


Freedom in your arms

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Action & Romance, Blood and Violence, Death, Drama, F/M, Flashbacks, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Rape, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 122,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: The Joker manages to get Harley out of Belle Reve, but she hides a secret.What happened while everyone thought he had died?What will the Joker do when he discovers what the guards did to Harley in his absence?She must belong to him, and the voices in her head continue to torment her for failing him.WARNING-HIGH VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL CONTENT





	1. Scape from Belle Reve

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Libertad en tus brazos](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/303453) by Paauuu. 



> Translator's note: Hi guys! This is my first time publishing a fanfic in "Suicide Squad" fandom service but I need to tell us that…well, this fanfic is not mine, the original version is from Paauuu
> 
> I hope you like it, and please leave reviews, she take a lot of time writing this fanfic and I take a lot of time and effort translate it from Spanish to English.

Joker's men had succeded in one of the maximum security prisons. They were in Belle Reve, a prison that housed the most dangerous criminals anyone could imagine. Arranged of arms and explosives, following the orders of their boss, they gave certainty with the whereabouts of the cage that caught Harley Quinn one of the most dangerous criminal inmates.

The powerful machine ceased to sound, at the end of cutting the bars that enclosed it in that cage intended only for her. Some armed men entered but one in particular caught Harley's attention, had written on his shirt with white letters "JOKER".

"Puddin!" Harley scream to see how the man in front of her took off the security mask showing his identity. She run to his arms and hug him strongly, he corresponded taking her with firmness from the waist. The adrenaline of find his queen again still running on his veins and with his face next to her, he said with a firm voice "let's go home" Harley was speechless because of the excitement and she don't have time to react or say something more as Joker separated from her holding her hand and began to walk with quick steps while his armed men followed behind them. Harley allowed herself to be carried away by him, still in a state of self-absorption, not giving credit to what her eyes saw…everything went very fast around her.

Under her gaze, she saw his hand gripping hers firmly. She looked at his joined hands for a few seconds and stopped. J noticed that she wasn't following his steps and he turned to see that she was watching at him with an incredulous look, a face of concern and confusion.

"Puddin…this is real? ...or it's my imagination? Please, tell me no…" Harley couldn't finish her sentence. J with his hand on hers pull her to him and press his lips upon hers involving her in a quick but intense kiss, then he bit her lip and Harley can feel that twinge of pain that made her know that he was by her side, alive and had really come to rescue her from that prison hell.

Joker broke the kiss sharply and look her eyes; in this moment they began to hear more shots and a loud security siren rumbled loudly on the walls, in a few seconds a red light covered the whole place.

A man in a suit and helmet of duty ran past them and while firing to one side shouted:

"Boss, it's time to go!" The man continued firing as he ran, avoiding the fleeting bullets passing around him.

"Let's get out of here" Joker pulled out his gun and fired, entwined his fingers with hers so she would not let go and dragged her running towards the exit their men had improvised.

"More slow, Puddin!" She asked him pulling his arm so he would turn around. Harley point at her foots and J noticed that she was only wearing a bright-pink slippers, uncomfortable to run fast. Then he stopped shooting, threw his weapon and took her in his arms to walk faster.

"Ok, Honey…hold on tight" She clung tightly to his neck and back. They must hurry or the whole plan would fail.

In a few minutes they arrived at the exit that J's men had improvised to scape, all left and she watched enthusiastically the light of the sunlight that made her know that she was finally at complete freedom…, but then hid her face in Joker's neck to protect her eyes from what appeared to be a swirl of sand and dust that made her vision difficult as they advanced listening to the noise of the blades from a large helicopter. He lowered her from his arms and Harley looked surprised with happiness on her face, what her Puddin had done to get her out of there.

A little blinded by the dust and the voices shouting between shots, she left herself guided again by the hand of J; jumping up to the helicopter followed by the remaining armed men, who had not been killed a few meters beyond. Once they were all up, they positioned themselves in the entrance and continued shooting as the helicopter took off in a cloud of dust. One of them give a weapon to her Puddin as he ran to one of the men pushing him to the other side to start shooting while he laughs loudly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Sitting and holding one arm, Harley's eyes glamed as she listen to Joker laugh and shoot wildly. It was inexplicable the feeling of happiness inside her, her heart was beating in a hurry to leave her chest, she couldn't take her eyes off him admiring his greatness, he was her everything…simply had fallen in love with the most powerful and dangerous man from Gotham. For him there was no impossibility, he had even got rid of death…he always had an ace under his sleeve and thanks to him, she would be back home again to remain his queen.

* * *

The helicopter landed on what it's seems to be a Louisiana abandoned airstrip.

Joker's men got down followed by him who extended his hand chivalrously and theatrically to Harley to help her down.

"Oh, baby doll…come with daddy" he shows her his big silver smile, his eyes narrowing as he left out a few laughs. He could not hide that he was undoubtedly happy to have her back at his side.

"Puddin! I miss you so much!" Harley answers with a beautiful smile in love and kissed him slowly, until J intensified the kiss running every inch of his mouth as he only knew how to do and with a soft growl, he indicated that he enjoyed the feeling that no one could separate them again. Harley felt in the clouds, in a dream she would never want to wake up.

Once separated by lack of air, Harley noticed that two big black trucks were waiting for them and to one side was Jhonny, who was the last person to descend. He was one who drove the big helicopter.

"JHONNY!" Harley rushed over him, shouting excitedly and gave him a resounding kiss on the cheek "I knew you would get it too…" she glanced at him with an obvious allusion that he had survived Waller's ambush too.

"I'm glad you are back, Miss Quinn" Jhonny said quietly.

Harley still with her arms around him said a little annoyed and in a childlike manner pointing him with her finger.

"Jhonny, I've told you many times not to call me like that, but you'd tell me Harley" she finished saying as he let her go. Jhonny nooded with a normal attitude, accustomed to his affectionate and sometimes childlike form, among the many personalities she had.

Joker's men still astonished looking at the scene as they see how she hugged and kissed Jhonny in front of the boss. Harley walked past the men who followed her, looking at her in disbelief. She opened the door of the van but before she got up she turned and said in a mocking tone.

"What's the matter, guys? Do you have to learn from Jhonny! He does his job VERY well" she finished her speaking with a raised eyebrow and climbed into the van. Joker looked at her and stared at his astonished men

"...oh…there it is" he said to himself. That singing voice and her particular attitude were back.

"I love this girl!... Do you not find that funny?" He exaggerated the tone of his voice "Ha ha ha ha ha" Joker laughed loudly with the tattoo of his hand covering his mouth. His queen had returned.

"Well… you already listen her, now, let's move!" He ordered and he follow Harley to the van. Jhonny was waiting for them ready to drive the road to the city.

The men move quickly climbing into the van and followed their boss along the immense road.

* * *

Inside the black van, with one hand on his chin and his elbow resting on the window, Joker watched road victorious. He took off his helmet throwing it over and with his hand combed his green hair back. The cool breeze from the air hit his face and his arm wrapped around Harley's waist that rested comfortably on his chest.

Suddenly she pulled away from him and said softly "Puddin…thank you for coming for me"

Joker turned to her, looking into her eyes and replied.

"Darling, you know Daddy can't live without his girl" Harley kissed him on the cheek.

"Aw…I can't live without my Puddin either" She caressed his chest and looked down "you know? I still can't believe you're alive"

"Baby, do you keep thinking about that? You…did you think such a simple explosion would end my life?" Joker cupped her chin, lifting her face slighty and stared at her "be careful…that would be so…pathetic… you should about me in that way"

"Yeah, but I'm really scared and I think I'll never see you again" She said shaking her head "but you are the best" she give him a beautiful smile "you always win! That's the reason I love you so much!" Harley laugh.

"Oh… I know it" J purred satisfied and continued stroking firmly with his finger Harley's chin as he kiss her, he missed so much this lips.

She slowly pulled away from him to his ear and whispered slowly.

"Puddin… would you do something else for me? I could be even happier" He could not resist having her neck so close, kissed and bite her. Harley shuddered at the touch and arched her back in a faint moan that escaped from her mouth and J put his tattooed hand on her mouth shutting her sighs that were about to escape in front of Johnny. Harley closed her eyes and, with sealed lips, smiled to herself. She could imagine Joker's watchful look on Jhonny's back… He loved being so possessive. Through she knew he had done it instinctively, her Puddin trust in his right hand.

"What is...does my baby want?" He gripped one of her buttocks firmly and squeezed it with his fingers. "Talk to me ... mmm?" He dropped his hand from her lips and Harley coquettishly sat over him with her legs around him as J asserted his back while his other hand continued squeezing in ecstasy.

She leaned back, licked her lips, and gently stroked his neck showing her white skin with flirty laughter. Even in those awful prison clothes she was still sensual and he knew it.

"Puddin ... my necklace ... I need it." She pouted his neck and let go of his two ponytails releasing her hair. "Will you give it to me again?" She asked sensuously. "Please"

Joker grunted as the heat rushed through his body, his clothes on duty began to bother him.

"Oh...baby...you're such a spoiled girl and so...good" He pulled her close to his chest with his "Daddy will give you what you want"

"Thank you." She wink at him, giggling softly. Her Puddin always consented her, she would have everything she wanted, her necklace, her freedom and her Puddin.

"I'll always be only yours" She said as she stopped circling him with her legs and sat back in her place resting her head on her shoulder.

_Always always_

The voices in her mind made an agonizing echo and she abruptly closed her eyes and shook her head trying to free herself from her thoughts by clutching J's arm firmly.

"What is it?" He asked

"It's nothing, I'm just a little dizzy" she replied with a mock smile.

_You lie_

"NO!" Harley shouted and covered her mouth quickly

Joker leaned out the window and stared at the sun.

"Ok, honey. Take off your jacket, you'll be better"

"No, It's okay" Harley quickly denied.  _You cannot hide it, you cannot hide it_  the voices continued talking to her  _"_ it's just a stupid headache…and soon it will be dark _"_  she finished saying.

With one hand on the steering wheel, Jhonny opened the glove compartment and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Boss" he said, stretching his arm over the bottle and J handed it to Harley.

"Thank you, Jhonny" She said after drinking the water and settled back into J's chest.

"How long, Frost?" He asked.

Jhonny looked at his watch and replied "Not much, boss…about 45 minutes to get to the city"

Joker slid his fingers through Harley's hair caressing her and she stopped listening to the voices, closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep, letting herself be carried away by the sense of comfort and security that gave her to be by his side.

Jhonny watched in the rearview mirror as his boss stroked Harley's hair. There was no doubt, she was the only one who could take that protective side of him.

Joker felt Harley's slow breathing, looked at his parted lips and let his neck fall back captivated completely. Again that terribly pleasurable sensation made him intoxicated. She did not know if it was her heavenly eyes, maybe the shape of her body or the way she showed him her love ...

Maybe it was just Harley with that flirty attitude ... or the way she looked at it or the simple fact that she could breathe the scent of her body again. He did not know how the pleasant feeling of having that woman under his control had become so great...but he had felt so alone without her presence and nothing was making sense, everything was extremely boring and although inside he denied it a thousand times, the desire and the obsession to have her by his side again at any cost surpassed him, uncontrolled him and that was the interesting thing. He needed to possess her just for himself, to feel the fire inside him when he had his body against hers. For him, she had become more than a need and the madness was that the tightness in his chest had completely vanished when he saw her sleeping next to him again.


	2. You cannot hide it

Two dark trucks drove through the streets of Louisiana at full speed. Once, arriving in the downtown area of the city, quiet passers by-walked under the tall skyscrapers and elegant restaurants offered by the city and a girl with heavenly eyes inside one of the trucks watched the glamorous shop windows through the window shops in the city.

When the two pick-up trucks reached their destination, the armed men and Harley got out to enter to the lobby of a city center luxury hotel, with very elegant decoration and beautiful chandeliers hanging all over the place on the glass tables. The cream-colored armchairs gleamed in the living room with ivory floors and the elegant paintings hung on the finely upholstered walls.

Two elegant and beautiful women emerged from an elevator. One wore a red dress and the other a dark grey one, both had their hair pulled up, neatly combed and walked arm in arm wearing large, expensive Louis Vuitton handbags.

They walked past the Joker's men, who still wore robes of security guards and machine guns in their hands, as did their boss who stood them back to them and talking to Jhonny.

" _Who are they?_ " asked one of them.

" _I don't know my dear friend, must be the new hotel's security guards_ " replied the other one.

The two of them turned their looks back to Harley who was near the men's with dark security guards robes and without any dissimulation they looked at her disgustingly from head to foot, staring at her baggy and orange recluse attire. In addition to the striking pink slippers she wore on her feet and the extravagant colors of her slightly disheveled hair.

" _And that one? Oh, my god! Did you see how she's dressed?_ " said exaggeratedly the one in the red dress

" _Yeah…she's just a slut or who knows…maybe they caught her trying to sleep in the hotel_ " they laughed loudly

Harley heard them laugh at her and saw them advancing toward the door. She was going to take the gun from her Puddin ready to shoot them, but watched as Jhonny was already approaching to the reception. She grimaced angrily and restrained herself with all her willpower.

The women turned to see the guards and Harley for the last time. She stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms in annoyance that was the only thing she could do for the moment; if she want to spend a quiet night with her Puddin. After how much she'd missed him, shooting the stupid women would only have made him angry for having to go in search of another hotel, knowing the long journey they had to do to get there and annoying him was what he wanted at least this expected reencounter.

Both women lost themselves murmuring behind the door, they did not know how lucky they are.

Jhonny walked briskly, carrying a briefcase in his hand and his weapon in the other, approached the thin wooden reception desk ready to "negotiate" his boss's stay at the luxurious hotel.

The man behind the table stared in amazement at Joker and Harley's clothes and all the masked men in black suits carrying submachine guns on one side of them. A chill ran down his body as Johnny stood before him with a look that showed annoyance and seriousness.

Jhonny put the briefcase in the table, opened it and the receptionist looked at the many wads of bills inside him and swallowed with horror. Jhonny immediately pulled out his gun pointing at his chest.

"You decide, choose the easy way or the difficult" the man could not speak and Johnny hit the table "three... two..."

"E… E... Easy" stammered the receptionist. "But do not shoot!" he was about to turn when he heard the trigger.

"A bad move ... or if you do something stupid and we will not hesitate to go quarter by quarter with all your prestigious guests starting with you" he threatened " we are going to spend the night here, so do it fast, my boss has little patience"

The receptionist turned his gaze to the Joker, who looked at him defiantly and with a dark countenance.

"Is it the Jok ...?" he could not finish speaking; Jhonny pulled the gun closer to him

"Shut up!"

"Yes…sir, I understood! How many rooms do you want?" asked the receptionist, who was beginning to notice the sweat on his shirt.

"The best room for my boss and the lady, two more for his men" the man turned around to take the keys and Jhonny shot the security camera in a corner. The receptionist was startled by the shot and urinated in his dark pants.

"H-Here you are…" he stretched his arm and Jhonny took the keys roughly; he left, leaving the briefcase in the table before the astonished eyes of a few guests who were hurrying on the way out the hotel.

* * *

Joker opened the spacious room and immediately entered Harley, who began to look around the place enthusiastically.

"This place is almost as beautiful as our house!" She said, throwing herself onto the bed and hugging a soft pillow "I have not felt anything so soft for a long time!"

Joker advanced to the majestic bed and threw a red suitcase at her.

"I know ... we'll be home soon," he said as he took off the top of his robes. Harley delineated each of his tattoos and his toned naked torso, she was fucking in love.

She turned to see the suitcase by her side and opened it; on one side were the clothes of her Puddin and two guns. On the other side was one of her shiny black mini dresses, along with her silver-heeled shoes, a matching wallet and some of her favorite accessories, plus sexy underwear and her little make-up bag.

Harley pinned her high-heeled shoes and smiled broadly.

"Puddin! You remembered to bring all this for me!"

"Oh…that! I know that my baby likes to dress always well…it's as if I were unarmed" he made a gesture with his hand and raised the frame of his nonexistent eyebrow "no! I could not! Hahaha"

"You're right" Harley laughed with him and get up from the bed, walked to the large window running the white curtains to reveal the landscape of the city lights. It was getting dark "look at this, Puddin! I know how much you like to observe the city from above"

Joker approached the bar of the room where there were all sorts of liquors and sparkling glasses glistening in the dim light; poured himself a glass of whiskey, drank it, and advanced to Harley on the large window.

"Baby ... now that we have no company, why do not you take this away?...you see...it starts to bother me" he said when he was near her, ran his body along with his hands, stopped at his waist and Caught her against the window in the back "my baby miss her daddy?"

"Yes…" she sighed as she felt his hands touching her completely. J squeezed her hips up to grab them with her own, causing her buttocks to feel his erection beneath her pants.

"Yeah? ...How much?" Joker whispered to her ear holding her firmly.

"So much… I miss you so much, mr J" Harley gasped.

"Do you want this? ..." he purred in a menacing manner and slipped his hands under the top of her uniform. Massaging her breasts squeezing them with unequaled strength and with his fingers played with her nipples making Harley moan with pleasure.

"Oh! Puddin!" She felt mad and he turned her tightly around her shoulders and kissed her neck intensely. He released his shoulders and his hands went straight to her orange jacket to undress her, Harley rushed and grabbed his hands so he would not continue "W-Wait ... I want to give me a ... bath!"

Joker grabbed his wrists and lifted them roughly against the window with a grunt.

"Are you serious?" he examined her with watchful eyes with a menacing purr.

"We have all night…jajaja…" she laughed flirtatious "you are going to play with me later? Say "yes", please…can you wait for me?"

"Mmmm" J gave a frustrated grunt shaking his face in denial, he returned to her and softened his expression - without delay, Harls ... - released his hands - ve ... - Harley took his face to give a quick kiss, gave the Turned and patted her buttocks as she moved toward the bathroom.

Joker fixed his eyes on passersby and the cars that drove quietly through the streets. He hit the window with the palm of his hand, he wanted to return to Gothic as soon as possible, that city was very boring for him.

* * *

Harley entered the large bathroom with very luxurious white and gold decor. She closed the door, walked to the jacuzzi in the corner of the room, and let the water run to fill it.

She returned to the glistening sink that had a large mirror that covered much of the wall. Beauty products, scents, soaps, creams and shampoos, as well as small plants at each end of the enormous mahogany-colored table were in order.

Harley finally took off her orange jacket and looked at the big bruise on her left arm.

"Damn it!" she said angrily, seeing that she had not yet disappeared from her skin. She washed her face and began to hurriedly check the drawers under the lavatory. She found white towels, but nothing to help her cover the purple on her arm. She sighed resignedly; perhaps she could tell Mr J that she had fallen...

She turned around and turned off the water from the jacuzzi that was already ready.

She slid down the loose orange trousers that fell to the floor with his underwear and removed the white shirt revealing his white and thin naked body. She returned to the sink to take some bath products, took them, took a few steps and his eyes opened, dropping all the products to the ivory floor.

She leaned abruptly on the counter.

"It cannot be..." She muttered and turned in disbelief, one hand holding her hair up to reveal her back. Horrified she realized that she had two long, dark bruises on her back and a red color on her buttocks. With her trembling fingers she touched them, she knew she had one on her arm, but she never thought she would have those big ones in her back, but of course...there were no mirrors in the prison.

She fell on her knees, hiding her face with her hands and tears began to roll down her cheeks. She cried disconsolately as memories struck in her mind and heart.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_In the darkness of the night and equipped with lanterns, three men made their footsteps march down the corridors of Belle Reve prison._

_Close to the exit they were able to visualize the figure of a thin and dangerous woman who was sleeping prisoner inside a cage centered in the dark place._

_The men in guards' uniforms pulled out a bunch of keys and entered the specially designed cage to house that rough prisoner and lit it with their flashlights._

_Harley heard the noise opening her eyes and started to the corner next to the coffee espresso machine._

_"Hey guys! What's going on? I'm not doing anything!"Harley said, raising her palms and looking at each of the men's faces._

_"Baby doll… you say that you wanted to play with us and here we are!" said one of the guards laughing, taking by her arm._

_"Do not! Wait! I was just joking! I just wanted to get away from here! But not anymore! I'm behaving well, do not you see?"_

_And it was true, she'd said those words to Griggs so she could escape and join her Puddin, but that no longer made sense to her…not after seeing the helicopter collide in Midway City with her Puddin inside._

_"You should have thought of that before, cutie ...now you're coming with us!" said the guard, dragging her. Harley was enraged, twisted his arm and jumped on him, circled him with his legs and gave him a strong punch. Another guard pulled her from her hair and the one on the floor was able to stand up._

_"Watch out! You know this bitch is dangerous!" he said to the others while another in the back tried to handcuff Harley, who resisted violently, still holding her hair, but she kicked him in the crotch._

_"Bitch!" he shouted and nearly punched her in the face, but the third guard took his hand and said_

_"No idiot! In the face no! We will have problems"_

_Harley was still trying to free herself with all her might, but fell to the floor as she felt a strong blow to the back with the safety stick carried by the second guard._

_"Maybe you saved yourself from having an ugly scar on your pretty face, but you will not save yourself from this!" finished the most violent guard and hit him hard on the back without compassion. Harley screamed in pain and covered his mouth with his hand "keep your mouth shut, bitch!"_

_She did not hesitate to bite the hand that covered her mouth and he released it, then she screamed._

_"Leave me..." she couldn't finish because the third guard electrocuted her and dropped her unconscious._

_"I told you to barely open her eyes, we had to electrocute her! Idiots! " the guard bellowed as he looked at his bloody hand "now be fast! Pick her up!"_

* * *

_With her face on the dirty, wet floor, Harley opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the men's combat boots in front of her. She tried to put her hand on the floor to get up but realized she was handcuffed hands and feet. In addition to realizing that she was completely naked in front of them. Sat down on her knees and looked desperately around, she was in the prison showers._

_One of the guards lifted his face with her hand and she, immediately tried to bite him but did not catch up. He shook his hands, trying to free himself from the handcuffs, but only managed to hurt himself._

_"You're going to be a good bitch, Harley," the guard said, moving his face closer to her and pulling a lock of her blond hair behind her ear._

_"Get me out! Get me out of here damn bastards!"She shouted in his face and spat at him._

_The guard stepped back, wiped himself and said_

_"Shout everything you want, precious! The clown of your boyfriend will not come to rescue you!"he laughed"everyone knows that he is dead !, dead! You understand?"_

_His strength declined as he listened to his words. Harley clenched his fists, gave him where it hurt most, because he knew they were right. She would never see her Puddin again, for the first time he felt completely vulnerable, weak and empty. She closed her eyes, she could hear her thunderous laughter, she still could not believe she had lost him so abruptly._

_At that moment, Griggs walked past whistling a melody quietly. It was his night watch and he stopped whistling when he saw the scene._

_"Harley ..." he said slowly, everyone turned to look at him._

_"What's the matter, Griggs? Are you joining us?" asked one of them._

_"You have to teach this bitch a lesson!" followed another one._

_"Oh no ... I do not want problems! I'm out of here" said Griggs, and looked at Harley who kept her face hidden by her hair. Swallowed, and turned. Although I knew Mr. J was dead, that girl was complicated._

_"Sissy! The lunatic clown is dead! What the hell could happen?" shouted the first one._

_"I know you also want to try this little slut" said the other and pulled Harley's hair roughly to raise her eyes._

_Griggs saw Harley's red eyes and spoke_

_"Naa ... I'm not interested! Just do not make much noise! "_

_The three guards laughed._

_"Don't worry, we will not, everything is under control, right, precious?"_

_Harley looked at them with disgust and hate in her eyes. Then Griggs watched as the guard gagged her with a black rag covering her mouth._

_"Fuck...it's not my problem…" he thought as he walked. After all, Joker was dead and he had already returned the favor of the bills by giving his cell phone to Harley. What happened to her did not interest him._

_"Very well, doll. Without further interruptions, you'll make us spend a long time now" the guard dragged her to the dirty sink and forced her to lean on it. Harley heard his pants fall and closed her eyes at the feel as she violently penetrated. Then she hears the other two guards unzip their belts..._

_"Puddin...Puddin ..." Her tears streamed from her eyes, as she bit the rag hard in her mouth as she felt the pain of the thrusts and men's hands cruelly outrage her body, but no one would come to help her, now she had nothing._

_*Flashback end*_

* * *

Harley saw her own tears fall on the spotless floor as she continued staying on her knees. She felt so dirty and miserable for having failed him. She did not want her Puddin to know, did not want him to know that these men had managed to rape her and she had failed to defend herself, making her look so stupid and pathetic

_Stupid stupid_

The voices in her head came back, but they were right. She had been so stupid and afraid of what she could say to him, she knew perfectly well that since she had taken her oath when she had let down the acids by giving the  _"yes"_  to those words,  _"would you die for me?" "Would you live for me?"_  She must belong only to him and the feeling of disappointment was very great...besides failing her own promise.

Harley wiped her tears and crawled across the floor until he reached the hot tub taking the products she had dropped. She immersed herself in the water and the foam and with a bath sponge began to scrub her body desperately. The voices in her mind did not leave her alone.

_Dirty…dirty…_

_Take them away…take them away…_

_You cannot hide it..._

_Slut…Slut…_

_You failed…_

Harley was washing and scrubbing her body. She could do everything she wanted, but those marks would not disappear from J's eyes.


	3. I'm sorry but I fail you

It was 8:30 pm in the city of Louisiana and Joker was in an intimate, relaxing atmosphere of the sumptuous and unique décor of the room he was in. He was sitting in the black leather chair, still in his dark trousers from his security guard outfit, standing naked torso with his feet on a shiny glass table.

With a red cloth in his hands he wiped one of his golden weapons as he watched them carefully. His thoughts wandered in what he would do when he reached Gotham, now that he finally had Harley back. There were many things he was interested in doing and that he had stopped doing because he was determined to look for her, among them it was obviously playing with the bat. Joker didn't forget that he was the responsible to put Harley in Belle Reve on the first place; of course, obfuscating the fact that he himself had abandoned her in the waters of the sea...he grunted annoyed...he could not help but bother himself in a certain way, because thanks to that, the time he was separated from Harley had let him know how much he needed her, intensifying the hidden feelings that he could feel for her and could not turn back, he himself was aware of the power she had over him...In her notorious absence, his thoughts went unintentionally to Harley...and the last two months of absence, before his right hand came to her whereabouts...the situation had deteriorated to such a point that he could not sleep, he could not reign, he could not play with Bat, he couldn't do absolutely nothing without his queen and found himself sitting in that circle of arms. Artistic expression of his desperation to find her...he stopped thinking about all those stupidities that all they did was put him in a bad mood, hated knowing that she was his weakness and why he had neglected all his other activities.

He turned his look in direction where the bathroom was. It was passed a long time since Harley entered from this door and he was losing his temper. How much time she need to take a bath?

He leaves his weapon on the glass table and he get up from the sofa to walk directly to the bathroom.

"How much are you going to make me wait? I'm losing my temper, baby" he said putting his hand on the door. It was taking too long and the eagerness to possess her increased every second. It had been too much time for him since he'd heard her scream with pleasure and pain, seeing that beautiful body before him. He had had sex with other women in her absence to mitigate his loss in his eagerness to bury her in oblivion, but none of them pleased him as he really wanted, no one made him quench the thirst for lust within himself and only managed to go crazy rage because her face always appeared most of the time in the sexual act... the only answer it was Harley.

He put his face in the door and he doesn't receive any answer.

"Harls" he said loudly and slammed the door, but the silence remained. It was ready; the limit of his patience was at zero. He turned the knob of the door that for his luck was uninsured. He came in looking at the glamorous bathroom and her clothes lying on the floor. His vision drifted quickly into the jacuzzi in the corner of the room, there was Harley, turning his back on a sea of foam and she seemed not to notice his presence.

"Harls… What are you doing?... Are you trying to…avoid me?" He said walking towards her and he noticed that she had put her hands on each side of her head covering her ears and her forehead resting on her knees, her long hair was covering her face.

Joker looked at Harley's bare back and his eyes widened as did his mouth. His deep eyes were fixed on the deep purple markings beside the marked vertebrae on her back, which denoted that she was thinner than he was accustomed to seeing her.

He could not tear his eyes away from those dark marks, and his eyes filled with anger, his breathing growing more and more agitated. An immense hatred began to take hold of him and an opaque darkness his eyes.

"Who did that to you?" His voice sounded hoarse and deep.

Harley lifted her face and out of her trance turned fearful toward him.

"Puddin ..." She said almost inaudibly. He turned to the sink, grabbed his hand, and brutally struck the table. Then, with his arm, he abruptly pulled everything that was there. The glass bottles containing different scents were broken causing the crystals to resonate on the floor.

Joker put his fingers to his forehead and with his agitated breath he turned again turning toward her.

"Who did that to you?"

Anger burned inside him, wanted his quick and accurate response.

"It was the guards ..." it took another bit to respond, but finally she spoke as he averted her gaze as she clung firmly to her knees. She could not lie to him, she would know and it would be much worse...

Joker gritted his teeth at the words. Inwardly he knew they had been them, but he wanted to confirm it from her own lips. He moved closer to her and took her face with both hands to turn him toward him.

"What else did they do to you?" Harley closed his eyes and he screamed at her face as he held her tightly "WHAT DID THEY DO?"

He knew she wouldn't put herself in this way for a few blows...there was something else, his instinct told him… he softened his expression and released his cheeks; he stroked her face, holding back his anger.

"Okay, honey...get up." he took her hand and forced her to get up. She rose slowly turning her face to avoid his gaze as the water trickled down her bare and fragile body. He put his hand on her waist and turned her.

The foam goes down on her skin and he could see more clearly the bruises on her back. His gaze carefully traversing every centimeter of her exposed skin, and then he saw it, the red of her right buttock that marked the hand of a man protruding from her white skin. He knew that immediately...that mark could only be made if she was naked and he knew it better than anyone, because he enjoyed it enormously to do that to her when they both had their fiery sexual encounters.

He twisted his neck tightening his jaw with his teeth feeling his blood boil through the burning fire of hate within, but then he heard a choked sob sobbing the silence of the room. Harley, still standing with her back to him, hugging herself, she was crying silently. With a movement of his arm he turned her toward him and watched the thin tears of Harley fall to mingle between the water and the soap.

"I'm sorry ..." she said, looking at him with notorious fear and anguish. Then J pulled her to him wetting his dark trousers with the water of her skin. He clutched his body against hers as his bare chest rose and fell in sobs.

He put one hand on her back and the other lay on her wet hair. he restrained her, but his gaze was still filled with hate and his mind clouded with anger only thought in a thousand ways to annihilate each of the men who had dared to take their most precious possession...because yes, he clearly knew that If they had managed to touch Harley against her will, it could not have been a single man, only one could not have been against her.

He carried the naked body of his girl in his arms and walked out of the room; he laid her on the bed and turned around. She saw his back get lost in the bathroom and she sat on her knees on the bed expecting the worst that would come...surely he would make her violently and beat her would make her pay for having failed him...

* * *

A few minutes later she saw him come back drenched and with an angry countenance. Only a towel wrapped around his waist covered his body and carried another one under his arm. He approached the bed and Harley closed her eyes expecting a hard slap, but she opened them in surprise as that never happened, only felt the contact of the white towel cover his body, surrounding her back.

Harley saw him confused as Joker after having covered her with the towel he turned and grabbed his cell phone from the night table.

"Frost, I want us ready in five minutes" his voice still sounded terribly dark.

Immediately she saw him dress and put on his gold chains.

"His names…" he said as he filled his hands with thick rings.

"I don't know them..." she said almost silently.

"You don't know them?... mmm you don't know..."he muttered between teeth closing his eyes and frowned them furious. Bad answer "oh, listen ... you're going to tell me, Harls" he lifted his nonexistent eyebrows as he opened his eyes.

He cupped her cheeks with one hand and squeezed them tightly to his lips. She released her face violently and then she could finally react.

"I don't know their names, but Griggs must know" she said quickly.

"Griggs...Griggs ..."he mumbled, trying to remember by ringing the bones of her own neck with his hand.

"Griggs, Puddin... the guard who made me give me my cell phone, remember?" She said and bit her lip "he ... he saw me...and saw them ...but he goes, he left me there..."

Joker clenched his fists. He had what he needed to know and that idiot would no doubt be the first to pay.

"Well, honey…that's enough." he went to the glass table in the center of the leather armchairs. Took his two arms, put them in his purple bassoon crossed on his back, above his white shirt and put his gray bag on.

He walked past the side of the bed and blinded by his hatred headed to the exit. Every passing minute accentuated his desire to hear them beg for pity, but something stopped him. Harley's hand gripped his arm.

"You're not going to hit me...Puddin?" She said, but he was standing on his back.

Joker pulled his arm abruptly so she let him go and grunted, shaking his head in annoyance. He turned to her and put his hand on her neck caressing dangerously.

"Don't say something...what you can regret..."

"But I couldn't defend myself ... seriously, but I fail!" she emphasized the last word and looked into his eyes.

He seriously hesitate to slap her while his hand was still holding her neck, but not by her words. He knew full well that she had refused to attack, but rather because he was annoyed at the fact that she had been vulnerable in his absence that was not the Harley he had made his queen. He had been so stupid...yet...she could understand that she had been weak from his own death.

He kissed her suddenly playing with her tongue savagely. Harley was confused, not expected. He separated from her and said

"Listen, you belong to me and that's all that matters...do you understand that?" He asked, staring at her.

"Yes," said Harley, still confused "will you come back?"

He looked at the roof indignantly and returned his sight on her

"Yes. Listen...you're going to wait here until I come back " he looked into her eyes and pointed his finger to her face" you know perfectly where I'll go, Harls" he took her face with both hands and kissed his forehead "Oh... and Daddy will try to do them a lot of damage and it will take...quite a while to get back"

He showed her the silver of his teeth in a macabre smile. He walked to the exit and left.

Harley touched her forehead and could not help but smile, she flipped onto the bed. He was right, she knew perfectly well that her Puddin was going to go for Griggs and would pay him for not helping her when he could, as well as how bad he'd been with her all the time she was at Belle Reve...she also knew then, her Puddin would go after the bastards who had abused her and with them, YEAH... he was going to take quite a while, knew him very well and could imagine the slow and painful torture that awaited them, no one could free them from their punishment.

She got up from the bed, firmly adjusted the towel that was wrapped around her, hurried to the window and half of her body. He watched as Jhonny, Joker, and all his men climbed fully armed in the two pickup trucks. Even at that height she could clearly see the wickedness in J's eyes.

Suddenly, she saw a few meters away, the truck was where J was about to cross the red light, but a police patrol car crossed and blocked its way to be able to start in a hurry. Then she saw a police officer ready to do an identity check on that suspicious black van with tinted windows.

The officer approached the copilot's window, the glass lowered, and Harley saw the sleeve of her Puddin's gray sack and his unmistakable purple gun with gold accents pointing at the officer's head. In a brief second, she heard the loud shouting and shouting of the locals, the man's body fell on the asphalt in front of a luxurious Italian restaurant.

Harley laughed…poor man, he'd had the misfortune of delaying the departure of her Puddin, who no doubt he wanted to leave at full speed in search of his prey.

She saw the truck hit the end of the car patrol running off the road and away at full speed, followed by the second truck behind. Harley felt the cool breeze of the wind on her body and breathed deeply looking at the moon in the dark sky, no doubt she felt better...much better.

* * *

She walked away from the window and took the half-swallowed drink that left Joker on the glass table. She drank it into the dry, but her tongue instantly popped out and shook her head in disgust, pure whiskey, but anyway...she needed it. She walked towards the bed stretching her arms and arching her back. Out of the corner of her eye she looked in the direction of the bathroom and noticed her Puddin's pants that lay on the floor next to her own prison clothes.

She went into the bathroom and bent down to pick up both clothes. She felt inexplicably happy to have her clothes torn into her hands. reminding her that she had come back to live with him, she was finally at his side and she would never have to return to the look the face of those men who had curled his death and wanted to make her feel miserable by abusing her at her most vulnerable time. that would not happen again, because he was there for her and somehow Joker reminded her who she really was, next to J's side she felt strong and unstoppable and that Harley Quinn had to come back completely and forever...she would not allow that no one took advantage of any moment of weakness ever again. Inwardly she knew that If for some reason, her Puddin was no longer with her, she must remain the same or stronger without him, just as she had in the battle with the Enchantress protecting her friends.

She would not fail him, but above all...she would not fail herself. Harley was more than she ever imagined she would be and would ALWAYS make it clear.


	4. Death resolution

Griggs opened his eyes and the first thing he felt was the tight ropes that wrapped around him in a modest chair. He quickly tried to break free, but both his hands and his legs were tied in thick knots immobilizing all his movements. He look the place around him with horror, while some sweat dropped from his forehead. Even in the dark and with the dim light of the place, he realized that it seemed to be in an abandoned factory. He deduced it by the graffiti on the dirty walls, the filth of the place, and the old rusty, dusty machine that was near him.

"Hey guys, I thought I had already paid your money!" He shouted dubiously, staring at the ceiling "Don't fuck with me...so we can't negotiate! Would not it be better If you untie me?...I swear that I can get all the money you ask me!"He got a resounding silence in response and the situation was increasingly frightening. He still could not hear or see anyone around him, and the more he surveyed the gloomy place, it seemed to look worst…

Suddenly there were slow steps to move toward him through the darkness.

"Come on guys! Don't be so rude, you already have me! now just release me and we can fix ..."he did not dare to finish speaking and he lowered his head instantly. In that same second that his eyes glimpsed the green hair through the shadows and knew that he was in serious trouble, perhaps that would be his last day of life.

"No...Oh god...no..." he pronounced more distressed than ever. His heart stopped beating, when he saw the man who least imagined standing in front of him.

In the dim light of the place, the impotent figure of the Joker in a white shirt was in front of Griggs, it had been relatively easy to find him and it would be much easier to get the information he wanted.

"Mr. J..." he said, trying to dodge Joker's cold, piercing stare; Panic gripped him.

Joker stopped staring at him and smiled wickedly.

"I see you're still in trouble in the game, Griggs...What's wrong?" Fortune does not smile at you?...Change the face!"He browed up his nonexistent eyebrows"It seems like you saw a ghost"He clenched his face roughly and with his fingers pressing his curved skin a forced smile on Griggs's mouth "are not you happy to see me?"He asked sarcastically.

Griggs paled as he understood why he was there. He wish to be there internally for his debts in the game, but it was not for that, he was there for Harley and that was much, much worse.

"Mr. J... I ... I can explain it! They did it!"He exclaimed, exasperated with difficulty as J's fingers squeezed his mouth harder. Hindering his speech.

"I'm listening to you...quickly tell you what to say"Then he released it to hear more clearly and Griggs was able to continue.

"Mr. J...I had nothing to do with it! I swear it! I did not do anything!"He said hastily trying to fix his situation, on the contrary, only got the eyes of the Joker filled with hate.

With horror, he swallowed hard to realize that he had wrongly chosen his last words, a grave mistake... J's fist slammed into Griggs's mouth, turning his head sharply to the opposite side. A second fist was felt, followed by a third and already Griggs mouth spilled blood.

He cupped his head with his hands and stared at him.

"Oh...you didn't do anything, Griggs..."he repeated in a high-pitched and terribly mocking voice, "you know why you're here...and you said it before me! You didn't do anything." He raised his nonexistent eyebrows, emphasizing his last words, exaggerating his arms too. Looked at him for a few seconds, staring at the fear in his eyes and gave him another strong punch in the face "you betrayed me...and that's something VERY LITTLE UNCONSIDERED!" His last words effusively shouted exaggerating also with his arms. Griggs stunned by the heavy blows that had bounced his head, nodded slightly "but... you know? Maybe...could you... "He wiggled his wrist"give you another chance...who knows? It could be less painful for you..."

"YES! YES! Give me another chance! I can fix it!" Griggs's eyes widened and he quickly released his words at the false opportunity"Do you want their names? Randy Farrow, Gary Redmond and Brad Paisley" he said without even pausing to breathe"I can help you, Mr. J! Tuesday and Thursday is pool night in their day off! And how lucky is! today is Thursday! The address is Hawthrone Street with Bourbon Avenue and I can bet those idiots have no idea of Harley's escape!

"Well" the Joker said"that was easy..."

Griggs would try to get his skin off anyway. He thought that if he gave her all the information he would improve his luck. In those moments he cursed the bastards of his mates for putting him in that horrible situation, perhaps showing empathy could work.

"Those idiots...I'm so sorry about what they did to Harley!...Seriously" Griggs would increase Joker's hatred for them; Mistakenly believing that it would divert his attention from him. Besides the idiots of his parterns had put him there in the first place. He hesitated a bit in speaking but finally said "even those bastards boasted among themselves with the Harley's video"

"What...video?" he shot him a murderous look.

"The video that they recorded with their cell phone..."

"What?!" Joker's jaw dropped showing some of the metal in his teeth and he grabbed Griggs's neck by strangling his throat.

"What...you hear...Mr. J..." He said with difficulty "they... recorded Harley" Joker's hands were suffocating his neck, making speech difficult. Griggs's face was completely red and moved compulsively. Then J came to himself, he was not going to kill him...not yet. He released it with annoyance and Griggs took a great breath of air, some tears came out of his red eyes at the same time as coughed "Mr. J...you said that...you would give me another chance..." he said with his face down coughing and pleading for his life "I have wife and children...have  _mercy_ "

Another error, another punch in the face. The Joker's rings flew some of Griggs's front teeth and blood was pounding as the word "mercy" echoed in J.'s mind. He had not mercy leaving his baby alone in that situation...he became enraged and rage made presence in his words.

"MERCY!" He cried, and then he lowered the tone of his voice"mercy, compassion...I'll ask you another question…"Griggs could guess the question, he knew where he was going to go"you…tell me...did you have any kind of mercy with Harley?...did you do " _something_ " for her when you saw her trampled by them?"

Griggs was going to speak, but Joker tightly covered his bloody mouth.

"No...you didn't..."Joker stretched his arm back as he continued to squeeze his mouth; Jhonny, who was behind the shadow, came over and handed a knife to his boss.

Then Griggs opened his eyes enormously and with dread shook his head as Joker pulled her to his face. He also moved his shoes desperately as did his hands.

"You heard them laughing at Harley, right?...but you did not either..."he let go of Griggs mouth and pressed his open hand all over his face, placing the knife over his ear and starting to cut it.

Griggs screamed desperately for pain by twisting the fingers of his hands. The ear fell to the bloody floor and Joker continued with the other.

"Nooo...AAAH!" Griggs shouted, trying to move his head to stop it, but Joker held it firmly and the other ear also fell to the floor.

"Please…stop...please..." he pleaded.

J mockingly put his open hand near his ear to "listen better" and said sarcastically.

"Are you talking to me?" He showed his sinister grin, and with difficulty Griggs managed to understand what he was saying "you hear Harley…and you enjoy the video?" He caressed his face with malice. Joker's eyes showed a mad glint as did his face; suddenly he stopped smiling and his face became dark and sinister.

"I bet you laughed a lot with them…"he muttered under his breath and with evil added the knife to his face again and slipped it through his mouth. Griggs moved desperately, and Joker barely caught his tongue between his fingers. Hish eartbreaking cries were useless; he cut his tongue off without mercy.

His loud laughter echoed through the walls of the desolate place "HAHAHAHAHAHA" As he waved the piece of tongue right in front of Griggs horrified eyes.

"Oh... I forget you can not laugh now!" With his hand, his bloody hand patted his face, which by then was disfigured by the blows he had received - but do not worry, I'll take care of it That you have fun too!

Joker pulled out his gun and fired it right at Griggs knee, he closed his eyes instinctively and screamed shaking his hands trying to tolerate the horrible pain, but it was impossible, even with his body caught by the rope, he was writhing in suffering.

Joker pointed the gun at his forehead, but stopped himself from firing. He needed it alive for what he had in mind.

"Well, Griggs...you're going to serve me, I'll give you another chance..."

Griggs, with a notorious fear in his eyes, looked at him in confusion and saw Joker make a nod and two of his masked men approached him. I watched in horror as one of them carried a packet of salt in his hand. His desperation was such that he managed to drag the chair a little, trying to escape. He was security guard many years ago and he had heard from the prisoners themselves about salt. Then he realized it, the salt could temporarily cauterize his injuries to stop the bleeding and lengthen his life but also cause a great ardor.

His suspicions were true, one of the hit men stood behind him, took his face and made his neck fall back violently. With his hands abruptly opened his mouth, then the second man with a pocket knife cut the container of salt and from above dropped it completely covering the face of Griggs who choked with salt itself, feeling as it burned his face and the holes in his ears. He was twisting by the indescribable ardor.

Joker turned his neck out of place said

"Take him..."

* * *

In a bar of bad death in one of the lower streets of the city of Louisiana. Three men laughed and drank in front of a green pool table. One of them hit the red ball in one of the holes of the table and raised his victorious arm.

"Yes! You owe me another round! WOO WOO"Farrow's black-haired man was laughing too excited wearing a brown leather jacket.

"Come on, Farrow!" It cannot be fair that you always win! Got damn" the other dark man hit the table.

"What's the matter, Brand? Don't be a bad loser! Sissy! Hahaha"Gavin said, clapping his fists with his partner Farrow."Besides, you've been rusty all night! Neither your lucky shirt help you! Hahaha"

"What the fuck does that have to do?" He asked, "okay okay...like you two idiots are my girls, I'll pay the other round!" He opened his arms exclaiming.

"Wuuuhuuu! That's it! "said Farrow, who had managed to win.

"Hey! Did you not hear him? He called us his girls! "Gavin said.

"And what? They're free beers! "

"Okay, but do not call me that again!" He said annoyedly, pointing his finger at Brand.

"Hey, guys! Look, "said Farrow's black haired man, banging Brand on the floor and whistling."What legs!" he look at a girl in a sexy black mini skirt who was ordering a drink from the bar.

Suddenly ruining the fun of that night; Was heard above them:

" _Attention, we've interrupted the last news of the day to give an important communiqué..."the three looked at the television that was located in a corner, above the pool table "apparently in the afternoon, one of the most dangerous criminals wanted has escaped from Belle Reve prison of high security. We inform all viewers to take precautions in the streets. The fugitive is highly dangerous and calls herself Harley Quinn, who would be the Joker's ex former girlfriend. Famous died criminal of Gotham city, recognized as one of the most feared and demented criminals by all citizens, because of his many criminal attacks on the city_ "Spoke seriously the news announcer and a photo of Harley appeared on the screen" _any type of information about her whereabouts on the screen, will be well received by the state authorities. Do not hesitate to contact us_ "

"Did you see that?" That bitch escaped! but how? "And no one informed us of this?" Gavin asked scandalously annoyed.

Then again the picture of Harley appeared on the screen and everyone looked back at her.

" _ATTENTION! We have just been informed that "Joker" was the author of the escape of the criminal Harley Quinn. Thus denying the rumors of his controversial death in Midway City_ " then appeared a photo of Joker next to the one of Harley " _it is presumed that the two criminals remain hidden in the city. We will be informing you more about..._ "

The brunette grabbed the remote control and turned off the TV. The three men had paled to hear the driver say that Joker was alive and with Harley.

Gavin drank from his drink to the dry.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Now what will we do? That damn clown is going to find us and we will surely be dead! DEAD! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" he turned his eyes to Farrow "DAMN THE HOUR IN WHICH I MADE YOU CASE!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, GAVIN?" he asked, raising his fist Farrow "NOBODY REQUIRES YOU NOTHING! FUCKING IDIOT!" He held them roughly by his shirt.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! PAIR OF IDIOTS!" Brand separated them and quietly lowered his voice," keep calm for now and let's get out of here, we're drawing a lot of attention"

"Yes, I think you're right, let's go..." Gavin said, adjusting his blue shirt and drank his drink to the dry.

The three men walked through the crowd, but stopped short at the tip of a gun on each of their backs. Looked around, were completely surrounded by the Joker's men.

Jhonny stood in front of them ignoring the bartender's looks behind the bar and the other people around the pool table.

"Come on with me" Jhonny turned around and left the room, followed by the hitmen who were pointing and holding the three terrified men by the shoulders.

* * *

It took Jhonny about two hours to find the whereabouts of the three guards who had abused Harley and have them ready as his boss required. Besides, he'd gotten the other things he'd ordered.

The three men were seated side by side, each with their own chair, and they were tied tightly to a rope that wrapped their bodies. With difficulty, each one opened his eyes, the first who do it was Farrow, who registered the place with his eyes and immediately realized that they were sitting in the living room of Gavin's house. The three of them were silent and panic invaded them inside waiting for their cruel destiny. They knew perfectly well that they had only a few hours to live.

Suddenly the wait was over. Heard the footsteps of several men entering through the front door of the house, to approach the table next to them and could distinguish the sound of bags with a heavy content inside.

He stopped forward.

"Get out! Clown son of a bitch!"He shook himself vehemently from his chair looking before at the astonished eyes of his parterns. Clearly despair was consuming him.

Then they heard the footsteps of a man approaching them from behind their chairs, and one by one they felt a cold hand go through the back of their necks with an intimidating menacing purr. Gavin stopped.

"I think you're very impatient...Ha..." the Joker tightened his hand on his neck and turned it more than he could to turn to see it. Gavin regretted his words as he watched J lean forward and stick his forehead to him. He saw his sinister gaze in the deep blue electric eyes. Joker cocked his head even as his forehead pressed against him.

"Do not despair...I will not make you wait any longer" he lifted his forehead, squirmed with a snap on his tongue and gave a quick punch to Gavin, returning his face to the front "it's ironic...to have so much desire to kill and At the same time not wanting to do it" he pulled his gun and over Gavin's shoulder shot on his right foot. This one screamed in pain "but ... we will go step by step"

Joker stood in front of the three men who had harmed Harley and sketched a diabolical smile showing all the metal in his teeth. Brand sweated from his neck, he had never been so intimidated and frightened in all his years dealing with criminals. He knew that Joker was very different from the rest of the criminals just by seeing his winking smile.

Joker, still with his weapon in hand shot Brand in the shoulder and Farrow in the leg, who kept his gaze fixed on the tattoo " _damaged_ " in his forehead. They both screamed loudly.

"OH GOD...please...stop..." Farrow asked, sobbing at his last word.

"You disappoint me...I do not like you crying before the real fun starts." Joker shot his other leg now "Listen...revenge is the most delicious dish that is spiced in…HELL!" He lifted his arms energetically, firing to the roof.

"You're damn fucking insane clown…"he muttered under his breath, twisting in pain Farrow, his head staring at the floor as blood spilled from his two legs.

Then Joker with his weapon pressed where the bullet was embedded in his leg and this one began to scream desperately, shaking in the chair.

"FARROW! SHIT! LET HIM BE DAMNED SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Gavin, exasperated by Farrow's cries, trying to make it useless for Joker to cease furiously twisting the point of his weapon into the wound.

"HELL, LET HIM IN PEACE, NOW! IDIOT!" Brand followed, trying to get rid of the chair in vain.

By the moment Jhonny entered the modest living, approached his boss, who finally stopped.

"Do you have it?" Joker pronounced seriouslly.

"Yes Boss. We found it" gave him the cell phone he had in his hand and his boss played him as his breath exaggerated.

The men paled and put down their heads, no one dared to say another word. The sound of the video echoed all over the place.

* * *

" _Attention. This is fucking the famous bitch Harley Quinn_ " said a voice, but the screen only showed the dirty and wet celestial pottery. Joker deduced that it was a bath, instantly the screen turned and showed the naked body of Harley lying on the floor. She was hand and feetcuffed, wet, covered with mud, and her face was barely visible through her tangled fair hair. Her body was shaking from the cold, and the bruises beneath the tattoo on her back were still slightly pink.

The screen went down and showed the combat boots of the man holding the cell phone. The boots approached Harley and she trembled, crawling back, hiding her face. J's hand tightened on the cell as his teeth tightened, tightening his jaw and frowning furiously. The one who recorded in a quick movement mistakenly focused on one of the dirty shower cubicles in the bathroom and then returned to focus on Harley. One of the boots kicked at her body. Giving in her right arm and immediately the hand that recorded the video pulled her two colors hair with violence.

Joker brought his fist, damaged by the fists he had taken, into his mouth and bit him, feeling helpless. His chest rose and fell with anger and his hate grew with every second of the video.

" _Face up bitch! Do not you see that I'm recording?_ " he saw Harley's face with mud and moistened by the tears that flowed from his closed eyes. He had a gag in his mouth and the expression of pain on his face made Joker feel as if he had been shot in the chest; for some reason he saw in her face that she cried out his name internally.

He pressed the cell phone with his hands as he watched the tears fall down the tattoo of heart on her cheek. The video followed and showed half of the men's torsos surrounding the body of Harley.

" _Hey, what's that? Are you recording idiot?_ "the screen was in motion and the image looked diffused.

" _Wait!_ " laughed the taper, apparently pulling the cell phone from the other's hands.

" _You are fool! As the management sees the video, they'll get our asses out of here! And goodbye benefits!_ "

" _Calm down! Why should they gonna see this? Plus it's just the end! And look at this slut! It's good, right? It will be a video for posterity!_  "Laughed the man from the camera and the screen focused Harley's body from toes to head.

" _You're right! Let him do it!_ " said the other " _shit! I'm about to cum again, record! Record idiot!_ "

Immediately the screen quickly lowered the focus, letting the men masturbate on top of her. Joker saw them all cumming over his girl's body and anger locking his mind. Felt the abrupt need to end their lives in that second, but first would make them feel the same hell...

" _Smile a bit, Harley! I know you love this! Smile for the camera, pretty!_  "said the one who was recording the camera to the face of Harley that was hidden under his hair.

" _Hey, stop that! You look like an idiot_ "

The video ended with the image of the palm of a man's hand and the loud laughter of the three guards.

* * *

Joker raised his dark eyes and Jhonny himself froze at the sight of the evil in his eyes. He had never seen his boss emanate so much hatred in his gaze. If he thought he saw the worst of his boss when they caught Harley locking her up at Belle Reve, he was wrong...he understood it perfectly; everyone in the living room had listened to the video, including him.

"Who do the record?" His hoarse voice let out all his bitterness as he turned his neck to the right and squeezed the cell phone as he approached them.

Brand and Gavin looked at each other's horrified faces and both said at the same time.

"He does it!"They said pointing their faces in Farrow's direction.

"Sons of a..." he shouted and Joker shut him up in a single, forceful movement, pushing the cell phone in his mouth to the back of his throat. With his other hand took the back of his head and pressed harder the cell phone reaching his pharynx. The end of the cell phone was no longer visible, was completely sunk in his throat and Farrow was moving desperately to find himself stuck.

Joker suddenly saw Farrow stop moving and close his eyes at the lack of air. He dropped his head, looked at his fist and said

"I'm not going to kill you ... not yet"

He gave her the hardest of punches, the man in the arcade managed to pull out the cell phone, spitting him desperately to the floor, breathing as fiercely as he could.

"Oh lack of air...could ruin your magnificent ideas! I'll help you with that" Joker stretched out his arm, and Farrow stunned to see Johnny deliver him a long curved metal with two tips at his end, it was an iron lever. Joker took it and spun it around in the air, raised it and slammed Farrow's mouth violently, breaking his lips and blowing his teeth. The blood was falling in piles, and his two partners closed their eyes at his cries of pain.

Joker's breathing was totally agitated, the blood flowing furiously through his veins began to notice in his neck...he hit the iron bar at the other end of his mouth with the remaining teeth removed.

"Enough...enough...please..."he stammered as best he could from the blood of his mouth.

Joker cocked his face, the anger in his eyes still latent. He raised the metal again and struck furiously at the fingers of his right hand, desperately holding the end of the wooden chair. He struck a second time and could feel his bones breaking, then hit a third time.

Farrow shouted "Stop...please...I'm sorry...I'm really sorry..."he cried unconsolately "kill me now please...I cannot stand the pain..."

Joker dropped the lever to the floor...

"Death is a punishment for some...for others a gift and for many a favor..." he returned to him and in a rapid movement took his jaw tightening furious "if I wanted to kill us, there would not be even one of you"

Gavin and Brand, who kept their faces turned, trying to avoid seeing Farrow's mutilated body, turned their eyes to the front as they heard Joker's footsteps move away from them.

They watched him take his cell phone from the dark pocket of his pants and text it with his fingers. Then he approached to the table a few meters from them and listened attentively to the sound of the bags in the big table.

The horrified eyes of the three guards opened wide and panicked in horror, desperately trying to get free from the strong knots that gripped them. They was seen him approaching with a white canister that was written in red letters

**"Sulfuric Acid"**

Joker approached them and uncovered the jar. Took out his cell phone again, pressed a key to put it near the mouth of Gavin and from above dropped the acid in his masculinity. Gavin squirmed and screamed desperately.

Then Joker continued with the other two...

* * *

Harley was sat on the edge of the bed and wore the wine colored shirt of her Puddin. She had missed the feeling of comfort that this gave her and still retained his unmistakable masculine fragrance. Harley gently dried her hair with the hair dryer that was attached to one side of the night table; she suddenly heard the message sound of her cell phone, she turned off the hair dryer and remembered to have it stored inside the suitcase after throwing the horrible prison clothes to the trash.

She had hid her cell phone very well from the guards at Belle Reve. At that time, it was her most treasured treasure; it was the last gift that her beloved Puddin had given her. She smiled a small, sad smile, she re-read the last messages he had sent her every night before ...  _"I'm coming for you"_  ... she imagined what it would have been like If Waller had let them escape.

She walked over to the red suitcase beside him, rummaged through his clothes and pulled out his cell phone. She had not been wrong to hear the "beep", had a new message and was her Puddin. She read it enthusiastically and it said:  _"A gift; put the speaker"_  Harley cocked her head in confusion and immediately began to vibrate the cell phone in her hand. Answered the call and understood the message by turning on the speaker as he had indicated her.

Harley listened intently to the heartbreaking cries of Gavin, Brand, and Farrow, who broke the silence of the luxurious room. The call ended, and she smiled broadly as she took one of the fine chocolates inside a porcelain well, courtesy of the hotel, as well as the fine champagne bottle that glowed with the light of the beautiful night lamp.

Harley took off the golden wrapper and carried it to her mouth, savoring the sweet taste, licked her sensuously bright red lips and fell back onto the bed, took one of the soft pillows and pressed it against her chest. She smiled satisfied again and giggled wildly, spinning excitedly through the white sheets...how much she loved her Puddin...

* * *

Joker finished pouring the acid, cut off the call, and put away his cell phone. Despite this, the men kept shuddering and screaming for their lives. The powerful acid burnt the skin on their bodies.

"Please...I cannot resist anymore...kill me now…" Farrow pleaded, he had taken the worst part of the anger of the Joker, but he ignored their pleas and threw away the empty can of acid. His eyes were still dark.

"I don´t want you to say one more word!" Joker closed his bloody jaw violently so that he would stop shivering and walked to stand in front of them.

"Listen..." the three guards remained silent despite the twisting of pain.

Joker combed his green hair back saying "Harley...is the most expensive in my heart...she is my invaluable possession...and the color of my obsession" and then exclaimed with a murderous look "this is what happens when you poison my blood!"Joker straightened and turned to Jhonny, who was leaning against a wall of folded arms.

"Get him" he said in a cool tone from his voice. Picked up the metal lever from the floor and hit it twice in the palm of his hand.

Jhonny went to the kitchen and the minute he came out pointing a gun at the back of Griggs, he came with his clothes drenched in blood and limping from the gunshot wound on his knee. Besides his face was notoriously disfigured by the fists he had received, behind him came the men of the Joker.

"Untie them and undress them," said Johnny. The hired men followed their directions and then pointed their naked machine bodies on the floor with their M16 machine guns.

Joker approached Griggs and said "Well...this is your chance; you know what you have to do"

He put the metal lever in his hands and dropped into the chair in front of the three men. Griggs pressed the metal between his hands. He had strict orders to violate with the metal bar the three guards. Blinded by the fury and pain in his mutilated body and knowing that his life could never be the same as before, for he could not return home with his family in those conditions. He hobbled toward them and did the ruthless order that had forced him. At the end, Griggs approached one of Joker's men and put his forehead on the tip of his gun. He couldn't speak because his tongue was cutted, but there was no question of what he wanted to do.

"What do I do, boss?"

"Let's give him what he wants...he did his job well, shoot him"

Griggs's body fell dead collapsing on the turned his eyes to the three men who no longer shouted or beg for mercy, just kneeling on the floor in agony. He stood up from the couch and opened Brand's hand, opening his eyes and exclaiming

"Oh! I didn't tell you something...those who die, pay all their debts!"He shot at the heads of each of them "HAHAHAHAHAHA" He laughed sharply, leaning his body and neck back, showing all the metal in his teeth as his men took their drums of gasoline on the table and began to rose all over the place.

Joker left the house now surrounded by big flames took off his shirt that had leftovers from the blood of the four guards and threw it into the living fire that consumed the whole place...

He looks once more to burn the house in the flaming fire and felt that the overflowing fury of vengeance that consumed its interior a few hours ago had been satiated.


	5. The pleasure of pain

****The streets cleared in the dark of night, as well as the lack of walkers showed that the city of Louisiana slept in a deep sleep. It was around four o'clock local hour and only a few people were awake at that time.

One an another vehicle passed the long streets by the window of Jhonny, who drove the black van, followed by the second one behind, with Joker's men armed to the teeth. Jhonny was driving at a moderate speed, he did not want to be stopped by another police patrol, and another idiotic officer was killed by the temper of his boss, who had frankly been greatly disturbed in the last hours. No wonder, after what had happened and how much it cost to take Harley out of prison, to realize what those guards had done to her...had certainly ruined his long-awaited reunion.

Johnny didn't care about the officers lives, that are for sure, but he was certainly tired and did not want to complicate matters further. Besides, he could bet the authorities were looking for Harley and his boss. Things would get much more complicated if that happened, but of course, they were always ready and ready for whatever they were. Was a fundamental part of his particular proffesion...

Jhonny glanced sideways at Joker who was sitting beside him as a copilot. His boss did not seem to mind the speed of the pickup truck, and that was surprising, since he was a regular at speed, accustomed to running fast by the presumptuous lamborghini, caugthing everyone's attention with their bright neon and pink neon lights, just like the hair of his girl. Jhonny had the feeling that J seemed in no hurry to get to the hotel.

Joker's gaze was lost, aimless, but at the same time with powerful eyes awake in the deep black that enveloped them. Johnny wondered how his boss could stay awake, but this had doubled when she was not at his side and after all the hustle and bustle these three had, including nearly die in Midway City, all Johnny wanted was to sleep, but Joker...well he always seemed to have several things in his head and without a doubt, his body tolerated well the lack of sleep produced by his skilful criminal mind, which made him always unveiled by planning one or another plan, perhaps that was why he is the boss...

Jhonny did not feel uncomfortable in the silence inside the van where they were alone. He was accustomed to the prolonged silence his boss sometimes held, but this time he knew that silence had a bad motive, Harley. Jhonny wanted to ask how she was, after what happened or what she had told him exactly. He had a great affection for that naughty and troublesome girl. But he had refrained from saying anything all the way to not disturb J, for he was somewhat afraid of his reaction, not because he was going to kill him, but rather because he knew that he was really complicated, disturbed. He knew perfectly well that it was an extremely delicate subject and perhaps he should not be involved anymore already knew, also justified the actions that his boss took with those guards, probably he would also have eliminated them if they had touched his girl, but of course, he would have killed them in a torturous way perhaps.

The GPS on one side of the steering wheel interrupted the silence with a small "beep" announcing that they were only three blocks from finally arriving at the hotel. Johnny with a hand on the steering wheel touched the device of his cell to turn off the alert. Then both hands returned to the handlebars, but were startled to hear a loud blow on the roof of the truck. He turned quickly, his boss's fist hitting the ceiling abruptly. He was not expecting that, and then he turned his gaze to his face, he looked at him in a disturbed way with a frown and red mouth half open. Then under his head hiding his eyes in the shadows as Johnny parked the van outside the luxurious hotel and heard him ask.

"What should I do, Frost?"

This was greatly surprised, it was the only time in many years that his boss asked him what to do. I did not know exactly what to say, he was really shocked. Then he saw him lift his deep gaze and stare into her eyes with notorious bitterness and frustration. He reacted.

"I don't know, boss...its complex," he said calmly, trying to hide her astonishment "How is she?"

"She is sad." His reply was dry and cold, tightening his angled jaw. He relaxed his expression and raised his right hand by twisting his wrist "She never feared me..." he stopped his wrist, looked at her open palm and closed it with his fingers clasped in a fist"she changed, she has become...fragile, now seems to be scared of me"

"J, everyone fears you, but she doesn't, no woman loves the man to whom she is truly afraid, are Aristotle's words" Johnny told him trying to help his boss.

"That's fascinating," he said, letting the air escape with his words, raising and lowering his nonexistent eyebrows. J knew what Johnny meant. His harlequin had never shown fear, either when she handed the machine gun or electro-shock therapy on Arkham, even when she was thrown into the acid. She always surrendered to him with open arms, she did not fear him, and she only loved him. Then he remembered her eyes full of fear and anguish in the bathroom "I saw it, Jhonny... I saw it in her eyes frightened by my reaction, waiting for the worst of me..."

"J, everyone fears you, but she doesn't, no woman loves the man to whom she is truly afraid, are Aristotle's words" Johnny told him trying to help his boss.

"That's fascinating," he said, letting the air escape with his words, raising and lowering his nonexistent eyebrows. J knew what Johnny meant. His harlequin had never shown fear, either when she handed the machine gun or electro-shock therapy on Arkham, even when she was thrown into the acid. She always surrendered to him with open arms, she did not fear him, and she only loved him. Then he remembered her eyes full of fear and anguish in the bathroom "I saw it, Jhonny... I saw it in her eyes frightened by my reaction, waiting for the worst of me..."

Johnny pulled a cigar from the pocket of his black sack, lit it, and start to smoking it.

"She's confused, but she'll change...those guys hurt her, but she's a strong girl and you know it"

"Oh...she is," he replied and looked up at the van's roof. "Tell me...do you think she can come back to herself?" Will he? "He said in a slightly ironic tone, but Jhonny felt the concern in his words.

"She'll come back, but you'll have to be patient, she's very unpredictable and you're very impulsive." The key is patience, you'll have to have a lot of control and expect your reaction, "Jhonny decided.

"That's right, you make it difficult for me ... Frost, but that's why you're still here.

"Boss, I do not have to remind you that I'm grateful to work for you." Johnny smiled and continued. "It may be difficult, but it's best for her ... you want her happiness, right?"

"You make me blush! HA HA HA HA" Joker laughed covering his mouth with the smile tatoo in his hand and Johnny accompanied him in his laughter. They knew the answer to that question.

* * *

Joker entered into the gleaming elevator and looked at himself in the mirrors that surrounded the square. His gray sack was open, and even with the chains on he could see that there were traces of blood on some parts of his naked torso, a few drops also stained his pale face and to speak of broken and bloody knuckles in his hand, with which had given the great majority of blows that night. He was a mess, but he smiled.

"Oh...I look terrible...I need a bath!" he laughed with a big demential smile, looking in the mirror at the metal in his teeth as he narrowed his eyes, feeling incredibly satisfied and pleased. It was unusual to see him that way in disarray without having confronted the bat, he could not remember the last time he had broken his knuckles into sharp punches. Everything had been so exuberant, pleasant, amid the fury and the unreasonable, had finally removed all his anger. It was well worth it to be in the state he was in, Harley was the best thing he had in his life and he would never let anyone who did not respect his queen come out unscathed, he would only be able to sign a death sentence.

He stopped laughing as the elevator door opened and I looked at the door at the end of the hallway.

* * *

Harley was lying on the bed with her hair loose and a little disheveled; she looked at the time on the screen of her cell phone, 3:45 a.m. She had a long sleepy yawn, she had got used to sleeping early in prison, but she would not have the luxury of not seeing her Puddin, she wanted to wait for him awake and she knew that if she stayed in bed, she would inevitably fall asleep. That would not happen, so she jumped and stood up stretching one arm and with the other covered her mouth giving a last yawn.

She removed the red suitcase from the bed and dragged it into one of the black leather armchairs. Then returned to the night table and took her small bag of makeup, perhaps with the many yawns she had given her makeup had run and wanted to be perfect by the time her Puddin returned; she went to the bathroom with the little pink handbag in her hands.

She walked carefully through the broken glass on the bright floor, cautiously, trying not to step on any of them. He found a place full of glass and stood in front of the large mirror with his hands resting on the mahogany inn. Examined his face leaning toward him, had a little run the pink of his makeup in his right eye, then took a piece of cotton that always brought in his cosmetic bag, was something that every girl should have and looked through the long meson. Found a jar of cream that had not succumbed to J's wrath and smiled happily, swabbed the cotton in the pink cream on it, and wiped off his running make-up. He remarked a little more the red of his lips and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Something is missing..." with her fingers comb a little her hair, adjusting well the two colors at the tips of these. And she smiled charismatically, winking at the mirror "Yes! You got it!"

Then she looked at the wine-colored shirt she was wearing, she tilted her face and put the tip of her thin nose on the collar of the shirt, breathed deeply the scent of her Puddin, it was so mysterious ... god! She was beginning to get impatient; she wanted to get him there as soon as possible. She wanted to make up for it, she wanted to make him up for lost time with his wild kisses, to erase every trace of outrage that these men had left on her skin and wanted her to take her over and over again, making it clear that she was from his property. She did not want to feel guilty anymore or pain for failed him. Suffering was not part of her, she was part of Mr J, she owed him everything, including her name, Harley Quinn...his harlequin and that could not compare with anything.

She would win the war with herself and would shine again like the diamond she was, the rough diamond that Mr J had been charged with polishing and shining like a glowing star.

Although any normal woman had moved away from that terrible criminal, she wouldn't do it, she was madly with love with him and she could see beyond the wickedness in his mad eyes. She couldn't escape from his deep gaze; she would dance all night for him, if he asked for it...

The future with him was uncertain because of the chaos in his life and perhaps there would never be a happy ending, but she would never leave him, she would be wrapped up in those feelings and she could not be more if not only her own, being her perfect partner of the crime and though completely trapped in it, she had found the freedom to love without measure or prejudice, an irrational love that was only founded in his arms.

"Puddin..."He had done so much for her, especially this last time, in which he had sought her incessantly until he brought her home and although he did not put it into words but she knew how important she was to him. Her happiness was with him.

"Huh?" Her gaze shifted to the cream jar and smiled mischievously, took it and quickly got up from the bed and began to apply it on his pale legs above the tattoos she had, she knew her long legs were gold. One of the favorite parts of her Puddin...

She bit her lip and unbuttoned one more button on her shirt, glancing at the cell phone on the night table. she could not stand the temptation, she wanted to see him cross the door now, although she was afraid, because she didn't know what attitude he would reach, perhaps he would get even more annoying...but love was still stronger as well as the firm desire of seduce him and reward all the lost nights at his side. Then the door opened and Harley's blue eyes lit up. She gasped a few seconds with her lips parted, before she could react. From the bed she saw his green hair that was disheveled and he didn't have his shirt on which he was gone. He looked back at Harley and she finally reacted, rushed a little out of bed, leaving the bottle of cream to one side and ran into his arms.

"Puddin!" She cried, grabbing his neck and giving her the biggest smile. "At last you came! I've wait a lot for you! "Joker grabbed her hands and pulled them away, turned to the side of her, removing the gray sack and put it on his back; he walked to the black armchairs throwing it there.

Harley looked at him worriedly and walked to his uncovered back as Joker removed the long gold chains from his neck and his rings. He left them on the glass table that rang at the contact of the heavy metal, then she hugged him tightly in the back and began to lay sonorous kisses on her, as his hands slid through their marked oblique under the big smile tattoo on Your lower abdomen

"I got you, Puddin, Ha!"

"Can you do something for me, Harls? ... Take your hands off," she said, turning her face to the right.

"What? Why? "She said confused. He took it gently and still without turning he took them back from his body and turned to face her.

Harley saw the blood that stained some parts of his torso between his many tattoos as well as his face. He opened his eyes and touched the blood on his forehead beside his tattoo... _Damaged_...

"That's blood"

"Yes...its blood...and I don't want you to touch it..."

Harley felt a heat in his cheeks, which was so attractive, he, the blood, his words. She knew it had been blood spilled by and for her. Her sweet revenge...in the hands of the man she loved. She wishes it more than ever.

"Did you have fun, Puddin?" He said, opening his lips in a maddened smile and gave a sexy bark-you did!

"Yes, that's right..." He arch the frame of his eyes "you are my baby... and no one else can touch you" he slid his index finger down her lips and then pointed her face "don't forget it"

"Yes..."Harley glared at him and joined his lips in a fleeting kiss-you do so much for me! I promise to remain to be a good girl, "she said, raising her arm in an oath "I will never fail you again, Puddin!"

"Oh...my baby should not feel guilty..."He caressed her cheek and stared into her eyes-a person who feels guilty, becomes his own executioner…" he emphasized the last word, approached To his ear and told him softly in that voice he used only for her-you're very good to feel that..."

Harley could not stand it any longer, his breath in her ear made her shudder leaving all the bad things behind, he had that power in her. She turned her face to meet his and kissed him desperately, as he usually did. Then he responded savoring all the taste of the sweet chocolate in her mouth and separated from her remembering that he still had that disgusting blood on his body, but there was another reason beyond that. Johnny's words were still in his mind...Patience and control.

He did not want to be near Harley, he knew that if he did he could not control the urge to possess her and he could not promise himself not to take it too violently. He was very aware of the marks that the other men had left in her body and they maddened him, taking the worst of him and could block completely, even go beyond just hurting her ... could even leave her breathless. He growled in anger with himself, he needed her.

"Puddin...Why do you separate from me? You know I've never cared about blood! Mmm you look sexy!" She laughed coquettishly.

"Not now, baby...this not the time to play," he told her and turned to the bathroom.

"It's because you feel dirty because of the blood, have you?" She asked and then stroked his back with her both hands while saying sensually "because if you want I can help you remove it...what do you think? ...Do you want it?"

Joker closed his eyes, purring with the soft contact of his hands on his back. Turned his neck and then passed both his hands through his green hair taking a few steps to remove his body from Harley

"No, honey, I'll make it quickly this time...Daddy's been working so hard to get his baby out of prison...be a good girl and go to sleep," he said at the bathroom door.

"You lie..."Harley said disappointedly crossing his arms-you're just walking away from me ... my Puddin loves me to scrub his back! ...-

Joker was silent and then laughed, bringing his tattooed smile to his mouth in his right hand

"Ha Ha Ha Ha" it was really funny for him, she was right. Harley then saw his broken knuckles and took his hand out of his mouth.

"Hey! What is this?!"She said a little annoyed"oh...I know it" she laughed again "come on! I will heal those wounds for you! I can be your sexy nurse...Do you remember that time I heal you when you fight with Batsy?" She said winking at him"you enjoyed it so much"

J smiled to himself, that night was really hot. Harley dressed as a nurse...was definitely in his memory, but he didn't notice it and changed his face by raising the frame of his eyes and made a gesture with his hand.

"No, I don't remember"

"Ohm...you hurt my heart..."she made a sweet pout and went quickly to the ear of the Joker-I'm going to remind you, Daddy..."

Joker spun it around and slung her against the bathroom door, holding her arms tightly.

"I told you no, Harls!" He looked at her severely, his face close to inches from her, containing the powerful desire to kiss her whole body by removing the shirt that seduces him so much "I'm...really in a bad mood"

And it was true, that situation was raging, it was starting to infuriate him. He never controlled his impulses; he always did what he wanted without any objection. He had the power to take the life of anyone by pulling the trigger of his weapon if he wanted to, so that whole situation was exasperating, trying to restrain himself and control his natural impulses.

Harley stopped laughing when he saw her bitter eyes.

"Okay...it's okay..." she said softly, hurt in her pride of woman by the severe rejection.

Joker dropped his arms and ran his hand through her hair again, looking away from her distressed eyes.

"Well...that's better...now go and listen to me"

"Mmm" Harley nodded, moving her face and under his gaze as she slid her body through the door and down J's arm to get out.

He saw her expression and felt that pang in his chest again. She went out, and he closed the door, slamming down on the ivory floor, looked at the glazed windows, and slammed the back of his head against the white wall, cursing the fucking guards who had ruined his night.

* * *

Harley sat on the bed holding her breath for a few minutes and let out all the air. It was normal that he did not want to put his hands on her, after all if she had failed him and surely her body was no longer attractive after being outraged by those men. Harley closed her eyes with a tear that threatened to leave, and she crumpled each side of the white sheets with her hands. No, no more tears, no more voices, no nothing, no more, it was a promise... She remembered the wise words of his Puddin " _A person who feels guilty becomes his own executioner_ " she put a small smile on her lips; that was the answer. She didn't have to have more guilt, but it was very difficult...

I turned my eyes to the candleholder in search of the fine chocolate chocolates, I really needed one at the time, but they were not there.

"Great Harley!" "Where did she hide them from her?" She bring one hand to his thoughtful chin and blow up one of his blond strands of her hair "Da! Obvious!"

She stood up from the bed and walked to the bar in the corner of the room. She had hidden them behind the Whiskey bottle that reminded her that she should always keep fit for her Puddin, just as she had to do more cardio if she wanted to remain the clever criminal she was.

Finally she found them and quickly removed the golden paper carrying the delicious chocolate candy to her mouth. She closed her eyes and turned carelessly, banging her head on the top of the corner of the bar with beautiful crystal cups. It was a dark bar with a very elegant and beautiful "L" shape, with a long, gleaming dark wood matching the decor of the room and the dim light that illuminated the place. Harley looked up and saw her face in the reflection in one of the glasses that hung in front of her eyes. She couldn't deny it, and although it sounded vain, she was very mesmerizing. She was always haunted by the looks of the men eager for her, and Mr J never hesitated to shoot anyone who looked at her more closely. She laughed funny...when he did that he was so charming! Sh look a few more seconds his face and the reflection of the glass made him have a great idea, a big smile.

She would not give up, she could with everything, she was bulletproof, and it was Harley Quinn and could seduce the very same crime lord, King of Gotham and King of her heart if she wanted it. But if she wanted to do it she must hurry, her beloved Puddin would leave at any time in the bathroom. She hurried to the black armchair in front of the bar and sat in the opening the red bag next to her and when she had what she wanted in her hands, she smiled madly.

She took off her sexy black heels and put them on, feeling the adrenaline run through her veins, secured the little straps on his ankles and smiled wickedly. Immediately when she had them and walked a few steps with them she felt herself, beautiful, charming, seductive, but above all certain to achieve their goal. She knew that her Puddin went mad when she only wore her shirts and high heels together, with nothing else to cover her body. She had discovered it one day, when she was naked about to take off her heels, but he whistled from the ground floor of the mansion where they lived. Then she hurriedly took the first thing she saw, his shirt and down running up the stairs, even with her needle heels on. Mr J forgot why he called her and only made love all night...

" _What memories_ " She thought with a sigh and put on her marquise diamond earrings, better adjusted her long hair and took off the brassier under her shirt. She was ready, just in time when she heard the door open a few feet away from her and quickly sat on the couch silently crossing her legs.

* * *

Joker came out of the bathroom barefoot and in loose blue flannel trousers, drying his torso with a towel as he walked to the sumptuous bed, but frowned when his girl had not obeyed his order. Where was Harley? Had she felt so bad about his refusal to go to another hotel room? Good notoriously annoying...It was an option. He decided to take a glass of whiskey to calm his spirits before going out for her. Walking a little further and his mouth parted between, he could not help lifting the frame of his eyes as he stared at what was in front of him.

He looked at his girl sitting in the armchair with her legs crossed, Harley got up and she approached him, mute. She glanced at him sideways sensuously walking to his side until she reached the dark wood of the bar. J stood still trying to hold her hands when she walked past him and was forced to turn his neck to be able to look at her from head to toe, starting at her feet wearing those provocative heels. Her heels enhanced her beautiful legs and lifted her perfect ass that hinted under his shirt that covered almost completely, seducing him in that position so provocative, so hot...Her hair cascaded down her back.

Harley was leaning over the counter with his elbow back and holding a glass of whiskey in his right hand, swinging it lightly. Then she turned to him, and J could see clearly through the cloth the curvature of her breasts and her nipples that stood out in the color of wine. So exasperated...so suffocated, without air...

"What...baby...What...What are you doing, baby?"He was surprised himself to articulate the words so badly. But he was too surprised to see her like that for him, it was captivating and he had spent so much time without her.

"Do you want it Mr J?" She said softly, pleased with his reaction. Turned completely to him, leaning provocatively backwards, turning her back on the large table"if you want ... you can take it ..."

Joker watched her pull the ends of his shirt apart, revealing the soft skin between her breasts. She take the glass, twisted her wrist subtly and slowly spilled every drop of alcohol on her chest, the drops slid quickly down her skin. He felt the fire inside him, he could feel his pulsations rise drastically and get hard under his flannel pants. He clenched his teeth and his angled jaw holding the air, in the futile attempt to calm his racing heart. He fell back on the black armchair; the cold of the leather refreshed the skin of his back that burned like his whole body burning with desire.

"What else do you want to do? Mmm? "He said raising his chin as if he really had the power in that situation "I am quite...tired now"

"Yes, I can see it...that's why you're still here with me..." She wink at him with a half smile "Will you see this, Puddin?" Harley stirred and sat on the long table. Then she lay down on top of it and raised one of her legs slightly, stroking it gently. Her pink and blue hair slid down the edge of the table "Do you want to see me like this?"

Joker got up from the chair and started to walk towards her.

"Or do you prefer this?" She said turning quickly and kneeling on four, in the inn resting the palms of his hands on him. Then under his chest and stretched his arms on the sliding surface curving his lower back in a feline way, to lift more his butt almost discovered-Is this okay?...J was in front of her and with both hands quickly took her hips, lifted Harley effortlessly and let her fall heavily into the inn setting her like a child in front of him.

"You caught me, Mr J, You came to play with me..."She continued in a seductive voice.

Joker purred and slid both hands at the same time down the path of his ribs, around his waist, until reaching his thighs and sonorously sticks with violence.

"So much talk is going to be that you hurt your baby..."He said holding them tight, burying his fingers and squeezing her skin. Another menacing purr rose from her mouth, bringing his face to her neck.

Harley giggled.

"And why don't you do it? Or do I have to seduce you a little more?" She put her hands over his and slid them up under her shirt. Joker pulled them away with the little self-control he was left and put his hand over her mouth, pressing her lips with his fingers. He stares at her.

"Everything has a limit…"

Harley stretched out his legs and wrapped them around her lower back pulling him toward her feeling all his erection above her underwear. J grunted and could not continue squeezing his lips to feel the provocative contact and she could pronounce.

"I can break that limit when I want" She look at him seriously and arched an eyebrow "Want to see how I do?" She tilts his face and do not hesitate to slide her tongue up and down his torso above the tattooed letters JOKER until she reaches the center of the union of his clavicles. Then she felt J's hand snap at her neck, causing her to lift her face again.

Joker's hand pressed a little harder on his neck with a clear target in mind. " _No woman loves the man who she is really afraid"_  If he was going to fuck her, he had to make sure that his harlequin was back and not that stupid girl who had been abused. Only then could he make her his own without the fervor of brutally punishing her for being such an idiot.

Harley, not knowing his intention, closed his eyes with a slight smile. J shaking with an inhale and exhaling in his breath, he examine her face carefully as he continued to squeeze ever harder, but that look of fear toward him was gone completely, leaving himself as a memory. Again she only saw love and desire in the smile of his lips...

He finally stopped squeezing her neck and Harley could only cough a little before being caught by her red lips in a deep kiss, slow, pleasant, erotic and hot. His hands went to his strong biceps tightening firmly making him feel that he would always cling to what he felt for him. The kiss intensified more and more and she released one of his tattooed and strong biceps to put his hand in the great erection of his pants. He caressed her slowly, pressing his fingers slowly. The King of Goth belongs to her. She felt him bite her lip hard as he stroked her limb, and then parted from her looking into her eyes to tell her

"You ignited the fire inside me ... now there is no turning back"with both hands I pull sharply at each end of his shirt, ripping the buttons that fell scattered on the glossy floor.

"It's too late for you to get rid of me, Puddin ..."

Joker took her by the shoulders and his deep eyes stared for a few seconds at the beauty of her girl's breasts, before kissing and biting all the way from her neck to them as she tightened her small waist. He was drunk kissing her skin, not for the trace of liquor in her, but because she had missed that perfect body too much. Her white porcelain skin that himself had been responsible for discoloring, as did his hair in the depths of the acids. Harley would always be his perfect tailor-made harlequin; she could not get rid of him. He liked to be the absolute master of her life, making it clear to her.

" _Would you live for me? Would you die for me?_ " Harley closed his eyes as his hand tightened on the biceps tattooed of the dead robin. Unconsciously he did it out of fear that J would leave his side, or simply those pleasurable sensations would not be real. Her fingers were tangled in his green hair, feeling as he moved to kiss, lick and bite her nipples alike. Harley had slight pangs of pain and pleasure; surely tomorrow she would have many nibbles on her skin. Joker's hands tightened around his waist and went straight to his shirt, removed it as he continued passionately kissing his chest. Harley shuddered as she felt his hands go eagerly down her back and then down to her buttocks to remove her black lace underwear sliding down her legs to reach her heels, finally falling on the floor.

Joker rose kissing all over her neck while he was getting rid of her pants. It reached Harley's mouth and bit her before it penetrated hard. She let her lips linger as she let out the air in a sensual moan of pleasure. Harley's hands clutched at his neck and back as she thrust himself deeper and deeper, her legs wrapped tightly around him. He heard her groans more and more pleasurable with the strong thrusts, not fast, but rather controlled, deep, all very sensory. The two had longed for that moment since the kiss they got in the helicopter, when he came to rescue her from Waller's control minutes before they separated again...He pressed her harder against his chest and Harley drowned his moans in his neck. Then she rose to whisper in his ear, touching the laughter tattoo on his chest.

"I miss too much to do this..."Joker stopped ramming and Harley's right leg came skilfully over his neck. His fully stretched leg and heel reached the ends of his green hair. Her hands went to his shoulders and followed-I'm proud to be your girl..."

He held her ankle firmly and kissed the soft skin of his calf purring gutturally. His girl could catch any man if she wanted to, even him ...Completely captivated...he thought and he answered

"It's...a gift for me, that you are so...flexible..."and he penetrated her again with all his madness untied over and over again in a fast come and out. Harley clung to his shoulder and with her cheek pressed to his face could feel the warm air that Joker let escape with each stroke. His agitated breathing went hand in hand with the noises that made the glasses moving in the bar...J made it strong and uncontrolled causing three bottles behind Harley's back to begin to fall on the floor, wasting all the valuable liquor, but that It was what mattered least to her, he had her subdued, his ears only listening to the impetuous panting breath of her Puddin.

Her hand clung firmly to the edge of the large table and the other on his shoulder. The sensation of pleasure was too great ... more thrusts and more groans escaped her lips. He finally let himself be carried to the top trapped in the heat that surrounded him. Three bottles of red wine fell through the heavy thrusts and Harley buried his nails in his shoulder as he reached her orgasm.

"Ah, Puddin..."

Joker felt as she shuddered in his arms with every stroke of pleasurable electricity, reached for his mouth and kissed it passionately giving him a final thrust and removed his hand from his ankle lowering Harley's leg by putting it on the back of his back.

"Let's go baby..."

She looked at him and smiled red.

"I'll go...with you ... to wherever you want..." She said with her quickened pulse wrapping him again with her legs.

J put his hand on her buttocks asserting her, the other on her back and lifted her, loading her way to bed. He let her fall into it and Harley sat on the edge. He gripped her chin with both hands and tilted her to look at her eyes that reflected dementia and passion. Harley licked his lips and he quickly brought his mouth to his cock in front of her. She felt it all in her mouth all at once, so hard and hot. Joker with his hands on her jaw moved Harley's face in frenzy and she followed the rhythm as hard as she could with her lips.

Satisfied, with both hands raised her face and kiss those lips that had given him so much pleasure. He pulled away from her and took her by her ribs, pulling her closer to the bottom of the bed and leaning over her, kissing her neck and collarbones.

" _You let me play with you, Mr. J?_ " asked her seductively.

J responded from below while biting her breasts

"You know you can do whatever you want with me..."

Harley smiled and pulled away from him, laying him on the bed and lying on top of him. She kissed him passionately and then turned her back on his marked pelvis a little before reaching his dick, curved his lower back and with her hand inserted his dick in her entrance, letting fall with a moan of pleasure. Joker gave a grunt as he felt completely inside her.

"Mmm..."

He saw fervently the two colors of his hair fall on his back that did not cover his small waist and his buttocks rose and fell on his erect limb with insinuating gasps and groans. They were almost perfect except for the red palm marked on them. She clenched her fists; she had put herself in that dangerous position without knowing it? Or did she really want to make him angry? The rage began to seize him and he was about to react, but Harley's voice stopped him as he turned to take his tattooed hand and put it on the mark.

" _Hurt me daddy...I want to be only yours_ " she told him as she rode back to him. J smiled wickedly, and what was left of her sanity vanished at the sound of such seductive words. His anger disappeared, understanding her dangerous proposal...he was going to appropriate her skin again. His hand slapped hard and sonorously over the existing mark and the other grabbed his left buttock by squeezing it tightly and moving it to the marked compass that made her hips.

He began to spank again and again without mercy. Harley's moans synchronized with the sound of his hand to the buttocks were exuberant, like the beauty of his graceful body moving over him and the entire reddened area of his glutes.

" _Do you like what I'm doing for you, Harls?_ "

" _Yes! Puddin...more...hurt me more..._ " Harley pleaded groaning expertly over J's limb, feeling his skin burn with the uncontrollable force he used to spank her. Then J sat down causing Harley to stop moving and took her by the back of his neck " _you're adorable...and I'm dangerous ..._ "

With violence he held her hips to make her turn, placing her in four on the bed. Harley just managed to cling to the dark marquise of the bed and scream.

"Puddin!"

When he penetrated her through her back entrance without warning, and her hand ran all the way from his lower back to his shoulders, he stopped at these and pushed her down sharply down causing her to lean forward him.

" _I'm really going to hurt you_ " he said before he began to possess her violently, feeling the pressure on his dick coming and going

" _Oh God! Puddin! ... Do it!_ "

His hand went back to the bottom of his body, without ruthlessness, cruelly to the rhythm of his painful thrusts. His excitement reached the clouds, as Harley turned her sweaty face toward him. That face that disturbed him countless nights of insomnia in his absence, he finally could see it.

"Stronger...more...strong...Oh god!" Harley closed her eyes and he saw her painted nails clinging to the marquise's wood. He looked down as he kept pumping over and over as her hand continued to swoop violently. He don't stop until He see it completely red, a bright red that he had never seen before on her skin. He watched in amazement in his eyes, and with his open palm he caressed the art he had provoked.

Then he leaned into Harley's back with one arm stretched out on the bed and put his other hand with the tattooed smile on her open hand, which was resting on the bed-side of the bed, his fingers interlaced with hers as she Clinging to his body.

"Pink...blue...green...green...PUDDIN!" She shouted with a sharp moan of pleasure, no longer resisted and arched her back as her flexibility allowed her to reach her second orgasm by lifting more her buttocks as he shuddered beneath her. Joker felt the friction produced in his dick and struck her a few times more delighted by her sharp moan. He filled her with his abundant hot semen, feeling a strong climax, submerged and tranced in an indescribable pleasure cuddling her.

He stepped out of Harley and sank onto her feminine back, both panting and tired but finally together.

* * *

" _Harley...Harley...Harley…_ "She kept her eyes closed and her breathing ragged, she heard him say her name desperately, almost inaudibly as he kissed and bit her right shoulder " _I had...to find you...to tell you ... that I need you...in...my life_ "

"Can you...repeat...what...did you say?" She said cautiously, still breathing heavily and with a naive look. J more than angry she laughed to herself, she was exasperating but adored her girl for that.

"What?" He teased her.

"Ohm Puddin ... you heard me!"

"And you too" he said, and kissed her frantically for his recklessness. Harley took him by the shoulders and pulled him away.

"Please, Puddin..."

"You are very mischievous..."he said annoyingly moving his hand in front of his face deliberately and then took his chin looking fixedly in the eyes "without you I ran in circles and saw the worst face of the coin ... you belong to me and You can not miss me"he approached his ear "do you understand?"

"Yes..."

"Well..." she looked up and then quickly caught her lips. Harley kissed him, and they both lasted as long as they could.

"Don't leave me again, Puddin..." she said as she settled on her breastplate covered with tattooed laughter forgetting the ardor burning her right buttock.

"I will not, baby... I will not," she said as she stroked her hair.

 _I do not want to feel something so painful inside me_ , he thought as Harley clung to him "it's too late, now close your eyes"

"Ok...don't forget to wake me up, okay?"

"Shhh ...I will be here" He was sure she would be the one to wake him up, she had spent so many sleepless nights without her.

He did not know how long he had stroked Harley's hair until he felt her falling asleep, making sure he was safe and secure in his arms.

" _I'm never going to let anyone but me touch you..._ " he thought as he gently stroked the tattoo of Harley's heart with the back of his hand. Minutes later, he too was finally able to reconcile a reposeful dream.

 


	6. The smile from a harlequin

In a luxurious hotel room, a clear light peered through the elegant gray curtains, which were one side of the large windows that bordered one of the walls of the room. Clarity indicated the light of a new day in the city of Louisiana and that light illuminated the whole place, even reaching the ostentatious bed that was several meters beyond the window. On the bed had a large painting of zebras according to the modern place and the silence of the room was interrupted only by two weak and almost imperceptible breaths perfectly synchronized with each other. One was deeper, the other much softer and feminine, according to the beautiful girl with long clear and bicolored hair at her tips that were entangled with each other on the pillows.

The young woman slept pleasantly with a small smile on her face, which was comfortably supported on a striking tattooed breastplate covered with laughter, while her hand clung subtly to the firm masculine abdomen that also had large letters tattooed on him"JOKER". Those tattoos belonged to the man she clearly loved, it was managed to elucidate by the way she seemed to sleep really happy and comfortable on his body, as only do it a woman in love.

The man at his side to whom the countless tattoos belonged wrapped his arm around his back, his hand assing one of his white shoulders. He did not seem to bother her long hair on his arm, on the contrary he seemed accustomed to him by the relaxed expression on his pale face.

The white bedsheet covered half the two bodies in the bed, the female body belonged to Harley Quinn, who was on the run from justice, but that was the least important thing in that moment of intimacy, sleeping peacefully clinging to the man who terrified half world with the chaos that provoked in Gotham city. Yes, she seemed to sleep in complete peace at his side.

Harley's eyes widened weakly upon awakening, his face slowly bending to observe the male's neck and jaw of the sleeping man at his side. He stayed for a few minutes feeling the deep breathing and body heat of Joker. He hesitated to move, did not want to wake him and less to leave that warm position in which they were. He knew there were few occasions when J seemed to sleep soundly, but he wanted to observe his face more closely, so he subtly leaned slowly and watched as his hand holding her slid down his shoulder and fell softly on the bed.

Once well-adjusted, she could see with love in her eyes the pale, angular face of her Puddin. He was relieved to see that his eyes remained closed. He had a face so powerful and expressive that he was always perfectly accompanied by his elegant and particular movements when speaking, but now he had a calm expression, as if he had been sedated by a powerful drug and not for less, he had at least reconciled a repairful dream. She had missed those moments of intimacy with Joker; her heart was full of joy. She had a look of admiration in her eyes as she watched his marked facial features and watched each of his fine, subtle scars on his face.

" _Batman_ " was the first thing she thought annoyed to see them, certainly did not care at all, she loved everything about him and his scars were part of his mystery.

"Are you watching me?" He woke up, and Harley jumped up in sweet little giggles.

"Yes, I was doing it!" She leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I wanted to look at you, Puddin! Hahaha, you know! I miss you too much! "She said smiling with a finger to the side of her forehead.

"Did you find something that you dislike baby?" Joker looked at her expectantly and ran a hand through his slightly disheveled green hair.

"No..." Harley replied shaking his head and then took his chin to continue "is perfect..." she smiled.

"You know what else is perfect?" Joker asked and she bit her lip.

"Me?" She said, pointing to herself.

"Yes, that's right..."He finished with a smile and pulled her arm so Harley fell on him again and looks for his face to kiss him.

They kissed accomplices in a warm atmosphere of happiness, but the kiss quickly intensified more and more, where Joker dominated and the latter was left between seeing, as usual and doing something that fascinated him, bit the bottom lip of Harley which separated.

"Auch!" She said touching her lips with her fingers.

"It seems that my Puddin woke up in a good mood this morning..." She wink a flirtatious eye, since since he pulled it down on him, I could feel between his legs the awake member of J.

Harley gently moved his leg that was by above this to caress it subtly, causing a soft purr.

"I told Jhonny and the boys that we would leave at dawn, I didn't plan on taking any chances again" he said, turning his neck around the pillow, closing his eyes for a moment of indecision.

"Oh, Puddin..." He didn't need to tell her anything else so she could understand, that Joker did not want to risk losing her again if the officers came to pick them up at the Hotel. "You're cute when you care about me…"

"Don't say that...I just changed my mind...mmm-he said touching Harley's lips with his fingers where he had bitten "Daddy had forgotten what causes wake up next to the hot body of his girl..."an animal purr came out of his mouth taking Harley's hand to put it on the sheets above his hard limb and he showed his great demential smile with the metal in his teeth, as he laughed.

"Mmm, I like it." She sketched a half-coquettish smile on his lips and he turned to stand over her. He kissed her savagely as his hands trailed the small body beneath him. Then he held her tightly against him, feeling Harley shudder.

"Puddin..." She sighed and her soft hands ran down Joker's back, squeezing him provocatively, " _Fuck Johnny and the stupid authorities!_ " She thought as she raised her hands to the green hair of her Puddin. Harley felt as he pulled away from her and sat on the edge of the bed

"Well, Johnny will have to wait, we'll take a bath together before we go home" He said as he turned her around and laid her naked on her lap. He quickly removed the heels she had been wearing since last night and stood up carrying her in his arms walking towards the bathroom.

"Johnny will have to wait..." Harley said in a chanted tone and laughed sweetly at the proposal clinging to his neck. She could not help it, she was so happy, in a state where everything was amusing and continued.

"Oh! Oh! I'm an expert at scrubbing the back of my Puddin!" She said excitedly raising her right shoulder with a look of superiority and a big smile on her face. They both laughed madly as Joker closed the bathroom door.

* * *

Harley was in the bathroom finishing his makeup while J put on a black shirt, the last one he had left in his suitcase after losing his other two. One of them had lost her anger and the other lay unusable on the floor of her passionate outburst ... she finished buckling only a few lower buttons of the black shirt; He never liked to button them all, he felt trapped when he did and ... It was necessary to mention that he was a free soul? Free from all the stigmas of society, breaking all the laws of American justice, he was a criminal villain exempt from all established norms. In addition, he spent a lot of time imprisoned in the fastidious straitjacket every time he was a prisoner in Arkham, when the bat frustrated his plans, as now to feel trapped in his own shirts...

He adjusted the ostentatious watch on his wrist, then dropped the long chains around his neck and slipped the thick rings of gold into his tattooed fingers. He took a quick look at his knuckles; it would take a few weeks to heal. Then he took his silver grey sack from the red on the bed and put it on top of the two arms he was carrying in the socket that was crossed on his back on his shirt. He brought his hands to either side of his face and he dropped his neck, letting all the air out of his lungs as he stretched his arms to either side. He was ready to leave.

Harley seemed too quiet in the bathroom, so he walked over to this and peered out to see in what his girl was. She had finished her makeup and now she was turning her back on the mirror, looking at her reflection with her face over her shoulder. She had a sad expression in her eyes, Joker loudly knocked on the door, and he didn't wait for an answer, he hurried in.

"Ready, baby?"

"Yes, Puddin!" She grinned. "Do you like it?" She said, showing him the sexy black dress with silver glitter.

He glimpsed all the curves of Harley's tight dress. She was really beautiful.

"Why do not you give me a ride? And I give you my verdict..."he said with an elegant gesture with his hand for her to turn.

"What? Oh good! If you have to turn me around to see how cute I am, then forget it! "Harley said with an annoying expression on his face. Inwardly she did not want to turn around, she had a motive... then she had an idea and quickly changed her expression "I'm just kidding! Hahaha" she laughed coquettishly and sharply, making a gesture with his hand and then with the same ran all the hair behind her back.

"Very funny, Harls...now turn around" Joker replied sternly. Then he smiled showing the metal in his teeth with his mouth open and laughed out loud "Ha ha ha ha"

Harley smiled and turned sensuously, showing the black dress that was bare back, but it was slightly appreciated because its long hair covered it. J walked over to her and took her by the waist and held her against his chest.

"Very sensual, doll..." he said in her ear, gently running her hair forward and caressed his back with the back of her hand. Harley closed his eyes, he was trapped.

"Tell Daddy...Still bother you those horrible bruises, right?..." He pulled her a little to look into her eyes "don't deny it"

"Oh ... just a little, but its okay! They'll soon disappear! "She said, raising both shoulders.

Joker turned his wrist and watched the hour on his expensive clock at 11:15 a.m. The stores must be open already ... he took Harley's hand and began to walk quickly toward the exit.

"Wait, Puddin! Where are you taking me?" Harley said, reaching for her silver wallet at the mahogany table.

"We'll go for a walk in the city..." he said in a serious tone, leading her out of the room.

"What? Wait! A walk? And Johnny and the boys? I thought you told me we were in a hurry! Puddin! "Harley said quickly as she was taken from Joker's hand to the elevator.

"Don't be impatient, baby. We will go for some fun for you"

Harley looked at him even more confused but I was silent with a smile. The elevator door opened and both walked out of the hotel, J was ready to leave, when Harley looked in the direction of the reception and then returned to him.

"Oh! Wait, Puddin! I have to go to thank him for the champange and the chocolate bonbons! It was delicious! They were really very kind! "She said with a beautiful smile.

"Harls!" That was all I could say, but she was already halfway to the inn. Joker put a hand to his two annoying eyes. Of course they were friendly! With the amount of money he had given them, they could have stayed for up to five more days, including the bottles of liquor that were broken under the bar ... Not that he wanted to overpay, but Johnny had told him Which was the best thing to shut up the hotel service and avoid unnecessary problems, well, after all, money was the easiest thing to get for him. Assaulting a bank was a children's game ... In addition to owning three nightclubs with quite success and being a great reference in the illegal arms business that left him countless sums of money, especially in Gothic city. Undoubtedly, apart from being a fearsome villain; He was a very busy businessman and he had neglected all this the last time he was looking for Harley. For the same reason, he wanted to return to Gothic as soon as possible to continue reigning. J turned his gaze to Harley leaning slightly in the inn to greet the clerk who seemed stunned by his girl, as did the four men who stared at her with newspapers in their hands as they chatted in the cream-colored armchairs opposite reception. Then he saw that the most heavily thrown man in the group of men was getting up from the couch encouraged by his companions and headed to the inn next to Harley. He stepped his arm down her back.

Serious mistake. Joker groped his weapon as he went and sharpened his ear to hear clearly.

"Hello Beautiful! I'm Carson! "He said presumptuously "Why the purple on your back? Does your boyfriend's ass kick you? I can help you with that beautiful! "The man slid his hand down Harley's back to the side of her tattoo with the word " _Joker's Property_ " and J's eyes reflected all his fury.

"Um, will you excuse me for a moment?" Harley said gently to the confused receptionist. Then she turned to Carson "YOU MAKE ME LOST MY TIME! STUPID BASTARD!" She shouted annoyed as she removed the arm from his back. He twisted it tightly, making him fall face down to the floor and put her heel on it with heavy pressure. The receptionist looked at her in astonishment.

"What?" Harley said, looking at him "He made me mad!"

The man's companions on the floor began to get up clearly annoyed to go against Harley. Joker already a few steps from her took out his weapon and I point them, to which they all raised the palms of their hands in sign of end and they sat down again

"Ah! I forgot it! He's my boyfriend, he looks annoyned" Harley told him as he stopped stepping and stood next to his Puddin. Carson on the floor lifted his face and all he could see was the tip of J's gun before he shot him in the head. J looked up and put it on the receptionist who looked at him with fear after hearing the strong shot.

"You disrespect her and you'll end up as your friend on the floor..."

The young receptionist under his sight the man on the floor shed blood through the hole in his head.

"Yes, sir," he answered, his voice almost inaudible.

"Let's go, Puddin! We're late!"Harley told her, clinging to his arm, and they began to walk at a brisk pace. Then she turned to say "goodbye" to the receptionist as she waved her hand "Have a nice day!"

* * *

Outside the hotel, Harley saw the great buildings and the morning traffic of the full center of the city. As well as some pedestrians who walked talking on their cell phones in front of some shops and cafes.

"And...Well? Where are we going? "He said, stretching both arms and breathing deeply.

Joker looked up to the right and saw what appeared to be a building with big letters at the top "TAMAZCAL CENTER", next to a large poster hung with a model promoting leather wallets. Then he remembered Harley's face in the truck as they passed the side of that mall on the way to the Hotel.

"Let's move on"

He started walking down the sidewalk to the mall that was a few blocks away. Harley followed him along the side of the car. Joker looked at her, took her by the waist and ran her to the side of the cars.

The two of them walked briskly to some curious stares from people. No doubt the green hair and red lips of that tall man caught the attention, not to mention the gangster look he had with his long chains over part of his bare a few minutes they were in front of the mall. She looked in amazement at the shop windows and hugged her excited Puddin.

"We came for dresses for me?"

"That's right"

Harley looked at him with a great gleam in his eyes.

"Uh! Great!"

"Well Harls...You come in and make daddy happy by choosing dresses that cover your back, did you understood?

"Yes" She gives him a kiss on his lips "you're the best!" and she gave him a sexy bark, then separated from him. He clutched his hand and walked toward the entrance.

"Let's go Puddin!" But Joker held her to stop her momentum.

"Put this on first," J said, taking off his coat and putting Harley on his back.

"Ah? What? Why?" She asked. Joker gently took her chin

"It's enough with the lustful glances over you, so that they also say that I provoke those marks, when it was not…I'll end up shooting everybody! HA HA HA HA" he laughed showing the grotesque smile in his hand. Harley accompanied him in his laughter as he thought " _Puddin...you get also bother by my bruises right?.._."

They both entered the mall. She was happy, once again he showed her how much she cared, although of course, Mr. J would surely see the bruises on her arm and back, they must be much more annoying to him, because he had not provoked them...but Harley could not shake the radiant smile on her face.

* * *

Johnny was tugging his tie around his neutral black suit, when he heard a loud shot coming from the first floor. Quickly he took his weapon and hurried out of the room. That shot could only be triggered by the weapon of his boss. The elevator opened and Johnny went out aiming at everyone in the reception however the room was almost completely empty, if not for the hotel service staff. He looked for the green hair of his boss but didn't find it. He walked a few more steps and turned his eyes to the left, there lay the body of a lifeless man and three men around him spoke in exasperation. Johnny hurried over to the receptionist and stretched his arm over the desk by the collar of his shirt and pointed him on the head.

"What happened? Where is my boss?" He asked furiously raising the foot of the floor clerk a few inches. Johnny was several sizes larger than he is, making it extremely easy to lift and shake the young man.

"He shot him and then they left, sir." He responded, nervous and sweating.

"What else?! Speak!"

The receptionist was about to speak but one of the man's friends on the clearly altered floor got up and yelled from Johnny's back.

"I'll call the police! Carson is dead and someone has to pay for this!"

Johnny released the receptionist and turned to the voice pointing at his chest

"You'd better shut your fucking mouth or the three of you will accompany your friend to hell." The man was speechless and then Johnny turned to the receptionist "Speak!" What else happened?

"Well...well..." He deep breathed and continued "your boss was upset when he" he looked at the corpse "... put his arm on the blonde girl, he said something about respect and went with her... he said they were in a hurry..."

Johnny believed his story, agreed with J.'s attitude. His boss was very jealous and was not in control at all when it came to Harley. Then he turned to the three men and said quietly.

"They will see gentlemen ... my boss can be a very vindictive man. I recommend that you do not make him angry and assume that your friend died for being an idiot-Johnny approached and pointed at the one who was standing "take away the valuables and wallet" he pull the trigger when no reaction "NOW!"

The man bowed, obeyed Johnny's command, and held out his wallet with a heavy watch. Johnny took them and threw them at the receptionist.

"Ten, a gift from my boss" The objects fell under the counter. Johnny continued "All of you are going to declare that someone apparently assaulted his dead friend and that's all"

"Wait what? And his wife? "One of the them asked.

"Who the fuck cares? Same story"Johnny looked at them coldly "If you want her to live to go to her husband's funeral"

The men watched in horror as a series of armed men with black masks on their faces positioned to one side of Johnny. The three looked at them incredulously in a state of shock from the whole situation, but they did not hesitate to nod their heads at all their weapons. Johnny noticed this and then turned to the men of the Joker

"Lay down your weapons" and all obeyed, hiding them under their sacks. Johnny continued "The three of us, escort our fellow receptionist to the security camera room, you know what you have to do...S and X make sure those idiots testify in our favor. K and Z wait ready in the truck for the following instructions, the boss will not be long in arriving" with that last one word all moved quickly towards their objectives.

Johnny pulled out his cell phone and dialed his boss's number but there was no answer; He put a hand to his chin. He couldn't do more; just wait for J and Harley to cross the door of the hotel. But where could they have gone?

Johnny looked at the screen of his cell phone, no call from his boss, and the clock indicate that it had been almost two hours since he had heard the shot in his room. He ran his hand all over his face and then turned his gaze to the reception desk; he sigh relieved, it seemed that he had managed to control the whole situation. The dead man friends had obeyed his order by giving the "correct" information to the officers. They were still talking to them on one of the corners of the table.

While the men of the Joker, now without masks, they threw a menacing glance at the three men, while they played poker sitting in the armchairs in front of reception. The corpse was still on the floor and the white chalk was already around him, along with some useless paramedics and research department officials who were chatting amiably while taking pictures of Carson's corpse. Yes, everything was under control for when his boss came to leave immediately there, perhaps without complications. Suddenly Johnny's thoughts were interrupted as he watched his boss cross the glass door and walk toward him.

"J! You're Ok?! What happened? "Johnny asked in a slightly annoying tone.

"Come on Johnny, there's your explanation..." He answered by slapping him on the back and putting himself at his side.

Johnny looked up a little and saw Harley behind the glass door of the Hotel, with a big smile on his face and carrying many bags of colors in his arms. He seemed to be talking to a lady caressing the kitten the lady had in her arms. Johnny left his anger behind and laughed imagining J in the store with Harley, did not even think about the chaos they should have left in the mall.

Joker smiled at Johnny who was watching Harley. She looked really happy and glowed beautifully in the short blue mini dress, which, true to her style, fit her body and showed off her slender legs, but she also wore sleeves that covered the bruises on her right arm and back. In addition to wearing a presumptuous diamond necklace, matching the bracelet on his wrist. Johnny understood then, his boss couldn't deny that he was really caught up in the strong feelings he felt for that beautiful girl with pink and blue hair.

"You got it, she looks happy"

"Do you think that? The desire to see her happy was more to me than this time...I could fall if the bat discovers my weakness..."

"Don't worry, J, you formed your empire, and I don't think there's a better queen than Harley to fight Batman"

"Yes, it's true, I know it better than anyone...she went very far to captivate me...The daring runs through her veins Frost, she will follow me wherever"

"I'm glad you know it."

Joker closed his eyes for a second, but it was enough to remember the moment when he knew she would follow him wherever. The image of Harley falling to the chemists was a constant in his mind.

"She seems to smile as usual, boss" Johnny interrupted Joker's memory.

"It looks like I did a good job! Hahaha"

Johnny refrained from asking what kind of " _job_ " his boss was referring to, and as always he just laughed with him.

* * *

"Aaaw this is a cute kitty!" Harley told to the old lady happily.

"And you are a beautiful lady" replied the lady at his side with an elegant hat and smiled kindly at him.

"You want to fondle him?"

"Yes!" Harley stroked the brown and white kitten "He brings me some memories..."

"Oh! He seemed to please you too!" The kitten purred through Harley's caresses and she let out a giggle

" _Just like Mr J!_ "She thought.

"Tell me, my lady, you have animals?"

"Oh no...My Puddin, I mean...Mr J, will not let me have them," Harley said sadly.

"Mr J? Who is he? Is your boyfriend? It's a very particular nickname!"

"Yes, he is... he's very special!" Harley told her. She extended the kitten to the lady, but he seemed not to want to leave her hand.

"If you want it, you can take it! I'm sure Mr J will not be able to refuse you with that beautiful smile you have" the old woman said, winking at her "It's one of the advantages of youth, darling"

"Are you sure? Can I keep it to myself?

"Yes, don't worry! I have many more in my house and in fact, I thought to give it to my granddaughter, but she has many animals already" The lady laughs putting a hand to her mouth.

"Thank you!" Harley hugged her. "I promise to take good care of him!"

"Well, my dear, now I must go, I'm late for the meeting of the ladies in white and you know!... at this age they get very irritable!" Harley and the lady laughed, and then she saw the old woman climb up to a yellow cab.

Harley put the kitten into one of his many bags and put his finger in his mouth.

"Shhhh, I'll keep you hidden until we get home" She laughed gently as she entered in the luxurious hotel.

* * *

"Hello Johnny! Good Morning! Did you sleep well?" Harley asked him cheerfully.

"Harley is happy to see you're happy, but we must go" Johnny replied to Joker's side and she turned to see the policemen who still seemed not to have noticed his presence. She snorted her hair and rolled her eyes.

"Those idiots! They always ruin a good time! That's true Puddin?"

"Harls, be a good girl and be obedient" Solved J.

"Yes...now let's..." Harley didn't finish her sentence as she saw the two women who had laughed at her came out of the elevator, when she arrived with her prison clothes at the elegant hotel. Harley quickly slipped her hand under the Joker sack, took his gun and even with her colored bags in hand she ran to Johnny to approach the girls. Immediately released a shot and the woman in the elevator fell dead on the looked furious at her friend horrified.

"Laugh now, you bitch!" She shot her. Everyone around stared at Harley, including the police officers who said.

"STOP THERE! LOOSE THE GUN AND DON'T MOVE!"

Harley looked at Joker next to Johnny

"Ups..."

Joker turned his annoying neck, put two fingers to his mouth and whistled. Instantly, J's men drew their weapons and started firing at all the cops there. While his boss took Harley's hand and with Johnny they left the Hotel amidst the sound of the shots and the horrified screams of the people, followed by their henchmen.

* * *

They all went up to the two trucks that were ready to start as Johnny had anticipated and they started off at full speed through the streets while still firing. Two patrols in a corner began to chase them and then two more were added. Harley heard the loud noise of the sirens, the shots and the noise of several cars crashing into traffic, watching Johnny drive at full speed trying to deflect the cops, but it was impossible, they were following regulars behind them.

"Are they annoyed Puddin?" She asked from the backseat. Joker in the front seat next to Johnny, who was driving extremely concentrated. He turned to her to respond.

"Of course not, baby! This city needed a bit of fun!"

Harley smiled and watched as Joker ran his seat back and underneath it took a machine gun. He pulled his body out of the window and started firing.

"OH! HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Between the loud laughter of Mr J and the shots of the machine gun Harley managed to distinguish some small and slight meows. She looked down at one of the shopping bags at her side and looked at the little kitten, frightened by the loud noise around him. She caressed it softly and saw his small, frightened eyes. She wrapped it around again, wrapping it in the red dress in the bag and straightened up, frowning.

"Damn cops do not stop scaring my kitty." Harley sneaked into the back of the van, looking for anything to shoot, and found a wooden box with red letters on it. "DANGER" He broke one of his red nails by removing the hard top, but it was worth it. He laughed madly as he pulled out what appeared to be a bazooka with gold details. Joker heard his lovely laugh and sat back in the car turning to her with that big psycho smile half closing his eyes.

"Honey, I see you found the new daddy's toy..." He laughed.

"Take it!"She passed the bazooka in his hands with a big smile and then told him muttering under his breath "Do what you do best Puddin..."

"Oh, baby...that sounded so intense!" He told her and took her roughly from the back of her neck and kissed her lips for a second before turning back and peering out the window with the bazooka on her left shoulder

"Oh...This will get interesting! Now the real fun begins!" She trailed off, and Harley heard the loud noise of the bazooka amid the loud laughter of her Puddin that was still ringing loudly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Harley took the little kitten from the bag and put it in his hands. She peered out of the window watching the police patrols catch fire and crash into each other.

"Do you see kitty? Mr J know how to takes good care of us..."


	7. The day of unexpected surprises

"Waller, you have a call" Rick Flag told her, holding the phone to his boss.

"Waller speaking, tell me the reason for your inopportune call" Waller answered in the seat of her desk without looking at Flag and scanning files that were written in large letters "CLASSIFIED."

"Colonel Coleman speaks, Chief of State Police of Louisiana, I inform you that my officers are in full pursuit of fugitive Harley Quinn and The Joker, who are on the way to the interstate, my officers presumed to be heading to the former Harrier aerodrome to escape of the city"

Waller took a sip of coffee without blinking.

"What do you want me to do, Colonel Coleman?"

"You did not listen to me, Waller? I've lost three police patrols and at least fifteen of my best officers!"The colonel was exalted. "Do you pretend to let them escape?"

"Colonel, I suggest you abort the mission, if you don't want to lose more of your "valuable" officers" Waller replied with irony.

"Are you crazy? Or did you lost your sanity dealing with those criminals? I will not let them escape, not after the disaster they caused in the streets, not to mention the number of people they killed in the Tamazcal mall and the hotel where they were staying" The colonel continued "tell your corpses to abort the mission, Waller. At this very moment I'm sending eleven patrols and the R-17 helicopter to their arrest. "The colonel waited a few seconds but got no answer "Did you hear me, Waller?" Answer back

"The only madman here is you Colonel; you don't know who you're dealing with. The King of Gotham has his queen back, and it's too late now" Waller replied slyly, and continued "if you appreciate the lives of your useless officers, all I'll say is..."

"A homicidal maniac do not intimidate me Waller, Waller! WALLER!" Cried the furious colonel after hearing the sound that the call had been cut off.

Waller took another sip of his coffee cup, could well imagine what was going to happen to all the officers in the useless attempt to stop the Joker. She herself was lucky when Batman captured Harley Quinn in Gotham and confined her to Belle Reve. She knew full well that Joker, now that his possession was back, would be almost impossible to separate her from him again, any attempt to bring Harley Quinn back to prison would have a fateful failure. The King of Gotham wouldn't hesitate to do away with all those who stood in his way and eleven insignificant patrols and an R-17 helicopter would be no exception. They were lost.

* * *

Joker and his men managed to leave the traffic of the main streets of the city leaving several car crashes back product of the quick persecution. Now they could advance at full speed without so many annoying obstacles in their wake, in a few minutes they would be outside the perimeter that bordered the city of Louisiana, although of course, Johnny knew that had been the simple phase of the escape plan, now it could begin the true plan to get Harley out of town and this time he was sure to be successful.

"Puddin!" Harley shouted as she heard the failed shots of the police helicopter behind them in an attempt to stop them.

"Oh! A bird in the sky tries to get our attention! We will fry the bird in butter for dinner!"

Harley watched as Joker took one of the black bazooka ammunition at his feet and inserted it into it. Then he put the bazooka back on his left shoulder, wrenched his body out of the window. Joker aimed his target with a terrifying smile on his face and his green hair swayed in the wind from the speed of the black van. His gaze was fixed on the officers inside the helicopter who were still firing with M-16 machine guns all over the curb at the edge of the truck.

"Every time they are more useless, they do not train them as before! Haa..." He finished saying a macabre laugh and shot the helicopter. Joker stretched out his arm and Johnny with one hand on the steering wheel immediately handed him another large bazooka ammunition. Another strong shot of the Joker and Harley covered their ears bending over hearing the strong impact of the Helicopter crashing against the road in a great cloud of smoke and fire.

"All right Kitty?" Harley asked, looking into the inside of the bag and the kitten meowing hidden in the cloth of the dress "I'll take that as a yes"

Then she got up and started laughing when she could peer out to see the Helicopter knocked down on the side of the road. Then he turned to Joker circling his neck with his arms from behind.

"Oh! Heavens! I love your new toy, Puddin! I need you to teach me how to use it!"

"I'll fondle him and it's very entertaining..." Joker said, raising and lowering his nonexistent eyebrows "You're a girl of fine tastes" he growled, twisting his neck.

"Of course! Hahahaha! I'm your girl, you don't remember?" She said flirtably taking her arms off his neck and gently touching his shoulder.

"Oh...you'll learn of daddy..." Joker answered and put the mocking tone on his lips then "you, me and our faithful friend Bat we will have a great practice of shots on our return!" He said exalted demonstrating his enthusiasm with his arms and both clenched fists.

"Batsy Batsy...hahaha he debt me a welcome party Puddin!" Harley looked at him accomplice and Johnny heard the two clown kings laughing madly while he kept driving at full speed.

They went on for several more miles, until Harley announced annoyingly looking at the ceiling and dropping into the armchair

"That's not fair! These idiots are not get tired of appearing!" He finished saying and put both hands to his face with his elbows resting on his white knees

"Great! What's the plan? Hmm?"

There were four patrols blocking the interstate highway several miles in front of them and five others appeared from behind in the sparse residential area to go in pursuit with the powerful sound of the sirens. However Johnny was an excellent driver and along with the second black pickup of the Joker's men, they still had the advantage ahead of them.

"Everything is under control, baby. there's a surprise waiting for them, don't despair," he said with a subtle gesture from his hand "Now, help daddy by passing more ammunition under your seat"

"These?" He said looking at the two bazooka ammunition in his hands and then gave them.

"But how efficient! Remind me to hire you, darling!" The Joker chuckled, trying to calm Harley's nerves. She smiled.

"Well, Harley drinks, you'll hold the wheel while Johnny signals the boys to get ahead and I'll take the garbage in front of us." He told her, fully trusting her, he knew her girl would not let him down with that simple task. so it was. Harley did not hesitate and immediately stretched his body from the back seat through the space between Johnny and Joker. With his outstretched arms firmly gripped the steering wheel, the position was uncomfortable, but nothing he could not do.

"Are you ready?" Johnny asked with his hands to one side of hers.

"Always!" She answered and winked at her Puddin. He laughed, it was funny that she had such a flexible body, it really was useful on many occasions.

"I'll count to three," Johnny told him, who didn't doubt Harley's abilities, for one thing was the crime queen "one…"

"Damn, Johnny, just do it!" Harley looked up at the patrols ahead of them and Johnny immediately with Joker pulled half of their bodies out of the truck. Just before the officers stand at the side of the police patrols they will speak through the loudspeaker.

"YOU'RE DETECT IT, YOU DON'T HAVE AN ESCAPE, YOU ARE SURROUNDED!" Shouted a uniformed man.

Joker showed the metal in his teeth in a devilish smile, the situation was almost as exuberant as when playing with Bat

"Oh! I think we have a disagreement here!" He immediately fired the sound bazooka at the four patrols a few kilometers ahead of them; these instantly caught fire with some officers inside in a great explosion of fire and ashes

"HAHAHAHA" He laughed and Johnny with the machine gun fired the other officers standing. They all fell on the dirty asphalt in a pool of blood, in front of the patrols that continued to explode with fire and smoke all around them.

Harley held the steering wheel firmly with a defiant look on his face, smoke and ashes making it difficult to see in front of the windshield, but she was determined to pass the burned patrols at a high speed without detracting from the straight path of the truck. The sketched a mad smile on her face and got it, squeezed the wheel with all her might as her body was startled by the powerful impact of the crash on the patrols. She made her way through the dead officers; everyone who wanted to separate her from her Puddin had to die and certainly got away with the situation and still had full control of the truck that was still straight along the road, Mr. J could be proud of her again...

Joker smiled as he pulled back into the car and with his open hand took advantage of the pose in which was grabbing and squeezing one of Harley's buttocks, she had done his part of the plan well. Her feminine body was still drawn between the two seats, holding the steering wheel firmly. Harley couldn't help laughing madly even with the adrenaline in her body, she was back to action.

Johnny who still held part of his torso outside signaled with his arm to the Joker's men inside the van behind them. They had also done their job well by covering their boss's truck. They received most of the shots by the other patrols behind them and now they were to follow the second phase of the plan. They caught Johnny's signal, had a clear path to follow the instructions, and had to hurry, as they were carrying the special cargo from their boss. The other masked driver sounded the van at full speed past Johnny, who after seeing how he was ahead, put his body back inside. Relief from the steering wheel to Harley making her finally return to the back seat and J take her hand off of her as she sees the road in front of them. There was still a way to go, and the other patrols were still chasing after them.

"What shall we do with the stupid Puddin?" She asked looking through the glass. The back of the truck showed the other five patrols that were several miles behind shooting to try to get them overturned, but Johnny avoided all the shots zigzagging the truck.

"Trust me, they'll get the welcome they deserve" He opened both hands, alluding to an explosion, turning to her with a mad glint in his eyes.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that, hahaha, your surprises are in big Puddin!" She laughed coquettishly "I cannot wait to see what it's all about" She took a big bite of his impeccable teeth.

"Oh...you will not expect much, Ha ha ha ha" he said with a laugh and turned to his seat.

Then Harley bent down asserting himself from the seats of Joker and Johnny. He looked ahead with his lips parted through the windshield of the large structure of the former aerodrome in front of them several kilometers off the highway. He sketched a big smile, hoping that the plan of his Puddin would turn out and he could come home soon leaving that dreadful city with his little kitten safe in his hands.

They finally reached the airfield, and Harley's heart threatened to leave her chest as Johnny drove through the abandoned facilities, had taken advantage of the late patrols, but even with that, everything wasn't written and the panic was quickly seized Harley.

She bit his lower lip and buried her nails in the seat of the van. She had many emotions together in his feeling, of which the most bitter of them prevailed, fear. True fear that everything would fail, to lose everything, her happiness been caught again...without wanting her eyes closed and the memory of that day settled in her mind.

Harley felt the cold wind hit his body in the instant that stretched his arms desperately toward J, along with the painful oppression in his chest as he fell, separating in a second of the love of his life. The burning in his skin still burned, the result of the strong impact his body struck the floor when he abruptly fell from the helicopter, in which he kept all his hopes to return home...but falling was not the worst part, her heart was broke when he saw the helicopter collapse with Joker inside and destroyed as well as his happiness.

She couldn't get together with her Puddin, everything was over for them and her love story was coming to the end, fate cruelly made her understand that they would never have a happy ending, even if her heart wished it with all her might... pain, pain and more pain. Harley completely blocked herself and didn't know at what point he began to shiver tightly clutching both hands to the seat, trembling to lose it all again and savoring the droplets of blood in his mouth. The stabbing pain in her broken lip was nothing compared to what she felt inside...

Suddenly a hand on her leg took her from the painful memory and then she was wrapped in protectors and strong arms. She stopped biting her lip as Joker's hands lifted her face and kissed her in a warm, calm kiss, the hard throb of her racing heart began to calm down as he ran his tongue over every corner of her mouth. Joker pulled away from her and his hands held Harley's face with a slight firmness, watching as two tears slid down the tattoo of heart on his cheek.

She saw the depth of Joker's eyes on her; it was as if he read her soul, though of course, her face was always like an open book for him. Joker clutched his face to her cheek and gently whispered to her ear.

" _I'll get you out of here, Harls..._ "

Harley stifled a sob in the neck of the man he loved madly clinging to his back. Joker's soft words reached the depths of his soul to allay his fears.

 _"I need you to be strong now darling, it will be you and me again..._ " He stroked the back of her hair and Harley's breath quieted out of that dark trance he was in and answered.

" _I trust you, Puddin..._ "

Both gave a passionate kiss, but they stopped at the menacing sound of the sirens that indicated that the patrols were nearby, it was time to carry out the third part of the escape plan.

Joker pulled away from Harley and turned quickly to the front opening the glove compartment of the van, pulling out what appeared to be grenades as Johnny answered his cell phone.

"Everything is in place, Frost." He heard Z's voice, then cut off the call and put the cell phone in the pocket of his elegant black sack.

"Boss, it's all set, it's time," He said and Joker smirked at the words he expected to hear. Harley also smiled again; her Puddin's surprise was apparently already ready.

"Let's do it!" She said briskly, leaving behind the nervous breakdown she'd had a few minutes ago. Joker kicked the door of the truck, which was quite loose from all the shots it had received in the shooting, including also the ones he had hit with the bazooka and came out standing firm with his feet on the ground. He takes both hands to his green hair to comb him back looking over the van at the officers approaching them. Harley also got out of the van, of course, holding firmly all the bags of clothes in her arms. Not because she cared too much about the dresses and jewels, the real reason was that everything had happened so fast that she couldn't remember exactly which of the bags her feline friend was in, and she couldn't stop to look for it exhaustively, she knew that every second counted.

Joker took the bazooka from the truck and inserted for the last time one of the great black ammunition. He would wait the right moment to give the last shot of his new toy and crossed the bazooka on his back on his sack, feeling the two grenades in his pocket.

Johnny walked to the back of the van and unlocked the trunk, Harley came over to him, watching as he removed part of the carpet and pulled out new compartments for the machine gun in his left hand.

"You do not have something for me?" Harley put a finger to his mouth.

"Will you have all those bags?" He replied calmly.

-Hey! Who do you think I am? "She rolled her eyes and Johnny reached into his sack for a pistol handing Harley to his hands, she turned her eye and turned her eyebrows. Give me something good

"Harley, is a SIG SAUER P226 and has a capacity of fifteen shots plus…" Johnny was interrupted by the voice of his boss and turned his back on Harley, who now seemed to look happier the gun in his hand. She stretched out her arm pretending to aim and shoot mimicking the sound of the shot with her lips, letting out a few noises as she did so. After this he peeked through Johnny's body just in time when the patrols began to arrive just a few feet away from them and the truck was now "shield" in front of the police patrols. All the uniformed officers rushed down, pointing them with the guns in their hands, and one of them, who seemed to be directing the entire police force, stepped forward. "LEAVE THE WEAPONS AND GIVE UP IF YOU WANT TO LIVE" Threatened by the loudspeaker "ANY ATTEMPT TO ESCAPE AND I WILL NOT HESITATE TO GIVE THE ORDER OF TRIP"

"Or what? Skillful words,officer" Joker said with his lips forming a graceful morisqueta in the shape of a circle and opening his eyes wide and then smile with malice "but..."He made a deliberate gesture with his hand and continued "I'll give you a valuable lesson you will not forget..."

Harley laughed, thinking, " _They're so fucked up_ "

"It's smarter to act than talk." He took out the grenade's grip on his sack, and immediately at the end of it he threw it directly at the cops.

"SHARED" he yelled over the speaker too late, the grenade exploded to the second along with the officers who started firing, like Johnny with the machine gun and Harley with the pistol as they ran quickly to reach the waiting Helicopter. Joker held the second grenade out of his sack, glanced at Johnny and Harley taking his hand. He carried the grenade to his mouth, taking the safety out of his teeth, and threw it back at the cops, causing it to explode in a cloud of smoke.

"Bay Bay" He said, running with Harley in his hand. She ran fast with her arm holding all the bags and the little kitten inside them. Johnny followed them to the green aircraft hangar where the large helicopter lay hidden along with the Joker's men inside and climbed ready to fly. Joker and Harley arrived at the main entrance of the large helicopter that was ready to take off according to the escape plan. He had Harley come up first by standing behind her, as several officers came running behind them. Harley gripped the edge of the helicopter's entrance, which was already slightly raised in the air, the strong wind that produced the blades made her hair sway through the air. Harley swung up one of her legs, giving himself an impulse, and immediately went up the other, once up in the big helicopter he set the bags aside and held out his hand to Joker. He held her up one of his legs, but twisted his torso as he heard the shots of the cop's crash into the helicopter, running to try to catch them. Joker fixed his eyes on the officer who had given the order to shoot through the loudspeaker, his gun pointed directly at Harley ready to shoot her in the chest.

"NOOOO!" He shouted as he pulled the trigger. He felt his heart stop beating and everything seemed to slow him down than it really was seconds. He saw Harley's face and his hand grasp firmly to hers to help her get up. Joker's body reacted as soon as he felt Harley's life threatened and he gave a quick impulse pouncing on her with all his might to keep the bullets from slamming into his body, they both fell into the helicopter, and Harley whipped her hard. Joker's body was on top of her and the weight of the bazooka on his back.

"ARRIVE, FROST!" he ordered angrily and turned to Harley who remained with his eyes closed "Harls! Harls!" he called her, letting his body rest on her and gently moved her face with his hand "open your eyes, baby..."but she didn't seem to react. J looked desperately for his gunshot wound in his body and could breathe again when he realized that he was only fainting from the strong impact that her head received.

He put an arm around Harley's back and took her by the shoulder and his other hand gripped the back of her head, he ran it to sit against the wall of the moving helicopter and gently slipped his hand through her disordered hair. Once he slid it completely he saw the blood on his fingers, Harley had a wound in the back of her head and Joker infuriated frowning. He got up from the floor and pulled the bazooka off his back and put it on his shoulder and headed for the main entrance of the helicopter with a dark shadow in his eyes. He watched the few remaining officers, who continued to shoot uselessly several meters below the helicopter, and quickly stared at the heap of barrels by the side of the green shed, opened his mouth with a shuddering breath, looking with hatred at the officers.

"Have some fun with my fireworks" Joker fired the bazooka into the barrels that contained a myriad of powerful explosives and bombs, which his men had previously arranged to accommodate. These exploded instantly in a great and powerful explosion that ended everything in its wake with the loud noise and destruction of the place. The large structure of the former aerodrome collapsed violently into large flares of fire with the noisy explosion raising a large cloud of black smoke from the destruction that was seen from the city. Joker felt in his face the heat that produced the living fire beneath him and at that moment he began to laugh loudly with both hands in hand

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

* * *

"Waller answers the phone, I'm not your fucking secretary" Flag said.

"I'm not interested" Waller said, looking scornfully at Flag and scanned documents, she knew what the call was about, and she didn't want to waste his time. Flag with annoyance on his face answered the phone that didn't stop ringing

"Commandant Rick Flag is talking" he said authoritatively, a few seconds passed since he answered the urgent call and Flag turned to Waller "he says Joker blew up the former Harrier airfield with all the officers inside.

"I warned them; don't mess with the queen if you appreciate your life" She replied dryly without looking at Flag and with a red marker she wrote "LOSS" from end to end on the Harley Quinn file. Flag looked at her in surprise and thought that if Joker was capable to intimidating Waller, he was a real scary dude.

* * *

Johnny drove a black van with tinted windows again, but this time he was not avoiding any pursuit, he was driving at a prudent speed on the route to the hidden mansion of his boss outside Gotham City. They had arrived five hours ago from the long trip from Louisiana and it was now almost seven o'clock in the afternoon that had one of the highest rates of criminal activity in the United States. Johnny occasionally glanced in the rearview mirror at Joker; he kept his eyes on the sea at the side of the long road with the big buildings behind him. He saw the tranquility in the particular face of his boss, who was finally back in Goth and had emerged victorious of all the obstacles he had to fight his way to meet Harley and bring her back home. Johnny thought that no one but his boss had enough power to put an end to that long journey he had lived through the long months since Batman took Harley to lock her in Belle Reve, for one thing he was the king of the Gotham City and any other man wouldn't have been able to bring her back.

"Puddin...stop...wait for us to be alone..." Harley murmured with a faint smile on her face, moving softly with his head resting on the seat of the truck. Joker heard her turning to her and Harley followed "Puddin... how naughty you are…" She whispered, giggling with her eyes closed.

"Oh...Harls...you're offending me...Hahaha" Harley started waking up with closed eyes at hearing the unmistakable laugh of Joker "I'm sorry to disappoint you, baby...but this time it's not me who is enjoying your skin..." Joker finished speaking and Harley immediately opened her heavenly eyes to meet the little kitten on her chest that licked her neck again and again.

"I...I...I can explain it! I swear!"She said quickly covering the kitten with both hands, but it was useless. Lord J had already discovered his little secret.

"Can you do it?...mmm?" He asked, raising his chin slightly in authority.

"He is cute and very small and soft and...Can I keep him?" She asked him trying to find any excuse for Joker to accept the kitten "Come on Puddin...look at him! He's not a very cute kitten?"

Harley uncovered the kitten and put it in the palm of his hand so he will watch it

"Please... he needs me! What do you say? Can I keep him?"She smiled, remembering the wise words of the lady.

"I'll think Harls," he said, waving his hand, evading the annoying subject. "We'll talk about this at home ..."

-Ah? You said you would do anything for my Puddin!

"I know what said, Harls but I did not mean a fucking cat!"

"But that's not fair! Maybe...could you possibly love him a little bit? "Harley put her index finger and thumb together.

"NO" Joker growled, losing all his patience.

"I'm sorry, Kitty, it seems Mr J hates us!"She told him to turn her back on him, but when she moved her head she felt a sharp pang in the back of it.

"I don't know what to do" she said "I don't know what to do with my head…"

Joker gripped his chin gently ignoring the cat on his chest.

"Okay, sweetheart...enough moves, you'll stay in your seat the rest of the way" he ordered, looking at her seriously and then leaving his tone reflective "you have an ugly head wound, but Daddy already took care of that..."

"Wait...what happened? Where we are?" Harley flinched when the last memories came to her mind before fainting. He left the kitten to one side of her and rested both hands at the lower end of the window watching the well-known Gotham city landscape and a big smile adorned her lips giving back to Joker to hug him hard "Puddin! You brought me home!"

He put all the emotion in his words. He smiled back

"You know I would, baby" They kissed anxiously, feeling complicit in their happiness, embracing the success they felt.

Then a headache became present in Harley and she could not avoid cutting the kiss taking again a hand behind his head. Joker stroked the back of his chin

"If you keep touching, the wound will not heal and you do not want that, right?"

Harley was surprised, it was not the first time she had an injury and her Puddin never cared much when she had them, something had changed in him, there was no doubt about that...She smiled looking away at the kitten beside her and exaggerated her words

"Auch...it's hurts a lot, Puddin. I think it hurts..."she finished saying and immediately rested her head on the chest of Joker, to hide her smile by the mischief that she was going to do. J knew her clear intentions, but no...it was not going to make it that easy.

"What hurts you a lot? What hurts a lot? Oh! God! Poor Harley Baby!" He said with irony raising tone in his voice and lowering his eyes "What can daddy do for his girl? Calling an ambulance, maybe it would be the right thing to do"

"I need a kitten so that the pain in my head will go away" She kept asking him, ignoring the irony in his words, she wouldn't give up and take her face off his chest, leaned down to look at him sadly.

"Oh...don't look at me like that" J said "You know I've never wanted animals at home"

"Puddin ... it really hurts!" Johnny couldn't help bursting into laughter; even though he tried to stay out of the situation it was too funny to see Harley manipulating his boss, Gothic's most feared villain, but of course ... only his queen could play that way with him.

"Hey, Johnny! It really hurts me Ok? "He said annoyed, but then thought maybe Johnny might be an ally "Weeeell… maybe I exaggerate a bit, but come on! Help me!"

"J, it might not be such a bad idea, I mean...the house is pretty big" Johnny told him, not to mention his boss owning a luxurious, spacious mansion.

"See, Puddin?" He says it will not be a bother.

"What do you think, Frost? Since when do you work for Harley? Mmm, Do you forget who is your boss?... My right hand and the infamous Harley Quinn, are plotting against me..." He said notoriously. But Jhonny didn't stir, he knew that J would end up accepting Harley's kitten and it was exactly like this "Harls, I'll give you a prize for your bravery...I'll give your furry friend a opportunity"

"Are you serious?" She said and did not have time to answered to J because she rushed over him giving him a big kiss on the lips and then looked at her new pet "You heard that kitten?...You're going to stay with us"

"Good, Frost... accelerates" Ordered J and Johnny floor the throttle thoroughly.

He smiled wondering if his boss could really tolerate the little cat wandering in the room he shared with Harley. In fact he didn't like pets; well...there were really few things that his particular boss liked. But it was too late to take the kitten out of Harley's hands. The queen had made her master play by beating the king, who had fallen before the beautiful smile of the infamous Harley Quinn.

* * *

In twenty minutes they arrived at the hidden mansion of Joker that like the one of the same Batman had to take several detours and shortcuts to be able to find with the mysterious black grid that surrounded one of the most dangerous places in Gotham. In which few people were welcome in it, lucky if they left alive that mansion that housed the king and queen. The main door opened and the van that Johnny drove entered parking to the side of his boss's bright new lamborghini. They were finally in front of the mansion that had a facade somewhat eccentric by the unique architectural design of this one, but with a very contemporary and modern style that insinuated the luxury inside.

Harley did not wait for Johnny to finish parking and was the first to get off quickly with the kitten resting on her chest and ran quickly into what appears to be an elegant and large rectangular shaped pool on one side of one of the pools that did she remembered...but...had she gone mad in Belle Reve? She didn't remember that huge pool and less in front of the mansion. Why would anyone put it in front? When they were always in the backyard...But she was fascinated, admiring it, it looked beautiful in the darkness of the night, the water inside the shone with the lights on the mansion highlighting the large trees to one side. It was a landscape worthy of painting.

Johnny and J looked at each other as he turned off the engine of the van, Harley was really looking excited, she was overflowing with joy in her smile and her body language said it all. She had longed to be in front of the mansion that had been her home in the last four years. Joker got out of the van and walked over to Harley. Johnny also got out, but decided to wait in the van to give that moment of intimacy to his boss, who surely would have to explain to Harley why the new acquisition for the mansion.

"OH, MY GOD! IT'S AMAZING!" Harley said with all her mouth open and Joker with his hand caressed the back of her neck to stand on one side of her and then took her hand to slide down the length of his arm, just as he had done that time moments before Harley will drop to the acids.

"I can see you appreciate the new settings..."

"I love it; it's very beautiful" She looked at him enthusiastically "Why did you decide to have one?" Joker twitched his jaw, twisting his neck, had already predicted that she would throw that misplaced question, well... he could lie to her, but anyway he had to tell her the truth if he wanted the pool to be really useful.

"You do not know how to swim Harls...frankly that's the answer" he replied.

Harley's eyes flashed as he listened to his words and took his free hand in the face of J to give her a soft kiss on red lips.

"Thank you... it's a nice touch" and she turned her back to him. Take hold of the waist from behind.

"I love it..." She aid looking at the glitter in the crystal clear water "I remember you told me that a pool was too traditional for you..."

"That's why I decided that should be in front; by the way, every time you go out it will remind you that you must learn to swim in it"

"Will you teach me?" Harley closed her eyes for the answer she wanted to hear. Joker cocked his head and Harley felt his warm breath on her neck as he answered

"Do you think I would allow anyone else to do it?" He doesn't drink... he have to make sure that you personally learn to swim..." He purred around her neck pressing her against his body, not in a sexual way, but rather protective and the little kitten began to meow in response to the guttural sound that Joker let out with his purr.

"OH, THIS THING!" Shouted and she laughed softly.

"I think he loves you already, Puddin! And must also be cold..."

J pulled away from her ignoring her words and they both walked toward Johnny.

"Well, Frost, you can go...wait" he said, stretching his arm and then into his green hair as he asked, "Anything new in the city's night movement?"

"Yes, three months ago I had to close one of your clubs"

"What...?! Why?"

"You see, the rumor of your death spread quickly through the city, and a son of a bitch set up his club three blocks from yours, taking away much of your customers"

"What? It has to be a joke! Who would dare to do such a thing?" Harley said in exasperation, and Joker shouted at her.

"SILENCE! silence, silence, baby silence..." He spoke in a softer voice without removing his hand from his mouth. "Daddy wants to hear Johnny now..."

Harley nodded and took his hand from her.

"Who wanted to laugh at me Frost?" J asked, covering both eyes with one hand and the other making a gesture to speak.

"Silver Snake calls himself " _Double S_ " the idiot is a new guy in town, he doesn't have much power on the streets yet, but is said to pretend to make his move by taking control in the arms business" explained Johnny and Joker looked up.

"Does he want that?" He said with a flash of evil in his eyes and voice. Then he cleared his throat and continued. "He intend to have control of the streets of Gotham?..."

"That's what they say, boss" he replied with a grimace of disgust on his face.

Joker combed his green hair with both hands and spoke

"Well...for obvious reasons, you..." He pointed to Harley with his arm "You'll stay here waiting for me to return...while I'll go visit the rookie and give you my best recommendations on handling the business. S needs to be taught some business tactics HAHAHAHA..." Joker laughed and heard Harley's voice in his laughter.

"I will not stay here Puddin, we will go ..." He did not finish saying, Joker stopped laughing and clasped his face with both hands looking at her seriously

"No, my queen...don't do this...you just arrived and you received a strong blow in the head..." Joker tightened her face a little caressing with his thumb "You'll have to wait to make your triumphal entrance" He lowered his face to inches of her and spoke slowly but with a harsh tone "Don't disobey me..."

Harley cut the distance between them giving him a hot kiss and when they separated she said

"Well, I'll wait for you"

"That is better..." He said up and down his eyes. Then he turn his face towards Johnny "Frost...I have a name and a motive, now you'll tell me where to find him"

"He goes to the club every night, and as I said, it's three blocks from the  _"Harlequin Diamond"_  " Johnny looked at his boss, who kept his dark countenance

"What will we do with that idiot?"

"Frost, this time you'll stay with Harley" She answered, "I knew if she was left alone, I'd probably go get him. Double S and I will have a personal talk between businessmen..."

"No problem, boss," Johnny said, understanding Joker's motive to leave him there. "I'll see to it that she does not go out and do the rest.

"Good luck with that!" Harley answered mockingly, looking Johnny from head to foot and J gave him a stern look.

"I'm just kidding! I'll wait!"She smiled at him, Joker turned and entered the bright Lamborghini roaring the engine to warm it, then turned his eyes on Harley and she gave him a kiss with her hand through the glass. Joker snatched up in the direction of Gotham city. Harley put a hand to his neck, leaning back and told him as they moved toward the entrance.

"And so… What will we have dinner?"

Johnny looked at the stars in the sky; it would undoubtedly be a long night...

* * *

Johnny pulled out his keys to open the front door of the mansion, he was the only one of J's men who had this privilege, for that reason he was his right hand...Once the door is opened, Harley entered immediately with the sleeping kitten leaning in her chest and moving down the hallway to the living room. She stopped at the entrance of this one, but before entering completely he looked towards Johnny who was approaching her.

"Everything is very quiet...I'll turn on the..." Harley couldn't finish speaking because her mouth dropped open when she turned to the living room and stopped to watch. She looked around the large room, everything in the living room had changed, nothing was as he remembered...All the furniture had been replaced by new ones and the chairs were wrapped in plastic that clearly indicated that they had been bought recently and unused. The large blue curtains that once hung from the windows were now white and also looked brand new. In one of the furniture was the large empty space where the television should be and also missing the beautiful plants in their masseters that she had chosen to give life to the place and make it more welcoming. Not to mention the lack of other decorative elements, such as large paintings, lamps, the clock hanging on the wall...etc.

"What is this Johnny? Where are the furniture and all the things I chose with my Puddin?" Harley looked sadly at his words.

"I suppose it was impossible for you not to notice, after all, a lot of things were bought a couple of weeks ago, but don't worry everything is fine"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO SAY JHONNY? DON'T WORRY ME?!" Harley left the kitten in one of the chairs and approached Frost "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! Anything...you do not know how important everything was to me" She said looking around the room and then ran to the kitchen with Johnny behind chasing after her.

"I suppose they were not important to him..." Harley followed her from the kitchen doorway, staring sadly as it had completely changed. She knew of the outbursts of her Puddin and that this sometimes exalted broke some things, but this was too much to be that, everything had changed, there was no explanation other than the simple fact that he remodeled the whole place, regardless of discard all the furniture and objects she had chosen over the four years at his side.

"Don't say that Harley, for J if they were..."

"DON'T LIE TO ME! Don't you see that everything changes? I may be crazy but I'm not stupid, you understand?" She said entering the modern kitchen "now leave me alone"

"Not so, you're wrong" Frost looked doubtfully at her from the doorway with a lump in her throat. He couldn't tell Harley that his boss had actually wrecked the whole place in his absence and then ordered him to take charge of making the mansion habitable again before they went to look for it when they finally got the information announcing that she was prisoner at Belle Reve.

"GO AWAY, JHONNY!" Harley shouted angrily as she saw Frost lost in his thoughts and ignored her request to leave her alone.

"It's the same words J said to me" Johnny said without thinking. Remembering his boss when he found him in the mansion.

"I don't want you here...wait...what do you say?" Harley asked in anger and confusion, but Johnny looked away. He couldn't say anymore to her, he was sure that Joker would be furious if he spoke of "that" subject with Harley.

"You see? You do not have anything to say...you know it yourself Johnny, I'm the only one who has true feelings" Johnny look the sadness in Harley's big eyes "for him...it's always been a game..."She said walking towards the exit, stopped when Stood beside Johnny standing at the door and touched his shoulder slightly lifting his face to look into his eyes "But you know? I don't care...I love my Puddin anyway..." She put a sad smile on his red lips.

"Come on Harley, sit down," Johnny told her, taking her to the chair.

"Huh?" She sat up and dropped to the table, leaning against his chin. "What do you want, huh?"

"Harley, things really are not like you think and I don't care to talk about this, but..."He began to speak leaning on the big refrigerator.

"Wait Johnny, I'm very thirsty, could you give me a grape soda please? It's my favorite," he said, his face still on the table.

"Sorry, there's nothing in the refrigerator I can give you to drink," he said with a grin on his face and Harley stood up from the table.

"What do you mean that? Is a joke or something?" She said getting up and standing in front of Johnny, who was standing with his back to the refrigerator "Move on! Move on, Johnny!" She said and pushed Johnny away with her hand, opened the refrigerator and could not help but open her eyes in surprise, it was completely empty.

"Oh, shit! Where the hell did you put all the food? ...don't tell me you ran out it, Johnny!"

"Harley, it's not that, that's what I'm trying to tell you, J hasn't lived here for the past six months...That's all" Johnny said, opening his arms. And then he touched his pocket, but he did not have any of his smoking cigars left.

"And why would that be?"

"Take a seat." Harley turned to face him in disbelief.

"Well he...let's say he left shortly after you left" Johnny said looking at her seriously, he was treading dangerous terrain, but it was too late to turn back.

"I didn't go! Batman caught me...well anyway...continue, because I really don't understand, can you speak more clearly?"

"Harley, you put me in a difficult situation." He sat down in front of her, resting his elbows and brought a hand to his forehead with resignation.

"Speak... If you're worried I'll say something, I promise I will not, you can trust me"

"I know, I know I could be annoying sometimes...but I never betray my friends and you are my friend too"

Johnny smiled nodding. That girl had been born with the power of conviction or was the fact that he had a certain brotherly affection, he assumed both because he finally decided to tell her what had happened the time she was at Bell Reve and the conditions he had found his boss in her absence.

"What happened here, Frosty?"


	8. In absence, Love is recognized

"What happened here, Frosty?" Harley asked with concern, but as he always did, he used his sense of humor to lighten the situation and cut some of the tension that had formed in the kitchen.

He didn't succeed, Johnny, far from laughing or telling her not to call him that; He stared at her earnestly in his eyes, eyes where Harley could distinguish

"What happened here, Frosty?" Harley asked with concern, but as he always did, he used his sense of humor to lighten the situation and cut some of the tension that had formed in the kitchen.

He didn't succeed, Johnny, far from laughing or telling her not to call him that; He stared at her earnestly in his eyes, eyes where Harley could distinguish years of experience and wisdom.

"Harley, I really hope you keep that smile when the story ends or J is going to suspect that I talked more tonight and I intend to remain his right hand for much longer" There was no anger in his words, only seriousness, he didn't want it to sound like a threat or anything like that, but it was necessary to warn Harley. He knew the impact the story could have on her, and yet he had so much brotherly appreciation that he decided to tell her, risking the confidence he'd gained in all those years with his boss. He would do it with the purpose that Harley could understand more the feelings that J had for her.

"Why do you tell me that? Are you threatening me or do you want to scare me?" Harley frowned and Johnny sighed, maybe he had spoken too serious. He relaxed his expression.

"It's not my intention Harley, but I have to warn you, what I tell you will not be a pretty story ... there are some things you will not want to hear and chances are you want to go or do not let me finish" Johnny got up from The chair and handed him a glass of water "If I trust you to tell you this ... you have to promise to listen to everything until the end. Do you understand?" he finished saying as she sat down again in front of her.

"I'm not a little girl, Johnny. Behaving, well maybe not...but I'll put it on my side okay?" She said in a slightly annoying tone, but still pleasant.

"Well...It all started the day J left you in the car, the truth Harley, he didn't take too much importance, knowing that you could always manage very well alone the times that you got into trouble and this time was no exception. J spent several days at the club before realizing that you were not coming back. It was one night, Falcone and his men went to visit the boss to tell him that they were going to make new dealings with a new Russian partner, back then we did not know that it was Double S...you can imagine what it all ended. Once everyone was dead, J sat in the armchair with his back to the club and whistled to call you, obviously you didn't come...and he told me to go get you inside the club and to tell you to wait for him on the second floor" He couldn't avoid laughing knowing that her Puddin intended to reject part of his anger with her in his office of the club and Johnny finally laughed a little to suppose what Harley thought, then hecontinued "In that moment of anger, the boss forgot that you had not turned and touched to remind him, he threw the glass with the drink that was drinking against the wall, telling me that tomorrow we would visit Arkham to get you out of there and that he wanted them all ready at dawn. He assumed that you were having difficulty getting out, did not say much more and left early the club. The next day I went with all the men to the mansion as he had ordered, we emptied a part of the hold of arms and J handed me one of your bats that were there, I assumed that I wanted to take you as an "apology" for leaving you with Batman" Frost laughed a little more as he remembered the words of his boss to justify his order

"Take him, you will need..." his boss would never say a word to apologize, that was his true intention after giving it to him. Johnny continued "After being prepared and listening to the indications of the boss, we went outside, I was struck by the empty space of the parking lot, it was strange not to see the lamborghini there, he noticed my observation and then look a little "I need a new car and...a pool in front of the house"

He nodded to his new order knowing that soon he had to take care of that and we headed our way to Arkham.

"Well… but I'm not in Arkham"

"Exactly" Frost waved his hands.

"By the way, the pool is very nice," he said with a smile and Johnny matched it "Come on! Continue! What else happened?...I know what happened there" Harley raised her eyebrows laughing with a crazy smile and then followe "but... it's more fun than you tell it, Frosty! Continue"

"Well, we came to Arkham and went all over the place looking for you; obviously we didn't find you. We destroyed everything in our path as the boss realized that you were not in any of the cells, needless to say we ended up with almost all the psychiatrists and guards who got in our way. Except for the new director, the boss personally took care of him"

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_"And well? WHERE IS HER?!"Joker shouted with all his fury at the man behind the large wooden desk in which there was a small metal rectangle with the word "DIRECTOR" in it._

_The man stared in horror as Joker slammed his furious eyes into the black envelope, which all he did was to increase his gaze more and make her tremble with dread._

_"Very well...I think we aren't understanding..." He said pushing the desk to the side, making it stop the passage of the man who seemed stunned by his presence._

_The terrified man had investigated everything concerning Joker upon assuming the position of new director. Above all, after the other three former directors died at the hands of the patient with more merits to be locked in Arkham. However, increasing security or having researched more about him, they had prepared him to see such a sinister character and everything started with the tattoo on his forehead..." **Damaged** "... He read it clearly, since Joker did not take away His powerful look from above._

_Once the desk collided with the large shelf and dropped all the heavy books, J rushed over him, squeezing him by the shoulders as he sat and motionless_

_"What happened, new friend?... You didn't expect to see me? Is that why you cannot talk " Joker sneered at the man in the chair, then leaned closer to inches from his face and smiled wickedly._

_"I can see in your frightened eyes that you know quite a lot about me ..." He made a guttural sound and released his shoulders by taking him by the neck so hard that the chair fell back. Joker lifted him by lashing him against the wall, causing him to hit his head with the big picture of the first director of Arkham, the old Joker._

_"You know?...I'm glad that you recognize me, but If you don't speak, you force me to make you talk..."He tightened his neck tightly making him lack the air and began to babble._

_"I do not know what you're talking about..." The director smothered his voice, and Johnny entered the office. Joker let go of the man and he immediately put a hand to his reddened neck as J turned and walked toward his right hand._

_"Boss, she's not here, we went all over the place, but we didn't find her" Johnny held one of Harley's bats still unpainted. His boss had ordered him to take him, being sure that his girl would be happy to occupy him with the new director, but that did not happen. Johnny searched for everything Arkham, but there was no trace of Harley and Joker felt a heat wave burn his whole body of rage. Stifled by the heat of his own altered body, he took off his purple crocodile skin and put it elegantly on the coat rack near the door, revealing the number of tattoos on his bare torso. J extended his hand to Johnny and he understood that he had to hand over the Harley bat. Joker put it in the back of his neck as he turned to the new director who looked at him terrified and put a notorious mocking tone in his words_

_"Oh...This is very…curious director..." He spun the bat with his hand and with his outstretched arm made a gesture as if showing the whole place "Harley isn't here...and I, I have a bat in my hand without his mistress" He spoke seriously, leaving the mocking tone to one side and straightened the bat in front of the new director, throwing him a sinister murderous look "I will not repeat it again ...Where is Harley?"_

_"I swear I don't know where she is..." Joker always knew when someone was telling the truth or lying and the man seemed to tell the truth "I have no knowledge where it can be, we only receive the patients, we do not ask for them!"_

_Joker clenched his jaw, those words made him feel that the new director referred to Harley as an object being ordered or delivered by delivery. He furiously hit the bat against the window on his right and it broke, causing the crystals to fall with noticeable noise and his eyes returned to the man within inches of the wall._

_"I don't have to say...I swear to god I don't know where she is!" Said the director terrified, clutching his back against the pistachio green wall and stretching his arms around her as he slid his body desperately for a way out. Could get rid of the Joker. To his dismay, he only found the corner of the room. And J began to walk toward him with a sinister look._

_The direct one immediately took his hands to the head, crouching and repeating with vehemence_

_"I swear...I swear ... the ju" It was too late, Joker had already taken the first shot as if trying to make a home run with his head._

_Frost obcerved as his boss, blow after blow, took the life of the blue tie guy who had not been able to give the answer he sought and blood spilling on the floor, reached the sole of his black shoe._

_*Flashback End*_

* * *

"Jajaja so my Puddin took care of giving a lesson to the stupid new director!" She laughed.

"Basically yes, he did it" Johnny said quietly "but the trouble was, we had no idea where to find you now"

"Yes...I imagine...it must have been very difficult...um, knowing Waller..." She finished annoyed.

"She did a good job, there was no trace of you Harley, it was as if she had swallowed the earth, nobody told us anything and J began to despair, uselessly blow up several police barracks, visit and threaten really important people that not even you could imagine..."Johnny said sternly.

"Oh yeah? Like who?" She asked uneasily, she was amused by everything Joker had done to find her

"Surprise me cowboy!"

"We'll cover the entire family of the mayor, Harley"

"Waauuw! I did n't expect that!"

"Yeah...the fact is, J, no matter how threatened, we could not find an answer and just when the boss was going to start torturing him, Batman came to rescue him and that was it.

"Oh! That damn bat always ruins everything! Batsy the boring!"

"The worst thing was that Batman told the boss to do what he would never find you, that you were far from his reach and that if he continued to persist in finding you, he would take care of killing you as long as J will stop destroying the city looking for you..." Johnny let out a sigh and Harley looked down.

"But... my Puddin didn't mind?"

"That's why I'm here..." Johnny swallowed.

"No...Harley...the boss took his words seriously, he was defeated when Batman mentioned that he would kill you..."said Johnny turning his face to avoid seeing the sadness in Harley.

"That's impossible! So what happened? What did my Puddin do?! Speak Johnny!" She exclaimed.

Johnny lowered his face for a few seconds and lifted him looking into her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes...how bad can it be?" She said almost in a whisper, but loud enough for Johnny to hear his answer.

"Pretty bad ... the boss after that forgot about you." Harley opened her eyes wide, but before she spoke Johnny followed or so he intended "J went through a state in which he could be described as denial, there was only anger in his eyes and in everything he did. No one dared to cross words with him. It was as unstable as a roller coaster..."

"More than the usual?" There was concern in her tone.

"Yes, more than usual, excessively bad than usual, shooting to kill for no reason at all and having to dispose of the corpses that remained at the closing of the club was the daily bread. But that was not the worst...The boss lost control and began to abuse everything bad looking for fun to fill the void you lef, Harley..." Johnny stopped to take a breath of air while Harley's eyes grew more and more Sad as he spoke "Every week was worse than the previous one, J only lived to have fun without limits and I speak of the kind of fun that is the boss's favorite ... you and I know what"

"Make people suffer..." Harley mumbled.

"Correct" Johnny grimaced at her face and continued "and not only that...he overreached, abused everything bad in the first few months, talked about alcohol, drugs, sex, violence..." When Johnny mentioned the word sex Harley hit with a fist the table causing him to stop talking suddenly.

"What are you telling me? It's not true Johnny! My Puddin wouldn't touch another woman! You're a liar" She said, opening his mouth wide in every syllable of the word liar and then repeating between his teeth.

But Johnny didn't seem to mind her and rubbed a hand over his chin understanding his anger, he knew that part of the story would have that effect on Harley.

"Why would I lie to you?" He said seriously.

"Continue Johnny, I cannot..." But this time he interrupted her in his most reflective tone.

"Harley, when you appeared in the boss's life and I met you, from that moment on...J never asked me to take another woman. That was so until you disappeared, I am not the one to tell you this; but I can understand J, he really wasn't the same, he even completely forgot about Batman at the time, it was like he didn't want to see it either...maybe it reminded him that you would be dead If he was looking for you..." Harley squeezed his fist bitterly deflecting the look. Johnny was sure a tear threatened to come out of his eyes and she dodged his gaze so he did not notice. Frost quickly with his hands took Harley's hand in hand and she turned her gaze on him looking at him with a brotherly expression "Will you let me finish?"

"Yes..." She replied and Johnny released his fist to continue.

"Harley, don't worry...one after another died by the hands of J, the same day they shared a room with him" he said quietly.

"Are you serious? You don't say because I wanted to kill them?" And you don't want it to come out?

"No, it's the truth"

"They were...pretty?" Frost put a hand to his face and sighed. He knew he had to tell her the details or else Harley wouldn't let him finish the story and he wouldn't make her understand what his boss felt for her.

"Each and every one of them, they were similar or similar to you, Harley..."

"But none of them are like me" She said decisively, making Johnny feel a little better, she always somehow or other got her sparkling personality even in the most difficult moments, so she understood the Joker's concern when she had shown fear in him. Her eyes, she wasn't like that. The good thing is that she was back.

"Of course, although in the beginning...the truth, they were different types of pretty women from the club, nothing more, but then the boss changed...and only wanted those who resembled a little to you. I didn't analyze it or anything, but I shared many years with him Harley and I realized that maybe at first they were just fun for one night, of course, obviating the fact that if or if they died after entering that room...That I mean...is that the boss later wanted them similar to you, I guess because you did not leave his head even if he tried to deny it, I can safely say that after all his excesses there was pain in his heart...that was all"

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_A powerful sound was felt outside the club "Diamond Harlequin"; the sound was produced by the powerful engine of a flashy lamborghini scarlet color fuchsia that came to park outside the club. The bright neon lights as green as his owner's hair went off in unison as he took the key to the majestic car. Some curious mobsters who knew the dangerous owner of the club and the Lamborghini in front of them wondered if the reason why Joker had changed the pink and blue neon lights of his car was because of his girl's absence in the empty seat at his side...was a mystery that no one would ever dare to ask...Joker set foot outside the car and people outside the club were silent when they saw him completely lower and close the door of his lamborghini. Black colour that wrapped his eyes was more intense of the usual betraying much more the lack of sleep that was increased every time the calendar marked one more day in Gotham city and the dark blue of the night matched with the shiny silver bag that it wore along with the great jewels of gold that shone On his hands and neck._

_He walked straight and without looking away at any of the people around him; unconsciously his eyes were placed on a large poster advertising posters to the left side of the main entrance of the club. There was nothing there, the girl with her heart on her cheek and the word ROTTEN on her face were not on the poster posters, as were her long legs, her bright red lips and the flamboyant celestial look she possessed._

_The dark eyes of J betrayed him again by looking up the entrance of the club, there was nothing there that could reveal the name of the club ..."Diamond Harlequin"... he had ordered to remove each of the luminous letters, now her name was only a memory._

_"They look pretty Puddin!...I love them!...I'll dance all night for you!..."_

_A soft laughter echoed in the Joker's mind before he reached the main entrance and stopped listening to the loud music inside the large, luxurious building._

_"Boss, Maroni waits for you" said one of the three guards at the entrance, while everyone gave him enough space to pass; not to say that they did not want to stumble upon him. Joker didn't answer and he went straight to the V.I.P sector with the cold in his eyes that never seemed to disappear._

_"Sorry, the colors pink and blue are forbidden in women here, you cannot enter" said the guard, alluding to the pink dress that one of the girls was wearing in front of him._

* * *

_Joker was sitting in the long lounge chair of the club's V.I.P lounge, and his neck turned to the right indicated that his sight was lost in the empty cage a few feet away. The empty space in the golden cage was burning like the coldest ice, the absence of Harley felt worse than death and was frustrated in the lost hope of never seeing his sensual body move for him...His despair was severe and though he deny it a thousand times in his twisted mind. He hated himself for feeling pain, a pain that seemed not to disappear with anything, with none of the measures he had taken to don't remember, it was impossible to bury her in oblivion, and that is the lack of her smile, bright and perfect; not like his that was damaged and sinister...He always been able to have it to his will, just by snapping his fingers, he had the power to see her for him whenever he wanted, but now that she was not there, and he could not have her, He wanted her more than ever, never gave him the real importance of what really was worth to him...the radiant smile of his harlequin...could be turned off in some distant hell, far from his reach._

_The thick voice of a man in a black tuxedo sitting in front of him interrupted his thoughts, and his firm stare revealed his annoyance._

_"Listen to me!" Said the man with thick eyebrows tapping the glass table with both fists glaring. Joker grinned from ear to ear showing his metallic smile._

_"Salvatore! Partner...you must learn to be less boring if you want to be paid attention HAHAHAHA" He let out his laughter covering his mouth and inevitably showed the smile in his hand._

_"J, I'm not here to waste time! You made me wait two hours for you so that now you come with your antics and do not listen to a word of what I say!" exalted Salvatore Maroni, one of the few men who dared to speak to themselves the Joker. He was a well known head of the Italian Mafia of Gotham city, as its name made it notice._

_"Bla bla bla bla bla bla...you don't want to hear my advices, oh, you'll never...PROGRESS!" He cried the last word madly, combing his hair back and Salvatore drank some of his drink bitterly; The Italian was losing his patience and Joker noticed him twisting his neck with his electric blue eyes turning dark and deep. He got up from the couch and approached Salvatore, who looked at him in bewilderment._

_"What the..."Joker reached out and took the drink he held in his hand. He drank the strong alcohol into the dry, and Salvatore froze for a few seconds, and then reacted by raising his hand and his men pulling all their weapons at Joker. He did not move, as did Johnny, who was leaning against the wall._

_"You're still impatient, Salvatore"Joker set the glass on the glass table._

_"And you're still a clown, J" the Italian chuckled. Joker ran a hand through his green hair and answered with his back to him, watching the movement in the club._

_"Some things never change..."Joker turned and quickly grabbed Salvatore's face with his two ringed hands squeezed it "Look at us! We are like children on a playground...each with their own toys..." he patted his cheek as Salvatore's men followed him with their weapons. The Italian, disturbed by the Joker's mad eyes, abruptly removed his hands from his face and rose from his chair._

_"Enough games J" Joker grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down so he sank back._

_"Oh, I decide when it's over, but since I cannot wait to give you what I have for you ... and you're an Italian very impatient…"Joker purred in the ear of Santori "mmm, I'll tell you once because I made you come ..." Then he straightened._

_"SPLIT OUT!" asked Salvatore._

_"Your nephew..." Joker twirled his wrist as he remembered "Flavio, he's been talking too much to the wrong people...and I hate the speakers!"He exaggerated in the last words and then stuck his ice-cold eyes on Salvatore. "He will die..."He lifted his nonexistent eyebrows._

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! IT'S ONLY A KID!..."He shouted and then lowered his voice. He knew that Joker was serious so he decided to take another strategy._

_"Come on, J...that can be solved, it does not matter..."_

_"What does not matter? What does not matter?! He's 27 years old and got into the wrong place, now I'll tell you what I want..."He said opening both arms theatrically "Your dear nephew is very slippery...So I decided that his Uncle Salvatore will have the pleasure of handing it to me personally..."Joker sketched a machiavellian smile on his lips._

_"The family is important, J. That anyone knows it!"He looked at him with hate"You can forget that fucking idea!"_

_Joker in a swift movement approached the Italian and moved his finger in denial before his eyes as he nodded his head sharply._

_"No...I already decided...and stop drowling words and let's get some action..."_

_Johnny immediately pulled out his gun and aimed at Salvatore's head. Salvatore's men turned to Johnny, but he didn't lower his weapon._

_"You will calmly wait for me here, Salvatore, and you will tell your men to lower their weapons...oh...you will not want to frighten the gift I have for you..."Joker murmured mockingly in his ear and let go of his head. Salvatore knew that the "gifts" of the Joker were bad, very bad. He raised his hand and made his men lower their guns. Joker started to laugh as he turned to walk out a door a few yards away. A few minutes passed and the door opened, Salvatore mumbled_

_"No…"_

_J appeared on the arm with Salvatore's beautiful woman with long brown hair and an elegant red dress, a gray wrapping tape sealed her lips and her makeup was flowing from the tears in her eyes._

_"GRAZIELLA!" Salvatore shouted from the couch, stretching out his arms toward her, but Joker quickly pulled out a golden dagger and pressed it to the woman's neck, the Italian in his arms immediately "SON OF A BITCH!" He shouted and spat. The Joker watching as his wife shivered trapped in his arm._

_"You said it Salvatore and I agree with you...the family is important..." J raised the frame of his eyes._

_"You wouldn't dare..." Joker blinked and before he could finish, he slid the sharp dagger sharply down his neck, killing his life. Joker made more pressure and Graziella's body slid off her head suspended by her tangled hair in the Joker's hand_

_"You were saying? HAHAHAHAHA"laguhed when Salvatore took his hands in his face and began to move, repeating the name of his dead wife in sobs. But J didn't find it amusing that he didn't pay attention to his laughter and put Graziella's head on the glass table right in front of him._

_"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, DAMN IT!"Salvatore shouted raised his face after seeing the hair and the blood of his wife scattered on the glass table._

_"You had the choice...but you let her die ...you preferred to save your nephew's life before her...bad…very bad..."He mocked to the Italian"God! Even to me that is cruel! Don't you think that, Graziella? Ah...it's true! You cannot talk because the jerk of your husband didn't want to talk...ironic, right? HAHAHAHA" He chuckled in his own macabre laugh, but stopped when Salvatore stopped and punched him in the mouth, grave error._

_"That's what I like...you reacting to my jokes" He said taking Salvatore by the shirt with his face very close to him "But you know that I liked more, Salvatore? When you open your damn mouth to say what I want to hear...or this will get very dark" Joker let go and whistled with his two fingers in his mouth._

_Salvatore's heart sank when he saw one of the Joker's masked men enter with his son on his arm._

_"NO...NO, NO, NO...MY SON NO!…"He cried desperately putting himself in front of the glass table so that his son could not see his mother dead._

_"Papa, Papa...Moldo stanco, voglio walk home!" The five-year-old boy cried and Joker from behind put his hand on his shoulder and the Italian shouted in exasperation._

_"TAKE THE HANDS OUT OF MY SON, UNHAPPY MAN!"_

_"You see...I don't speak much Italian, but I deduce that the little heir wants to go home, doesn't he?" He said leaning toward the boy pressing his cheek with his two fingers and then stood up, speaking dryly "Speak or the boy will join whit his mother"_

_"Well...well..."Sobbed Salvatore"I'll give you Flavio... just let my son go..."_

_Joker slapped the boy's back causing him to run into his father's arms and he dropped to his knees and hugged him with tears._

_J stretched his arms, letting out all the air._

_"That was easy...now, as you can see..."Joker make his elegant gestures as he spoke "you have a pathetic security, Salvatore and as I said were...very easy for me to take your beloved family...and I will not hesitate to kill little Salvatore Jr. the next time you don't talk again...you understand, right?"_

_Salvatore's pride was as big as the Joker's, but he was lost and only nodded. The Joker's eyes filled with anger and he stretched his arm, letting his wrist drop to kiss his hand. The Italian looked at him, he had heard of that and never thought that he would have to humble himself before the King of Gotham, but he had his son in his arms and the love for him was bigger, his pride was worth shit in that moment of life or death, making Joker angry was not an option._

_He took his son away, and J was still waiting with his arm outstretched. Salvatore removed his tux and threw him back begging all the gods because he fell on the head of his dead wife, God heard his pray and it was there. The next thing he did was stand with his son on the side, he was about to start walking when J with his other hand pointed him to the floor and beckoned him to crawl towards him like a dog. Salvatore gritted his teeth and felt his son's hand pull his pants, the little boy wanted to hurry home...The Italian looked at the ceiling cursing with all his anger to himself and...he obeyed, he crawl like a dog until he reach Joker; He placed under his hand and Salvatore kissed the thick golden rings. Joker smiled devilishly pleased, and Salvatore stood up to one of his men and whispered in his ear._

_"Cover her and take her away"_

_His assassin nodded and the Italian went to his son, taking him in his arms. He walked to the exit while his men complied with his order, but before he could reach the exit, Joker stood in the door and Salvatore saw his life pass before his eyes, but he could only walk towards the dangerous man in front of the door, because he had the life of his son in his hands._

_He reached J in front of the door; were the second most terrifying of his life and Joker clasped with both hands the head of his son with madness in his eyes and between the fear of his father, the wild one kissed the front of the small one and it told to Salvatore_

_"It was a pleasure..."Joker ran from the door and Salvatore left as fast as he could with his men following in a hurry._

_He tilted his neck, with his hand combed his green hair and a sweet voice was heard in his head..._

_"Aw, the little boy is equal to his father, don't you think that, Puddin?..."_

_Joker walked briskly between the blood on the floor and ran desperately at the golden pearls of the curtain to better hear the noise of the music, blocking the sound of the sweet voice in his head and then passed his gaze throughout the club seeking To his new victim. His cold gaze fixed on the blond haired girl dancing back to him._

_"Frost!" Johnny stood beside his boss, he knew what he was going to say "bring her here" he ordered, and turned to go up to the second floor._

* * *

_"Come with me, my boss want to see you" Jhonny said to a thin girl who was dancing with her friend. Her friend hears Frost's words and holds her by the arm._

_"Don't go, Amber. He's crazy and he's going to kill you" the brunette girl said to her blond friend who was slightly drunk. Johnny was about to take out his weapon when Amber spoke._

_"Hahaha, don't tell me that you also believe those rumors" laughed the blonde girl "The only rumor I believe, is that they say that he fucks like a bastard" wink at her friend, to which she shook her head In denial and Amber hooked on Johnny's arm._

_"Let's go honey; I want to see the boss..." Johnny looked at the ceiling and took the girl to J._

_Johnny was standing in front of the door to the Joker's office on the second floor of the club, the blonde at his side was going to turn the knob on the door when Johnny meant it._

_"Do not say anything, do not look him in the eye, do what he tells you and avoid asking questions ..."_

_"Anything else?" Laughed the girl, but Johnny did not care that J heard, his boss's office had sound insulation on the walls._

_"By no means, for any reason… don't mention the word "Puddin" "he said seriously but with concern in his voice._

_"Puddin? what the hell is that? A key or something?...hahaha" Laughed again Amber._

_"It's the key that will lead you to death sooner If you mention it...so shut up your mouth" he answered in a low voice._

_"Yeah, sure...what fear! I don't know why I keep listening to you! You're just an employee!" Amber finished speaking and Johnny turned back down the stairs, thinking that the stupid girl really deserved to die for idiot._

_Amber opened the door and was impressed by the red decor of the place, red curtains, red carpet, red walls, yet everything looked very elegant and expensive, like the fine dark wood furniture that adorned the place ... at least that was what she could distinguish between the penumbra of the office._

* * *

_Minutes later, Amber was on her knees giving her oral sex to J who was sitting in a large red velvet armchair. Joker was in his white shirt open and only a few tattoos were visible on his declined torso, as with his shirt, he still kept his pants and his shoes, plus his jewelry and the red on his lips remained intact indicating that no kiss He had given the blonde girl who gave him momentary pleasure. His tattooed hand held his weapon with which he had hit Amber's face repeatedly, to make her hair cover her face before even looking at her and for her to look at his dark face. With a couple of clear orders and with fear of being hit again, the girl did her job well; but from Joker's mouth nothing came out, no sound of pleasure, and there was a cold expression on his face; only the moans that made Amber choke was the only thing that was heard in the mysterious place._

_Amber now moaned loudly in pain clinging to the large desk, she always with her face hidden by her hair felt Joker's hand stifling her neck and the other tightening her left breast tightly. Besides, her pelvis was pressed hard against the edge of the desk and the pain grew stronger with each violent thrust of him._

_There was only evil and fury in Joker's eyes as he pulled his hand away from Amber's breast and along with the other that suffocated her neck causing her to breathe with difficulty, almost touching the death she now longed for. J knew how tightly he had to clench his neck to prolong the time he wanted the agony of feeling the suffocating, stifling suffocation. Amber started pounding on the desk as she felt J's thrusts increase even more, as the asphyxiation in her neck continued to linger longer and longer._

_Tears fell from her flushed face and she could no longer resist the torture. With what remained of force she turned her face to the left ... the madness and hatred in J's eyes hypnotized her and only in that second moment of feeling pain, she was captivated in the deep rancor that emanated with her breathing…and in that minute, J quickly pulled out his weapon and pressed the tip of it onto her neck, causing her to turn her eyes to the desk._

_The tip of the weapon continued to press hard on Amber's neck for the rest of the time the sexual act lasted. The shot was heard when Joker reached orgasm and blood spilled on the desk and his expression...still showed no pleasure or satisfaction._

_Joker pushed from his desk the lifeless body of the naked woman and she whipped herself on the floor shedding more blood on the red carpet. He pulled up his dark trousers and a syringe loaded with white liquid from the desk drawer. He don't need any elastic, on his forearm anyone could see all his veins from the violent sex he had seconds before._

_The long needle stuck into his skin and the heroine ran through his cardiovascular system. The image of Harley began to become more and more diffuse in his mind. Euphoria struck his senses and the pain of her absence was almost completely gone._

_*Flashback End*_

* * *

"The boss was still in it for the first four months that you were absent, nobody could control him..." Johnny said to Harley that as she bit her lower lip.

"Johnny...I need to know what else happened to my Puddin..." She whispered for him to continue.

"Nothing stopped him, Harley, until...well this is the part I don't like to tell...I suppose by how I felt about it ...J continued like this until one night the situation was repeated again. He made me take another blond girl and as usual, I left it at the door and I left, that day J ordered me to visit another of his clubs, because they had informed him that a guy had been involved in several fights in the local and had to go to end this that in mind, I went to the club and didn't return until the other day to the " _Harlequin Diamond_ " the boss was not there that night...the same happened the next day and the next…I called several times, but he never replied. The boss didn't go to the club in a week and I decided to go to the mansion to look for him"

"You did well, Johnny" Harley said, nodding, her elbows are resting on the table and her two hands are close to her mouth.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_In the office of the club, behind a door that led to a hidden room that had a large bed with scarlet silk sheets and a few but fine wooden furniture, a woman with long blond hair moaned incessantly. She was lying face down on the bed and her hand clung desperately to the pillows._

_The marquise of the bed struck again and again against the wall causing a heady noise to the beat of the moans of the blonde...The scarlet bedsheet cover her from the waist down to Joker and only her back was seen to move by inertia with the violent thrusts that he gave the woman beneath him. J's tattooed arms were steady vertically resting her hands on the mattress, her breathing deep through her half opened mouth. J's movements were increasing, and the danger of death for the woman beneath him was nearer and nearer, though she was given to the rude pleasure without suspecting her fate._

_This time Joker tried to change his own rules, desperate and distressed to didn't find a way out for the pain that felt his soul every day...He decided not to hit the blonde under him, at least until the sex will end, but the change of rules didn't work; Harley's groans echoed over and over...in a tantalizing melody...the melody he waited for madly..._

_Then the woman lifted her hips and the delirium went further this time...J moved more and more strongly inside her and the light of the lamp illuminated her body as well as lit up too many syringes used on the pedestal. Each dosis had only one purpose, to leave Harley in oblivion...her soft laughter reverberated again, as he mocked the futile attempt to remove it from his mad heart, because yes...he had one, dangerously damaged and rotten...but he had it and Harley's face was on it. Joker surrendered defeated to the sweet and intoxicating strawberry aroma in Harley's hair and the blond woman's cheek now had a black heart, her hair was lighter and with two colors at her tips and J did not notice when her mouth Desperately sought the woman's mouth and swear he tasted the grape soda on her lips...making Joker think that perhaps the dose had been too hard, because the woman's skin was now completely white and with strange tattoos in her honor. His body became warm and J heard her whisper in his ear "Puddin..." "Puddin"... He lost his reason and his hands that were inert before, now caressing his body with madness the moment he began to feel the false pleasure invade his Body, and now Joker was also moaning, grunting and purring with pleasure with every satisfactory thrust he gave as he bit and kissed her white collar. His delirium went to such an extreme that he twisted the woman's body and she took advantage of putting a hand in his green hair and surrounding the waist of the Joker with his legs._

_The panting and groaning intensified like the sensations and the almost toxic overflowing pleasure flooded the room. Joker put his hand on hers, feeling the fine fingers of Harley and interlaced his fingers with those of the woman._

_"Puddin..." He burned and burned his soul when he saw the face of his Harley reach orgasm, lost all control by grasping the woman more to his tattooed chest. The move he continued to ram it all night until he fell exhausted and surrendered over her...surrendered to the memory and completely surrendered in the drugged toxicity that he called himself Harley Quinn._

* * *

_Joker woke up the next morning and his senses were still racing, he turned his face to the left and saw a blond woman sleeping next to him...and it wasn't Harley...and he felt a hand squeezed his heart, taking out the worst of him...what he regarded as weakness...that absurd feeling he would never name..._

_"Good morning, did you sleep well? I prepared scrambled eggs and coffee"_

_"Puddin ...Can you stay a little longer with me? Say yes, please ... I'll get bored if you leave ..."_

_He contracted his jaw to contain the salty water that began to border his eyes wrapped in the relentless black...He was feeling real pain, pain he had never felt before and he had the strong need to insert the needle in his forearm again..._

_J's right arm stretched out and his hand open in the air on the night stand, shivering for a second...He closed it, gripping it, and dropped it on the syringes. Dressed upu and ready to leave the room, growled angrily turning to see the woman bloodied with a bullet in the chest...specifically in her heart. He hadn't killed the woman...but what he had been the best and worst night he had had in the last four long months of Harley's absence._

_He went down to the club where was now empty like the golden cage and no one saw him climb into the bright lamborghini to go looking for what he had felt a few moments ago, which made his damn heart feel the cozy fire all night and hurt like hell when he woke up and to discover that cruel and absurd feeling...had to be completely detoxified, so he heard Harley's voice every minute of the day._

_The Lamborghini's powerful engine went out when Joker parked in front of his mansion, had not entered his empty house in the last four months, had been living in the club ever since, avoiding feeling the hated feeling at all costs...but there it was, standing in front of the door ready to feel it even though it made him suffer between memories and the pain of loneliness he felt as if he were buried in the coldest glacial of the earth._

_*Flashback End*_

* * *

When Johnny took some air, he continued "I was surprised when I entered the mansion, hoping to find some broken and watered things on the floor, but everything was a complete disaster...as if a hurricane had come bouncing and destroying everything to its Johnny made another pause to continue-he searched in every room, I even dared to enter yours, but J was not there either...and I saw that the room was still intact, I assumed he had not Sleeping there, so I would not be in the house...and when I was about to leave I had a feeling and I remembered the basement, I had never come down to see it, but it was an option-

"You saw the gym he did for me..." she said sadly.

"Yes, you're right..." Johnny sighed and a sad tone appeared for the first time all night as he spoke "the first thing I saw him coming down the stairs in the dark...I went to the boss sitting on the bottom rung of the ladder. He was leaning against the wall and his view was lost to his right, turn to see where he was looking and I realized that your room was not the only one that was not destroyed...Your gym was also in good condition, I knew it because I give a quick view on the rings, the parallel bars, the mattresses...well...all the appliances; were in perfect condition and J didn't take his eyes off the long pink cloth hanging from the ceiling..." Johnny took a big breath of air "I approached to the boss and touch his shoulder moving a little, but he did not respond and remained still with that look lost as if it were drugged, frankly I was scared, I stood in front of him, J just said " _get me out of here_ " and fell on me, Harley. I swear that he had never seen so desolate and lost in all this years I serve him..."Johnny saw Harley looking at her with fear.

"Continue..." She whispered again, tightening one of the sleeves of her blue dress.

"I climbed the stairs with him on my shoulder and closed the door of your gym and take you to an apartment in the Gothic center, feeling powerless to not be able to do more for him at that time ... I felt very useless, was supposed Which was his right hand, and I had to help him as he was. "Johnny under his gaze and Harley felt a sharp pang in her heart...she didn't want to hear any more...Johnny's words were like knives in her heart, but she knew the story wasn't over and she had promised Johnny that she would listen until he had finished.

Johnny lifted his face and after a few seconds as he continued "That day I saw J sleep all day in the apartment and I still worried about him I had to go to the club, for my bad luck to return late at night. As you will see without the boss in the three clubs for a week things were getting out of control and that day I had to take care of two mafia bosses who were facing in the club" said Johnny bitterly-when I returned to the apartment I was surprised Not being able to enter, I tried many times with the key but it did not work, I realized that J had changed the lock...That was his clear warning that meant he did not want anyone to interrupt him, or talk to him...and call him and I knocked on the door many times, until at last he yelled "GO AWAY" and there was not another word, I felt like J was falling behind the door and all he did was slip this" Johnny reached inside his sack and from his black leather wallet he pulled out what looked like a playing card and set it on the table in front of Harley. She bent to see the letter, it was "The Queen of Hearts" and there was an end to end crossword written with black marker "FIND IT".

Harley felt a twist in his heart and a lump in his throat when he saw the letter and looked at Johnny with his lips parted. Johnny took the letter and put it back into his black wallet.

"That was Harley, when I held the letter, I promised myself that I would find the information the boss needed and that I wouldn't bother him until I had something in my hands...So the last two months, J was isolated from the world and I did what I could to take care of all the business of the boss during that time, while I tried by all means to find some information...it wasn't easy...but something appeared. The information arrived saying that Flash had captured Captain Boomerang and that he was going to be transferred to a hidden prison in Louisiana. That was the key...from there on, investigating the other was easier... Finally came the day and gave the information J and well ... there began the plan to get you out of there, leaving with the idiot Griggs" He said omitting the the final part when he found Joker in the circle of weapons, with a smile drawn with black marker around his mouth. At the end of the long story, Johnny looked closely at Harley's face and instinct told him that she was trying hard to sketch a false smile, when all she wanted was to cry.

"Harley...are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes...Johnny...I...I'm fine..." Harley suppressed a sob and her chest began to get up and down giving it away. Johnny stood up from his chair and stood in front of her touching her shoulder brotherly as if it were a child.

"This is good Harley...it's all right...cry, J will be late..."

Harley stood up and hugged Johnny hard, sinking her face into his chest.

"Puddin ... Puddin ..." He cried disconsolately as Johnny stroked the top of his head, because the back was still with the coping adhesives that closed his wound, it was not big, but it was a wound anyway.

Harley stayed several minutes crying thinking that she always believed that her Puddin hadn't missed her much in her absence and that she was the only one who suffered in prison, but he...he also suffered, he also ached not to have her and was more than she ever believed. She understood that Joker loved her even though he never told her, and perhaps that was how it would always be, but she would never, ever again doubt the feelings he felt for her and felt the desperate need to see J as soon as possible, but she knew he couldn't do it or that could make her suspect her Puddin that Johnny had confessed to her some things and what she wanted least was to cause problems for him.

Johnny's strong masculine scent hit her nose, and she swear smelling the same essence that emanated from her father when she was a little girl and was immensely grateful for the support Johnny gave to them both and crying said to him

"Thank you...Thank you for everything Johnny, I love you so much"

Johnny smiled.

"Okay, you don't have to thank me, you see, there's someone else who came to cheer you up"

Harley wiped her tears with the sleeve of her dress and saw the small kitten  _meow_  from the kitchen door. She took off from Johnny and went to the kitten to support him again in her chest

"Thanks to you for coming to see me...you're cute..."

The kitten meowed and Johnny crossed his arms to the side of the table

"You must be hungry ..."

"It's true, there is no food ... to be honest I completely forget about that, but what do you want to eat? I'll call someone to bring food" Johnny said with his cell phone in his hand.

"I don't know...spaghetti maybe? but don't worry, I'll cook if K got me what I need" she replied.

"Oh! And do not forget something for F" Said Harley laughing softly.

"Who's F?" Johnny asked, fearing the answer.

"Dah! Of course! My kitten! F, Frosty..., Frosty F" Harley said making the presentation by moving one of the cat's legs with her hand to say hello. Johnny looked at the ceiling laughing, he was not going to bother trying to persuade her to change the cat's name, and it was too late.

"I haven't cooked anything for a long time, but Mr. J says I make a good food" Harley said with a broad smile.

"Are you sure you can do it? Don't forget that the kitchen is newly remodeled, and K can go to your favorite restaurant" he said with a little humor.

"Ah? You don't trust me again? Well, if you don't want to try my food, you'll miss it" Harley said mockingly, leaning his hand on the frame of the kitchen doorway and looked at the small kitten against his chest that meowed "Did you see it? He wants to try my food and believe me, it's not bad" She smiled.

"Well...cook, but before that go to the bathroom to wash your makeup," said Johnny patting his back and went out to call, listening to her say

"Ups..."

While Harley saw her make up run in the mirror of the microwave that betrayed her tears of love corresponded ... and thought that another day, when she and Johnny were once again alone, I would ask how he met Joker and became his right hand, but above all...Why did Johnny help them so much...? One of these days she would know.

years of experience and wisdom.

"Harley, I really hope you keep that smile when the story ends or J is going to suspect that I talked more tonight and I intend to remain his right hand for much longer" There was no anger in his words, only seriousness, he didn't want it to sound like a threat or anything like that, but it was necessary to warn Harley. He knew the impact the story could have on her, and yet he had so much brotherly appreciation that he decided to tell her, risking the confidence he'd gained in all those years with his boss. He would do it with the purpose that Harley could understand more the feelings that J had for her.

"Why do you tell me that? Are you threatening me or do you want to scare me?" Harley frowned and Johnny sighed, maybe he had spoken too serious. He relaxed his expression.

"It's not my intention Harley, but I have to warn you, what I tell you will not be a pretty story ... there are some things you will not want to hear and chances are you want to go or do not let me finish" Johnny got up from The chair and handed him a glass of water "If I trust you to tell you this ... you have to promise to listen to everything until the end. Do you understand?" he finished saying as she sat down again in front of her.

"I'm not a little girl, Johnny. Behaving, well maybe not...but I'll put it on my side okay?" She said in a slightly annoying tone, but still pleasant.

"Well...It all started the day J left you in the car, the truth Harley, he didn't take too much importance, knowing that you could always manage very well alone the times that you got into trouble and this time was no exception. J spent several days at the club before realizing that you were not coming back. It was one night, Falcone and his men went to visit the boss to tell him that they were going to make new dealings with a new Russian partner, back then we did not know that it was Double S...you can imagine what it all ended. Once everyone was dead, J sat in the armchair with his back to the club and whistled to call you, obviously you didn't come...and he told me to go get you inside the club and to tell you to wait for him on the second floor" He couldn't avoid laughing knowing that her Puddin intended to reject part of his anger with her in his office of the club and Johnny finally laughed a little to suppose what Harley thought, then hecontinued "In that moment of anger, the boss forgot that you had not turned and touched to remind him, he threw the glass with the drink that was drinking against the wall, telling me that tomorrow we would visit Arkham to get you out of there and that he wanted them all ready at dawn. He assumed that you were having difficulty getting out, did not say much more and left early the club. The next day I went with all the men to the mansion as he had ordered, we emptied a part of the hold of arms and J handed me one of your bats that were there, I assumed that I wanted to take you as an "apology" for leaving you with Batman" Frost laughed a little more as he remembered the words of his boss to justify his order

"Take him, you will need..." his boss would never say a word to apologize, that was his true intention after giving it to him. Johnny continued "After being prepared and listening to the indications of the boss, we went outside, I was struck by the empty space of the parking lot, it was strange not to see the lamborghini there, he noticed my observation and then look a little "I need a new car and...a pool in front of the house"

He nodded to his new order knowing that soon he had to take care of that and we headed our way to Arkham.

"Well… but I'm not in Arkham"

"Exactly" Frost waved his hands.

"By the way, the pool is very nice," he said with a smile and Johnny matched it "Come on! Continue! What else happened?...I know what happened there" Harley raised her eyebrows laughing with a crazy smile and then followe "but... it's more fun than you tell it, Frosty! Continue"

"Well, we came to Arkham and went all over the place looking for you; obviously we didn't find you. We destroyed everything in our path as the boss realized that you were not in any of the cells, needless to say we ended up with almost all the psychiatrists and guards who got in our way. Except for the new director, the boss personally took care of him"

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_"And well? WHERE IS HER?!"Joker shouted with all his fury at the man behind the large wooden desk in which there was a small metal rectangle with the word "DIRECTOR" in it._

_The man stared in horror as Joker slammed his furious eyes into the black envelope, which all he did was to increase his gaze more and make her tremble with dread._

_"Very well...I think we aren't understanding..." He said pushing the desk to the side, making it stop the passage of the man who seemed stunned by his presence._

_The terrified man had investigated everything concerning Joker upon assuming the position of new director. Above all, after the other three former directors died at the hands of the patient with more merits to be locked in Arkham. However, increasing security or having researched more about him, they had prepared him to see such a sinister character and everything started with the tattoo on his forehead..." **Damaged** "... He read it clearly, since Joker did not take away His powerful look from above._

_Once the desk collided with the large shelf and dropped all the heavy books, J rushed over him, squeezing him by the shoulders as he sat and motionless_

_"What happened, new friend?... You didn't expect to see me? Is that why you cannot talk " Joker sneered at the man in the chair, then leaned closer to inches from his face and smiled wickedly._

_"I can see in your frightened eyes that you know quite a lot about me ..." He made a guttural sound and released his shoulders by taking him by the neck so hard that the chair fell back. Joker lifted him by lashing him against the wall, causing him to hit his head with the big picture of the first director of Arkham, the old Joker._

_"You know?...I'm glad that you recognize me, but If you don't speak, you force me to make you talk..."He tightened his neck tightly making him lack the air and began to babble._

_"I do not know what you're talking about..." The director smothered his voice, and Johnny entered the office. Joker let go of the man and he immediately put a hand to his reddened neck as J turned and walked toward his right hand._

_"Boss, she's not here, we went all over the place, but we didn't find her" Johnny held one of Harley's bats still unpainted. His boss had ordered him to take him, being sure that his girl would be happy to occupy him with the new director, but that did not happen. Johnny searched for everything Arkham, but there was no trace of Harley and Joker felt a heat wave burn his whole body of rage. Stifled by the heat of his own altered body, he took off his purple crocodile skin and put it elegantly on the coat rack near the door, revealing the number of tattoos on his bare torso. J extended his hand to Johnny and he understood that he had to hand over the Harley bat. Joker put it in the back of his neck as he turned to the new director who looked at him terrified and put a notorious mocking tone in his words_

_"Oh...This is very…curious director..." He spun the bat with his hand and with his outstretched arm made a gesture as if showing the whole place "Harley isn't here...and I, I have a bat in my hand without his mistress" He spoke seriously, leaving the mocking tone to one side and straightened the bat in front of the new director, throwing him a sinister murderous look "I will not repeat it again ...Where is Harley?"_

_"I swear I don't know where she is..." Joker always knew when someone was telling the truth or lying and the man seemed to tell the truth "I have no knowledge where it can be, we only receive the patients, we do not ask for them!"_

_Joker clenched his jaw, those words made him feel that the new director referred to Harley as an object being ordered or delivered by delivery. He furiously hit the bat against the window on his right and it broke, causing the crystals to fall with noticeable noise and his eyes returned to the man within inches of the wall._

_"I don't have to say...I swear to god I don't know where she is!" Said the director terrified, clutching his back against the pistachio green wall and stretching his arms around her as he slid his body desperately for a way out. Could get rid of the Joker. To his dismay, he only found the corner of the room. And J began to walk toward him with a sinister look._

_The direct one immediately took his hands to the head, crouching and repeating with vehemence_

_"I swear...I swear ... the ju" It was too late, Joker had already taken the first shot as if trying to make a home run with his head._

_Frost obcerved as his boss, blow after blow, took the life of the blue tie guy who had not been able to give the answer he sought and blood spilling on the floor, reached the sole of his black shoe._

_*Flashback End*_

* * *

"Jajaja so my Puddin took care of giving a lesson to the stupid new director!" She laughed.

"Basically yes, he did it" Johnny said quietly "but the trouble was, we had no idea where to find you now"

"Yes...I imagine...it must have been very difficult...um, knowing Waller..." She finished annoyed.

"She did a good job, there was no trace of you Harley, it was as if she had swallowed the earth, nobody told us anything and J began to despair, uselessly blow up several police barracks, visit and threaten really important people that not even you could imagine..."Johnny said sternly.

"Oh yeah? Like who?" She asked uneasily, she was amused by everything Joker had done to find her

"Surprise me cowboy!"

"We'll cover the entire family of the mayor, Harley"

"Waauuw! I did n't expect that!"

"Yeah...the fact is, J, no matter how threatened, we could not find an answer and just when the boss was going to start torturing him, Batman came to rescue him and that was it.

"Oh! That damn bat always ruins everything! Batsy the boring!"

"The worst thing was that Batman told the boss to do what he would never find you, that you were far from his reach and that if he continued to persist in finding you, he would take care of killing you as long as J will stop destroying the city looking for you..." Johnny let out a sigh and Harley looked down.

"But... my Puddin didn't mind?"

"That's why I'm here..." Johnny swallowed.

"No...Harley...the boss took his words seriously, he was defeated when Batman mentioned that he would kill you..."said Johnny turning his face to avoid seeing the sadness in Harley.

"That's impossible! So what happened? What did my Puddin do?! Speak Johnny!" She exclaimed.

Johnny lowered his face for a few seconds and lifted him looking into her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes...how bad can it be?" She said almost in a whisper, but loud enough for Johnny to hear his answer.

"Pretty bad ... the boss after that forgot about you." Harley opened her eyes wide, but before she spoke Johnny followed or so he intended "J went through a state in which he could be described as denial, there was only anger in his eyes and in everything he did. No one dared to cross words with him. It was as unstable as a roller coaster..."

"More than the usual?" There was concern in her tone.

"Yes, more than usual, excessively bad than usual, shooting to kill for no reason at all and having to dispose of the corpses that remained at the closing of the club was the daily bread. But that was not the worst...The boss lost control and began to abuse everything bad looking for fun to fill the void you lef, Harley..." Johnny stopped to take a breath of air while Harley's eyes grew more and more Sad as he spoke "Every week was worse than the previous one, J only lived to have fun without limits and I speak of the kind of fun that is the boss's favorite ... you and I know what"

"Make people suffer..." Harley mumbled.

"Correct" Johnny grimaced at her face and continued "and not only that...he overreached, abused everything bad in the first few months, talked about alcohol, drugs, sex, violence..." When Johnny mentioned the word sex Harley hit with a fist the table causing him to stop talking suddenly.

"What are you telling me? It's not true Johnny! My Puddin wouldn't touch another woman! You're a liar" She said, opening his mouth wide in every syllable of the word liar and then repeating between his teeth.

But Johnny didn't seem to mind her and rubbed a hand over his chin understanding his anger, he knew that part of the story would have that effect on Harley.

"Why would I lie to you?" He said seriously.

"Continue Johnny, I cannot..." But this time he interrupted her in his most reflective tone.

"Harley, when you appeared in the boss's life and I met you, from that moment on...J never asked me to take another woman. That was so until you disappeared, I am not the one to tell you this; but I can understand J, he really wasn't the same, he even completely forgot about Batman at the time, it was like he didn't want to see it either...maybe it reminded him that you would be dead If he was looking for you..." Harley squeezed his fist bitterly deflecting the look. Johnny was sure a tear threatened to come out of his eyes and she dodged his gaze so he did not notice. Frost quickly with his hands took Harley's hand in hand and she turned her gaze on him looking at him with a brotherly expression "Will you let me finish?"

"Yes..." She replied and Johnny released his fist to continue.

"Harley, don't worry...one after another died by the hands of J, the same day they shared a room with him" he said quietly.

"Are you serious? You don't say because I wanted to kill them?" And you don't want it to come out?

"No, it's the truth"

"They were...pretty?" Frost put a hand to his face and sighed. He knew he had to tell her the details or else Harley wouldn't let him finish the story and he wouldn't make her understand what his boss felt for her.

"Each and every one of them, they were similar or similar to you, Harley..."

"But none of them are like me" She said decisively, making Johnny feel a little better, she always somehow or other got her sparkling personality even in the most difficult moments, so she understood the Joker's concern when she had shown fear in him. Her eyes, she wasn't like that. The good thing is that she was back.

"Of course, although in the beginning...the truth, they were different types of pretty women from the club, nothing more, but then the boss changed...and only wanted those who resembled a little to you. I didn't analyze it or anything, but I shared many years with him Harley and I realized that maybe at first they were just fun for one night, of course, obviating the fact that if or if they died after entering that room...That I mean...is that the boss later wanted them similar to you, I guess because you did not leave his head even if he tried to deny it, I can safely say that after all his excesses there was pain in his heart...that was all"

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_A powerful sound was felt outside the club "Diamond Harlequin"; the sound was produced by the powerful engine of a flashy lamborghini scarlet color fuchsia that came to park outside the club. The bright neon lights as green as his owner's hair went off in unison as he took the key to the majestic car. Some curious mobsters who knew the dangerous owner of the club and the Lamborghini in front of them wondered if the reason why Joker had changed the pink and blue neon lights of his car was because of his girl's absence in the empty seat at his side...was a mystery that no one would ever dare to ask...Joker set foot outside the car and people outside the club were silent when they saw him completely lower and close the door of his lamborghini. Black colour that wrapped his eyes was more intense of the usual betraying much more the lack of sleep that was increased every time the calendar marked one more day in Gotham city and the dark blue of the night matched with the shiny silver bag that it wore along with the great jewels of gold that shone On his hands and neck._

_He walked straight and without looking away at any of the people around him; unconsciously his eyes were placed on a large poster advertising posters to the left side of the main entrance of the club. There was nothing there, the girl with her heart on her cheek and the word ROTTEN on her face were not on the poster posters, as were her long legs, her bright red lips and the flamboyant celestial look she possessed._

_The dark eyes of J betrayed him again by looking up the entrance of the club, there was nothing there that could reveal the name of the club ..."Diamond Harlequin"... he had ordered to remove each of the luminous letters, now her name was only a memory._

_"They look pretty Puddin!...I love them!...I'll dance all night for you!..."_

_A soft laughter echoed in the Joker's mind before he reached the main entrance and stopped listening to the loud music inside the large, luxurious building._

_"Boss, Maroni waits for you" said one of the three guards at the entrance, while everyone gave him enough space to pass; not to say that they did not want to stumble upon him. Joker didn't answer and he went straight to the V.I.P sector with the cold in his eyes that never seemed to disappear._

_"Sorry, the colors pink and blue are forbidden in women here, you cannot enter" said the guard, alluding to the pink dress that one of the girls was wearing in front of him._

* * *

_Joker was sitting in the long lounge chair of the club's V.I.P lounge, and his neck turned to the right indicated that his sight was lost in the empty cage a few feet away. The empty space in the golden cage was burning like the coldest ice, the absence of Harley felt worse than death and was frustrated in the lost hope of never seeing his sensual body move for him...His despair was severe and though he deny it a thousand times in his twisted mind. He hated himself for feeling pain, a pain that seemed not to disappear with anything, with none of the measures he had taken to don't remember, it was impossible to bury her in oblivion, and that is the lack of her smile, bright and perfect; not like his that was damaged and sinister...He always been able to have it to his will, just by snapping his fingers, he had the power to see her for him whenever he wanted, but now that she was not there, and he could not have her, He wanted her more than ever, never gave him the real importance of what really was worth to him...the radiant smile of his harlequin...could be turned off in some distant hell, far from his reach._

_The thick voice of a man in a black tuxedo sitting in front of him interrupted his thoughts, and his firm stare revealed his annoyance._

_"Listen to me!" Said the man with thick eyebrows tapping the glass table with both fists glaring. Joker grinned from ear to ear showing his metallic smile._

_"Salvatore! Partner...you must learn to be less boring if you want to be paid attention HAHAHAHA" He let out his laughter covering his mouth and inevitably showed the smile in his hand._

_"J, I'm not here to waste time! You made me wait two hours for you so that now you come with your antics and do not listen to a word of what I say!" exalted Salvatore Maroni, one of the few men who dared to speak to themselves the Joker. He was a well known head of the Italian Mafia of Gotham city, as its name made it notice._

_"Bla bla bla bla bla bla...you don't want to hear my advices, oh, you'll never...PROGRESS!" He cried the last word madly, combing his hair back and Salvatore drank some of his drink bitterly; The Italian was losing his patience and Joker noticed him twisting his neck with his electric blue eyes turning dark and deep. He got up from the couch and approached Salvatore, who looked at him in bewilderment._

_"What the..."Joker reached out and took the drink he held in his hand. He drank the strong alcohol into the dry, and Salvatore froze for a few seconds, and then reacted by raising his hand and his men pulling all their weapons at Joker. He did not move, as did Johnny, who was leaning against the wall._

_"You're still impatient, Salvatore"Joker set the glass on the glass table._

_"And you're still a clown, J" the Italian chuckled. Joker ran a hand through his green hair and answered with his back to him, watching the movement in the club._

_"Some things never change..."Joker turned and quickly grabbed Salvatore's face with his two ringed hands squeezed it "Look at us! We are like children on a playground...each with their own toys..." he patted his cheek as Salvatore's men followed him with their weapons. The Italian, disturbed by the Joker's mad eyes, abruptly removed his hands from his face and rose from his chair._

_"Enough games J" Joker grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down so he sank back._

_"Oh, I decide when it's over, but since I cannot wait to give you what I have for you ... and you're an Italian very impatient…"Joker purred in the ear of Santori "mmm, I'll tell you once because I made you come ..." Then he straightened._

_"SPLIT OUT!" asked Salvatore._

_"Your nephew..." Joker twirled his wrist as he remembered "Flavio, he's been talking too much to the wrong people...and I hate the speakers!"He exaggerated in the last words and then stuck his ice-cold eyes on Salvatore. "He will die..."He lifted his nonexistent eyebrows._

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! IT'S ONLY A KID!..."He shouted and then lowered his voice. He knew that Joker was serious so he decided to take another strategy._

_"Come on, J...that can be solved, it does not matter..."_

_"What does not matter? What does not matter?! He's 27 years old and got into the wrong place, now I'll tell you what I want..."He said opening both arms theatrically "Your dear nephew is very slippery...So I decided that his Uncle Salvatore will have the pleasure of handing it to me personally..."Joker sketched a machiavellian smile on his lips._

_"The family is important, J. That anyone knows it!"He looked at him with hate"You can forget that fucking idea!"_

_Joker in a swift movement approached the Italian and moved his finger in denial before his eyes as he nodded his head sharply._

_"No...I already decided...and stop drowling words and let's get some action..."_

_Johnny immediately pulled out his gun and aimed at Salvatore's head. Salvatore's men turned to Johnny, but he didn't lower his weapon._

_"You will calmly wait for me here, Salvatore, and you will tell your men to lower their weapons...oh...you will not want to frighten the gift I have for you..."Joker murmured mockingly in his ear and let go of his head. Salvatore knew that the "gifts" of the Joker were bad, very bad. He raised his hand and made his men lower their guns. Joker started to laugh as he turned to walk out a door a few yards away. A few minutes passed and the door opened, Salvatore mumbled_

_"No…"_

_J appeared on the arm with Salvatore's beautiful woman with long brown hair and an elegant red dress, a gray wrapping tape sealed her lips and her makeup was flowing from the tears in her eyes._

_"GRAZIELLA!" Salvatore shouted from the couch, stretching out his arms toward her, but Joker quickly pulled out a golden dagger and pressed it to the woman's neck, the Italian in his arms immediately "SON OF A BITCH!" He shouted and spat. The Joker watching as his wife shivered trapped in his arm._

_"You said it Salvatore and I agree with you...the family is important..." J raised the frame of his eyes._

_"You wouldn't dare..." Joker blinked and before he could finish, he slid the sharp dagger sharply down his neck, killing his life. Joker made more pressure and Graziella's body slid off her head suspended by her tangled hair in the Joker's hand_

_"You were saying? HAHAHAHAHA"laguhed when Salvatore took his hands in his face and began to move, repeating the name of his dead wife in sobs. But J didn't find it amusing that he didn't pay attention to his laughter and put Graziella's head on the glass table right in front of him._

_"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, DAMN IT!"Salvatore shouted raised his face after seeing the hair and the blood of his wife scattered on the glass table._

_"You had the choice...but you let her die ...you preferred to save your nephew's life before her...bad…very bad..."He mocked to the Italian"God! Even to me that is cruel! Don't you think that, Graziella? Ah...it's true! You cannot talk because the jerk of your husband didn't want to talk...ironic, right? HAHAHAHA" He chuckled in his own macabre laugh, but stopped when Salvatore stopped and punched him in the mouth, grave error._

_"That's what I like...you reacting to my jokes" He said taking Salvatore by the shirt with his face very close to him "But you know that I liked more, Salvatore? When you open your damn mouth to say what I want to hear...or this will get very dark" Joker let go and whistled with his two fingers in his mouth._

_Salvatore's heart sank when he saw one of the Joker's masked men enter with his son on his arm._

_"NO...NO, NO, NO...MY SON NO!…"He cried desperately putting himself in front of the glass table so that his son could not see his mother dead._

_"Papa, Papa...Moldo stanco, voglio walk home!" The five-year-old boy cried and Joker from behind put his hand on his shoulder and the Italian shouted in exasperation._

_"TAKE THE HANDS OUT OF MY SON, UNHAPPY MAN!"_

_"You see...I don't speak much Italian, but I deduce that the little heir wants to go home, doesn't he?" He said leaning toward the boy pressing his cheek with his two fingers and then stood up, speaking dryly "Speak or the boy will join whit his mother"_

_"Well...well..."Sobbed Salvatore"I'll give you Flavio... just let my son go..."_

_Joker slapped the boy's back causing him to run into his father's arms and he dropped to his knees and hugged him with tears._

_J stretched his arms, letting out all the air._

_"That was easy...now, as you can see..."Joker make his elegant gestures as he spoke "you have a pathetic security, Salvatore and as I said were...very easy for me to take your beloved family...and I will not hesitate to kill little Salvatore Jr. the next time you don't talk again...you understand, right?"_

_Salvatore's pride was as big as the Joker's, but he was lost and only nodded. The Joker's eyes filled with anger and he stretched his arm, letting his wrist drop to kiss his hand. The Italian looked at him, he had heard of that and never thought that he would have to humble himself before the King of Gotham, but he had his son in his arms and the love for him was bigger, his pride was worth shit in that moment of life or death, making Joker angry was not an option._

_He took his son away, and J was still waiting with his arm outstretched. Salvatore removed his tux and threw him back begging all the gods because he fell on the head of his dead wife, God heard his pray and it was there. The next thing he did was stand with his son on the side, he was about to start walking when J with his other hand pointed him to the floor and beckoned him to crawl towards him like a dog. Salvatore gritted his teeth and felt his son's hand pull his pants, the little boy wanted to hurry home...The Italian looked at the ceiling cursing with all his anger to himself and...he obeyed, he crawl like a dog until he reach Joker; He placed under his hand and Salvatore kissed the thick golden rings. Joker smiled devilishly pleased, and Salvatore stood up to one of his men and whispered in his ear._

_"Cover her and take her away"_

_His assassin nodded and the Italian went to his son, taking him in his arms. He walked to the exit while his men complied with his order, but before he could reach the exit, Joker stood in the door and Salvatore saw his life pass before his eyes, but he could only walk towards the dangerous man in front of the door, because he had the life of his son in his hands._

_He reached J in front of the door; were the second most terrifying of his life and Joker clasped with both hands the head of his son with madness in his eyes and between the fear of his father, the wild one kissed the front of the small one and it told to Salvatore_

_"It was a pleasure..."Joker ran from the door and Salvatore left as fast as he could with his men following in a hurry._

_He tilted his neck, with his hand combed his green hair and a sweet voice was heard in his head..._

_"Aw, the little boy is equal to his father, don't you think that, Puddin?..."_

_Joker walked briskly between the blood on the floor and ran desperately at the golden pearls of the curtain to better hear the noise of the music, blocking the sound of the sweet voice in his head and then passed his gaze throughout the club seeking To his new victim. His cold gaze fixed on the blond haired girl dancing back to him._

_"Frost!" Johnny stood beside his boss, he knew what he was going to say "bring her here" he ordered, and turned to go up to the second floor._

* * *

_"Come with me, my boss want to see you" Jhonny said to a thin girl who was dancing with her friend. Her friend hears Frost's words and holds her by the arm._

_"Don't go, Amber. He's crazy and he's going to kill you" the brunette girl said to her blond friend who was slightly drunk. Johnny was about to take out his weapon when Amber spoke._

_"Hahaha, don't tell me that you also believe those rumors" laughed the blonde girl "The only rumor I believe, is that they say that he fucks like a bastard" wink at her friend, to which she shook her head In denial and Amber hooked on Johnny's arm._

_"Let's go honey; I want to see the boss..." Johnny looked at the ceiling and took the girl to J._

_Johnny was standing in front of the door to the Joker's office on the second floor of the club, the blonde at his side was going to turn the knob on the door when Johnny meant it._

_"Do not say anything, do not look him in the eye, do what he tells you and avoid asking questions ..."_

_"Anything else?" Laughed the girl, but Johnny did not care that J heard, his boss's office had sound insulation on the walls._

_"By no means, for any reason… don't mention the word "Puddin" "he said seriously but with concern in his voice._

_"Puddin? what the hell is that? A key or something?...hahaha" Laughed again Amber._

_"It's the key that will lead you to death sooner If you mention it...so shut up your mouth" he answered in a low voice._

_"Yeah, sure...what fear! I don't know why I keep listening to you! You're just an employee!" Amber finished speaking and Johnny turned back down the stairs, thinking that the stupid girl really deserved to die for idiot._

_Amber opened the door and was impressed by the red decor of the place, red curtains, red carpet, red walls, yet everything looked very elegant and expensive, like the fine dark wood furniture that adorned the place ... at least that was what she could distinguish between the penumbra of the office._

* * *

_Minutes later, Amber was on her knees giving her oral sex to J who was sitting in a large red velvet armchair. Joker was in his white shirt open and only a few tattoos were visible on his declined torso, as with his shirt, he still kept his pants and his shoes, plus his jewelry and the red on his lips remained intact indicating that no kiss He had given the blonde girl who gave him momentary pleasure. His tattooed hand held his weapon with which he had hit Amber's face repeatedly, to make her hair cover her face before even looking at her and for her to look at his dark face. With a couple of clear orders and with fear of being hit again, the girl did her job well; but from Joker's mouth nothing came out, no sound of pleasure, and there was a cold expression on his face; only the moans that made Amber choke was the only thing that was heard in the mysterious place._

_Amber now moaned loudly in pain clinging to the large desk, she always with her face hidden by her hair felt Joker's hand stifling her neck and the other tightening her left breast tightly. Besides, her pelvis was pressed hard against the edge of the desk and the pain grew stronger with each violent thrust of him._

_There was only evil and fury in Joker's eyes as he pulled his hand away from Amber's breast and along with the other that suffocated her neck causing her to breathe with difficulty, almost touching the death she now longed for. J knew how tightly he had to clench his neck to prolong the time he wanted the agony of feeling the suffocating, stifling suffocation. Amber started pounding on the desk as she felt J's thrusts increase even more, as the asphyxiation in her neck continued to linger longer and longer._

_Tears fell from her flushed face and she could no longer resist the torture. With what remained of force she turned her face to the left ... the madness and hatred in J's eyes hypnotized her and only in that second moment of feeling pain, she was captivated in the deep rancor that emanated with her breathing…and in that minute, J quickly pulled out his weapon and pressed the tip of it onto her neck, causing her to turn her eyes to the desk._

_The tip of the weapon continued to press hard on Amber's neck for the rest of the time the sexual act lasted. The shot was heard when Joker reached orgasm and blood spilled on the desk and his expression...still showed no pleasure or satisfaction._

_Joker pushed from his desk the lifeless body of the naked woman and she whipped herself on the floor shedding more blood on the red carpet. He pulled up his dark trousers and a syringe loaded with white liquid from the desk drawer. He don't need any elastic, on his forearm anyone could see all his veins from the violent sex he had seconds before._

_The long needle stuck into his skin and the heroine ran through his cardiovascular system. The image of Harley began to become more and more diffuse in his mind. Euphoria struck his senses and the pain of her absence was almost completely gone._

_*Flashback End*_

* * *

"The boss was still in it for the first four months that you were absent, nobody could control him..." Johnny said to Harley that as she bit her lower lip.

"Johnny...I need to know what else happened to my Puddin..." She whispered for him to continue.

"Nothing stopped him, Harley, until...well this is the part I don't like to tell...I suppose by how I felt about it ...J continued like this until one night the situation was repeated again. He made me take another blond girl and as usual, I left it at the door and I left, that day J ordered me to visit another of his clubs, because they had informed him that a guy had been involved in several fights in the local and had to go to end this that in mind, I went to the club and didn't return until the other day to the " _Harlequin Diamond_ " the boss was not there that night...the same happened the next day and the next…I called several times, but he never replied. The boss didn't go to the club in a week and I decided to go to the mansion to look for him"

"You did well, Johnny" Harley said, nodding, her elbows are resting on the table and her two hands are close to her mouth.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_In the office of the club, behind a door that led to a hidden room that had a large bed with scarlet silk sheets and a few but fine wooden furniture, a woman with long blond hair moaned incessantly. She was lying face down on the bed and her hand clung desperately to the pillows._

_The marquise of the bed struck again and again against the wall causing a heady noise to the beat of the moans of the blonde...The scarlet bedsheet cover her from the waist down to Joker and only her back was seen to move by inertia with the violent thrusts that he gave the woman beneath him. J's tattooed arms were steady vertically resting her hands on the mattress, her breathing deep through her half opened mouth. J's movements were increasing, and the danger of death for the woman beneath him was nearer and nearer, though she was given to the rude pleasure without suspecting her fate._

_This time Joker tried to change his own rules, desperate and distressed to didn't find a way out for the pain that felt his soul every day...He decided not to hit the blonde under him, at least until the sex will end, but the change of rules didn't work; Harley's groans echoed over and over...in a tantalizing melody...the melody he waited for madly..._

_Then the woman lifted her hips and the delirium went further this time...J moved more and more strongly inside her and the light of the lamp illuminated her body as well as lit up too many syringes used on the pedestal. Each dosis had only one purpose, to leave Harley in oblivion...her soft laughter reverberated again, as he mocked the futile attempt to remove it from his mad heart, because yes...he had one, dangerously damaged and rotten...but he had it and Harley's face was on it. Joker surrendered defeated to the sweet and intoxicating strawberry aroma in Harley's hair and the blond woman's cheek now had a black heart, her hair was lighter and with two colors at her tips and J did not notice when her mouth Desperately sought the woman's mouth and swear he tasted the grape soda on her lips...making Joker think that perhaps the dose had been too hard, because the woman's skin was now completely white and with strange tattoos in her honor. His body became warm and J heard her whisper in his ear "Puddin..." "Puddin"... He lost his reason and his hands that were inert before, now caressing his body with madness the moment he began to feel the false pleasure invade his Body, and now Joker was also moaning, grunting and purring with pleasure with every satisfactory thrust he gave as he bit and kissed her white collar. His delirium went to such an extreme that he twisted the woman's body and she took advantage of putting a hand in his green hair and surrounding the waist of the Joker with his legs._

_The panting and groaning intensified like the sensations and the almost toxic overflowing pleasure flooded the room. Joker put his hand on hers, feeling the fine fingers of Harley and interlaced his fingers with those of the woman._

_"Puddin..." He burned and burned his soul when he saw the face of his Harley reach orgasm, lost all control by grasping the woman more to his tattooed chest. The move he continued to ram it all night until he fell exhausted and surrendered over her...surrendered to the memory and completely surrendered in the drugged toxicity that he called himself Harley Quinn._

* * *

_Joker woke up the next morning and his senses were still racing, he turned his face to the left and saw a blond woman sleeping next to him...and it wasn't Harley...and he felt a hand squeezed his heart, taking out the worst of him...what he regarded as weakness...that absurd feeling he would never name..._

_"Good morning, did you sleep well? I prepared scrambled eggs and coffee"_

_"Puddin ...Can you stay a little longer with me? Say yes, please ... I'll get bored if you leave ..."_

_He contracted his jaw to contain the salty water that began to border his eyes wrapped in the relentless black...He was feeling real pain, pain he had never felt before and he had the strong need to insert the needle in his forearm again..._

_J's right arm stretched out and his hand open in the air on the night stand, shivering for a second...He closed it, gripping it, and dropped it on the syringes. Dressed upu and ready to leave the room, growled angrily turning to see the woman bloodied with a bullet in the chest...specifically in her heart. He hadn't killed the woman...but what he had been the best and worst night he had had in the last four long months of Harley's absence._

_He went down to the club where was now empty like the golden cage and no one saw him climb into the bright lamborghini to go looking for what he had felt a few moments ago, which made his damn heart feel the cozy fire all night and hurt like hell when he woke up and to discover that cruel and absurd feeling...had to be completely detoxified, so he heard Harley's voice every minute of the day._

_The Lamborghini's powerful engine went out when Joker parked in front of his mansion, had not entered his empty house in the last four months, had been living in the club ever since, avoiding feeling the hated feeling at all costs...but there it was, standing in front of the door ready to feel it even though it made him suffer between memories and the pain of loneliness he felt as if he were buried in the coldest glacial of the earth._

_*Flashback End*_

* * *

When Johnny took some air, he continued "I was surprised when I entered the mansion, hoping to find some broken and watered things on the floor, but everything was a complete disaster...as if a hurricane had come bouncing and destroying everything to its Johnny made another pause to continue-he searched in every room, I even dared to enter yours, but J was not there either...and I saw that the room was still intact, I assumed he had not Sleeping there, so I would not be in the house...and when I was about to leave I had a feeling and I remembered the basement, I had never come down to see it, but it was an option-

"You saw the gym he did for me..." she said sadly.

"Yes, you're right..." Johnny sighed and a sad tone appeared for the first time all night as he spoke "the first thing I saw him coming down the stairs in the dark...I went to the boss sitting on the bottom rung of the ladder. He was leaning against the wall and his view was lost to his right, turn to see where he was looking and I realized that your room was not the only one that was not destroyed...Your gym was also in good condition, I knew it because I give a quick view on the rings, the parallel bars, the mattresses...well...all the appliances; were in perfect condition and J didn't take his eyes off the long pink cloth hanging from the ceiling..." Johnny took a big breath of air "I approached to the boss and touch his shoulder moving a little, but he did not respond and remained still with that look lost as if it were drugged, frankly I was scared, I stood in front of him, J just said " _get me out of here_ " and fell on me, Harley. I swear that he had never seen so desolate and lost in all this years I serve him..."Johnny saw Harley looking at her with fear.

"Continue..." She whispered again, tightening one of the sleeves of her blue dress.

"I climbed the stairs with him on my shoulder and closed the door of your gym and take you to an apartment in the Gothic center, feeling powerless to not be able to do more for him at that time ... I felt very useless, was supposed Which was his right hand, and I had to help him as he was. "Johnny under his gaze and Harley felt a sharp pang in her heart...she didn't want to hear any more...Johnny's words were like knives in her heart, but she knew the story wasn't over and she had promised Johnny that she would listen until he had finished.

Johnny lifted his face and after a few seconds as he continued "That day I saw J sleep all day in the apartment and I still worried about him I had to go to the club, for my bad luck to return late at night. As you will see without the boss in the three clubs for a week things were getting out of control and that day I had to take care of two mafia bosses who were facing in the club" said Johnny bitterly-when I returned to the apartment I was surprised Not being able to enter, I tried many times with the key but it did not work, I realized that J had changed the lock...That was his clear warning that meant he did not want anyone to interrupt him, or talk to him...and call him and I knocked on the door many times, until at last he yelled "GO AWAY" and there was not another word, I felt like J was falling behind the door and all he did was slip this" Johnny reached inside his sack and from his black leather wallet he pulled out what looked like a playing card and set it on the table in front of Harley. She bent to see the letter, it was "The Queen of Hearts" and there was an end to end crossword written with black marker "FIND IT".

Harley felt a twist in his heart and a lump in his throat when he saw the letter and looked at Johnny with his lips parted. Johnny took the letter and put it back into his black wallet.

"That was Harley, when I held the letter, I promised myself that I would find the information the boss needed and that I wouldn't bother him until I had something in my hands...So the last two months, J was isolated from the world and I did what I could to take care of all the business of the boss during that time, while I tried by all means to find some information...it wasn't easy...but something appeared. The information arrived saying that Flash had captured Captain Boomerang and that he was going to be transferred to a hidden prison in Louisiana. That was the key...from there on, investigating the other was easier... Finally came the day and gave the information J and well ... there began the plan to get you out of there, leaving with the idiot Griggs" He said omitting the the final part when he found Joker in the circle of weapons, with a smile drawn with black marker around his mouth. At the end of the long story, Johnny looked closely at Harley's face and instinct told him that she was trying hard to sketch a false smile, when all she wanted was to cry.

"Harley...are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes...Johnny...I...I'm fine..." Harley suppressed a sob and her chest began to get up and down giving it away. Johnny stood up from his chair and stood in front of her touching her shoulder brotherly as if it were a child.

"This is good Harley...it's all right...cry, J will be late..."

Harley stood up and hugged Johnny hard, sinking her face into his chest.

"Puddin ... Puddin ..." He cried disconsolately as Johnny stroked the top of his head, because the back was still with the coping adhesives that closed his wound, it was not big, but it was a wound anyway.

Harley stayed several minutes crying thinking that she always believed that her Puddin hadn't missed her much in her absence and that she was the only one who suffered in prison, but he...he also suffered, he also ached not to have her and was more than she ever believed. She understood that Joker loved her even though he never told her, and perhaps that was how it would always be, but she would never, ever again doubt the feelings he felt for her and felt the desperate need to see J as soon as possible, but she knew he couldn't do it or that could make her suspect her Puddin that Johnny had confessed to her some things and what she wanted least was to cause problems for him.

Johnny's strong masculine scent hit her nose, and she swear smelling the same essence that emanated from her father when she was a little girl and was immensely grateful for the support Johnny gave to them both and crying said to him

"Thank you...Thank you for everything Johnny, I love you so much"

Johnny smiled.

"Okay, you don't have to thank me, you see, there's someone else who came to cheer you up"

Harley wiped her tears with the sleeve of her dress and saw the small kitten  _meow_  from the kitchen door. She took off from Johnny and went to the kitten to support him again in her chest

"Thanks to you for coming to see me...you're cute..."

The kitten meowed and Johnny crossed his arms to the side of the table

"You must be hungry..."

"It's true, there is no food...to be honest I completely forget about that, but what do you want to eat? I'll call someone to bring food" Johnny said with his cell phone in his hand.

"I don't know...spaghetti maybe? but don't worry, I'll cook if K got me what I need" she replied.

"Oh! And do not forget something for F" Said Harley laughing softly.

"Who's F?" Johnny asked, fearing the answer.

"Dah! Of course! My kitten! F, Frosty..., Frosty F" Harley said making the presentation by moving one of the cat's legs with her hand to say hello. Johnny looked at the ceiling laughing, he was not going to bother trying to persuade her to change the cat's name, and it was too late.

"I haven't cooked anything for a long time, but Mr. J says I make a good food" Harley said with a broad smile.

"Are you sure you can do it? Don't forget that the kitchen is newly remodeled, and K can go to your favorite restaurant" he said with a little humor.

"Ah? You don't trust me again? Well, if you don't want to try my food, you'll miss it" Harley said mockingly, leaning his hand on the frame of the kitchen doorway and looked at the small kitten against his chest that meowed "Did you see it? He wants to try my food and believe me, it's not bad" She smiled.

"Well...cook, but before that go to the bathroom to wash your makeup," said Johnny patting his back and went out to call, listening to her say

"Ups..."

While Harley saw her make up run in the mirror of the microwave that betrayed her tears of love corresponded ... and thought that another day, when she and Johnny were once again alone, I would ask how he met Joker and became his right hand, but above all...Why did Johnny help them so much...? One of these days she would know.


	9. You can achieve whatever you propose

_*First Flashback*_

_Dr. Harleen Quinzel was in the middle of one of the therapy sessions with her favorite patient, she always looked forward to seeing him again. Dr. Harleen was captivated by the clown prince of the crime, anyone could easily appreciate it because she always came out with a smile on her face at the end of her sessions and today it wouldn't be the exception, but things would go a little further this time..._

_"Mr. J, we've already shared several sessions together..."Harleen said, sitting in front of the Joker, a table separating them._

_"That's right, doctor," the Joker replied, and she played nervously with the pen on her fingers. He had thought all day about how to ask the difficult question of Lord J. He took a deep breath and spoke._

_"_ _We need to advance a little more in therapy..." She said dropping the pen and fit the frame of his glasses "I have to ask you a question..." she watched the intense eyes of the Joker that only made her more nervous and opened her lips to speak, but he beat her by talking first._

_"Wait, Doctor" The Joker looked up at the ceiling "Let me guess. You're going to ask me about the origin of my madness, are not you?" He looked at her expectantly._

_"You're right, Mr. J" She sigh, relieved._

_"Curious..."_

_Harleen could almost find out a soft purr from the guttural and deep voice of the Joker. Always, in each session was his patient who was taking control of the conversation. It was inevitable, there was something superior in him...almost magnetic that made her increasingly charmed by Mr. J._

_"Can you tell me about it?" She asked, trying to sound safe._

_"_ _A deal..."The Joker said thinking that he really wanted her to accept the deal, would be the perfect move to advance the plan that had been running a few sessions before. Seducing her young doctor was finding it easier than she expected, that was her main objective with the sole purpose of leaving Arkham to return to her reign of crime and chaos._

_"A deal?" She repeated._

_"Correct." The Joker smiled, for whatever had been a terrifying smile with the metal covering part of her teeth, but she found it perfect-I'll tell you my story doctor, but in return you'll tell me how being so young you have the privilege of analyze me..."He leaned slightly toward her, looking directly into her eyes and murmured "What's your origin, Doctor Quin-zel? I'm sure it should be something interesting to hear-_

_"Mr. J, don't forget that the patient is you"She try to sound as serious as possible, though she liked to know that he was interested in her and he leaned back in the uncomfortable chair._

_"_ _Don't be boring, I think it's a fair deal, what do you say?...Do you accept?"_

_"_ _As I told you before, I really want to help you, Mr. J..."_

_"Well, if you accept you can help me, doctor..." she said in a soft voice and she fixed her eyes on her red lips parted "I'll accept ... wait, how will I know you're telling me the truth?"_

_"You'll have to trust me, just as I'll trust you to keep my secret, you should feel honored." He paused to look her in the eyes slightly inclined toward her and said harshly "or he might change his mind and leave this to another moment"_

_"_ _I don't! I will keep your secret, trust me…"She said the first thing that came to his mind and then he quickly raised a hand to his mouth and softened his throat"I mean...I'll accept the deal, Mr. J"_

_The Joker smiled_ _**"Well...which of all the pathetic stories I will choose for you, oh! Of course, children must be your weakness, dearest doctor. Best of the best for you, here goes..."** _

_"There was a child, doctor...a child who longed to have a happy family, but that child was the mockery of his classmates. Every day a new bruise appeared on his face, his uniform was faded and they knew it was the same one she had used the last three years and as you see, children can be very cruel when they want to be...mmm"The Joker saw her Tightly tightened the sleeve of his white coat and smiled maliciously to himself, he wanted to break it and was getting it-when he got home there was not a hot soup for him, doctor ...a hit and hard was what he received every day...the boy always ran to his room looking at bottles of cheap alcohol and with the sleeve of his old uniform covered the blood in his nose while avoiding inhaling the stinking stench of the drug at home"The Joker saw how Harleen's eyes seemed increasingly sad, there was no comfort in her mother's chest, she stood several feet underground buried in the back yard under an old oak. There was no night when the child could fall asleep; when he closed his eyes he heard his mother's heart-rending shrieks when he died in the hands of his father..."Harleen swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat and the Joker continued. He led his house prepared for what was happening every day, but when a burning fire came, it consumed the old oak tree and his father...He slept drunk to the bone in the old armchair. The boy did not wake him! "J shook himself in his chair. He left the house and locked the door... he sat on the sidewalk in front with the key in his hands and laughed while everything was consumed by the fire. River so, but so strong, doctor...that the tears were coming out of his eyes..."The Joker looked at Harleen._

_"That's terrible!...I'm so sorry"Harleen said, closing her eyes for a moment. Feelings arose and he could not help it, he felt a painful pressure on his chest._

_"Oh no...don't regret it...I always consider that the boy had a happy ending," said the Joker, noting the clear concern on his face._

**_"I have you, doctor...just a little more...a little more. You will fall and you will hit so hard against the floor"_ **

_"I would be disappointed if you looked at me with compassion, I hope you feel something else for me ..."_

_Harleen's heart sank. What is he insinuating?...Is it possible that he expected another kind of feelings from her, feelings of attraction perhaps? Her thoughts were interrupted because the Joker continued._

_"_ _Well, doctor. I think it's your turn to talk..."He leaned over as much as he could towards her and said with a seductive voice"You're quite intrigued..."She licked her dry lips from dehydration and Harleen compulsively bit into hers. Joker put a half smile on his face and returned to decline in his seat "and well ...? Be good and respect our treatment...don't leave me with doubt"_

_Harleen tucked a blond strand behind her ear, ignoring that her pulse had accelerated with his words and began._

_"I have lived all my life in Gotham City, I was raised by my father in a small but cozy apartment in the northern sector of the city ..."The Joker looked at her intrigued. "If you ask about my mother...well...she died when I born and my father took me to live in Gotham...I suppose I was very fond of my mother's death"Harleen sketched a sad smile and then followed"but I was happy living with my father Mr. J, he always managed with his salary to make me happy even if we did not have great things. You see, he was a physical education teacher in a small school in the city, he specialized in Olympic gymnastics, but he never really had the opportunity to exercise what he really was passionate about...sometimes I think he did not have the opportunity to do it for fear of leaving me alone very small"Harleen sighed"as we were both alone, most of the time we were together we spent in an old gym was near the center of the city and in that place my father always train me with much love every year that we spent together..."She smiled with remarkable nostalgia and continued her story._

_"_ _My grades in high school were never really good Mr. J, more if my physical performance"She giggled"but ...my father wanted me to go to college and become an excellent professional"_

_"_ _It's the desire of every father, doctor..."_

_"Yes, my father loved me and really wanted to see me happy, you know...married and with children, living in a big house, earning a good salary as a professional...those things. So I decided to train very hard with him to get a scholarship at the best university. However seven months before I graduated from high school... He died in an auto accident on the way home. Then I got the hospital call...and in the hospital the me…"Harleen took a breath"he told me not to abandon my dream...to make me a brilliant doctor..."The Joker looked at the pain in his eyes ""You are special Harleen...you can achieve whatever you propose" that was the last thing he said to me, Mr. J"tears rolled down her cheeks and immediately dry them with the sleeve of her robe._

_"Don't cry, Doctor ... I will not lie, I like to see people cry ... but you have a beautiful smile and it looks better on you._

**_"Oh God...I'll induce myself a diabetic coma, if I continue like this...well...it is necessary, it is part of the plan, yes it is, not that I care about the stupid doctor"_ **

_Harleen smiled sincerely and continued._

_"I did it, I decided to make his words come true, that's why I kept training very hard, graduated and got the scholarship at the university that my father so much wanted"_

_"He was very proud of his little Harleen..." said the Joker, bowing slightly, looking into her eyes. She was lost for a second in the beautiful that these were, then turned her sight to prevent him from realizing she was captivated by them and continued._

_"Thank you, I had to analyze well what kind of doctorate I was going to study, because as I said, my grades were never very good. Of all the options, I decided for criminal psychology to be one of the shortest races and the only one that caught my attention, I also knew that it would be very difficult to supplement my studies with high performance training and that seemed to be the best option"Harleen took a deep breath and followed-Incredibly prominent among all gymnasts, my father had done a great job with me, so I devote myself to study a lot more and forward several branches, managing to graduate from university in just four years. After that I asked to do my practice in the most difficult place to work, I wanted to prove to myself that I could deal with real criminals and they sent me here" Harleen smiled, thinking that if he had not come to Arkham he would never have been able to talk to the dreadful and known criminal who was the Joker-the director of Arkham liked my job and hired me. Some time later you came and nobody wanted to take your case again, but I offered and here we are..."_

**_"So you offered yourself ... you're really a complete idiot or you're as crazy as I am"_ **

_The Joker laughed to himself and asked with malice._

_"You like it, Doctor?" There was a double sense in his words, he was a good player, he had always been and Harleen blushed completely and unconsciously her hands began to sweat "doctor...answer me…I asked you if he liked coming here? The Joker could not help laughing, showing the metal in his teeth._

_"Yes, of course, Arkham has welcomed me very well" She said trying to sound serene._

_"A moment ago... I was wrong, Doctor. I am the one who has the privilege of being analyzed by you..."_

_"You've been a good patient to me too, Mr. J" She could not hide the nervousness in her words._

_"I...I appreciate...your company a lot" He stressed the M with his mouth and spoke soft and guttural -I'm grateful ..."_

_"What do you mean?" He asked impulsively under his gaze._

_"Your father, doctor, he was right...he said it before he died, you have the POWER to achieve what you propose, you are a woman...so decided my beautiful doctor "both looked at each other and the Joker kept the eye contact while speaking"courage and bravery run through your veins...You have a burning fire in your eyes, many must admire..."Harleen between opened his mouth and he followed his seduction game "I could be one of them...they are warm And I can feel the fire of your eyes burning my insides..."_

_"I ..." Harleen looked away from her powerful hypnotizing eyes, he devoured her with his gaze and she could not bear it._

_"Can you approach? You know...I'm kind of stuck here" He said wildly shrugging his arms in the straitjacket._

_"I do not think I should approach you, Mr J," Harleen said, though her whole body clamored to approach the Clown Prince of Crime._

_"Why not? You know I wouldn't hurt my sweet Doctor Quinzel..."He said softly "I need you to get close. "The Joker needed to make her fall completely into his trap. Harleen sighed and stood up, standing on the side of his chair._

_The Joker smiled satisfied **"very obediently my innocent little whore"**_

_Harleen looked at the metal door a few feet away, behind the door the guards with their guns were there in case something went wrong, but she was not afraid, just wanting to feel close to him and obeyed him leaning toward his face._

**_"Damn bitch, your sweet scent suffocates me"_ ** _thought the Joker as he also leaned toward her. Harleen's heart leapt from his chest from the nearness of their mouths, he looked directly into her celestial eyes and whispered._

_"I'll ask you one more time..."Her warm breath choked against her lips and then asked in a really serious tone "You like me, Doctor?"_

_"Yes..." She looked down, and the Joker could not help looking away from her fleshy, sensual lips and immediately ran her face, containing the strong desire to test them._

**_"Oh...I will not kiss you, if that's what you think insolent bitch, although I don't deny ... you're beautifull"_ **

_When she ran her face quickly, she inadvertently reached between the union of her neck and female jaw and could not help purring in her soft skin, it was instinctive and pleasurable. Harleen shuddered and closed her eyes, took a breath and told him as he took off she._

_"You're like a kitten, Mr. J"_

_The Joker laughed, his mouth wide open, narrowing his eyes. Everything was ready; the next session would have no hesitation in asking the machine gun to his doctor. He was quite sure that she would do anything for him...but what the Joker didn't know is that later he would do anything for her..._

_*Flashback End*_

* * *

_*Second Flashback *_

_It was night and Harley was walking around the mansion looking for Mr. J, he had something important to show him, but she couldn't find him in any room and she wondered where he could be. She was worried enough, several hours earlier, in the afternoon, they had had one of their games with Batsy and her Puddin had resulted in an ugly cut on her back, of course, she tried to cure him but he forced her out of the room leaving him Just as he wanted and between so much boredom and concern to Harley came up with an idea to encourage Mr. J, so she rushed out on her bike on the way to the city and when she returned home, she had a new tattoo on her body...more specifically on her cheek._

_"PUDDIN?" She shouted asking about the house, but there was no answer._

_At that moment he heard some noises coming from the basement and immediately realized that his Puddin was there. He hurried to the white door that led to the basement of the mansion and under the steep stairs, slowly...groping the ground so as not to receive another loud shout from Joker telling him to leave. Moreover everything was a little dark in the shadows and only the light came through the long rectangular windows on the top of the basement walls. Something interrupted the silence of the place, it was breathless breathing, manly and guttural..._

_Harley slowly thrust her head down the stair railing and her long hair fell on her chest. She opened her heavenly eyes a little more and opened her lips as she stared down at the bottom of J's uncovered back, which moved up and down, as did his whole body. J was "dominated" with his eyes fixed on the wall in front of him, asserting himself from a thick metal beam, his arms forming an L and long drops of sweat slid down the large dragon tattoo on his back along with thin drops of blood coming out of the cross cut he had in it, his green hair was slightly disheveled._

_Harley did not notice when he inadvertently stumbled down the stairs, for he kept his eyes on the back of his Puddin, and quickly reassured himself from the railing._

_"Go away" he said without turning as he continued to flex his arms._

_"I ...Puddin, I have something for you ..." she said, coming down the stairs._

_"GO AWAY!"Shouted and Harley ran to him and stretched her arms reaching the obliques of him a little above his dark trousers, the firm subject and the Joker growled furious releasing from the beam and fell back to her. In a second his hand was squeezing Harley's neck against the wall._

_"You have my attention, Harls..."Jerked the Joker between teeth and Harley laughed softly as she could with her first goal achieved, he at least now looked at her, furious but looked at her and tightened his neck._

_"I have...something for you..." She speak panting and then turn her face to her left. J immediately noticed the new tattoo on her cheek. He let go of her and combed his her green hair._

_"Did you like it?...I did it to cheer you up" The Joker shot her a murderous look by turning to her and gave him a hard, quick slap. Harley had some luck this time, J didn't wear any of his thick rings._

_"Explain to me now, baby. Because a fucking heart of shit on your cheek would have to cheer me up? "He said opening his arms in front of her theatrically._

_"It's your heart, Puddin..."_

_"NO!"The Joker growled with a fist in his hand and struck with all his might on the wall beside Harley's face and placed his forearm against the wall, causing her to remain beneath him. She looked at him and took his chin and raised him violently causing her to look at the anger in the green-platinum of his eyes " look at me, Harls…"he took her hand and put it on her left pectoral muttering"There is here ...A EMPTY HOLE" He quick and furious utter the last words and then looked up "if...there was...a fucking heart in my chest...this would be dark, cruel...broken and rotten"_

_J put the mocking smile on his hand to cover Harley's mouth and raised the frame of his eyes murmuring_

_"Yes it is, baby...so rotten and toxic that it would do you much...a lot of damage" The Joker released her and she spoke._

_"That's why I paint it in black, see?"He slapped her roughly again and she moaned in pain with a smile on her lips. "I want...I want your heart Puddin ..."_

_"You want it?…"_

_"Yes"_

_"Well...I'll do something for you too, baby..."He picked Harley up as he folded it over his left shoulder and began to walk toward the ladder. Harley's face stared at J's back, and she licked the glistening beads of sweat from her Puddin, causing him to squeeze one of her buttocks"you like my sweat, kitty..."Harley let out his flippets of giggles and returned to lick "we'll see if you're going to like what daddy will do for you this time..."_

_Harley bit her lip hoping the Joker would take her to his room but was surprised when on the contrary he kicked the door of his office and came in dropping Harley on the desk._

_"What are we doing here?...I thought..."_

_"You thought? You thought?" He said in an ironic and mocking tone, pursing his red lips and stroking her arm "When did I tell you to think, Harls? Never" He answered to himself as he gave Harley the third blow, and she did. Touched his cheek that burned and unconsciously a slippery tear escaped his eyes and J watched her with his angry breathing full of anger._

_"You were the one that you wanted my heart, Harls..." The Joker said, shivering around her shoulders; there was a glint of madness in her eyes"Are you afraid?"_

_"No" She answered, safely and quickly wiping the small tear with his hand and then fiercely emphasized his words "I WANT IT..."_

_She got up from the desk and held J's angled jaw looking up at his annoying eyes._

_"I love your fucking heart and I don't care a shit if you hurt me, Mr. J" She raised her eyebrows. Joker tossed his hands and held Harley's hips up to restrain her violently on the desk, caressed the tattooed heart on his cheek and then squeezed angrily._

_"It's rotten…"_

_"I don't forget, Puddin" She turned her face to kiss J's hand, squeezing it uncompromisingly._

_Joker smirked and jerked Harley's hair tangled in his tattooed fingers and gave a quick kiss biting her lower lip, she didn't have time to smile at the kiss because he thumped her head on the desk with excessive force causing it to close her eyes stunned by the pain of bruising...Joker watched her and then left his office, after a few minutes he came back in with a small metal box in his hands, put it to the side of unconscious Harley and the drawer of his desk sack His purple latex glove he placed in his right hand which turned Harley's face, he caress her for a second before turning on the lamp that had not succumbed to its violence minutes before. The light flickered on and he settled her lightening his white skin, his eyes traveled completely over the illuminated area before deciding where he was going to leave his mark._

_Decided to open the metal case, where there was a tattoo machine and all the accessories that needed perfectly accommodated in their spaces. J ran his left hand through his hair and put on the desk what he was going to use to tattoo his girl. In a few minutes the machine was connected with black ink on the needle ready to pierce the smooth skin of Harley. Then Joker leaned over her and with his left hand that had his mocking smile printed on her lower jaw feminine, while with his gloved hand put the needle on the skin. Joker let air out of his half open mouth as he made the first letter "R" and continued tattooing with excitement the groove of his little jaw, there was concentration and desire in his bright eyes, he could not deny it, if he was going to leave his signature on her skin, had to be in fine letters that didn't obscure the beauty of his girl...although that had not been his main objective, but when he began to tattoo his thin skin could not think of anything else to do a good job, Tattooing was not his specialty; No, to make pain felt was his true specialty...so much of his tattoos had been made by one of his men with the risk of dying obviously if they drew a line badly._

_The tattoo machine stopped ringing when J unplugged her finished work, left the machine on the desk and gave air pleased, while closing his eyes, that situation reminded him when he gave the first session of electro-shock with that adorable creature, not knowing exactly what to expect and just as happened with the tattoo...everything turned out to be a damn perfection...by a demon! As Harley loved it...mole and all, but ... she finally loved and for that reason she would take care of through the tattoo " **ROTTEN** " that she will not forget that if she was going to have maybe...just maybe...a very small part of her Heart, it was dark, damaged and rotten and had to accept it by obligation as it was; but J didn't know at the time that in spite of everything, Harley would take care of tattooing his face in his dark heart, but not with black ink... no...with love ink._

* * *

_Harley was still lying on the desk and woke up a few hours later with a severe headache, in addition to feeling pain in his two cheeks...She brought her hand to the side of her forehead where she had hit the desk, however quickly turned as she was watched by the sharp eyes of her Puddin, who watched her leaning back against the desk seat with a small round mirror in her lap. Harley immediately sat down and then went straight to where J with a bright smile ready to pounce and fill his naked torso with kisses, but before she could reach him, J put the mirror in front of her face so she saw her reflection and she stopped, watching her face carefully. However she didn't see the red on her cheek from slapping, she didn´t even notice the tiny wound on one side of his forehead, his eyes only gazed lovingly at the new tattoo on his skin thinking that J might have marked her forever with Any other bad word ...; but " **ROTTEN** "...was perfect for her, because every morning she would remind him that he had to work very hard if he wanted to get the rotten heart of Mr J._

_She took the mirror and put it on the desk turning to the Joker._

_"Mmmm"She murmured coquettishly"you're a good tattooist, Puddin..."She smiled winking at her and sat down on top of him with his legs and whisper seductively"I love it..."She licked her lips and felt J's hands traverse her legs watching her closely while purring, then pulling her hair back violently, her exposed neck bitten by J between kisses. Harley laughed as Joker now stroked the length of his hair._

_"Good girl, Harls…"She rose a few inches and then dropped provocatively into Mr. J's crotch, to which the grunting"do it again"She laughed again with mischief and obeyed this time rocking slightly to him. That J pulled more of her hair arching her back to kiss wildly the furrow of her breasts caught by her white shirt._

_"You like it, Mr.J?"_

_J let go of his hair and purr on his neck_

_"This is not fake, Harls…"He bit her, "I like you..."he murmured again purring gutturally sliding his hands down her back to put them under the denim shorts she was wearing. Then he sat her down abruptly on the desk and pulled her shorts tightly around her legs to remove them. Harley moaned with pleasure for much of the night caught between J's strong arms on the desk that had slid against the wall. Once they got exhausted she lay naked sitting on J asserting herself on his back as she sighed_

_"You have to...let me...heal your wound in the back...Puddin..." she kiss the letters printed on the neck of the Joker._

_"It's Friday, baby...It's getting late for us to go to the club"_

_"It's Wednesday, Puddin" Harley let out a laugh and Joker raised the frame of his eyebrows._

_"Whatever...we'll...you have to show your new tattoos, Harls..."He breathed in the sweet scent of her hair._

_"Oh, it's true! Nor can we let Batsy ruin our night!"_

_"Mmmm...but we have enough time to get my baby back" J said thinking that Bat's wounds were not lucky enough to be attended to by the hands of his beautiful girl. Having Harley was something that only he enjoyed and kissed possessively his pale shoulder._

_"With one condition!" She said raising her finger in sign of a "one."_

_"Mmm...What do you want this time?"_

_Harley kissed J's jaw and whispered_

_"One more game, Daddy..."_

* _Second Flashaback End_ *

* * *

_*Third Flashback*_

_Harley was in the spacious living room of the Joker mansion where he had been living the last ten months, she was sitting cross-legged, as if it were a meditative position, but nothing was further from reality. She did not meditate only admired the false fire of the modern fireplace, which with its LED technology imitated the flames of a vivid red fire around a thick black frame. Her long light hair was tied in two low ponytails that fell on her back ending in pink and blue laughter. Harley already had the tattoos on her face and the rhombuses on her wrist, but they lacked those of her legs and the "Daddy's lil Monster" on her chest. This time she was not wearing any expensive dress that the Joker was responsible for giving her to make her always look like a perfect queen, on the other hand this time she wore a set of tight black sweater and white sports shoes. Harley didn't have a smile this time in her face as was usual in her, she looked at the false fire with a sad expression waiting for her Puddin to get her to go to the club, only this time she wouldn't make company to him. Harley had to go to a very important place...and that was the reason for the look on his face. That day was one more year after the death of her father and had a sacred ritual that she did every year for him and this time hoped it was not the exception..._

_She had tried to tell the Joker that she had to leave that day, but she could not do it, she just woke up, the Joker left with Johnny saying that he had to go do some business leaving her alone in the mansion, however he said he would go look for her more late that night. Whit that said she decided to wait for him with the intention of convincing him so that he could accompany her where she had to go, although deep down she knew he wouldn't go with her, but at least he had to try, thinking it would be very nice if her Puddin saw the routine that she did every year to her father in the old Olympic stadium in Gotham_

_The door opened and the Joker walked down the hall, saw Harley absorbed in the sight of the fire in the living room and she wasn't ready to go to the club as he hoped. He felt her unmistakable steps and turned to see him standing in front of the living room. The Joker was surprised to himself, Harley didn't pounce on him as usual, there was only silence in the place and she looked at him with concern, hesitant to tell him or not her plans for that day._

_"You're not dressed to go to the club, go and change, Harls"The Joker broke the silence and Harley looked down._

_"I'm sorry...today I will not go dancing today, Puddin ..."The Joker stared at her for a few seconds, she looked as if she was sick, despite her usual makeup was impeccable, but he had never heard her say that before. He walked over to her and put a hand on her forehead to take her temperature while she stared at him in astonishment._

_"Fever?No...it's not that..."He speak as he realized she was not sick. Harley sketched a small, sad smile as he stood up and the Joker took his chin with one hand "If you will not go to the club...where are you going?"_

_"I have to go to a very important place...Can you come with me?"_

_When the Joker heard the question, he let go and turned his back on the exit, no longer interested in what fucking place had to go, even if he said it was important, surely were other of his stupid things he thought and he had business to attend. She would have been forced to accompany him to the club, but it would be annoying to have to see that uncharacteristic expression on his face. When he reached the exit Harley raised her voice for an answer._

_"You go with me, Puddin?"_

_The Joker had had a bad day with some idiots a moment ago and was not for games. He turned annoyed, hit the wall with the side of his fist and gave a clear warning with the anger written in his eyes to Harley._

_"Go...or I'll change that fucking expression on your face and take your ass to the fucking club now!"He stopped short of saying to a Harley that he just looked away and nodded. Then he turned toward the exit and Harley heard his footsteps climbing the stairs that led to Mr J.'s room._

_Harley let the air escape in her lungs, she knew it was an impossible mission and she would have to go alone like all previous years. She'd never taken any of her ex-boyfriends to that place, because she'd never really felt like sharing that special moment with any of them. Maybe she'd never really fallen in love or just what she felt now for the Joker was surpassing everything she'd ever felt for her university ex-boyfriends…_

_J reached the room, took off his shiny black coat and began unbuttoning the bottom buttons of his shirt as he went to the bathroom, walked by the bed and something bright caught his attention on his night table. She had forgotten her beloved gold necklace "PUDDIN" and her "HATE / LOVE" pistol the night before in which they had had sex in her room. The Joker shook his head, grunting and twisting his neck, it was dark now, and Harley was adept at getting in trouble. He had to go down to give her his gun, he was too busy lately to have to go get her out of the police station if he got into some other damn problem ..._

_Annoyingly he took both things and left the room down the stairs, Harley was already in the door ready to leave. The Joker did not finish down the stairs and spoke upset with irony._

_"You forget this, baby"_

_Harley turned and he threw both things on the floor, she bent down to take them and then straightened up looking at his necklace "PUDDIN". He kissed him before the Joker's watchful eye, clasped it around his neck and headed towards him with his Pistol in hand. He stretched his arm to give it to her, raising his face with a great sadness in his heavenly eyes and spoke in a very low tone._

_"I will not need it where I go Puddin...Can you keep it for me?" The Joker was lost in the sadness of his eyes, didn't notice when he had the gun in his hand and she was already closing the door in front of him._

_The grunting Joker clutching his forearm to the wall to his left, rested his forehead and frowned as much as he could closing his eyes. Something was wrong with Harley and he was very aware of everything, everything had to always fit in his mind, but now he didn't know what happened to her, that disturbed him and intrigue, Harley had been silent since yesterday, did not remember having Seeing her great smile or the characteristic energy that always emanated from her, also when they dined she did not see her eat anything, just as she saw her dancing in the club the night before and already had that sad expression on her beautiful face...J grunted again and the sound of Harley's motorbike interrupted his thoughts, under the stairs, into the living room, ran the great blue curtain and saw her hair in its two low ponytails rock in the wind as it led to the gate that bordered the mansion. Joker saw with a cold expression on her face as she was going maybe to that fucking place, without his fucking weapon, and with that fucking sadness in his eyes. He roared tightening his fists and cursed as he took the keys of the lamborghini on the living room table and went out to go after her..._

_He didn't hurry, it was a fairly long drive of about thirty minutes to get to Gotham City and the lamborghini was too fast compared to the motorbike that Harley was driving, sat in the white seat of the car again buttoning some buttons of his purple shirt and I ran a hand through her green hair as she saw the reflection of her powerful eyes in the rearview mirror. He turned his wrist to see the time on his expensive, thick clock, 21:15 at night, and any idiot would be destined to die if he didn't see his girl dancing happily at the club by 1:00 a.m that night._

* * *

_Harley was driving at full speed, staring at the reflection of the moon in the sea at the side of the road, wearing no helmet, and the wind beating on his white face, but he was delayed, he had wasted valuable time waiting in vain for his Puddin. What she didn't know is that several miles behind her a bright Lamborghini followed her without haste...too slow for the taste of the Joker accustomed to speed._

_The motorcycle entered the city and also followed the lamborghini, once inside the city with the traffic of Gotica would be easier for the Joker to pass a little more unnoticed, although Harley was frankly quite distracted thinking only to arrive at the expected and Important place._

_The motorcycle entered almost reaching the center of the city, turning to its left and she was parked almost in the center of a long block. The Joker also did it in the corner of this and watched as Harley abruptly got off the bike and stood in front of what appeared to be a construction site. The Joker couldn't hear clearly because the noises of the construction machines were very strong, but he saw his girl put her hands to her mouth and he supposed she was screaming for someone to come out. Her screams were heard, the foreman of the construction came out with his characteristic yellow helmet and sleeveless orange coat, then J watched as he pointed out the work under construction with his arm and Harley seemed to shout exalted, then she palpated the pockets of her pants and the Joker knew she was looking for her weapon. He smiled broadly with his metal teeth opening his mouth, but something happened, stopped smiling when he saw that she began to hit with both hands the foreman's chest, the holding of the wrists and pushed hard. The Joker's blood boiled, and with his hand he groped for a gun from the glove compartment of the car, while his eyes were fixed on the man who received a hard hit from Harley and then she climbed on the motorbike starting at full speed while she rubbed her eyes._

_The Joker got out of the lamborghini leaving the door open and as he walked briskly, possessed with anger, he loaded the gun in his hand. In a second he had it in the hundred of the foreman who stared with terror at his green hair, instantly recognizing the dangerous man who threatened his life._

_"What did you tell Harls?"He growled furiously with a defiant glance._

_"Oh! She asked me what had happened to the old gym that was here before, I...I just answered the truth. A long time ago we had the order to demolish it and build a restaurant here"The man who sweated like a pig on his back could barely speak._

_"You don't think you were so rude to the baby?"The Joker bellowed, pressing the point of the gun harder._

_"I only defended myself! She started to cry and hit me saying that she hated me and that she had to do some kind of routine and her father and I did not quite understand her with the noise of the play, Mr. Joker" spoke the desperate foreman"Mr. Joker,please, don't kill me, I only receive the orders"_

_The Joker looked up and then turned his gaze fixed on the man's eyes_

_"She's my girl, you know?"Harley back then was not yet a recognized criminal and the foreman was horrified to realize that he had dealt with the Joker's girl "you think...I care to know that they only gave you the damn order to demolish…or….I care more to please my baby to end your life?Mmm?"_

_"I...Mr. Joker, I didn't know...that she was your girl"He try futilely to explain the situation, however the Joker shot as soon as the foreman finished the sentence._

_Then he returned to the lamborghini and put his hand on the gear lever ready to go get Harley, but he squeezed her hand as much as his strength allowed. It was Friday night in Gotham and the traffic in the center would surely be at its peak, he would not find it so easily and he didn't know exactly where she had gone in such a hurry after realizing that the old gym had been demolished...Joker together his hands and fingers analyzing the situation, his mind was quick and easily deduced that it was Harley's father death anniversary, it wasn't difficult to reach that deduction, since the foreman told her that she left crying and she never cried, no matter how much she ached in any circumstance and he knew better than anyone._

_The Joker did not take long to resolve that she would be in the cemetery where her father would be, but which of them? There were at least five cemeteries in Gotica and she had never mentioned anything about it to go safely to any of them. He try to remember the name of the father of Harley to be able to find his whereabouts, then with both hands he beat the steering wheel furiously; She did not tell him his name and he never asked her either...now she only had her last name, the day and month of her death, because she did not know exactly the year she died, she only knew that it had been when Harley was in her last year of high school and even though he knew that she was 26, nothing was accurate..._

_The Joker ran a hand through his green hair, took his cell phone and called his right hand, hopefully Frost would give the cemetery and maybe it would not rain because the sky was filling with black clouds._

_"Boss?" Johnny asked in the line._

_"Frost...I want the name of the cemetery where Professor Quinzel is buried, the date of his death is November 27"Joker paused and then followed "do it fast, it's important"_

_"J, I'll hit him faster if you tell me his name," Johnny said seriously._

_"If I had his fucking name I would have given it to you, wouldn't you?" He said, annoyingly closing his eyes._

_"Was it my mistake J, something else?" Joker opened his eyes instantly and peered out the window, staring at the corner of the street where the black address sign had been written, bearing the name of the two streets where he was. He turned to Johnny who was waiting in line._

_"The name..."His voice sounded hoarse and furious" of the man who is building a restaurant in Linwik 110-150 with Portland Place..."Joker raised the frame of his eyebrows"don't delay Johnny"_

_"I understood, I'll call you when I have the information"Johnny replied by taking note of his boss's order and the Joker cut off the call._

_He wait impatiently with his elbow leaning against the window frame, while his hand was resting on his forehead, exactly six minutes passed when vibrated his cell phone in the empty seat next to him._

_"Boss, his name is Robert Quinzel and he's buried in Woodlawn Cemetery, the address is Laurel Hill 4902"_

_"Well ...and what about the other?..."_

_"The guy's an entrepreneur, Patrick Larson, he's got a restaurant chain in Gotham...What do I do with the boss?" Johnny asked quietly._

_"Go get him...and take him to me...alive"Joker cut off the call and Johnny already knew what to do._

_Joker slammed the gearshift back and set out to go in search of Harley. The lamborghini this time advanced fast and fast in the central streets of Gotham, the brand new car gleamed from all the other cars that it deviated with great agility making its way quickly through a dark and long tunnel mocking a fuel truck. Then it left the tunnel and the Joker turned roughly the handlebuck folding in a corner but before continuing to advance brake drastically. His sharp sight made him realize that there was Batman, in a dark alley punching five men with balaclavas and one of them aimed his weapon at the head of a beautiful woman. The Joker smiled and dropped his fist hard on the horn, it did not stop ringing and Batman turned quickly to meet his arch enemy who watches him from the window of the car._

_"My good friend Bat!" You're having fun without me tonight! Very disrespectful of you!"_

_"Joker! What are you doing here?"Said Batman in his deep sterned voice._

_"These are my streets you forget that, Batsy boy?"_

_"What are you planning to do this this time, Joker?"Batman took a few steps toward him and the five men escaped down the alley, releasing the woman who ran through the left side of Batman._

_"OH! You look very impatient to play with me, Bat! And I really appreciate it! HA HA HA HA" The Joker covered his big open mouth with his tattooed hand mocking Batman and this advanced straight to the lamborghini window taking the Joker by his open shirt._

_"Enough games, do you have this time?" The bat raised one of his fists ready to plug it into J.'s face._

_"I'm sorry to disappoint you dear friend, tonight the queen will have my attention…" The Joker floored the throttle while still held by Batman. Then the lamborghini advanced fast and Batman was forced to let go when he felt like his arm was sliding fast by the window. The Joker instinctively gripped the steering wheel with his hands and Batman saw him lose himself swift and fast as he listened to his unmistakable and loud laughter, signature of his nemesis._

_"HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA"Like the sound that produced the also unmistakable car._

* * *

_The lamborghini finally parked in front of a large fence surrounded by large trees that read "Woodlawn Cementery" and the Joker thought that the gate was much like the entrance of Arkham, to one side was also the Harley motorcycle parked on the sidewalk. J got out of the lamborghini, not without first taking out his weapon and running the grate that was somewhat rusty, way advancing through the tombs, large trees and some white statues of angels. A rather dark place at night, but surely any of the inhabitants of Gotham would think that to meet the Joker would be much darker than to walk through that gloomy cemetery, even though the sky full of black clouds and sepulchral silence increased more of the place._

_J saw Harley walk a few more meters to now, she had made a stop before going to the graveyard because she had in her hand what seemed to be a thin rolled up mat, the kind used to do yoga. He did not call her, he knew she wanted to have a moment of intimacy with his father, he just followed her stealthily and leaned on a big tree a few feet closer to and when she unaware of his presence stopped in front of a grave he had Written the name of his father and the date of his death. Harley spread the thin lilac mat and sat down on his knees._

_"Hello Dad…It's been a long time since I've been here, but you know...I've never forgot you...I really wanted to do the routine you loved so much today, I remember you always applauded when I finished ..."Harley took a breath of air, squeezing his "I...I'm sorry...I couldn't stop them and they...demolished our place, dad..."Harley could not contain the tears that rolled down his cheeks, ducking her eyes"But I brought this, you know? And I'm still your flexible girl...Did you see it?"_

_She lifted her face and the Joker watched as she spread her legs horizontally on the lilac mat and tilted all her torso back and now the back of her head unbelievably touched her left leg that was stretched back and the other was Straight ahead. She was like this for a few seconds and then magically returned to her initial position, wiping her tears with her hand "you used to say..."Harleen, one day you'll dislocate your hip! " And I always laughed at you..."Harley laughed softly even with tears in his eyes and then dry them with the back of his hand" You were very funny when you worried about me...I...I miss you a lot, Dad ...Oh! Although I recently met someone who reminds me a lot of you "she said shaking her head in affirmation" is big and strong like you, although of course...you used your classic blue diver and he always see it with a tie and glasses...hahaha I guess each one has their own style" Harley laughed raising her shoulders thinking that J also had a very peculiar style and then got something more serious._

_"Dad, talking about that...Don't be jealous for what I'm going to tell you, but...now there's someone else who cares about me..."She said leaning toward the grave, although J could hear everything clearly through his own resounding silence of a graveyard at night"his name is a little complicated to say..."Harley together his fingers to the side of his face"I call him Puddin, because it sounds better...Oh! I know what you're going to say..."Harleen is rude to call people like your favorite dessert"...Harley laughed again-but he also gave me another name, Dad...that's what I wanted to talk to you about...it's also something I'm Harley, I'm Harley and I live with him...Yes, he can be a bit grumpy at times" Harley rolled her eyes"Well...well...he's pretty grumpy and has a demon genius!"_

_Joker who listened attentively raised the frame of his eyes, though he thought he was telling the truth._

_"He is...so special? I don't know how to put in words, Dad...I guess there's no way..."Harley lowered his voice slightly and bowed slightly "he's a criminal...Okay! We both are! I think you shouldn't like the life I choose" Harley brought both hands to his neck and leaned back-but I chose her and I'm happy, I mean it, Dad! I can not imagine the life without my Puddin..." She said holding both hands to her chest "Humm? What did you say? You don't want me to talk more about him? All right! I don't want you to become more jealous..."she said raising her shoulders amused"I don't forget how hard you were with each of my boyfriends "she wink an eye "you were out there with your old weapon driving away all of them!"_

_The Joker heard the word "boyfriends" and felt the relentless desire to kill them all, just as Harley's father wanted to do._

_"Dad, I...I want to tell you that...I'll try not to get into so much trouble, although you know I can be very annoying sometimes and that's a lot of problems!"Harley shook her head slightly"I came here because you know...every year I show you the routine with which I got my scholarship...but don't worry! I thought of something you might like, I've never tried it before but it will work out, I know"She raised her eyebrows with a big smile on her face. Then he stood on the mat under the zip of his jacket and took it off, so did his sweatpants sliding down his white legs and she was dressed in a small pink sports shorts and white shirt "well this is for you, dad...I'll start with the basics"_

_Harley took a deep breath and immediately made two perfect "wheels" and then returned with three inverted tumblers standing with her legs spread out in the air, her outstretched arms keeping her balance and her fine fingers buried in the ground because he had slipped the lilac mat. Then she began flexing her legs in a magnificent bow, continued to move them elegantly in the air and then flexed her elbows back and lowered her body a little as she also raised her left arm. Now her balance depended on her right hand, she stayed like that for a few seconds and then she sat up with her hands and opened her legs in a "V" way, then she dropped softly and slipped one of her legs from behind, her foot was on the side back of her neck to whatever her flexibility allowed. Harley continued to contort her body gracefully on the mattress, as a soft music guided her in each of her beautiful movements, J's cell vibrated in his trouser pocket, it was probably Johnny to let him know that his order was ready, but he didn't mind, he couldn't take his eyes off Harley's smooth, graceful movements. Joker always saw Harley dance in her golden cage, but this was different, he did not know she had so much potential, she was talent gifted and J felt strange...anybody could say that he felt so lucky to have that beautiful and flexible girl under his care._

_Looking closely at some of her movements, she thought that by modifying them a little...they might well be used by her to defend herself...She was clever and he had no doubt of that, just as he didn't doubt the magnetic beauty she emanated and he was determined to polishing that rough diamond, she would shine on his hands, his perfect crime queen...then something got him out of his thoughts and J looked away to his left, meeting the guard approaching Harley perhaps to tell them that those were not Hours to visit the cemetery. He pulled out his weapon and left a little of the leftovers raising his arm and pointing directly at the guard, put a finger on his lips in silence with a dark look in his powerful eyes. The guard of the cemetery saw the Joker and did not hesitate to turn in another direction as fast as he could get lost in the trees, he had seen the very incarnation of the evil in Gotham._

_The Joker turned in the shadow of the tree seconds before thick drops of water descended from the dark, large clouds in the sky, wetting everything in its path, including Harley. A heavy rain covered Gotham City..._

_"Dad…it seems that everything wants to go wrong this day"_

_New and sincere tears came from Harley's eyes, erasing all trace of make-up along with the salty water of the rain. However she closed her eyes and despite the heavy rain didn't stop, she kept moving her wet body remembering the good times with her father in the old gym._

_Harley finished his soaked routine completely as her hair fell on her shoulders, her legs spread fully on the wet mat, one forward and the other straight back, like his arms, one was raised pointing the dark sky and the Another was vertical behind...Harley stepped out of the charming pose crossing her legs and sat down in front of her father's grave. With one hand she dragged the two elastic bands that held her hair, disarming her two loose ponytails. She shook her head a little, running her fingers through the long wet hair that fell on her back._

**_"Adorable..."_ ** _was the first thing that went through the Joker's mind._

_"Dad, I know it was not the same, but I did my best!" Harley threw a kiss with his hand to the grave in front of her and then looked up at the sky. "Damn! It does not stop raining! I think...I have to go, Dad" Harley stood up"Can you understand that, right?...I know, I will...I will come next year with something better, I promise!" Harley raised her hand in an oath and threw a kiss with her lips "Muuak! I love you too..."She turned and began to walk with her hands on her back forgetting her wet clothes. It was expecting her a long way home. However Joker came out of the shadows and his clothes also got wet as he went towards her and shot his arm in her back pulling her towards himself._

_"Harls..."The Joker held her back firmly and her face was a prisoner on his chest._

_"Puddin...What are you doing here? You come for me?"She lifted her face and met the depth of his eyes._

_"I do not see anyone else here ..."Immediately he connected his lips with hers in an energetic, passionate and dominant kiss. He buried his fingers in her small back, it was very cold with his soaked clothes, but Harley only felt its heat...so intense...J released it and it took his face with both hands looking at the beautiful blue of his eyes "You're mine, Harls...I will always come for you..."He look for her lips again kissing her with more desperation, their breaths crashing against each other, like their intertwined tongues playing in an ardent kiss. The Joker broke away from her._

_"Let's go, this is not good for you" He said looking up at the sky._

_"Puddin..."Harley didn't believe he was there for her, and the Joker unbuttoned the buttons of his purple shirt, pulled it off and put it on Harley's head, covering part of his back. I take her arm and walk quickly to leave the cemetery while she thought_

**_"I cannot tell you that they are not hurt, because I will...much...but if you can know that if Harley needs me ...I will always go for her"..._ **

* * *

_Both arrived at the graveyard exit and Joker opened the copilot door so that Harley got into the car and then leave, but she stood in front of him._

_"Get in the car, Harls"_

_"What will happen to my motorbike Puddin?" She said turning to the motorbike. The Joker growled, frowning._

_"You'll come for her tomorrow...now get in the car and go home" Joker pulled the shirt off Harley's head, threw it onto the sidewalk and she climbed into the white seat, J closed the door and walked in front of the car, his green hair was wet like his whole body, he ride the lamborghini and at that moment he realized that the cell in his pants had not stopped vibrating. He pulled it out and answered._

_"Boss, we found him" Johnny said._

_"Well...I'll be home in an hour, Frost" he said sternly and hung up. Johnny again understood J's message and quickly told the Joker's men to shove the businessman into the black van. They had an hour to take him to the boss's house._

_"Is Johnny waiting for us at home? I thought he would be in the club" Harley asked turning her face to J._

_"Johnny will take something for you Harls..." J turned to the front and the accelerator._

_"So? What's the matter, Puddin?" She wondered "You'll see it when we get home" Harley didn't bother to ask more, he would have to wait and just looked in the rearview mirror to his right as the grate of the cemetery moved further and further._

_Once out of the last great avenue of Gotham and entering the road, J under the glass of his door, accustomed to feel the wind on his face. The cool wind came through the car and the Joker held it for at least fifteen minutes until Harley sneezed. J closed his eyes, he had forgotten that his girl was still soaked to one side of him and immediately raised the glass by running a hand through his green hair, it was only fifteen minutes to reach home._

_The main entrance of the Joker's mansion opened and the Lamborghini entered quickly, only when J parked, Harley could see to his right the black pickup of tinted windows and Johnny along with the men of the Joker standing to the side of this. Harley was about to go down beside him, but he realized it and turned back to her_

_"Wait here" He said sternly._

_"Humm? Why?" He asked and the Joker looked at his chest and looked at him brazenly so that she realized that her pink bra was completely shining beneath her wet white shirt, but she still did not realize why the Joker looked at her from that shape._

_"What? Do I have a stain or something?"_

_"You're drenched, Harley" he said, lifting his nonexistent eyebrows._

_"And….?"_

_The Joker took a deep breath and now he passed both hands through her green hair, combing it back, took her chin and turned it sharply to his men in black suits. Harley finally understood_

_"Sorry..."_

_J released it and opened the door to leave_

_"Wait here"he repeated, and left. Johnny was going to talk to him, but the Joker stretched out his arm with his open hand in front of his face as he waited to speak and then moved on into the mansion through the armored glass door. A few minutes passed and Joker came out with a white towel under his arm, passed through his men opened the lamborghini door and without looking he threw it at Harley. After closing the door he returned to Johnny._

_"Where is it?"He said sternly._

_"There, boss"Johnny said, pointing his face to the back of the van" I cover his mouth, because the idiot kept screaming"_

_Joker sketched a half smile and opened the trunk of the truck_

_"What do we have here?" The Joker saw the man with his hands and legs tied, writhing like a worm lying on the floor with big eyes of panic at the Joker's macabre face, there was a kind of madness in his Eyes and J grabbed his legs and dragged him out of the van. The guy dropped his face against the asphalt and blood began to flow out of his nose._

_"Puddin?" Harley said after him with the white towel on her shoulders._

_"Oh, baby...just in time!"He said and Harley saw the man on the floor._

_"Who is he?"_

_"He, honey..."The Joker stroked his cheek"order to build a restaurant...demolishing a gym"_

_"My gym..."She murmured._

_"That's right, kitten...you know what to do with him" Joker pulled out his Harley gun and put it in her hand. Harley clutched the gun furiously in her eyes and Joker ran to the side with an expectant look extending his arms toward the man who was twisting on the floor trying to escape._

_"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU GO, YOU DAMN WORM?!"She said and kicked hard his ribs under the eyes of J's men. She gave him a second kick this time in his manhood and then bent to tear the wrapping tape from his mouth. Everyone but J turned away quickly to avoid looking at Harley's firm butt under her wet pink shorts._

_"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY NOW PIECE OF SHIT!"Harley kicked him in the face and stood up and everyone was relieved, but one of them let out a sigh of relief looking at Harley's legs and for her bad luck the Joker noticed._

_Harley was so furious kicking the ribs of the guy who didn't notice when one of the Joker's men fell to the ground with a bullet in his heart after a loud shot._

_"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU DESTROYED MY DAD'S GYM!"_

_"I do not know what you're talking about..." The man put blood in his mouth and spoke with a whisper "The gym was public property..."Harley's eyes reflected all his anger and inner pain when he heard the man's words and pointed out his Weapon at the head of man._

_"YOU LIE! THAT GYM WAS MINE AND FROM MY FATHER" She kicked him again screaming but then under his voice "you don't know anything...I want my gym back..."Harley really sounded sad and under his gun. Then the man saw his chance._

_"I can...I can give you another gym...yes...that's what you want"He said weakly. Harley left her furious eyes behind and only looked at him with pity._

_"You cannot...you cannot give me another gym...that place was special..."She pointed him again"and you're just a stupid businessman...you cannot help me" She shoot before everyone's eyes, including Johnny and J._

_Joker got behind her and stepped both his hands down her shoulders_

_"You did well, baby...that was a bad man..."The Joker told him with an emphasis on the last words, he said it to him as a consolation, although it was not the first time that Harley killed someone, he had done it before, However he wanted to make her feel better, because she knew that this time she shot with pain in her heart._

_"I know...I'll go to my room..."She said coming out of the arms of the Joker, he turned and kissed the cheek "thank you..."she whispered before walking out in the direction of the front door, passing through all the men Of J, including the one who was lying on the floor to look over he watched as she strode into the mansion, squeezed his angled and turned to his men._

_"What are they waiting for? An invitation to drink some tea?"He said mockingly with a mockery tone in his words"MOVE ON! "_

_And all but Johnny began to take care of the two dead men on the floor. Johnny approached the Joker_

_"Robert Quinzel...the man from the cemetery, is not her father, J?"_

_Joker nails his annoying eyes on Johnny and then softens his expression_

_"Yes, it's her father...come with me home, Frost...I need a drink"He said raising and lowering his nonexistent eyebrows._

_"Sure, J..." Johnny answered and they both went into the mansion, leaving everyone behind._

_J had on his loose black pants that he used to sleep and was lying in the center of his large bed of gold sheets with his sight on the ceiling of the room. Johnny had left a couple of hours ago and the clock on the wall indicated three o' clock in the morning. He had fulfilled exactly what he had thought; If he didn't see Harley dancing happily in the club before the clock struck one o'clock, someone would die...and just three idiots had died that day...Joker had thought about going to the club together with Johnny, but It would be useless...he couldn't stop thinking about Harley, he thought she surely felt alone enough without her father that day, so that's the reason why she leave the mansion that night, he couldn't deny it…he was worried about her and remembered part of the conversation with Johnny._

_"Do you think kill the employer made her feel better?"_

_"You don't have to tell me Johnny, I don't know, but that's all I could do for her"_

_"I do not think it's the only thing you can do for her, J..."_

_"What are you insinuating?Be direct"_

_"Are you sure, boss?"_

_"Well...we're here, do not you think?"_

_"She needs something else from you, something you can not buy...I'm sorry, J, but...Harley needs more affection from you"_

_"You ask too much, Johnny HA HA HA HA"_

_"Does she care?"_

_"More than I ever thought ..."_

_"Well...I have no further questions for you boss"_

_"That's an interrogation? Because yes, Johnny, you didn't notify me to bring my lawyer"_

_"I don't expect…with that is enough, I can know that even if you do not want...you will end up getting closer than you want to Harley"_

_"Oh...maybe Johnny...maybe..."Joker stopped thinking about everything and just moved his neck letting out a grunt as he got up to go to Harley's room. He walked to the end of the long hallway and stopped in front of the door and impulsively blew his knuckles and without hitting entered the room._

_Harley moved beneath the sheets and a bead of sweat slid down his neck. Joker approached her thinking she had a nightmare because she, while moving, she murmured..._

**_"Where is it?...I want to see it...Let me see it ...no...no…dad...dad"_ **

_J moved his shoulder gently._

_"Harley wake up, you have a nightmare, baby"He moved her a little louder and she began to open her eyes._

_"What...what happened to Puddin?"She rubbed her eyes_

_"You had a nightmare, that's all" Joker ran some hair from his forehead and realized that Harley was feverish and her usually white cheeks were now very red._

_"I'm so hot..."she said as she sat on the bed"just...let me take this off and I'll go with you to the bedroom" Harley started to remove the top of his pajamas and Joker immediately pulled him down._

_"No baby. You have a fever...Don't you see? Mmm?"_

_"But...you came to get me for "that" not Puddin?" She looked at him strangely. As long as she came into his room he was to take her to bed and have sex. J took a deep breath trying to find the words he did not even know about because he was there with her and above all, so worried. However he hurried to contain himself when he saw the color on his cheeks_

_"You're sick...and today there are not open games…"She looked at him confused and followed him"you'll come with me to my room ..."_

_"Puddin...you forbid me to stay to bed with…" Joker leaned in and kissed her slowly, intoxicated by the warmth of her fevered breath, felt really pleasant and restrained himself with all his willpower not to take away the nightgown that she wore when she put her warm hands on his chest. He abruptly separated from her as his tattooed torso rose and fell product of excitement_

_"Wait for me in my room, Harls...I'll go for ice"_

_"Oh! You bring me some grape juice?"_

_"Anything else?"Harley noticed that there was no irony in his question and he smiled, shaking his head_

_"Mmm…mmm"_

_"By the way...you have forbidden to walk barefoot around the house...don't forget"Harley laughed as he left the room and thought looking at the ceiling._

**_"Dad...I don't know if you did magic or anything...but thanks"_ ** _and she walked into J's room with pink slippers on her feet._

_J looked at Harley's closed eyes, it was the first time he saw her sleep on his chest ... and he did not know if the warmth of his body was due to the fever that had gone down before putting an ice pack on his forehead...or she was always that warm and he had never really realized it...he pulled her closer to himself and closed his eyes._

_The next day Harley woke up, but Joker was not with her in bed and there was a paper on the night table, next to his grape soda and medicines. On the paper was written the time when she had to take them and below was a letter "J"_

_"Awwww...Puddin..."Harley stretched his arms, smiling, took the medication, the grape soda and came out closing the door. When she closed it she thought he would have liked to see her wake up at his side, but that was too much to ask Mr. J. Harley didn't forget either that he had told her that only for that night she would sleep with him, however she looked at her bare feet while walking to her room and laughed..._

_"I disobeyed your order Mr. J...Maybe in a while you let me sleep next to you" I sacked my funny tongue with a mad smile._

* * *

_The day passed normal for Harley, she watched television eating popcorn in the morning, and then ordered the little mess that was in the house, including making Mr. J's bed. She also cooked, ending just in time when J and Johnny arrived. They ate together and then they went to J's office at the house to work and talk business._

_Then she went to the living room and began to elongate her body listening to her favorite music in the great speakers of the music equipment, but Lord J infuriated saying that the volume was too high and could not work thus forcing her to turn off the equipment, she Also bothered to tell her then that he had such a big stereo if he never used it and Joker was about to break the music equipment, but she managed to stop it by saying that he would only listen to music when he was not and Joker reclosed together With Johnny. Harley took advantage of arranging and painting his nails that had been marred on the ground the night before and then brought coffee and sandwiches for them, no edges for Johnny, she knew he did not like it and the coffee from his Puddin was always sugar free...after J was disturbed again by interrupting them, he ordered her to go to bed to rest if she wanted to go to the club later that night, so she obeyed grumpy and in revenge took all the time in the world to get ready while Johnny and J were waiting for her. Harley was grateful that Johnny was there because if he wasn't there her impatient Puddin had taken her to make up for the club...and that was not worthy of a queen._

_In the club, everything was the same, she danced for J while he spoke with some of his partners, but it was boring because they already knew of the jealousy of her Puddin and didn't dare to look at it much. But when they left, she and Mr. J laughed and joked about how useless their partners were drinking a few more drinks. Then they left Johnny at the club and went to visit another one of the clubs of the Joker, but they were only a moment because everything seemed to be in order and they went home, not without before doing a few trips by the city by request of Harley, that she loved that J stroll her in the bright lamborghini with neon pink and blue lights as the ends of her hair. After that, they stopped at a gas station and Harley with her gun took some candy that she wanted to say goodbye to the scared cashier, while J laughed in the car._

_They finally got home about 4:30 in the morning and everyone went to their room. After a hot bath Harley slept peacefully in his bed while J couldn't sleep, this time not because of his insomnia...something was missing in the room and the minutes passed slowly before his penetrating look. Harley's heat was missing in his bed, in his chest, in his skin, and his hand longed to feel his hair...he felt such tightness in his chest that he thought he really needed her to sleep and enough just a fucking night, full in his head, maddening her with rage...and desire._

_After grunting, cursing, breaking the clock on the wall, pulling out the lamp from the night table and punching the wall...J was again in front of the door of Harley's room. He entered, but this time he saw her sleep with a smile on his lips, he approached her and glared at her...he put his hands close to her face without touching it_

_"God…you're so...good..."he repeated what he said almost a year before she fell to the acid for him and abruptly took her in his arms as she began to wake up._

_"Harls...you'll sleep in my bed..."He told her as he carried her to his room._

_"Whatever you say, Puddin..."she said sleepily and then took the weight to J's words hurriedly opening her eyes so that J had to hold her tightly so she did not fall from his arms and then He threw her on the bed. "Do you want me to sleep with you again, Puddin?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the bed with J, who was with her back to her, closing the door, just turning her face._

_"You still have fever, Harls" He replied dryly._

_"Humm?"She's got her hand on her forehead"I don't feel anything..."_

_Joker walked over to her and held her face with one hand, staring at her drowsy eyes and twisting her face so that she would wake up at once._

_"The only thing you're going to feel, Harls is a slap if you don't shut up your fucking mouth...you'll have a fever every night and you'll sleep with me without further questions, understood?"_

_"Are you sure?"Harley quickly felt the sting on her left cheek from the heavy slap he gave her, and then he felt J's lips press together, then she opened her lips to kiss him and he intensified her more stroking gently her cheek that burned as much or more than the kisses of Mr. J._

* * *

_From that day Harley had the obligation to sleep every night on J's left shoulder and Harley's sleep was the last thing he saw before closing his eyes. Harley also fulfilled her desire to see him wake most days by her side as the Joker's arm wrapped around her back and her hand held firmly to his left shoulder. She always, every morning, magically ended up a bit more attached to the Joker than she remembered having settled on him before bed...magic or not, for some reason without explanation Harley always felt that the Joker needed her more than she need him._

_A few months later Harley had a new gym in the basement and this was special, gift from his Puddin._

_"Why did you do it, Puddin?"_

_"It was necessary for your training...you stay in shape and you will learn to use your body to defend you"_

_"I think I understand what you mean"_

_"Harls...you'll do the routine for Professor Quinzel next year, right?_

_"For you too, Puddin…for you, too"_

_Johnny wondered how J got Harley to stop making so much noise while they worked in the office...it was a mystery that in three years it would discover..._

_*Third Flashback End*_


	10. I couldn't see you die in my hands

Harley was happy when K arrived with the ingredients she told Johnny she needed to prepare dinner; she was happy to cook again and taste good food after being six months and something more locked in Belle Reve. Perhaps the decoration and furnishings in the mansion were not the same, but Harley began to feel at home when she prepared dinner thinking of her Puddin and Johnny like in the old days, other than that, the kitchen hadn't exploded when she cooked as joked Johnny. The food was delicious according to him and now the two were in the living room of the mansion, they were sitting opposite each other talking amiably while waiting the return of Joker. Although Harley couldn't take her thoughts away from him while she talked to Johnny, she still felt melancholy about the story that her Puddin had experienced in her absence, yet in order not to worry Johnny, she began to tell him what she had lived in the mission of the Suicide Squad and so the hours had passed between Johnny's story, dinner preparation, and Harley's story; the clock was already set at 12:30 p.m.

"Johnny! You would have seen those monsters! No matter how much I gave them with my bat and very hard...they always seemed to move! I swear!"Harley looked disgusted and shook her body a little"they were very disgusting!...and that stupid of Flag..."Harley rolled her eyes"we always had to be rescuing his butt from those monsters!...Johnny? Are you listening to me?"She asked.

"Yes...yes, Harley..."Johnny let out a yawn, that didn't mean that he didn't want to pay attention to her story that was undoubtedly interesting, but really he was very tired after all the action those days, besides being the one who piloted and drove all the way to the mansion in Gotham"you were talking about Waller, the witch...monsters" He let out another yawn, but quickly ran a hand over his face, leaning more upright in the chair"go on, else happened?"

"Johnny if you are sleepy...you can sleep if you want, do not forget that you stay awake with me until my Puddin returns...I promised that I wouldn't leave"he answered but the only thing I really wanted was to go look for him.

"No...Harley, the boss will come at any time...it's my duty to wait for him awake." He said almost recovered from sleep and Harley put on a bad face. "It's not that I did not trust you ... .but its better that way" he tried to betray yawning

_"Frosty...you must be very tired; it must be hard to be the right hand of my Puddin..."_

Then Harley came up with an idea, she was almost certain that if she left Johnny for a few minutes alone, he would fall sleepy and could have the rest he deserved.

"Johnny! You need coffee!"He said, pointing to it, so as not to raise suspicion.

"Well...that would be good..."

"Here, stay with F while I return" She said passing the kitten in his lap and then turned around laughing to herself.

Harley went into the kitchen and saw the espresso machine, which luckily Johnny had not forgotten to get and put in the kitchen, he also knew his taste for espresso well, she shed her tongue letting a laugh slowly to escape Interrupt their mission. I made a single cup of coffee, which was obviously for her, and she began to drink it as she blew it a little, always with her pinky raised. After a few minutes, after drinking the caffeine, he realized that Johnny had not come to look for the product of his delay in the kitchen, so he assumed that he was completely asleep and that was it; His little plan was successful. Harley peered through the living room and saw Johnny snorting with his kitten sleeping in the breast pocket of his sack. She smiled happily and went upstairs to the room she shared with Joker in search of a blanket; Johnny had told him that everything in this room was still the same, so the blankets and blankets should still be in his closet.

He went into his room and turned on the light, Johnny had not lied to him, everything was still the same except there was a very thin layer of dust in some things in the room, but everything else was the same...she sighed...her Puddin hadn't really slept there in a long time, just like her; as she had missed every night sleeping in the cold prison of Belle Reve...Harley walked through the spacious room that had a modern and luxurious decor in dark tones; the black and elegant gray predominated by highlighting the golden sheets of the large bed that had two runs of white pillows. She reached the long dark blue curtains that reached the carpet on the floor and ran them open the window for the air to enter the room. She then went straight to her closet to find a pair of blankets, but she also saw all her evening dresses hanging, flashy, flashy and provocative as she liked to catch the attention of her Puddin. She slid her hand through them all smiling; most of them had a story or adventure to tell of the unbridled nights of fun in Gotham...nights of passion and crime.

Her hand came up to a bright red dress with a deep cleavage, she take it out of the closet by squeezing the cloth with his hands and then walk with it to the mirror of the room. With the hanger still in place, he put it under his chin, watching closely, that dress in all the years next to the Joker, had only used it one night, a night he could never forget.

"Puddin...you really forgive me...even if I failed you with those damn guards...you...you didn't hurt me like you said you if I would fail you..."Harley murmured. Remembering that terrible day she wore the red and lovely dress.

* * *

_*Flashback *_

_Harley finished arranging the tight, short red dress that had a beautiful silvery pedal staring in the mirror as it highlighted all its curves and white skin. Her lips always wear a bright red colour and her usual makeup accentuating the blue of her eyes. Even her face showed no tattoos, only the harlequin diamond in red and blue wrapped around her wrist; She ran her hand through her long hair that ended in two colors and smiled in the mirror, she looked stunning that night, just as her Puddin had indicated that he should look that day that would go "visit" the mansion of one of his Partners._

_"Puddin, I think I made a good choice tonight..."She said, playing with one of the laughs in his hair "I'm sure everything will come out as you planned!"_

_"Oh...do you think so?"Joker said as he finished fitting the white shirt with most of the buttons open inside his black pants._

_"Of course, Puddin! With you nothing can go wrong..."Harley giggled and Joker leaned back to his girl who was still in the mirror, grabbed her waist and watched her beautiful reflection above his pale left shoulder. He put a wicked grin on her face by burying his fingers around her waist over her dress. Joker was pleased, she had followed more than well the indication she had given him of looking beautiful to his partner._

_"You lucked out this time, Harls..."_

_Harley lifted J's face that was still buried in her neck and caressed her whispering._

_"It's all for you..."J slid his hands down the side of the dress to grab her breasts and seize them with their purring hands on her neck; he wasn't short of taking Harley to his bed._

_"Mmmm...Puddin...I don't want you to stop please..."She closed her eyes and he turned her around sharply causing her to open them to meet her eyes. He would have to wait a little longer to have her if he wanted everything to go well that night._

_"You're going to expect everything to work out...if you do it right, Daddy will give you what you want..." He tightened one of her cheeks, twisting it a little. She laughed and gave him a flirtatious wink at what he released._

_"You have no doubts; do you you know what you have to do...?"Harley circled his neck with his arms_

_"Please and distract the stupid partner while you go for one of your toys you want, isn't it, Daddy?"She flipped one of his fingers down his chest tattooed._

_"Don't forget that...no matter what..."He gestured with his hand and looked seriously at her with his finger on her face"your duty is to make the entertainment last as long as it takes..."_

_Harley shook his head in affirmation and Joker turned around to the night table to put his guns in the purple abode on his back. Then she from the mirror murmured doubtfully, but loud enough for Joker to hear._

_"Puddin...do you mean that I-If it was necessary I need to have sex with him?"_

_Joker dropped the second weapon he was about to keep at the same time as he dropped his lower jaw and spun furiously._

_"What?"He groaned, and Harley swallowed, knew perfectly the annoying voice of his Puddin. She did not want to make him angry, she simply knew he had to strictly follow his orders; Was willing to do everything to please him and be useful to continue to stay with him. At that time Harley had been living in J's mansion for about four months and was not sure how much longer Joker would keep her with him. Joker came up purring in a stealthy way, intimidating her with his powerful eyes until he got very close to her. Then he changed his attitude quickly and with all his strength pushed Harley into the mirror by taking her by the shoulders and whispered in his ear with a dark voice_

_"Repeat it, honey"_

_In that second Harley realized that he had made a serious mistake and began to speak._

_"I was wrong...it was a mistake, Puddin"_

_"Oh...a mistake..."He cocked his head that was face to face with her and raised his arm to give a terrible slap. She did not flinch, she was waiting after realizing the stupid question she had asked and spoke "you know I would do everything you ask me to do, it's just...I'm sorry...I was wrong," he repeated, trying to take J with his hand to calm the anger that was emanating from his body. However he with his hand in a fast and strong movement diverted the hand of Harley that went directly to her shoulder and pushed it in her back causing her to fall on her own knees to the floor._

_"Sorry..."Harley mumbled._

_"You...honey...you're a bitch who seems to understand anything..."He looked at her with an overflowing hatred in his eyes walking around her and she tried to touch him again, but it was becoming worse. Joker tucked her long hair in his hand and pulled her down the floor of the room to the steep stairs that connected the two floors. Harley all the way moved her legs desperately and with her hands tried to release her hair trying to stop him, but it was impossible, J was blinded by anger at the mere fact that she had hinted that he would surrender to another man who didn't outside it._

_"Now...are you going to repeat it?"Joker asked with wide eyes of madness and with his free hand he took out his weapon and put the tip of it under Harley's chin with hard pressure. She closed her eyes biting her lip because she was lost._

_"I asked you...If ...you wanted me to...have sex with your partner..."She muttered._

_She opened her eyes and watched as Joker slowly turned her neck whispering her name_

_"Harley...Harle...Harley…"He turned to look into her eyes"desire becomes surrender...surrender becomes power...Do you remember?"He stiffened her hair and slapped her with her weapon, which she immediately returned. Save to avoid at all costs shoot._

_"I remember, Puddin"Harley groaned and J grunted enragedly, catching her neck with one hand, clutching it and lifting it sharply against the wall to the side of the first rung of the stairs. Out of the corner of his eye, Harley saw the dangerous height of the steep staircase beneath his feet._

_"I'll explain it to you...because you don't seem to understand, darling..."He moved his deliberately free hand in front of her "you had...the fervent desire to remain by my side...and you gave yourself to me...but I warned you..."he tookt the lower part of her chin with his fingers"by giving you, Harls...you gave me all the power over your life...your life is in my hands now...in other words, baby..."Joker opened his crazy eyes and murmured in his ear "you belong to me"then he raised his voice, tightening his neck a little harder._

_"If you allow someone else to touch you...in the way that only I can do it...it will be something...very bad-attached" he connect his lips with hers"I'm going to hurt so much, baby...I will be so hard...and I'm going to kill you, Harls..."He looked at her severely._

_"Puddin..."_

_"I have absolute right to take your life..." Harley nodded his head and he continued"I will not hesitate to do it if you fail me.."J's breathing was bitter and his chest rose and fell in anger. Tell me or hint...something like that...it's dangerous"He stopped clenching his neck and Harley immediately fell down the stairs, closing his eyes as his body whipped with each rung impacting violently on the floor._

_She moved her bent body slightly and screamed in pain realizing that to play by the sharp and sharp pain she felt on the right side of her thorax, she had one or maybe two fractured ribs; So it was almost impossible to get up or move, as well as feeling various parts of his body hurt. All Harley could do was lift his face as far as he could to look at J, who was still breathing, looking at her with hate from above._

_"I'm not going to fail you, Puddin..."blood drained from her broken lip and she wrapped her arm around his torso. Joker went down the stairs without taking the hatred out of his eyes and stood beside him._

_"You're so beautiful, baby...you even make the pain..."he exaggerated with his hands in hand and followed - he looks charming in you..."he looked at her out of the corner of his eye and continued making his elegant and exaggerated movements"oh, honey...you attract men like bees to honey...you will have many...GOD! Many...opportunities to fail me..."he bent down to take her face violently and make her look at him, she groaned again in pain as her chest rose." You...are not you aware of that?...no, wait..."Joker looked at the ceiling and fixed his eyes on hers "you know that..."_

_He lifted his arm, slapping it with his thick rings on his already bruised face, turning it violently to the right and then running his hands down his green hair, turning his back. Then he felt Harley tug on his pants._

_"I love you Puddin...I will die when you want...but it will not fail you...I promise"_

_"Mmmm...You're still so sweet, Harley..."Joker pressed her body harder, and she clutched her hands to the steps, holding up the unbearable pain"I really hope...you can keep that promise..."Harley dropped a hand from the step and in the neck of J._

_"You want to make only yours, Puddin?...do it ... "_

_He looked at her possessively staring into hers_

_"Oh...I see you trying to apologize...you were very reckless just now..."Joker slid his hand down the left leg of Harley and the flecto above the steps. Then he immediately brought his hand to his chest and with his open hand pressed it into his eyes. She impulsively screamed in pain as he purred"mmm...I recognize a fracture in my fingers, Harls...even so...Do you want to play with fire?"Joker pressed again and she screamed_

_"YES…Yes…"_

_"Well...I'm proud of you baby, you have learned to enjoy the pain…"_

_"Yeah, that's it...If I can stay with you, Puddin...I'll enjoy all the pain"Harley at the second felt a new burning in his cheek from the new slap in the hand of the man he loved madly. Then with determination and in spite of the pain he raised himself slightly by holding J's shoulders and whispered in his ear"I want you to know...that I want you alone...there is no one else for me...just you...I want to be yours now..."_

_Joker removed Harly's arms from his shoulders causing her to fall again and watched her carefully examining her heavenly and beautiful eyes on her injured face. There was no trace of fear in them, only love and sincerity._

_"What do you see me, Pu ...?"He stopped her with a mocking smile on his hand and furious growl_

_"If you ask...one...only a fucking one time...to stop..."He looked at his gun that was still draped on the side of his white shirt, she followed his gaze also watching her and he returned to his face "I will shoot you…mmm ..."he purred, intimidating her and looked at her expectantly"Do you understand that?"_

_She nodded, moving her face. Then he uncorked her mouth and stroked both sides of her face tightening as she reached his jaw._

_"You're going to be mine..." He accelerated quickly in part of taking off his dark trousers, with his fingers slid aside Harley's underwear and without taking it off, penetrated violently with both arms outstretched from the steps. She buried her colored nails in her back, squeezing her white, perfect teeth with all her might, but the tears of pain soon slipped from her cheeks whenever she unconsciously jumped her, consciously moving her damaged chest._

_Every time Harley stopped clenching her teeth to scream in pain, Joker immediately covered her mouth with his tattooed hand so she would not miss a word. He didn't want to kill her; he couldn't kill her any more than his rational side wanted to. Harley's fingernails stopped scratching J's forearms as her eyes closed and her head fainted from pain on one of the steps, no longer feeling the mysterious scent emanating from the Joker's shirt._

_Harley's eyes opened weakly, and the first thing she did was to look around where he was to find out if he was still in the Joker's mansion. She couldn't smile, but she was happy to realize that she was in the room he had given her when she came to live with him a few months ago. Harley was lying on her soft bed; slightly bent over a large pillow and her eyes immediately rested on the needle buried in her forearm, she hated the needles but saw that it was an intravenous that through the long thin tube that was suspending and connected to the bag from the pedestal raised to the side of her bed, he would surely supply her with serum and medicines to soothe the pain all over her body. She felt weak and drowsy but could still move a little, so she slipped the blanket over her and looked over her celestial nightgown and found that her torso was completely bandaged. Then she raised the blanket a little more with the little strength she had at that moment and saw clearly all the bruises on her body. She quickly released it and touched her face remembering what had happened three nights ago, this must also look terrible. As he could, he tried to adjust his hair a little, thinking that maybe J would come to see her. However...this never happened, Harley spent two months of his recovery in bed locked in his room and he not even one day went to see her. A gentle nurse was the one who brought him soft food every day for his bruised body, but it was not the same...she wanted the Joker at her side taking care of her and her heart was saddened quickly thinking that he didn't care about her; as she really wanted him to do it...but what Harley didn't know, was that Joker sat some nights on the floor behind the door of her room having a war with himself not to go in to see her, a war that always won his rational side...his instinct...his conscience...something...told him he wouldn't go into that room to see Harley, because the little feeling he felt for her threatened him to grow stronger and more intense and he wouldn't allow that._

_Most days passed and however, he couldn't help asking Frost about his health, hoping his right hand would soon tell him that the damage he had caused to his girl's body was completely erased._

_*Flashback End*_

* * *

" ** _Puddin...you don't hurt me like before...you've changed a lot with me these years...the proof of that is that I still live for you..._** "Harley thought as he slid his hand through the mirror and smiled, then returned the dress to his large closet" ** _Damn, Puddin!...I wish you were here...how long before you arrive?! I need to tell you that I love you..._** "she murmured as she sat on the big bed and fell backwards" ** _although you...you are never going to tell me...but I know how you feel thanks to Johnny..._** "she said looking at the ceiling; she slammed her forehead "Damn it! I forget Johnny!"

She quickly took the red blanket and gave a quick glance at...HER now...also room, before closing the door and down the stairs to the living room.

"Aaaw...just sleep well..."She said standing in front of Johnny and stretched the blanket over him without covering the hairy head of her kitten"so much better!"she lowered her voice "sweet dreams..."She said moving the fingers of your hand before you leave.

"And now ... what do I do...mmm... it's already 12.30 and Puddin doesn't appear..."She thought watching the kitchen clock"Maybe I should call him..."she smiled mischievously.

_"No Harley, you'll get in trouble...you already know that Mr. J doesn't like being bothered when he's" working "_

She noticed the voice in her head, but she already had her cell phone in her hands playing with him.

"SHHHH...it will not happen if I do it just one time…"She murmured, raising his shoulders and dialing J's number by putting the cell phone in his ear. This did not reach to mark long when the call came in "Pu..."the call after a second was cut"Shit! Maybe he didn't see that I called him... "Harley bit her lip" I hope I did not put Puddin in trouble...or..."She swallowed putting a hand to her mouth"oh...oh...maybe it's me in trouble. Hmmm, I'd better wait outside..."She said leaving the cell phone on the table and leaving the kitchen to avoid the temptation to call again. Then she opened the door, coming out with her light blue dress on.

"It's a bit cold...but I'll be fine"She said and walked a bit until he reached the pool"It's icey!...after all...it's a nice night!"She watched the reflection of the moon in the large rectangular pool.

"I'd like to know how to swim...I would expect my Puddin in a little red bikini..."She sighed and then raised her eyebrows"mmm...sure he would like it..." Then she looked more closely at the crystal clear water that looked great for swimming in it"I suppose the only thing I can do now...is this..."She took off her high silver heels, set them aside and sat on the edge of the pool with her white feet submerged in the water moving them a little while she was illuminated by the lights of the mansion behind her, waiting for Joker to return in his unmistakable lamborghini...but he was quite busy with "Double S" at that moment...

* * *

The nights in Gotham City were as lively as they were dangerous...in the darkness of their dead-ends, countless and fatal crimes were perpetrated. Everything was in chaos out of control for the police force that unsuccessfully tried to impose justice on the streets in one of the cities with the highest crime rate and mortality rate resulting from this last one. However, the more seasoned citizens dared to take to the streets at that hour in search of a reckless licentiousness, running the implacable risk that a misfortune happened to them; but like the magic bigwigs and the various well-known organized crime gangs who led terror in the dark of night; each and every one of them went in search of the most exuberant parties that Gotham could offer them as entertainment in the hidden nightclubs, that well inside the dangerous streets, escaped from the righteous look of the anti-hero with black cape that called himself Batman. The bright lamborghini from the King of Gotica ran fast and fast, making his way through the streets of the slums. The sound of the powerful engine roared in every turn, raising high the puddles of rainwater at the corners it crossed. Inside the luxurious car, the owner's green hair swayed in the wind, and its thunderous roar echoed in the streets, announcing to society that at that time the Joker's legacy of terror had not ended.

One last lap gave the lamborghini and Joker looked sideways at his own club, which would undoubtedly open its doors for anyone who dared to enter in to celebrate with the return of the king and the queen of crime. Joker advanced straight ahead and by the speed it was taking less than 5 seconds to cross three long blocks to reach the supposed club of "Double S". That as he had said his right hand, there it was with its doors open and lots of luxury cars parked around it, some picturesque in a Hip-Hop style and others of implacable elegant black with blinded windows.

"Oh...that was so original...Ha Ha Ha Ha"Joker said, looking up from the entrance of the club at a sign that all he had was a rattlesnake drawn with silver-plated signpipes.

Joker got out of the car and the people around him immediately recognized the villain. Some brave men in gangster outfits, such as outlandish jackets, gold chains and teeth surrounded by beautiful women, came up to greet him as Joker advanced to the entrance of his "friend's" club. Although of course none of them were so crazy as to slap him on the back or shake his hand, they knew Joker did not shake hands...

"Hi, good to see you!"

"Oh! Joker! You come back! We will celebrate your return accordingly!"

"J!...Sweetheart, you're still as handsome as ever! I invite you to have some drinks!"

"Joker, you look good tonight!"

"Hey J! I see you're still alive!"Said a reckless who Joker obviously had not turned to see or greet any of the people who had greeted him. He gave a murderous look to the owner of that masculine voice who for his misfortune was the first to die that night by a shot of J. Nobody was really surprised by this and they all continued talking to the side of the cars with a style "Low Rider" that rose on their wheels to the rhythm of the great speakers that had in their part ignoring the man lying on the floor. Joker stood in the entrance of the club in front of the guards who worked for Double S and these looked at him surprised and frightened. The most intelligent of the four guards knelt before J's stern gaze and pulled his trousers aside to do the same, he followed along with all the others hoping Joker would spare their lives.

"We're under your orders, boss"He spoke without looking up at the guards'commander, which Joker understood, of course, that they were going to work for him now. Then he entered and the all sighed feelings relieved to see that his new boss entered the club without killing them.

Upon entering the room, Joker observed that it was very spacious with all the people dancing in the dark to the beat of electronic music with disco lights and other flashing lights making everyone seem to move like robots to the beat imposed by the D.J; who was elevated on a corner of the dance floor to one side of the semi-naked gogo dancers, all were painted with fluorine body paint to highlight their curves inside the metal cages and a long S-shaped bar toasted the drinks for whom he paid for the two young women behind the inn. Frankly it was very different to the J club, which was much more luxurious and why not says it, elegant and exclusive.

However, they had in common the two clubs and this was that both had V.I.P sectors for the most prestigious clients and partners who visited the club. Although these could not be seen when they made their transactions of money or simply they conversed among themselves behind the bulletproof crystals, because these were covered by silver curtains. Joker then thought that everything was too cliché and that surely Double S was on the second floor of the club.

With quick steps he walked to the center of the dance floor making everyone, as usual, run to the side as he watched, even those who were drugged knew that it was not good to get in the way of the Joker.

J drew his gun and fired three times at the roof of the premises causing the DJ to cut the music suddenly, all stopped dancing and turned to him. Also the mafiosos in the V.I.P area ran the curtains to see him standing with open arms.

"Oh! They all seem to have fun without me!"J said, turning dramatically with his arms wide open, watching everyone look scared and startled"oh... don't worry...change those bitter faces!...I didn't come to kill them! Although I could..."he put a machiavellian smile on his face and followed-you my friends...will be my SPECIAL guests"cried excessively fast the last word and immediately passed a hand by his green hair "I want to see everyone celebrate my return...tomorrow night..."one of the doors V.I.P opened and a fat man in a yellow suit with a gangster hat and black glasses came out with his men in black behind him; he spoke to J.

"Ah!...It was you, Joker..."He said taking off his glasses to have a better look from the Joker "are you going to reopen the club tomorrow?"

"Yes, that's right...the doors of my club will be open for ALL who want to party in big" Joker opened his mouth and continued"Oh! How to forget it!...We also celebrate the return of the Unique, Unequal...Queen of Crime...HARLEY QUINN!"Joker exclaimed, flexing his arms.

"I'm glad about that, J. I was bored with this cheap shit club"

"You never lose your sense of humor, Turner. Ha ha ha ha…"Laughed Joker showing his mocking smile in his left hand"I feel so honored!"

"You know, Joker…the things around here are out of control"The man say looking to the roof, making obvious allusion to Double S who was in one of the first floor rooms.

"Oh…that" Joker point to the roof opening a bit more his eyes making his hand trembling "I can bet you that he was going to fail"

The mafia men smile.

"Sure, Joker. I'm going to leave now, cordial salutes for your queen" He said taking out his hat and go out by the door followed by his men.

"Well...what were we in?"He said, returning everyone again"Oh! Yes! I hope you all…"Joker take a few steps for the place"don't dare to ignore my invitation..."again sketched his smile opening his arms "Take your best smile of course! Now...if you'll excuse me...my friend Double S and I have some problems to solve..."the people looked at him in amazement, some of them still didn't understand"mmm...I didn't explain well...?"Joker again pulled his gun shooting again at the ceiling"GET OUT OF HERE!"

Everyone with their hands on their heads rushed out of the club, except for all the guards, who directed by the ringleader of these waited the orders of his new boss.

"Where is he?"

"On the second floor boss, I'll take you with him..."The guard replied, and Joker let go of him walking up the stairs.

"Do not follow me..."Joker told him without turning to the guard who followed him along with the others.

"Boss...I have to tell you, he already knows you're here...he's probably expecting it"he said, looking at one of the cameras in the upper corner of the stairs.

"Do you think...that do I care?"Joker growled at what everyone quickly walked away from him.

"No boss...I'm sorry"He answered, but Joker fired at the sight of all the other guards. Now he had only ten bullets left for Double S.

"Someone else...has something...what to say?"J asked and they all responded in unison by shaking their heads"well...I whistle...you go up; I don't want interruptions, I speak clearly..."He said with a serious look in his green eyes.

"Understood, Boss"

Joker then gave the sword to the six guards and climbed the steep stairs, with a long corridor that had several doors on its walls, but the Joker's agile eyes immediately settled on the large black door at the end of the long hallway, door which was certainly on Double S. Joker's office. Joker opened the door and the first thing he noticed was Double S's long, platinum-plated hair that was tied with a black ribbon on a low bow hanging over what appeared to be a black sweater wrapped around her body. He was sitting back to his imposing wooden desk with a glass in his hand that had vivid red liquor; he seemed to be watching through the polarized glass in front of him; His club that was now almost completely empty at the hands of J.

The instant Joker came in, Double S made a move with his free hand and two girls in black lingerie came out from under his desk. One was brunette and another blond who quickly left the place running to the side of J.

"I see you enjoy the good company..."

"Downstairs can get very boring...oh...by the way...Welcome"Double S said turning to show only the right part of his thin masculine face, glancing sideways at the Joker as he took a sip of the drink in his hand.

"Oh...how nice..."J said, running a hand through his green hair as he came closer...I really appreciate it...but I came here to talk about business..."J said with a fury raging his sharp knife with gold details on the desk of wood. This one stuck while Joker surrounded the desk purring "at least ... you could turn around"

"Having returned to life has not taken away the impatience..."Double S turned around and Joker lokoed that the man in front of him should not be more than thirty years-old judging by his angular and good-looking face. Silver Snake's eyes were a light green with yellow touches accentuating the silver of his hair. Undoubtedly Joker did not expect to meet this imprudent young man, who did not seem to show respect or fear for him ... or that is what at least he tried to pretend...

"OH!…THE IMPETU OF YOUTH!"Exclaimed J"You should show something more of...RESPECT"

"You see, Joker...I'll be young, but I grew up enough to be intimidated by the clowns..."Double S burst out laughing at the red liquor he still held in his hand; hand that had a thick snake-shaped silver ring on one of his long fingers.

"You still have a long way to go..."Joker purred in an intimidating grip on Double S's chin, but J ran his hand and took one last sip from the glass, leaving it to the side of the Joker's knife.

"I have nothing against you Joker...I just thought...if a clown could be the King of Gotham...Why not a snake?"Double S stood up smiling with cunning.

"Oh..."Joker deliberately moved his hands"you, you believed... a little baby...snake, could come and take credit for...what belongs to me?" Joker exaggerated his words staring at the ceiling.

"You see...It's not that simple..."Double S stopped smiling when he realized he could not find his gun in his pants and Joker sketched his big silver smile as he said next.

"By the way...you were looking for...this?"He said as he turned the Double S gun in his hand"you have a good toy here, but like I said before...you lack experience..."Joker threw the weapon away from him.

"Well...I recognize...you caught me this time"Double S untied the black ribbon that tied his hair and with his hand shook it"I mean...you are the Joker of course!"He joked making a feigned tone of fear"Batman's archenemy...Gotham City horror!...Not to mention the deaths attributed to you...between the nephew and the wife of Maroni..."Double S exaggerated his voice"...and the best for the end...Robin's death" Joker approached Silver Snake taking his face with both hands squeezing it tightly"mmm...to be a foreign rookie...you have a lot of information..."then he released it stretching his arm towards Double S showing him his fingers"I know that too, but I'm sorry to disappoint you, I will not bow down to you Joker" in a second J's hand was no longer stretched, it was on Double S's neck pressing it against the polarized glass in turn that his gun pressed into his cheek. Double S mumbled with difficulty"no...I'm not an idiot...you... don't give...second...opportunities..."

"The smartest thing you've said all night...meanwhile...chatter..."Joker roared, lifting the frames of his eyes.

Then in that second J's cell vibrated untimely in his pocket and instinctively in a thousandth of a second J looked away from Double S, who quick as a snake took the weapon from J turning the situation; now it was he who pressed the tip of the weapon into the torso of J.

"Answers! Sure is your whore who calls..."Double S drawed a half smile"your bitch must be very anxious, Joker...Congratulations! That bitch should love that you give her strong and hard to interrupt our conversation..."

Joker pulled out his cell phone and cut the call to Double S view by saving it again

"Jealous?...Maybe...no one waits you at home?...or...Your whores don't satisfy you enough?..."Joker said pursing his mouth mockingly and moving his hands without caring that Double S was still pointing at his chest above Of his black semi-open shirt that revealed part of his tattoos. Of course, Joker was intentionally containing his hatred. Double S looked at him with hatred and Joker seized the opportunity.

"COME ON! SHOOT ME!"He shouted, applauding both hands in front of Juve's double-sided face. Then Joker with his left arm in a swift motion held firmly to his knife that was still nailed to the desk behind him; Lifting it with enough force and agility to give a sure cut across the face of Double S, a cut that ran from his lips to his cheek until just below his left eye ruining the perfect face of model that he possessed. The blood flowed endlessly through the cut of Double S forcing him to instantly drop the Joker's weapon to take both hands to his bloody face with a single cry of pain.

Then Joker slid his golden knife through his black sweater, wiping away the blood that had remained on the edge of the blade and put it back in the compartment of his crossed holster on his back. Then he stepped his two hands combing his green hair back before picking up his gun and telling the young man in front of him.

"Listen...you..."

"I'm going to take it, Joker...I'm going to take your bitch"Double S interrupted him, lifting his bloody face, running back his long platinum hair with a wicked grin as his torso was still bent over with pain. He had his new plan of revenge against J "I know very well, Joker...that you adore that bitch, she's the reason everyone thought you were dead..."he spat the blood on his mouth in J's shoes and The anger began to take hold of the body of Joker as the other continued talking"do not think I don't know...you went to hell for that bitch..."Double S said uselessly wiping the blood on his face stuck his eyes in the eyes of anger of the Joker.

"I don't like...the way you talk about...the fire inside me"Joker tipped up the tip of his weapon, violently pressing the top of Double S's mouth"I was thinking...take your life tonight...with a little pain..."J opened his eyes full of madness and hate"you'll regret having made me change my mind...now...you will feel a lot of pain..."Joker pulled the gun out of his mouth and gave two shots to Double S shoulders, who immediately fell on the floor by the relentless and strong pain. After that Joker held his jaw that drained the red blood of his mouth"you...you know everything...you will be my personal entertainment tonight..."he stroked him with evilness and spoke in his guttural voice purring and leaning to be in front of him"Mmm...I will prolongue your death as much...as I can…"

Then Joker straightened, bringing the fingers of his left hand to his mouth to whistle, and instantly the former guards of Double S crossed the door, watching him kneeling in the pool of his own blood

"Take him to my club...with some luck...some of my toys should be there..."

The six men in a bacillary outfit took Double S, causing him to get up by putting his hands on his back after his cry of pain as he moved his shoulders.

Everyone walked to the exit except J who wondered how to prolong the death of the son of a bitch in Double S...However, no one, including J, could notice the big smile that Double S hide behind his long silver hair which was balanced with every step he took. His new and brilliant plan was working perfectly despite having been shot twice in the shoulders of the only king of Gotham.


	11. Snake's poison brings out a love oath

Even in the office of Double S; Joker had a grim look on the daredevil and bold young man who had dared to raise his anger to the highest level that night; the snake had done nothing but laugh at him, want to snatch his empire in his absence, insult his queen, show no sign of respect, on the contrary; seemed to have greatly enjoyed everything that had happened, provoking the Joker's resounding hatred, for Silver Snake to the last second in which poisonous voice spoke, not once did Joker hear him beg for his life or plead with him for mercy...adding to the anger of the joker. Something was very true, Double S had intentionally pressed the switch that unleashed all the evil and cruelty of the Joker, leaving it to see that he had a plan in hand that J would soon discover...

Joker watched Silver Snake's ex-men, who were now working for him, subjected him to a wounded and bloody state to be carried to his place of death under his orders; for all the reasons mentioned above. Joker intended to revenge all his anger in the few hours of life that the snake had left. However, even though J's mind was almost completely concentrated on the thousands of ways he would pay Double S for his audacity, Johnny's words interrupted his malevolent thoughts. According to his right hand, Double S was supposedly a "rookie in the world of crime" Johnny had clearly said that he was a newcomer to the City of Crime for excellence and that he had planned to take control of the important arms business...something didn't square in J's agile and quick mind; a new boy in the city would not act in such a crazy way and immediately decided to choose to stay in the snake's office to find out among his things, who he really was, what other plans he might have had in his hands or which he had already executed To be respected in the streets...He enjoyed killing, torturing and making suffer those who dared to stand in his way, but he enjoyed much more that macabre pleasure if he knew exactly who would take his life in the worst possible way...

The new Joker lackeys came out of the office, dragging an injured Double S, who left a long trail of red blood all the way down the hall. Suddenly, before they all reached the staircase to go down to the first floor, they noticed that their current boss was not following them and talked among themselves.

"The boss does not follow us, go and ask him if we should wait or continue without him," one of the suit men said to another of them.

"You go Derriks, I don't plan to die tonight!"He said, lowering his voice so Joker would not listen"Don't play, idiot! You were still in control after Acker! If you have balls..."

The others nodded, laughing at the voice of Bolton, who was the youngest of them all. Then, with his manhood at stake, Derriks approached to enter the office again.

"Boss..you will come with us...or...?"He asked hesitantly after opening the door, approaching J, who kept a thoughtful look on his shoes stained by the blood of Double S that had spit on him. He grunted furiously, turning his neck as he was interrupted in his thoughts and spoke with a hoarse, angry voice.

"Continue without me..."He lifted the empty space where his eyebrows should be looking away bitterly"I have some business to attend..."

Derriks turned after listening to the fearsome voice of his boss, to leave him alone as he required. However he remembered for his bad luck that none of his teammates had the key to enter the J club and was not sure if it would be a good idea to force the entrance, after all, many knew that "The Harlequin Diamond" was the favorite club of the Joker, to which he paid more attention and was forced to interrupt again putting his life at risk.

"Boss...what should we do...?"Derriks was about to ask, what should they do to enter his club, but he couldn't continue.

"Do you want me to explain to you with apples?"Joker opened his big, threatening eyes and immediately pressed his weapon to Derriks' neck"listen to me...you'll do this..."Joker shouted in front of his face"YOU'LL TAKE THE DAMN DOUBLE S TO THE CLUB...THAT...CONVENIENTLY! It is three blocks from here...you take a beautiful match or the shit you find, you tie it with feet and hands and if you have time... you put it in an adorable gift paper for me..."

Derriks spoke in spite of being completely scared

"I...boss...I mean...what we should do to get into your club...you...don't gave us keys."

Joker with his exalted breath answered

"You have a fucking weapon, don't you?"Derriks nodded"Oh...if you've never used it...I'll tell you what to do..."Joker sketched a wicked grin and pulled the pistol from his neck, shooting a millimeter from Derriks's cheek; this instantly closed his eyes by the loud sound and terror of dying"you see...you give some shots to the lock...and this will open...FOR ART OF MAGIC! He cried in his ear "NOW GO!"

Derriks obeyed in a hurry, and Joker rattled his neck as he headed for the modern computer to one end of the Double S desk; While it was on, J opened all the drawers quickly browsing some documents, the same did with those on the desk, but none of them was really important, they did not agree with any kind of turbid business, indeed, they seemed to be alone Filling papers. When J reached the pile of blank leaves, he grunted furiously, throwing them into the air as all of these scattered all over the floor. Joker ran a hand through his hair; the computer asked for a key...and this could not be Silver Snake...or could it? J typed and that was the stupid key...everything was getting more strange and annoying. Then he registered the series of many folders that showed the screen and growled with indignation throwing the computer to the ground with a sudden movement of his arm assuring that the screen will break; all folders were absolutely empty...

Nothing, there was nothing to indicate who Silver Snake was, there were no plans for future attacks, or some he had made before. He then easily deduced that everything had been set up intentionally for him, as if Silver Snake had been waiting for him...he unbuttoned the sleeves of his black shirt and began to roll over his forearm almost to the height of his elbow, continued with the other leaving uncovered his other two tattoos; the big psychotic smile and his mad laughs in black ink. He wanted to make sure the snake knew the joy that would cause him to see him twist in pain falling into the game he had started...Silver Snake did not seem to know that "JOKER" always wins when it comes to games...

* * *

In " _Diamond Harlequin_ " club...

"But ... what ...?" Bolton asked.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Derriks shouted desperately.

"LET'S MOVE ON! Let's get out here before he arrives or be sure we'll end up like them!" Said the third man, but quickly a chill ran down the back of the three as they felt the Joker's footsteps approach them from behind.

"Where's the snake?"Joker chirped, waving his arms and none of the three dared to give him an answer. Then Joker frowned, hurrying up to them, who blocked their eyes with their bodies and ran them roughly to the side passing through. A little more ahead of all, they were lying on the floor three of the former men of Double S.

The other three men in suits still standing without saying a word as J stepped toward the bodies on the floor and kicked one of them, who; like the others...there was no bullet wound or trace of blood on the floor, they were just stiff and without signs of life.

"I'm...waiting for an explanation..."Joker walked around the bodies.

"Boss...we arrived and found them as you see"Derriks said, looking at the floor.

"I'm still waiting..."Joker moved his hands with his eyes on the dead below him"Someone tell me...where were you when Double S..."Joker looked up at them"escaped with two shots on his shoulders and a cut in your face-

"We...we were in the bathroom..."Bolton started back with his companions.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha..."Joker showed his tattooed smile "the girls lined up for the bathroom while the snake escaped!" Joker approached them glaring with them"Are you kidding with me?"

"No, boss...It's the truth! We trusted...we didn't think he could escape being wounded..."Bolton said" besides him..."He was about to continue when he felt a nudge from Derriks at his side, who clenched his fists.

Joker looked at him furiously making it obvious that he had noticed the elbow and Bolton swallowed saliva pointing to the wall to his right several meters more to the side of the bar. Joker turned and took several steps until he reached the wall that was written in large letters with Double S blood: " _Message to the clown_ ", under the wall, thrown on the floor was a paper folded in two. J picked it up and read it wrinkling the paper with his hands.

_"Congratulations, you've followed the whole plan!_

_The mystery of the serpent will solve_

_Paying your debt with your only weakness_

_And between tears of blood you will drown_

_Watching your harlequin bleed_

_You bet, that the poison of the snake_

_Will reach you..."_

Joker broke the paper in four, gritting his teeth and dropping it to the floor. The anger that was making him felt in his face emphasized more the black around his furious eyes. An overwhelming sense of hate roared inside him, and the veins in his forearms were noticeable; when suddenly in the silence of the club heard the cautious steps of men turning with their backs to him to leave his club.

"What's the hurry?"

J drew his weapon and fired at the back of two of the men, killing them instantly. While the one in the middle, who was Derriks shot him in the back leaving him alive on the floor and kept his custom weapon in brilliant gold. Then J went behind the long bar where the drinks were served all night when his club opened and took from a drawer underneath this a black rifle that belonged to one of the men who worked for him and walked until approaching Derriks on the floor with blood around him.

"Can you see this?"Joker slid his hand down the length of the rifle while Derriks with his bowed neck watched him from below"this baby...is a Beretta ARX-160" Joker had his eyes open with a maniacal glitter in them "has a capacity maximum of 700 shots per minute...enough shots for you to have the pleasure of dying in a second...now...this other one..."Joker turned the gun and touched the back of the heavy rifle-has the capacity to cause you much pain...the option...it depends on you..."Joker looked straight into his eyes "I will ask only once...Who is...Double S?

Derriks who was beginning to shed blood from his mouth did not really know the answer; his former boss was always very discreet with all his information and spoke weakly

"I only know...that...he comes from Russia..."

Joker growled angrily and Derriks closed his eyes before he felt the back of the rifle at J's hands repeatedly pounding up and down impacting his skull, taking his life in a truly cruel and painful way. J's patience had reached the limit that night, he was not about to waste time with the useless ex-men of Silver Snake, and he had to rush to find it. J put his fingers on his frown as he dropped the gun and when he was about to leave, he returned to where he had thrown the torn pieces of paper that contained the message of Double S, could be that they gave some clue or key Where to find it. He picked them up and poured himself a glass of the strongest wiskey he found and put the papers on the bar, took some of the bitter liquor watching them for a few seconds...the seconds he realized that in very small letters behind one of the pieces of paper had A message he had not noticed because he was enraged.

Joker squeezed the glass so hard that it broke into his hand, spilling all the alcohol into the inn and quickly left the club. The message said

_"A gentleman should not leave so long waiting for his beautiful girl, he might regret it..."_

* * *

Yes before the lamborghini of J ran fast causing great uproar in the cars of the streets of Gotham, this time was a thousand times worse. Joker drove with his heart in his hand through the noise of the honking and clashing of cars that collided with the imprudence of his step. Two police patrols appeared to go to his pursuit which he saw through the rearview mirror, but this time, not a laugh escaped his always red mouth. His countenance was dark and bitter. J contracted his damaged teeth...If the snake snatched Harley again, rivers of blood would run all over Gotham, destroy every building and house in the city to find it, the fire would adorn the hundreds of corpses that would leave in its path and the Hell would become pleasing to Double S in comparison to what he would do if something happened to his queen...Joker had proved that he could not live without her and would never allow them to be snatched away again from his side.

It was difficult to accept, it took four years and he did so much damage for too long and in the end...in the end everything changed...It was impossible to stop and deny what he felt for Harley, she managed to sneak into the depths of his gloom Heart, knocking down the wall that he had imposed on him and making him love her; despite the hatred he felt for that feeling that enslaved people to give themselves to the loved one...but he had lived in his own skin, true slavery was having to live the absence of his girl, even if that meant that she would release parts of him that he had always repressed with great care trying to don't fall into the trap of love, but it was too late, Harley was part of him.

The snake knew that Harley was his weakness and now realized that he had to give importance to the bastard of Double S ...

In those moments when desperation ran through his veins to get to the mansion as fast as possible to hold her in his arms, he realized how important it was for him to protect her and always would.

Joker didn't count how many times he dialed Harley's number on his cell phone, as well as Johnny's, but neither answered, the miles along the road grew longer before his eyes and the pressure on his chest was killing him. He felt like an idiot for spending so much time looking through the Double S things, he had fallen into his trap, but the game didn't end. J finally saw the fence that surrounded his mansion and the lamborghini entered at an impressive speed. He saw the lights of the mansion on and turned off the engine of the car removing the keys. He put the hand that had the cuts of the broken glass on his left breastbone, specifically in his heart through his half open black shirt above the tattooed laughter, feeling his heart throb in haste as his other hand pressed his gun ready to fire; he cried within the thought of knowing that Harley was well...

He started to get out of the car, turning to his left. Joker breathed again as he watched Harley rocking his feet in the pool water distractedly; then closed her eyes for a few seconds, perhaps knowing that she was safe made her look more beautiful than she already was, but most of all, she valued too much to have that beautiful creature waiting for him alone. He walked quickly to Harley and stopped caring that Double S had played another idiotic joke, did not mind Harley's untimely call that almost cost him a shot in his torso, did not mind almost having twice hit his anxiety She didn't care that he didn't answer her cell phone, which was in the kitchen all the time she was outside...the only thing that mattered to Joker at that moment was to see a smile on his girl's white face.

"Puddin"Harley looked up from the water rising and as she always does, she round him with her arms"you took too long to come for me..."

Without her high heels, she buried her face in J's collarbone and collar and he lifted her the missing centimeters to his lips and kissed her. Harley's lips were cold, while J's were warm from the blood pumped to his chest from all the emotions he had felt that night, but Harley's mouth quickly warmed as he kissed her with that unbridled passion that the Joker always emitted in his kisses. She felt the intensity with which he held her firmly and felt all her love, J's love was different from that of a normal man; it bordered on madness, obsession, and possession...Harley's eyes grew wet remembering all the follies she lived, so many intense moments between life and death; so much pain and love lived for each other.

Joker felt the salty tears of Harley in his mouth; She was a strong and rough girl, but between the strong arms of the joker she became small and fragile and Joker knew, but still did not understand why her emotion, after all she had not yet said a word about Double S, Harley realized that he was ruining it, he was exposing what he felt about what Johnny had told him and tried to separate himself from J to dry his tears, but he did not leave her, he growled, pressing her harder against him, Join their mouths; nothing escaped from the Joker, and he suspected what had happened to Johnny, but just like the other things, he didn't care at the time, just wanted to make Harley feel how much he loved her, because he was not sure if someday he would be able to say it with words.

"I...love you...Puddin..."Harley whispered between his kisses. J stopped kissing her and with his thumbs wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Don't cry any more, Harls...whatever Johnny told you...it doesn't matter now"he said, stroking her cheeks and Harley bit her lip.

"It was not his fault, Puddin...could you...not get mad with him?"

"Believe me..."J raised the empty space of his eyebrows"...Johnny and I have more important things to talk about..."

"Something wrong happen with Double S?"Harley opened her eyes"your hand is bleeding..."

"Ah...true..."J said watching his hand, had ruined the celestial Harley dress "wear your shoes, Harls. Let's go home"

"But you'll tell me what happened to Double S, right?"

"Yes, baby ... but first I'll talk to Johnny, where is he?"

Harley smiled worriedly.

"I left him asleep...you know...he looked very tired" Joker understood then because neither of them answered his cell phone and prepared to enter the mansion while Harley picked up her shoes "PUDDIN...do you love me?"She asked determinedly to the back of him surprising him.

"Why you feel the need to hear that now, Harls?" He asked without turning.

"I don't know...it's just...I'd like to" She said.

Joker turned annoyed to make a deliberate gesture with his hand

"You're going to tell me ... because now you know what happened in your absence ... I have an obligation to tell you what I feel?"

"No...no..."Harley lowered his eyes"...forget it, I'll go to sleep..."she said, moving past him and Joker pulling her by the arm, pulling her toward him, causing his shoes to fall to the asphalt again.

Joker raised Harley's chin with one finger

"What I feel for you is something so strong...and true, it can not be defined by a word as simple as love..."

"Are you saying that what I feel for you is something very...simple?"Harley looked at him in annoyance"when I say I love you Puddin, It's true! I say it so that you know that you are everything for me..."

"I know, I didn't say that..."Joker growled, wagging his neck"well, listen...do you remember your oath?"

"Yes...you mean...?"Joker attached his face to hers and whispered in his ear "it's your turn to ask me..."

"Puddin"Harley whispered, notoriously uncertain, and J instantly parted from her, staring at her in annoyance.

"You dare to...ask me if I love you..."He spoke exaggeratedly as the gestures in his hands made him notice"but you dare not ask me this oath! Are you afraid? Mmm?"

Harley looked away, could not stand the intensity of his eyes, maybe she should never have asked anything, but he had to ask her anyway, she felt it in her heart and she would if her voice trembled with nerves. She turned her gaze back to him.

"Puddin"

"Oh...it seems the girl is going to dare to ask..."Harley took a great breath of air, while J looked at her severely "would you die for me?"

She couldn't help but flinch at her embarrassed face and J raised it quickly.

"Yes"

Harley's heartbeats rose to a thousand an hour and he felt his cheeks burning, though he knew from Joker's own words that this was the simpler question of the two, but J's accurate response gave him enough security to continue with the most difficult question.

"Puddin...would you live...for me?" She closed her eyes at the end of the question and Joker slowly stroked her lips.

"I do, Harley..." He slid his hands to her neck with a light pressure and kissed her hard while she kept her eyes closed"Are you going to ask me again if I love you?"

Harley shook his head, opening his eyes and saw in J's eyes that his answers had been sincere and true. That was more than I could have asked of him; now both shared the oath in which they committed themselves to continue living for one another, even in the worst circumstances in which the life they led could cause them to fall.

Now it was Harley's turn to hold J's jaw with both hands, giving him a soft kiss standing on tiptoe.

"Can I still tell you that I love you?"

"I never said I didn't want to hear it again, say it..."

Harley put her arms around J's shoulders and said against his neck.

"I love you, Puddin...I love you!"

Joker purred caressing the back of his clear hair and kissed his forehead. Then they both walked towards the entrance.

"Mmm if you keep walking barefoot...you'll have a cold"

"What? No! I hate being sick! Is very annoying…"

"Well...go and give yourself a bath, my darling...wait for me in the room. I'll be busy with Frost...I don't want interruptions..."He said once he get inside and looked at her seriously"Did you understood?"

"Oh! And Puddin...don't forget to eat the dinner I cook for you!...also don't say anything to Johnny...and... sorry to have called you a while ago when you were with..."

"Harls..."

"Well...well...I'm coming up"Harley said as she waved her hands.

Joker watched as her girl climbed into her room and went straight to the living room where the snores of her right hand came from.

"FROST!"

Johnny wake up only to see his boss standing in front of him.

"Boss, I...I don't know what minute I fell asleep, I was here with Harley and..."

"Bla bla bla bla...I will omit the part where I find you sleeping, Johnny"said J walking in front of the couch"I want to know who is Double S..."

"Why does J matter? You finished it, did not you? "Johnny asked, sitting back and sitting upright on the couch.

"Frost would have done it ... if the son of a bitch had not escaped with two bullets and a cut on his face ..."

"So the idiot escaped..."

"Oh...and not only that..."Joker ran his two hands through his green hair"the bastard mocked me as much as he could!"J hit the wall and a few drops of blood from the cut in his hand fell on the floor. Then he returned to Frost with hatred in his eyes " he's not any idiot, Frost...he escaped wounded killing three men...also had the opportunity to kill me and he did not...but believe me...that was the worst mistake he could have committed" Joker pulled out his knife and furiously buried it in the new armchair as he spoke "I WILL FIND HIM!...and when I have the kid in my hands I'm going to gut it!, I'm going to skin it! I will fill his skin to use it as a boxing bag! And I'll beat it over and over until there's nothing left to keep hitting!" J grunted furiously with his exalted breathing.

"Sure, J...but...if he had the chance to kill you...Why he didn't do it? Or He was a fucking coward?"

Joker dropped into the chair and spoke

"You see, Johnny...the snake provoked me enough to make me want to kill him slowly, I assume it was part of his plan...he got it and through this"Joker put the pieces of paper on the glass table with a blew on it and continue"hinted that he does not seek my death...it seems...that the snake wants to have a kind of... revenge-

"Revenge?" Johnny asked incredulously arranging the pieces and reading the message they keep "you're right, J, there is no doubt...the guy wants to make you pay for something... "Johnny found it quite strange, because nobody dared to seek revenge If it was the Joker.

"Oh! Should be more specific don't you think that? Ha Ha Ha Ha...there has been as much blood flowing through my hands as the amount of grains of sand that are in the desert!...mmm although that is not the important thing... I'm going to hunt the snake..."He said with a mad look Full of hate.

"You have to do it boss, the son of a bitch has a clear intention to hurt Harley..."Joker growled angrily to Johnny and continued"you can rest easy, the snake will not appear for at least two months, his wounds must heal..."Johnny opened his arms"of course, we'll find him before that happens, we'll take the advantage"

"Well...that's what I want...by the way, tomorrow the club opens...and...I'm also interested in investigating who killed those idiots..."

"Understood, J, I'll see to it that everything is ready for the opening and you'll get the information soon enough," Johnny said quietly, covering his mouth in a yawn.

"Frost...make sure you sleep tonight, tomorrow you'll have to be wide awake"

Johnny nodded, understanding what his boss really meant, and got up from his chair, waking the kitten in his pocket that meowed through the movement, causing J to immediately turn his eyes on him.

"I forgot..."Johnny said putting the kitten in his hand"What do I do with him...?"

"Take it away"

"NOOO! Johnny, you can not take F!" Harley shouted down the stairs in white two-piece satin pajamas, his hair moistened and he snatched the kitten from Johnny "He would stay with me! Did you hear?"She said looking at Johnny.

Joker growled

"I thought I told you I did not want interruptions..."She said, omitting the part where she probably heard part of the conversation behind the door; knowing Harley, it was inevitable he would not.

"And I thought I told you I wouldn't leave F!" Harley stuck out her tongue at the King of Gotham and went up the stairs.

"Harls! I don't want him in the bed!"Joker shouted.

"That's an order? Because it seems very unfair to me!"

"YES IT IS!"

Harley grunted at him upset and entered the room reluctantly making Johnny laugh, who from the door put a hand on the shoulder of his boss

"Hang on to it, J...and sell that wound to me, it looks terrible..."

J raised the frame of his eyes.

"It may be..."Johnny heard him say leaving the mansion a little more spared to drive all the way to his comfortable apartment in the city.

Frost wondered if Harley would actually follow the order of his boss and whether he would try the delicious dinner she prepared. Nothing closer to reality, J's stomach roared with hunger like a lion and after his right hand left in the black van, he approached the kitchen. She could still feel the pleasant scent of homemade food and she sat down at the table with a glass of wine to eat the stew of rice and meat that her girl had prepared for him, completely forgetting the wound in her hand.

* * *

In the bedroom...

"Mmmm...Puddin doesn't want you to sleep in bed..."Harley said annoyed lying face down on the bed with the kitten in front of her and swinging her bent feet"I'll have to find a place where you can sleep for now... it has to be a comfortable place or Puddin would kill you if you climb into bed while we sleep..."The kitten meowed with the caresses of his fingers purring when Harley suddenly heard the noise of the kitchen"Shit! I've to hurry up and find something now! Don't move!"She said, getting out of bed and desperately searching in his closet.

Then she saw that from above she had a box of fine new shoes that she hadn't used before; it could serve her at least for that night...she thought and tried to reach them with her arms outstretched as much as he could, but he did not even reach tiptoe. She grumped annoyed and as she continued to try to reach some boxes fell on his head.

One of these boxes contained a heavy photo album that opened on the floor. Harley sat staring at the old photos of her father and her, which the album contained. She was unrecognizable to what she was now, with all those tattoos and her white skin, as well as her acid-discolored hair, but something did not change, in every photo she had the same perfect big smile. Her fingers passed photo by photo recalling good moments; Birthday pictures, photos in the park, in the gym, her graduations from every year, eating a great strawberry ice cream...among others and her father seemed to laugh happily in all the photos...Harley wondered at that time if she would be a good mother...what's more, she wondered if maybe one day she would have a baby with her Puddin...that...Would it be possible? What would he think if that happened? He would hate it? Harley shook her head in denial smiling, she preferred not to think about that for now, not after she had just arrived home and that Joker had confessed his feelings...in his "way" obviously, so she kept the photo album and the other things that had fallen to one side of her inside her closet again, who knows...maybe Harley would find answers to those questions sooner than she imagined.

She took the shoe box that had also fallen and kept the new shoes inside the closet, maybe she would use them tomorrow. Then she checked one of the drawers until she found a long blue silk scarf.

"Perfect!" She said as she slipped the scarf into the shoebox and turned to the bed to realize that the kitten was not in it. Then she heard J's steps down the stairs _"Oh...no! I'm fried!"_ She thought as she quickly closed the drawers in the closet and lay down on the bed beneath the golden sheets overlooking her candlelight just in time when Joker opened the door to the room. Harley swallowed, begging for the kitten to remain hidden somewhere in the spacious room away from J.

* * *

Joker walked to the bed and gave his girl a quick glance, before pulling out a white towel and her dark sleeping pants to go into the bathroom to take a shower before bed. As soon as the bathroom door closed, Harley dashed from the bed to the floor and began to look everywhere for the kitten as he listened to the noise of the shower water from J. Inside the elegant glass shower, Joker watched as The blood of his hand was lost along with the water by the silver grid that gave to the sewage of Gotham.

Despite the cold water on his skin, J continued to feel his body warm with anger whenever he thought that the double S's idiot was still alive...he wouldn't stop feeling that heat until he was twisting in his hands asking clemency.

He came out of the shower with a towel around his waist and from the top of the sink in front of the mirror I took a medicine chest with the classic Red Cross in the scepter of this. The soap and water had cleaned his wound by revealing the pieces of glass buried in his hand; with a pair of tweezers removed the glasses and then the alcohol, J came out of the bathroom with a bandage crossed in his right hand and wearing his loose black pants, much like those used in Arkham.

Harley on her knees was desperately searching for the lost kitten when she stopped listening to the noise coming from the shower...

* * *

_"Where the hell are you?"_

She looked at the ceiling worriedly, and as if the little kitten listened to her thoughts, he mewled under the dark wooden furniture that held the ostentatious television in front of the bed. Harley immediately took the box and arranged the kitten inside it by the blue handkerchief and left more to it, on top of her white dresser to one side of all her makeup and perfumes, this being almost the only female in the whole dark room.

"You're staying here tonight, you understood that, F?"She murmured and smiled"good night..."

The kitten seemed to understand the directions of his owner because he got under the handkerchief hiding and at that time Harley almost instinctively felt that J was about to leave the bathroom and as if a ninja ran jumping to the bed and back to place in her in the same second as Joker came out of the bathroom. J sat down on the edge of the bed and from the drawers of his bedside table he took out two of his favorite weapons by placing them on top of it and turned off the light from the lamp. Now the only thing that illuminated the room was the little light that entered through the open window, window that J didn't bother to close; the cool breeze coming into the room was refreshing.

"You're not going to come to my room, Harls?...I know you're not asleep" Joker said, already lying down and half covered by the golden sheets with his tattooed torso uncovered. Harley, who stood with his back to him, was dying of laughter inside. But she kept pretending to be asleep, to which Joker glanced at her with her arm flexed up under her green hair.

"Daddy needs his girl to sleep well..."

"Are you serious?"She whispered without turning.

"As true as my girl's name is Harley Quinn..."Joker turned to her by sliding his hand beneath his satin pajamas caressing his flat belly, purring in his neck and Harley could not help but laugh at the tickling he felt.

"Puddin..."

"Mmm...What's so funny to you, Harley?"

"You still look like a kitten..."she replied, laughing softly as J kissed her neck and then Joker remembered his oath that night, he really lived to hear the sweet laughter of Harley's lips, just as she had sworn she would live for him...then, precipitately part of the message of Double S resonated in his mind

_"Between tears of blood you drown,_

_Seeing your harlequin bleed..."_

And he instinctively slipped his hand from Harley's belly, past her breasts to touch her heart and felt it throbbing from her laughter.

"Baby...let's sleep like this tonight..."

"As you wish, Puddin..."Harley replied, although it seemed strange enough, she was always used to sleeping in the stout pectoral of J. But she wouldn't object, feeling the Joker's breath on her back was so pleasant and warm that it would make her sleep well all night. Like J, who fell asleep feeling the heartbeat of Harley under his hand.


	12. Celebration of Gotham Kings

It was 11 a.m. in Gotham City and the window the main room of the Joker's mansion was closed, as were the long blue curtains that reached the floor; avoiding the entrance of the bright sunlight and leaving the dark room in dim light. Harley had previously take care of that, slipping very carefully from the grip of her Puddin so as not to interrupt his rest; there were few occasions in which he could sleep, and now the only thing that avoided the complete darkness of the room was the faint light coming from the candle lamp. That dim light brightened enough to the big bed to distinguish between the golden savannas, the semi-covered body of the Joker sleeping face down on a pillow exposing the great tattooed dragon across his back; Harley stroked his skin with his fingertips as subtly as possible so as not to wake him and left the place with a little pain in the back of his head. She cursed for not being able to spend more time in his arms enjoying the moment, but she knew enough to know how restless he would become, she would surely end up waking him up and really wanted him to have some more rest before returning to his classic insomnia routine product of his chaotic life and obsession with the bat.

Several minutes later, sounds escaped from the Joker's gaping mouth as he slept in a dream that for many could mean a terrible and bloody nightmare, but for J it was only part of the day-to-day life of the extreme criminal life that wore life in which he lived enjoying the chaos and destruction of his dark reign...his right arm, which was flexed on the bed, moved between the sheets, eager to feel his girl's legs on one side of his body and his hand he felt the whole length of the mattress looking for them, but they could find nothing in the empty space beside him.

The Joker's eyes widened violently as Double S threat crossed his dream and snatched Joker off the sheets that take him out of bed as he took in one second the two weapons of his night stand.

A "CLICK" was heard announcing that he was ready to shoot with his always loaded weapon fastened firmly in his right hand and left abruptly of the room.

"HARLS!"A muffled cry echoed across the room before reaching the stairs.

"In the kitchen!" He heard the sweet scream of his girl coming from where he was and Joker again unloaded the weapon in his hand with another "CLICK" fitting it between the waistband of his loose sleeping pants and the skin of his marked obliques as he downstairs after combing his green hair back.

J walked barefoot into the kitchen, reveling in the strong aroma of coffee and what his eyes saw. She had her queen back at home, and she had her back to him, even in her white satin pajamas and pink slippers with a messy bun in two colors, preparing breakfast by humming a song. The view that the kitchen offered was perfect...

"Humm?...Good morning Puddin!" Harley greeted him with a big smile turning to him and no wonder J had a weapon in his pants as soon as he woke up; his toys could never be even half a meter away from him. Joker didn't greet her, just looked at her for a few seconds and in less than two minutes his mouth devoured Harley's lips with passion, to which she corresponded as she could holding the coffee jar containing the bitter sugarless liquid as he liked it depositing it at the table to avoid unnecessary accidents.

"God! What a kiss!"She said, smiling once J's lips drifted to his shoulders, letting her speak"Puddin! You'll leave me with a lot of "marks"!"She flirted after feeling J as pressure by biting different parts of his skin.

"That something I should care...?" He asked possessively kissing and biting harder.

"No, never...hahaha" Harley laughed playfully putting his hands on the shoulders of the Joker and at that moment J's cell vibrated on the table in the luxurious modern kitchen.

He wasn't willing to answer the call, but the only one who would dare to disturb him at that hour of the day could not be any other than Johnny Frost, his right hand, who surely as always, would have done his work well by obtaining the information needed. Joker let out a grunt as he spread his hands from his girl's body and took his cell phone out of the kitchen.

"Don't delay!...or your coffee will get cold!"

Joker walked several more steps away from Harley's sight and she then began to pull out the cups and cutlery from the large kitchen cabinet; Preparing cheerfully the table for breakfast with his Puddin on the first morning of having returned to his true home.

"What do you have for me...Frost?" Joker asked, answering the call.

"Boss, the idiots were poisoned..."Johnny said immediately behind the line. He knew that his boss liked to go straight to detailed information, especially when it came to someone who interested him, so he continued. "Specifically, what killed them was the poison of a " _Black Mamba_ " a silver snake…the most poisonous of all Africa"

"Well...it was to be expected that it was a silver snake..."Joker said sarcastically.

"And that's not all, J...the idiots didn't have a chance to defend themselves..."

"What do you mean?"

"The result of the analysis indicates that the neurotoxic had a concentration ten times greater than normal... It killed them the instant it made direct contact with the blood..."

"Mmm...it's lethal...but it doesn't catch my attention, it's a pretty dull way to kill..."Joker said and then cold his glaze "now...I doubt that Double S is a meta-human...I didn't see fangs in his mouth"

"I'm agreeing with you J, for what you describe...it had to be an object what pierce the skin in that way…"

"I think I know what it is..."Joker said, remembering the big snake ring that Double S carried in his right hand "continue, please"

"Now that's the interesting part, boss" Johnny said, who would begin to give him all the information he could collect from Double S, of course, it had not been easy to get that information, but nothing good money could not buy and Johnny went on"...The real name of Silver Snake is Yerik Oleg Steklov Kuzmin...complicated name to pronounce..."Joker snarled and Frost cleared his throat to follow "the Russian archives identify him as an irreproachable subject ... a pretty good guy ... he has no criminal record …to be honest, he is a rich child of high society; the only heir of the great fortune of the Steklov"

"Mmm...it seems that it is not money that moves the snake in search of revenge"

"Exactly, what moves him is nothing more than the desire to avenge his dead mother..."Johnny went on immediately to explain to his boss why he had come to that conclusion, you see, J...so he describes the Report, Double S mother died two years ago...in Gotham"

Joker kept silent indifferently waiting for his right hand to continue

"Remember the attack on Biscayne Harbor?"

"How to forget it! It was one of the most exciting chases with Batsy...Ha Ha Ha Ha..."

Johnny waited for his boss to finish laughing to continue.

"The point is, the explosives hit one of the ships on the spot"

"Oh...his poor mother was there!" Joker said mockingly, and after a few seconds he continued in a voice that was almost guttural "tell me, Frost...would it have been fun without death?...How else can you threaten Bat that you did not or with death? ... Joker walked down the hall and made his deliberate gestures with his free hand"What interesting! What original!...would be someone threatening with immortality...I think...I said an impossible thing! HaHaHaHa..."

Johnny heard his sinister laughter behind the line, though he could not see the metal covering much of his teeth in his open mouth.

"All the reason, boss...after all, death is only a symptom of life..."Johnny said, who frankly shared the same thought of his boss.

"There are ways and ways of doing things...Double S found the worst...because if he thinks he can play the bad boy...there is much left to learn..."Joker opened his eyes threatening.

"The only problem so far boss, is that they all seem to agree that the guy is as slippery as a snake; Although that sounds like crap ... I still can not find its exact location.

"Mmm ... it make honor to his name..."

"I'll keep looking for...any other orders, boss? Other order than just only that?

"Reclute the best men tonight...we will announce to Bat our arrival..."Joker ordered"... I will inspect the club in a few hours Frost, by the time I arrive I want to find everything impeccable...needless to say I do not want to see that fucking message in the wall"

"I take it for granted"

"We'll end up deciding what we're going to do with our" new Double S villain "when he gets to the J-club, cut off the call, and Johnny set out to work to meet his boss's expectations.

Joker was satisfied with the speed of his right hand to find all the information related to Double S.

The years in service with the Joker had forged Johnny to be really productive and recognized; having thus innumerable sources of contacts that facilitated him a part of the work; but despite the satisfaction of knowing exactly who his enemy was, Joker couldn't stop feeling a little uneasy, although now he knew for certain that Double S was no more than a disobedient know-it-all, with villainous looks for a vengeance He considered absurd...however, he acknowledged that at least the snake was brave enough to dare to go against him and so far, he seemed to have neglected details in his revenge game...it would remain a latent annoyance for J until he didn't completely kill him.

* * *

Joker re-entered the kitchen sitting on one side of Harley, she had everything ready for the two at the table; Two cups of coffee, one sour and one espresso.

"What does Johnny say?" Any important information on Double S? "Harley asked, taking one of the toast from the plate in front of her and a knife with blackberry jam on it.

"Nothing of any real importance," Joker replied dryly.

-Mmm I see ... by the way, sorry, it's the only thing that could find "K" yesterday at that time of night ... - Harley said after taking a bite of his toast with jam. J gave no importance and continued to have his coffee followed by try the breakfast-Puddin toast, at least have an idea of when we will go for it?

" "We will" sounds like two Harls..."

Harley immediately stiffened, but he was not so crazy as to lead Harley to the snake's den, knowing that he wanted to lash out at her knowing that that was his only weakness

"You do not want to make things harder for me, do you?"

"If you say it from the wound in my head, I'm perfectly fine.

"Lying will not make you come with me" Joker said, looking at her seriously. Apparently Harley had not heard the whole conversation with Johnny last night, where she was involved. Better if I did not, J. thought.

"Well...it hurts a little...but surely not as much as your hand...to see, let me see it" Harley tried to take his hand, but Joker pushed it away.

"Do not be alarmed by small things, baby ..." He said to soften his act.

Harley looked at him for a few seconds and knowing that Joker would not change his mind, took another bite of the toast in his hand

"I have to hurry, I have a long day ahead!"

"Mmm?" Murmured J as a question.

"You know Puddin!" I have to go shopping! ... buy more coffee, food, food for the pantry, grape soda, cookies, food for F ...

"Someone else can go shopping"Said J, who obviously didn't want her to leave the house, less under the recent threat of Double S.

\- If you say it for the idiots of your men ... forget it! I want a new dress for tonight and I doubt any of them have good taste and some sort of ... "Harley said firmly.

Joker looked at her annoyed and raised his voice.

"You're not...going out of the house"

"What? ...Why? "She also looked at him angrily, but at the same time surprised and frowning "you say it for Double S?"

"Yes..." J replied.

"I don't know exactly what that " _Double S_ " said to you, but don't forget that I'm a strong girl! Look!"Harley said, flexing her small, insignificant biceps as she touched it with her other hand.

Joker held his laughter from the inside and this was really difficult for him, who always laughed no matter what the situation was. However he curved his lips in a small smile

"Oh...you're a strong girl…"

"I am?…I say yes I am!"Harley left his anger behind and smiled to continue "Don't worry Puddin...I can defend myself and I had planed to go with Ivy...I feel like a century has passed since I didn't see her..." Said Harley didn't noticing the serious look of J.

"Harls...you'll stay here"

He didn't like Ivy at all, and he knew she thought the same way about him. After all Ivy was aware of the grave abuse that J had committed against Harley in the past.

"Puddin...Please...please..."Harley poutled from her seat stroking J's forearm, but he continued with a stern look, so determined to convince him, she stood up to him to stroke the tattooed skull jester on her right chest"I'll be a good girl..."Harley gently held J's chin "...it will only be a couple of hours..."

Joker growled turning his face to the right and she put a hand to her mouth waiting his response.

"Two hours..."

"Hello!" Harley shrieked excitedly, happy that she would be back with her companion in the crime. "Oh...Puddin...you are very irresistible when you say that it..."

Joker hit the table with two fists making the cups, plates and cutlery in it startle

"Don't get used to it, Harls"

Harley didn't get angry and laughed at the fact that she now had more convincing power in her Puddin and told him

"Still you're still...irresistible" She sing-sang the last word, picking up the table.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Joker was on his way to his office and watched as his girl threw herself back to the couch with the cell phone in her hand screaming excitedly through him. He quickened his pace so as not to listen to her "entertaining conversation" with Ivy and sitting behind his desk he set out to read the city plans for the surprise he had for Bats that night. It was useless to try to concentrate, even with the closed door of his office, Harley's thunderous voice echoed throughout the house, annoying him enormously.

"Ivy?...IVY! Harley shouted in the armchair "It's me! Harley Quinn, silly! Who else could it be?!...Yeah I know...it was a long time…but I came back! Hahaha oh yes! It is never too late to return! Hmm? Is not that obvious? Yeah...it was him" Harley sighed affirming that it was Joker who took her out from Belle Reve "is not he cute?...Hey, don't say that! It was not his fault...It was the stupid Batsy's fault" She chuckled and then smiled.

"They're...rude with my Puddin...hahaha, no...You never change Ivs..."She told the redhead who didn't think Joker was the best for her crazy friend "ah yeah! ...You want to go for a bit of fun in the city?"Harley blew her perfectly trimmed red nails "Like old times! You know...action, some conquests for you; annoying some idiot policemen, go for something delicious...Uh! And I need a new dress for tonight and who better than my dear friend to advise me?...Aaaw, Ivy...I miss you very much too!"Harley put a hand to her chest" Yes...it was quite an adventure to get here"

After saying that, she turned to lie vertically in the center of the chair stretching her legs up and resting her feet on the curtain of the window behind it. Her bun broke through the movement and her long hair fell disorderly scattered on the carpet of the floor as she watched the high ceiling

"Yes, you're right...everything was difficult being far away...not mentioning Waller's odious bitch who wanted me to save the world!"Harley rolled her eyes indignantly "Can you imagine that? Me? Saving the good guys? ...Exactly! The bad guys don't do that!" Harley made a morsel "Mmm...Oh sure... really? Heavens! I didn't think that idiot could do that to you!" Harley stopped staring at the ceiling and his vision" upside down "made him realize that Joker was watching her with a furious gaze from the entrance of the living room. He was leaning against the edge of the wall with his forearm on his forehead and Harley knew he had to cut immediately or risk J locking her in the room for a full year or worse ... judging by his look ... he might even end up with a bullet in his head

"Oh, Ivy...Ivy! I have to hang up...No! Of course not! What do you think? Well...yes...it's him..."Harley whispered to the cell phone as if J couldn't hear it"Yeah; see you in a couple of hours! There is so much to talk, honey! Yes, I like it! In the same old cafe...Okay...Goodbye! Muaaack!" She said goodbye as fast as she could.

"Have you finished...honey?" J asked bitterly.

"Eh...yes...Thank you..."She said and got up to leave quickly "I'll go quickly to change Puddin..." she got up to leave the living room and when Harley happened to his side Joker pronounced.

"Good choice…"

Harley scrambled up the stairs at the Joker's watchful, defiant stare, but still happy despite it; was excited to go on another adventure in the city with her friend Ivy.

Joker relaxed his expression as his noisy girl entered the room, now he could go to his office to concentrate quietly without annoying interruptions. He was happy to have Harley back, that he could not deny, just as a part of him had accepted his strong feelings for her, even told him, but still his rough temper would not change. The only difference was that now J was less willing to hurt her, he would have to be really angry with her to cross that line and return to what had before...In the past, it would have been likely that he would have snatched his cell violently by giving him one or maybe two slapping recklessly to shut up and let him work on his own...Things were different now, the absence of Harley in the past months had marked a before and after in the villain. He had never felt such strong pain when he thought he had lost his harlequin forever; that he could never see her again or hear his annoying voice that haunted him for the entire period without her. This led him to realize its importance by accentuating the desire not to want to see her hurt ... even by him. Though of course...it was likely to hurt her again, but it would not be as violent as the other times; the rough beatings had been in the past...

* * *

After almost an hour of silence in the office of the mansion, J had ready his plan to have fun with the bat that night, the night in which the Kings of Crime would make their triumphant return to the streets of Gotham.

At the end of the process of invention, Joker entered his room to get dressed and observed that his girl was ahead of him. Harley was ready to go in search of the ivy, she finished finishing her makeup leaning toward the long mirror painting her bright red lips and dressed almost the same as when she was in the Suicide Squad. Her hair was tied in her classic two ponytails, her two-colored make-up adorned the light blue of her eyes and carried her extravagant gold accessories, missing her thick gold necklace " _PUDDIN_ " on her neck for obvious reasons, but in replacing this one, Harley had put another small necklace with the same word in small cursive letters that was hanging at the height of its chest. She was dressed in another of her " _Daddy's Lil Monster_ " T-shirts in red and white and her unfailing blue and red glove in her left hand, but this time the bottom toward the difference in her outfit; wearing a tight black leather shorts, thin netting and long knee-high boots of the same material that ended in a high heel needle. A very provocative look, common in it. But J thought she needed a new Joker "Joker" jacket to announce that all those curves belonged to him alone and more if she left alone with the Ivy, which was known for its uninhibited way of flirting with men about.

Harley smiled madly in the mirror, putting his lipstick on the little purse he carried while he told himself

"...Some people are going to die today..."She sang the last one and then turned right when he felt the presence of J "Oh! I'm leaving...See you later Puddin! "She said ready to leave when Joker in a sudden movement snatched the arm-wallet "Hey! What are you doing...?"She asked and the answer came when he saw his Puddin empty the contents of the wallet over the freshly made bed.

Joker soon examined his few possessions; small mirror, lipstick, keys, pink chewing gum...obviously there was not a wallet, I did not need money to easily get what I wanted and there were also the two objects that I was interested in finding; his cell phone and a weapon, which, although it was not his personalized weapon "Hate / Love" served the same function of firing.

Harley noticed the sight of her Puddin in the gun and immediately said something worried

"I...I took it from the gun room...you looked a little annoyed..." She finished saying that he had avoided going to ask if she could take one of his toys, even though the weapons room was full of them, with Joker, it was always better to ask.

Joker took the gun and checked if it was loaded; in Harley's mind passed "TRIAL?! Do you think I'm a newbie?" However he did not dare to say it and even more so when J removed the empty magazine, without bullets..."Damn it..." she thought again realizing that for hurrying, absorbed in her joy, she had really forgotten to carry the gun. Joker re-inserted the empty magazine and threw the gun away through the room. Harley shrugged, closing his eyes when he felt them fall farther, but then he opened them when the words finally came out of the joker's mouth as he moved his angled jaw to the sides.

"I think...that toy...is very simple for you, baby..."

"Yes it is…?" She asked incredulously.

"Mmmm...You'll have this until I get a new one for you..." J said after taking one of his favorite weapons from the desk drawer and handed it to a really surprised Harley with his mouth half open.

"Puddin!" She shouted happily hugging him and simultaneously flecto back one of his legs raising a few centimeters; to which J gave him a strong spanking that sounded in the black leather of his girl's tight shorts.

"Well...now you see…"

Harley obeyed him by quickly storing his things in his silver wallet, and before he could take a step at the exit, Joker pulled her by the arm pointing directly at her whitish face

"Harls...be careful..."

"I'll have...Muaaack!" She leave a red kiss on the skin of her Puddin's cheek and while driving her motorcycle at a fast speed, she wondered if she meant to be careful with Double S...or the pranks she could do with her best friend Ivy...or it could be that he took care of the lustful looks of men, after all...she knew how possessive her Puddin was with her...anyway...whatever the reason, it didn't matter; what mattered Harley was that she had in his possession one of J's favorite toys and was eager to use it as soon as possible.

* * *

After several hugs, excited shouts, a few shots, escaping from the police officers, eating a few snacks and catching up on all that had been lost; the pair of best friends did not find anything better to do than go for a walk around the club where Harley suspected that her Puddin would be with Johnny and that was it, both saw the lamborghini parked at the entrance of the premises along with three black vans a next to the other.

The first to enter was Harley with some bags in her hands making a pink balloon with the chewing gum in her mouth and behind her came Ivy in a low cut green dress with red boots as her wavy hair fell wild on her back. Both walked through the club that by then was already "totally clean" and the first they found was Johnny giving guidelines to the best men of the Joker.

"Johnny!" Harley said, touching his shoulder.

"Harley...Ivy..." Johnny said looking at the redhead.

"How long, Jhonny, I'm glad to see you again"

Harley looked around and then asked "Hey ... where's my Puddin?"

"Well...the boss is busy on the phone." this time, "Johnny replied, and Harley quickly turned his face to the VIP lounge where Joker was attending to his partners in front of his beloved gold cage. She dropped the bags to the floor with a frown.

"Who are them? eh?" She asked, not looking away from J, who seemed to give some orders to a group of beautiful women.

"They're the new dancers for the reopening of the club" Johnny watched Harley already had the anger written on her face and spoke calmly "you don't have to worry, I'll take care of hiring and selecting them"

"How lucky you are" Ivy said.

But Harley was quick to speak.

"And why is my Puddin talking to them? Mmm?"

"He gives them some orders, that's all," Johnny was telling the truth, his boss telling the newcomers that no one should climb into his girl's cage and that they should entertain their partners without falling into the vulgar among other things..., but before Harley calmed his mind he watched as one of the girls laughed and combed his hair sensuously and all she could think was that she was flirting with her Puddin and murmured

"You're so dead bitch...Hold me this, Ivy." She handed her bags to the redhead and pulled the gun out of her purse pointing the woman through the golden curtains that adorned the club. Johnny immediately stood in front of her.

"Harley...If you shoot we will not have dancers to reopen the club...Besides, you cannot dance all night, remember you're going to celebrate with the boss...right?" Johnny tried to calm her down and Harley looked at her best friend.

"He's your man, he's your man...he is...as much as I hate it" Ivy said with a disgusted gesture with her free hand and Harley lowered her weapon, but to Johnny's bad luck, the woman approached him a month later. As she told him, God knows what to do when Harley raised her gun again.

"Get away from Johnny!"She sighed in resignation, knowing that she would have to make new hi-res appointments, and made way for Harley, and she raced forward, sounding the heels of her long boots.

"Harley!" The ivy screamed in vain to stop her, but her friend walked resolutely to shoot the stupid woman. At that moment he set out to go after her and Johnny reached out his arm in front of her to prevent Ivy from advancing.

"Are you an idiot, Johnny?" Why did you let her go? ... I'm sorry but I'm not going to let J hit her in front of me. You jerk! "Ivy yelled furiously in Johnny's face.

"Things have changed Ivy..."

"I don't take that damn story, now let me go! Orangutan!" The red head said to him, who was holding her arm tightly by Johnny.

"If you're so excited, it's likely that J really gets upset" At that moment Ivy and Johnny heard the Harley shot causing the woman to fall dead and all the other dancers screaming in horror as they ran toward the club's exit.

"Shit!" Exclaimed the redhead, but then she watched Johnny's head lean back, laughing out loud, then grabbing Harley's waist and whispering something in his ear, followed by a savage kiss on his neck before he left for the V.I.P.

"Who would say...even the devil can change for a woman..." Ivy murmured shocked at Johnny's grip. "There's something Harley had told me...but if I hadn't seen him, I would still not believe him"

"You should not intrude too much..." Johnny took a cigar from his pocket and lit it "that girl has a lot of determination...and will be okay with J"

"I'm not entirely sure of that..." Ivy said sarcastically and then changed to her usual sensual tone. "Did I mention that the cigars you smoke are my favorites?" Johnny took one from his pocket and handed it to Ivy. Like Harley, this woman was dangerous and complicated; it was better to have her as an ally than an enemy.

"Ivs! I told you I don't like you to smoke! It will ruin your skin!" Harley told her coming to them.

"Harley...bad habits are difficult to leave"

She looked up at Johnny.

"Anyway...I'll be there for you if you need me"

"Ok..."Harley answered confused "I will also be for you if you need me, Ivs..."

"Great, now I have to go, doll"

"No… we still have a lot to talk about!"

"Don't worry! I'll come in the night"Ivy handed the bags to Harley and then turned to Johnny"I would not miss it for anything..."

"All right! I'll see you later, Ivs ... "Harlequin and Poison Ivy kissed each other on the cheek to say goodbye promising to continue their conversation at night.

"So...do you want her number, Johnny?" Harley asked, amused as she was.

* * *

At night, the club "Diamond Harlequin" that a few hours ago were almost empty now was full of criminals and mobsters most famous of Gotham City. The large and luxurious club continued with its aesthetic golden lighting matching the decoration of the premises and the bright shades of the same color that divided the club in its different sections.

The atmosphere was full of glamour and elegance as the golden and black tones made it notice in every corner of the room. In addition, all his distinguished guests contributed to the pleasant atmosphere with their best events, giving an excellent example of the taste for splurging large sums of money and rubbing shoulders with the people of the highest rank in society. Everyone enjoyed the spectacle of the new dancers of the club, who gave a halo of disturbing mystery, since striking masks that covered their identity as they outlined their bodies dancing sensuously to take care of providing the best entertainment that night.

Suddenly, the music was cut off indicating that King and Queen would surely make their entrance to the club, so they left the party aside to watch the Joker wearing a gray shirt, always half open under a black sack with small glittering glitter. In addition to bringing with him his best chains of gold, watch and rings, as well as his inevitable concealed weapon, he was ready to shoot anyone who wanted to ruin his night. From J's hand, came Harley, wearing a shiny mini dress covered entirely with expensive silver pedigree, her black heels gave her the height to be almost to the level of J and the ostentatious green emeralds of her jewelry highlight the beauty of her white tattooed skin. Harley's long hair fell flawlessly like her make-up, but what really shone on her was her perfect smile of maximum happiness.

Both advanced to the sector V.I.P before the watchful eye of the world, once inside Joker made a gesture with his hand indicating that the celebration could continue. The hours passed with Harley laughing with J as they drank one of the club's best liquors, then she danced especially for him, then resumed their conversation with Ivy while Joker disinterestedly listened to some other partner who would greet him, offering him new business and congratulating him on his return.

More late at night and bored with so many unnecessary greetings, Joker saw the time on his thick wrist watch, 2:40 in the morning; she was ready for her real amusement and whistled with her fingers to call Harley by her side, she immediately appeared behind the curtain with a big, crazy smile and not for the extra glasses, although both had drunk more than usual night, the occasion merited it.

"Puddin! Did you call for me?"

"Honey, Daddy wants his queen to be ready to go and say hi to Bats" J answered, running her hands down the legs of her girl leaning against the white armchair.

"Ohm! Batsy...I like the idea!" Harley barked coquettishly and laughed excitedly at the idea.

"Well...you'll stay here waiting for me to finish saying a few words and then we'll go for him..." Joker ran his two hands through his green hair at the expectant look of Harley and Johnny who watched everything with a relaxed countenance leaning on the door.

The Joker card left the V.I.P sector to position itself in the center of the club and the music again was cut before its imposing presence.

"Oh...It's good to see...everyone is enjoying the evening!" J exclaimed and Harley enthusiastically stepped up to the white armchair to watch her Puddin address all the people who were attentive to his words "what brings them here tonight...is not only the fact of celebrating our return...that by the way I appreciate your interest in it..." Joker said although it was not really true to "appreciate", but continued with his speech "the real reason for his presence...is to celebrate the joy that causes us all...to go beyond the absurd domain of justice...Some whistles were made to feel when J pronounced the word justice and then quietly kept quiet for the king to continue"don't exalt gentlemen...Justice is like a train that is always late! Hahahaha"Joker laughs with mockery and then continues with his theatrical gestures of his body "they think that the whole universe must follow a global order...governed by rules "PERFECTLY COMPREHENSIVE" to the human being...and in addition...They have the infamous needing of ordering everything according to their own hierarchy...for later...sinking into their own complaints of "ACCIDENTS" occasioned by their idiocy!"Joker exclaimed energetically. Harley from the V.I.P sector watched him ecstatically listening to his speak with that powerful and powerful command voice "once you observe such stupidity in others, you wonder ... Why not look for a way to be smarter than them?...Oh ...Chaos is an order without decoding...SYNONYM...OF FREEDOM!...It is time to teach them...who really have the power in Gotham..."they all clapped in affirmation to the words of the King of Gotham and satisfied Joker whistled again, in which in brief seconds his arm wrapped around Harley's waist for a soft grunting guttural whisper in your ear "Do you enjoy the show, Harls?..."

Harley's gleaming eyes captivated by him were enough response for J, who released her to refer back to her lackeys with his expressive body movements.

"Let us join in our regin of Crime and Chaos!...We will announce our return through the streets of our city..." A wild look of the joker, followed by an addition with his hand to Harley who made her take it happily to leave the club and that all the other guests followed without hesitation, excited and exalted by the words of their king.

* * *

It was Saturday in Gotham, the perfect night for all the public to observe the dangerous and long caravan made up of countless cars of extravagant luxury, along with black and shiny armored body vans with dark glasses. The fearsome caravan of terror was made up of many vile delinquents of the highest criminal rank, murderers, evildoers of justice and the most powerful ruffians of the Mafia, all of them with a great prestige of purchasing power. However, none was more famous and important as the man with green hair and metallic smile that led the caravan in his unmistakable and patented Lamborghini with flashing neon lights that lit the asphalt where he passed presumptuously.

All the people in the city center of Gotham were astonished at this exalted show and then ran in alarm in the streets, while other curious people watched from the windows of the restaurants the track of the kings of the city. Not to mention that by that time all the city officials were already aware of the upcoming catastrophe, although they could do little, standing idly by knowing that it would be impossible to stop the influential caravan without the help of the antihero Batman, although they doubted that even he could stop such chaos. In spite of that, the light that formed a bat in the dark sky of Gotica did not wait; the city required the presence of the Joker archenemy.

The call to Batman was effective, Bruce Wayne finished buckling the belt of his burly armor suit that hid his identity and gave him some strength raising his physical abilities. The bat was about to climb into his Batmovil equipped with all the technology necessary to face the most fearsome of his "enemies" when Alfred's voice caught his attention as he entered his vehicle.

"You go straight to his trap, you need to know"

"When did that stop me, Alfred?" Batman did not wait for his answer, for as soon as the heavy gate opened in front of him, the Batmovil sped out of the secret hideout.

* * *

Not even in his earliest imagination could Batman ever foresee what his cold eyes saw that was out of all proportion unimaginable, but with Joker and his games it was always like this. Although this time, Batman himself acknowledged that he had exceeded his expectations when he immediately recognized his lamborghini leading such a caravan of vehicles. On this, pair of undecided helicopters was flying if they exert pressure with shots that could end in a massacre in the city under the orders of the joker; no one doubted of his fondness madness and pleasure by the explosives and shed blood.

The black Batmovil raced through the streets to the caravan, passing quickly through the endless cars that followed the Joker. Finally he came to him, not without hearing the abundant insults and insults coming from the owners of those scandalous vehicles.

"Stop this madness, Joker"

"I'm also happy to see you Bats...but I'll tell you something...I will not stop...BRRRR"Joker shuddered his face "I know you enjoy it as much as I do...HAHAHAHA"

"Your games are not funny to me"

"You must wait more dear friend...the best always is at the end!" Joker said throttle the floor throttle to raise the speed to advance a few meters of the large line of cars behind him. Batman followed his quick step, it was useless to ration with him...Joker only stopped when he reached his destination, and the great structure of the quartermaster of Gotham was in front of his green eyes.

The first to park was Batman, getting off furious of the Batmovil and putting itself immediately in front of the capo of the lamborghini of J. He was ready to lash out at him when he was surrounded by the countless of the dangerous vehicles with their aggressive owners who were lowered of them armed until the teeth, as well as the men of the Joker himself and his right hand Frost. All aimed at the bat, at that time the police corps of Gotham also appeared with his fearful officers, since despite several patrols, were outnumbered by all villains.

Joker smirked machiavellically, getting off immediately, leaving the door open and followed by his beautiful girl also under excited, knowing that something really fun was at the hands of his Puddin. J raised his arm and chisto his fingers, then they all lowered their weapons not to aim at Batman; the police corps also did it following his orders.

"Are not you going to say hello to me, Batsy?..."Harley walked over to Batman rocking his hips in the tight silver pedestal dress "you do not think I forgot the kiss you stole so easily...GGRRRRR" She walked around with his hand twisting his cloak.

"You know perfectly well that it was not like that, Quinn," the bat answered earnestly and Harley whispered close to his face covered

"I bet you enjoyed it a lot..."

After that Harley ran to the other side curling one of her strands of hair on her finger and her Puddin came up to them with two glasses in his hand and a bottle of fine champagne.

"Join with us Bats, my friend..." Joker handed the two glasses to Harley and then shook the champagne forcefully by waving all the liquid inside it and with his razor uncovered the bottle pointing to Batman, who received much of the champagne in her face. After that, she poured what was left of the alcohol in the two glasses into Harley's hands, she handed the Joker herself and they both drank the champagne to celebrate.

Batman ran a hand over his soaked face to remove the bitter liquor.

"It's time for the celebration to be over." He stretched his arm back to punch one of his lethal punches to J, not caring that he was completely surrounded, but in that second Harley dropped his glass and aimed his gun directly at the head. Batman clenched his fist, knew she was so crazy she would not hesitate to shoot.

"Bad, Batsy! You're a spoiler!" She exasperated.

"Harley, I know what you did on Midway, you saved a lot of people. You still have the option to leave this behind and start again"

"SHUT UP! I'LL NEVER GO BACK DAMNED BAT!"Harley yelled at him to silence Batman trying to get into his head. She would never save the world again, much less leave her beloved Puddin.

"Don't worry, baby...he will not take you again..." J was responsible for lowering the Harley weapon with his hand "Bats is our special guest...if he wants the celebration to end...it will be end..."Joker finished speaking with a defiant look at Batman before putting his eyes on Johnny a few feet closer and now tilting his face when his golden weapon gave a quick shot to the sky before the attentive eyes of all villains and officers. His right hand caught the signal; it was time for his men to detonate the hundreds of explosives placed in the quartermaster's office.

"Now" Johnny said through his cell phone.

In a matter of seconds the whole world watched how far away from them, the huge and magnificent structure of the Gotham Quarter that had several floors skyward accentuating its greatness began to explode collapsing in flames with the loud deafening sound of the various explosions. The large blocks of hard seeding fell several meters from the sky simultaneously in intense clouds of smoke with thousands of debris and thick beams collapsing between them. The level of the explosion was to such a degree that they were all covered by survival instinct blinded by the ashes and feeling the heat of the embracing fire. Then countless shots of machine guns and pistols began to be heard despite the sound of a whistle in everyone's ears. Harley blinded by the dark smoke felt J's hand take hers to carry her into the car, then he also climbed roaring the engine distinguishing through the rearview mirror as most officers were killed by the shots of their men and those of the mafiosos, along with all the other famous criminals of the city.

"OH HAHAHAHHAHA" The lamborghini started chased by the bat on the Batmovil that did not take his eyes off the joker.

Both vehicles drove through the streets at full speed in daring expert maneuvers of both drivers. Joker enjoyed remarkably taking a ride to Batman with the patented engine of his car. Years of long chase with the bat had made J practically a vigorous professional racecar driver, thus overcoming his friend Bats in most cases.

"Let's go Puddin! Faster!"

The resolute laughter of his girl next to him further incited him to continue with the game of chase, but then stopped listening when Harley's blue eyes watched peering out of the window at Batman, who again resurfaced the Batmovil to repeat his strategy of being thrown to the ceiling of the lamborghini exactly like the horrible night in which it managed to capture it. She, weapon in hand from the window shot several desperate shots that were useless when she saw Batman jump back on them.

"PUDDIN!" She cried, scared. Joker removed a hand from the wheel with a huge smile and with his fingers softly formed a smile on his lips.

"Oh, Honey...don't stop smiling, daddy has a new acquisition..."Act then he turned his hand at the wheel and shouted at the ceiling "OH BAT! YOU DISAPPOINT ME! AN OLD TRUCK NEVER WORKS TWO TIMES..." She banged twice with her fist on the ceiling.

Harley looked intrigued at Joker with his heart racing at a thousand an hour.

"Hold that, baby" Her blue eyes that had once intrigued her transformed into a lively, insane, yet charming look as she pressed the switch that had indicated J, which was still on the side of the shifter. Squeezing it, suddenly and suddenly, a square part of the ceiling of the lamborghini rose suddenly making lose the balance of the bat that was not expected that play by Joker. Although Harley from the inside target of the car could not see this, he did see Batman crashing down on the asphalt in several extreme laps.

"AUUCH! THAT HURTS BATSY!" A burst of sharp laughter came out of his pearl-white smile "HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA"

The consistent laughter of the crime kings was loud enough for Batman to hear her over and over on the dirty asphalt. At the same time that Harley laughed at Batman, hiding J leaning back laughing loudly as he struck the handlebuck with his hand, all his damaged teeth were exposed in the red of his mouth; he narrowed his eyes emanating an immense almost divine joy rejoicing to have won once more and Harley loved it...she loved to see that wild and insane boy laughing uncontrollably...A warm sensation enveloped his heart that beat only for him loving him infinitely and desire with all parts of his being, that everything that went well that night meant a good omen to continue living moments like that next to his beloved Puddin.

The laughter faded several more miles as the lamborghini was fast and fast on the road away from Gotica leaving all the magnificent chaos and destruction behind. Then Joker noticed Harley's lost gaze on him, thinking that she was looking at his concealed weapon under his open sack and turned to say it with both hands on the wheel, even with a big smile on his face.

"What do you look so devoutly?...Maybe...you want another daddy's toy? Mmm?"

"I only see how great you are Puddin..." She replied with a sincere smile.

J jumped on the brake, causing an annoying noise from the tires on the pavement causing the car to be stopped in the middle of the road and Harley's body swaying violently forward with his long colored hair covering his face.

"Harls..." Joker stroked the white skin of Harley's back "how great it is to share these moments with you...I would not have said it if you had not returned..."

In a swift motion he pulled her to him to fall on his chest and reclined his seat back.

"That's better...always with me, baby..."

"I adore you, Puddin..."Harley sighed in his gold chains "I will never cease to admire you and think that you are great"

An excited purr sprang from J's lips and his eyes betrayed the lust he felt to be admired in his own greatness by squeezing his girl's body against him so that she would know when excited he had left him with so few words.

"Are we going to do it here?" Whispered Harley kissing J's neck tilted back as she ran her hand down his crotch to make him even more than he already was. The spirit of the previous celebration traveled the blood of the two eroticizing to the maximum their bodies and intensifying all their senses.

"I want you here and now...the road is long and I'm too hot to wait..." J fleetingly slipped the zipper of Harley's dress into the back and she licked his neck until it reached his ear to whisper.

"I cannot wait either..." Harley took his hand and led her straight into his intimacy under his red underwear. Joker felt the warm moisture of his girl between his fingers and growled tightening his jaw and then ripped off the dress, which although this was small and tight, nothing compared to being able to feel the delicate Harley skin attached to his body.

King and Queen had their previous game in the Lamborghini and somehow thanks to the experience of J in the wheel came to the mansion safely after being completely intoxicated by the alcohol and the desire to belong to each other all night. Joker got off the lamborghini with a completely naked Harley clinging to his shoulders and her legs tightly surrounding his waist to keep from falling onto the asphalt. She did not feel the cold of the night and the wind hit her bare exposed skin, on the other hand she delighted in the glory that was to feel the warm torso of J grabbing her sensitive breasts and her hands buried in her feminine back to also avoid his drop. Some of his expensive clothes still hung in the wild, clothes that were scattered all over the hall of the mansion after some effort, to get his keys in the pocket of his black pants unbuttoned. The two lovers entranced in the very sublime friction of their bodies decided by instinct to drop to the closest thing to a bed that they found near and this was the great armchair in the living room of the mansion.

Neither of them was able to comprehend how their bodies perfectly matched each other in blazing unbridled passion with every rush of kissing each other across the skin of their naked bodies. Their hands were an unrestrained hurricane squeezing, clawing, clinging to the fire emanating in the synchronized rhythm of their sexual movements. The sounds of moaning, grunting, agitated breaths and muffled cries indicated that nothing was soft; everything was in a violent, mischievous and wild pleasure that left them breathless until they reached an ecstasy that went beyond the madness of them...and then inevitably return to each other over and over again in what was left of that magnificent night.


	13. Only with you I get the joy of laughing

It was definitely a magnificent and chaotic night in the Gotham City...and Joker celebrated the triumph achieved in his mansion with his body burning with desire over Harley's, pressing vehemently his naked thighs with both hands that were already reddened by the pressure exerted with his fingers and in a hot kiss, J gave her his alcoholic breath playing vigorously with her tongue running through the palate of his girl ecstatic to the sweetness of her lips and the bitter taste of his own mouth product of the drinks he had drunk that night, thus forming a perfect combination of flavors that led to a state of absolute delight. He had drunk a little more than usual that night, just as the bottle of liquor in the downtown glass table made him notice, but damned demon! The night had deserved alcohol invading his cardiovascular system intoxicating him slightly, without letting it completely affect his celebration.

Everything had worked out so well that night for J, he had mocked Bat having fun by rubbing his face back into the streets, and making him see that he had recovered Harley despite his previous death warning for her. He had also announced to everyone that he had returned to his regin showing once again that only he had such authority to show chaos with elegance and power, although absolutely no one in all Gotham doubted that, but it was always good to remind them who really did and what most important of his famous night, his queen was with him to celebrate the very infinity of his greatness and the feat he had performed a few hours ago in the great building of the quartermaster. The joker felt like a fucking god in that moment of absolute glory and warm celebration with his queen...How many times he had taken Harley? Three? Four? It didn't matter! It was getting better and better, because she did not feel the fatigue in his hot body, was still all the adrenaline of the night hitting hard in her veins...

"Do you want...more...Puddin?" Harley gasped as he felt the hard excitement of her man press her cornered leg into the chair and she with her warm hands stroked the lower back of the Joker. Her light, colored hair was scattered all over the elegant long sofa.

"You don't want more?..."

Harley felt his skin burn when J's fingers slid down his two legs rubbing, almost scraping the whole way in a rough caress followed by a soft contradictory purr of his mouth.

"When I told you not my Puddin?"She asked sensually removing her hands from his lower back to caress the back of his green hair"...here you have me..."she whispered tilting the male neck of J with his hands and kiss gently his Adam's apple distinguished himself in the pale skin of her man. Joker closed his eyes tilting his face and Harley continued to spread kisses throughout the exposed air.

"I was not going to allow you to escape..." Joker murmured to return to submerge in a violent kiss "I have you..." He exhaled separating from his lips and with a sudden movement of his hand turned Harley's body making him face down to the chair under his heated body.

Joker intimidated her with an enigmatic purring guttural at the nape of her neck and twisted his tongue inside her mouth before beginning to kiss the smooth skin of Harley's back, she let out a sweet playful and childish laugh.

"Mr. J...haha..."

J gritted his damaged teeth in a macabre smile watching with excitement in his eyes the previous creation that had hit the soft white skin of his girl. Great new scarlet and reddish marks on Harley's back showed the passion with which J had caught her in every sexual encounter. It was a hallmark of the joker, a sign of his uncontrolled lust...

Of course, the bruises that the guards caused on Harley were still there overshadowing his masterpiece and Joker growled furious as the alcohol in his body increased all his bitter feeling; to calm his temper he rubbed Harley's back with his hands to lower his face giving fiery kisses on her marked backbone pulling out several sighs. Harley shuddered in a cozy chill at the touch of his breath rose to her injured skin and Joker continued to descend as his hands slid down the accentuated waist to reach the furrow of her hips. Harley gave a choked scream against the sofa cushion as J nipped hard at her right buttock while his fingers moved into her wet sex.

Joker pulled his fingers up to purr again.

"Mmm... it's true... my kitty wants more..."

Harley turned to face him again.

"With you I always want more" She spoke seriously and took J's hand to bring her fingers to his mouth, the licks and J pulling his hand to grab her neck violently falling on her. He felt so stifled and his libido increased with her soft serious voice.

"Well...I'll give you more" Joker left her neck to hold her two breasts firm and Harley gasped as she felt him gathering them imprudently and passed his tongue in the groove that himself was responsible for forming. J's fingers tightened even more when his face went to her right breast to lick one of her small nipples and then he went to the other repeating his action and then kissing all the skin reddened previously by all the strong caresses he had previously given them. .

Harley's breasts were small, but they were perfect in J's eyes that he knew them perfectly like every part of his graceful body. He could recognize the silhouette of his girl with closed eyes or if they put several girls against the light behind a curtain, he could shoot one hundred percent sure to all of them without hitting the beautiful body of his Harley Quinn.

"Puddin..." She moaned her lower lip to mitigate the pain, J was not soft at all with her, he always bit her with his damaged teeth covered in silver metal and for this fifth round his skin really burned and he could clearly see that the hue of her faded skin had changed notoriously in an adorable scarlet red for J...

Her blue eyes in the dim light could only see the upper part of the " _Damaged_ " tattoo on Joker's forehead, which was close to the birth of his green hair as she saw how he wildly kissed and licked each of her breasts equally.

J had pulled the thick gold chains from his neck, but he still had his thick watch on, as well as the gold rings on his fingers. Joker went back up to kiss the full lips of Harley and with his hands he continued massaging her breasts strongly by putting her nipples between his fingers, his gold rings were now stinging in the pink area and Harley impulsively bit him hard in the kiss on the part of the burning given in its sensitive erogenous zone getting a hoarse growl to leave the mouth of Joker.

He stroked her even harder to immediately release one of her breasts and turn sharply Harley's face to the right.

"You bit me, Harls ..." He whispered in her ear, pushing harder his little jaw to the right and blew exalted in his neck. Harley groaned and Joker straightened to slap him for biting him in the kiss. With a half smile, he stared at her, she kept the eye contact moving her tongue slowly down her upper lip and then licked the blood that had come out of the corner of her mouth from J's rough slap, which was not the first she had received. That night forming this important part of their games in most of their sexual encounters.

"You hit me really hard this time, Daddy..."

The Joker's panting breath rushed as his arousal increased seeing another thread of blood slide from his mouth. Harley and this time it was he who took the blood out of his mouth with his thumb gently.

"How sensual, Harls... you give me so much... pleasure..." He emphasized with his mouth the last word and then sink into her breasts and talk with that mystical guttural voice "I don't know... at what time... I became addicted to hurt you, baby..."J took a deep breath to purr between the middle of his girl's breasts "hurt you feel very... well... and at the same time... wrong now..." the other drinks began to take effect in J.

"Why bad daddy...?"

Harley tangled her fingers in the green hair and J kissed her flat belly affectionately.

"Oh... because I missed you, baby... you're beautiful... and... mine... sweetheart..." he whispered against her skin and Harley took his face with both hands to raise it by joining his lips to his in a rapturous kiss for a brief moment. movements reclining on his body and with both hands on his shoulders caused J's back to hit the left end of the sofa.

"You are mine too, Puddin..." She said putting his erection in her hands maliciously caressing the long and thick of this while kissing the tattooed cards of J descending by the laughter of his right chest in a sea of kisses. Harley began to masturbate him with her hands until a growl of J with his eyes closed made her understand that he could not wait for it to be brought to her mouth.

She obeyed and J's strong breathing was heard in the living room as he let his neck fall back feeling ecstatic in the moisture of Harley's sweet mouth. To fucking hell that felt better than playing with Bat... so pleasant and satisfying when she slid her tongue down his limb and then exerted pressure with her full lips that were the sky, his heaven.

Joker opened his eyes and ran Harley's hair to see his face give him pleasure. He could not deny it, seeing her there giving him oral sex fervently, always obeying his orders was too attractive for him, he knew perfectly that Harley was butter in his hands, she went out of her way to please him and that feeling of power over her was so addictive generating a damn dependence to observe her always submitted to him, to all his demands and to know himself to be the owner of that beautiful woman. Even so, it was ironic for J, because before everything described how much power he had over her, he was the fucking addicted to the sublime harlequin drug he had created... and he hated countless nights for it, but now, it felt like a damn lucky King watching his girl's face up and down with the adorable black heart on his cheek... and those seductive eyes looking at him as if he were his God... He could also watch her curved back, her tiny waist and hips end up on her buttocks elevated for him thus increasing his fucking excitement. Blessed luck yours! He had a so beautiful woman... and so expert in sex.

The minutes passed and J delighted more and more in the pleasure exerted on his member, Harley knew how to use his mouth well to take it to an intoxicating ecstasy taking an insurmountable advantage to the volume of his red lips.

"Come on, baby... oh... you do it... so good..." Joker grabbed Harley by the hair, choked her violently and then separated her from his erect member raising her face to give him a passionate and long kiss. Then J whispered in her ear

"Now... touch yourself for daddy..."

A mischievous smile formed on her lips as her open hand slid down all the tattoos of J's torso.

"As you order, Puddin..." She sighed; more aroused she couldn't be before his hot request and without any shame as in countless occasions, it was played for J.

Harley went to the other end of the sofa leaning her back on the small siderest and kissed J with her hand before giving him a wink and then with her uninhibited flexibility to raise her two legs in "V" before the lustful and attentive look of J, who sketched a malicious smile showing part of the metal of his teeth watching as his girl slipped her right hand between her legs and fulfilled his request with seductive sighs of pleasure.

Joker leaned back, running a hand through his hair, admiring Harley's sensual spectacle for him, and drank the coffee gulp that remained inside the glass cup he had previously served. The low alcohol burning his throat until he hit his stomach, but he did not feel stronger than the fire inside him as a result of watching Harley self-indulgence in his face that showed she was enjoying it as much as he did.

"Ah... ah..." Harley sighed and J went crazy every time she let the air escape in that way so... provocative. The Joker's mouth was ajar and his eyes were lost in her in a dark trance while his hard member began to demand urgent attention to see the naked sex of his girl... oh... how much he loved that little tight pussy.

"Come here, Harls ..." He ordered her clapping one of the cushions on the sofa and she crawled across the couch until she reached him. Joker ran his fingers down the back of Harley's chin with a loud threatening purr and she smiled at him.

"Are you going to fuck me now daddy? ..."

"Oh... I know you want it... but before that, you're going to move those hips again for me..."

J pulled one of her legs close to him and she buried her face in his neck sitting on his cock that went deep inside her. Harley groaned with pleasure and began to move, clinging tightly to the joker's back.

"Like this...?" She was smiling pleasantly at the pressure exerted and J squeezed the back of Harley's neck hard.

"Like this... good, baby ..." The left hand with the tattooed smile returned to her thigh to imprison her with brusqueness while she rode in a deep and exquisite rhythm.

"Puddin ..." Harley arched her back back making her long hair dance with her movements up and down and Joker saw her as a fucking angel hurt, her neck back showed him all the damage he caused on her white skin with his kisses and bitten, just like he saw Harley's reddened breasts move charmingly in front of him.

Despite being slightly drunk, J could clearly distinguish all the marks on his body that obeyed all the previous sex of celebration and could not help smiling with malice putting his two hands on the soft back of Harley who moved sumptuously clinging to her force to his chest thinking that if they were a "normal" couple, it is likely that any woman had filed charges of violence and domestic abuse, in addition to placing a restraining order a long time ago, but not his Harlequin... his Harley always moaned with pleasure and happy pain with his hard "caresses" in sex.

"Oh... Puddin..." He moaned again when Joker squeezed his buttocks with both his hands and now he was more rudely leading his movements up and down them violently in his strong grip. Harley tightened his shoulders and some of his nails were buried in the skin; her mouth sought the one of J kissing him with passion without stopping moving on him, feeling so hers among the sweat of their bodies, she was mad and hypnotized in her own rhythm and the deep breathing of him made all her senses vibrate making her want to be every time closer and closer to him

"Never... never ... leave me again... Puddin... Puddin... oh God Puddin!"

That word... "Puddin"... when was the first time he heard that stupid and adorable word come out of her lips? That damn word that he hate with all his being when, as If it were a ghost, it chased him during the six months of shit that did not have Harley at his side. However, despite everything said, hypocritically liked inside, was the most affectionate way in which his Harlequin preferred to refer to him when he was responsible for unleashing the madness in her and a memory crossed by the thoughts of the King of Gotham.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_A day ago Harleen had come to live in the eccentric mansion of J under his strict orders. For Harleen, the day before his arrival had been a whirlwind of strong emotions when in the chemical factory he had thrown himself into acid containers for him; for the crazy love she felt for THE JOKER, his former patient of Arkham and still could not assimilate everything that happened, from when he deceived her seducing her to obtain the machine gun to escape from Arkham, the electric shock application he made in her and then leave her doing that a few days later he was chasing her on his motorcycle, and then throwing herself by her own will to the acids after swearing to give her life to the most feared villain of Gotham._

_The life of Harleen Quinzel had taken a 180 degree turn since she met him, but she did not regret anything, and even less, when she unexpectedly felt the strong arms of the Joker clutching her body the moment he lifted her up so as not to let her die. The acids that burned her skin. He returned her life with his breath and surprised as he leaned his face to kiss her gently followed by that great laughter making her feel an immense happiness and forgetting the burning that she felt all over her body that was discolored as well as her hair. That happiness of that magical moment would be stored in her heart under seven keys, like her oath._

_Suddenly J's steps took her out of her thoughts and although Harleen was in a dark room that seemed to be designed to commit endless tortures, she found herself reclining on a cold metal table with her ankles tied with thick brown thongs like Joker He had ordered her to wait for him, she did not feel any kind of fear or terror; she just felt that her heart would come out of her chest out of love and expectation, even though she imagined what was going to happen to her in that awful room and all the pain that was coming as J's steps approached her . Harleen bit her lip confirming her suspicions when she saw Mr. J approaching with two running ports in his hands and excitement ran through her body._

_"Did you adapt to your new home? Mmm? " Joker was wearing a dark blue, almost black shirt with the sleeves rolled up at the height of his forearms and his long black bow tie untied falling on both sides of his shirt ajar._

_"_ _Yes... Are you going to electrocute me?" She asked raising her head a few inches from the metal and some of her long hair now whitish with a slight, but noticeable pink and blue colors at the tips slid down near the shoes of J._

 _"_ _It's a way of saying it... although the reality is that... so that we have a lot of fun together, Harls... first we must make some adjustments" Joker left the current holders aside and took out his purple latex glove from the pocket of the black fabric pants and he put it on his right hand._

_J noted that she had nothing to bite yet in her mouth and looked around._

_"_ _One more adjustment?... Well, I can accept it if you want Mr J" She moved her head in affirmation and J approached her with one of his white shirts that he had forgotten on the rack of that room of terror. There were other things to gag her, but in most things there were still traces of dirty blood from perhaps that men had gone through J's tortures; He was a monster, but he was not going to let her taste that foul blood._

_"You're understanding this pretty well... now keep quiet." J put a finger in her mouth and she sealed her lips. Joker folded his shirt three times and put it in front of his mouth. She cracked it open and J thrust it hard inside followed by her hand closing her jaw loudly making her teeth rattle._

_"_ _You can bite her without disgust ... it's my shirt- she said tightening her shoulders that were uncovered. Harleen had a light coral shirt with thin waistbands and closed her eyes ready to receive the first electric shock._

 _"_ _Do you know?... I brought this especially for you, dear..." J adjusted the machine to the maximum capacity and took the ends of the current holder again. Violently he placed them on the sides of his forehead watching intently as she received all the flips of electricity shaking her fragile body and clinging with all her strength to the edges of the metal table. Joker was invaded by an indescribable excitement that tensed his whole body watching that beautiful face writhe in pain and felt fleeting blows of pleasure strong enough to never want to let go of that daring woman._

_Joker continued inserting electro-shock therapy with brief breaks and the minutes went by. Then, once satisfied and almost sure of having finished his work well, he turned off the red switch of the powerful machine analyzing Harleen who was stunned with her eyes closed. She walked around observing her legs uncovered by the denim shorts she wore until she reached her beige heels and unbuckled the straps on her ankles that held her to the metal table. Then she went back to her face contemplating it for a few seconds and thought that she looked extremely beautiful with that skin as white as her hair, before she had seemed attractive the beautiful doctor, but this... this was bigger than a simple physical attraction, she caused him exquisite forgotten sensations and now she looked so... perfect; sharing her same skin tone, although he could swear that she had much better than him... was very pale... as much as an… Harlequin._

_A soft heat rocked J's ruthless heart and let the air escape in his lungs by removing the purple latex glove on his right hand to immediately remove the white shirt from his mouth, his lips were parted making J's breathing shake without Explanation. He leaned toward his harlequin without taking his eyes off her lips and just as he was about to kiss her, Harleen opened her eyes. Joker immediately turned his back, running a hand through his green hair._

_"How are you ... Harleen?" He decided to put her on test._

_"Who is... Harleen?..."She rejoined dizzy, but sat on the edge of the table "It's me?..." Joker noticed that her voice had changed to a slight childish tone, that although it was not what he would have liked, he was not completely unpleasant either "I am Harleen... Quinz..."_

_He could not finish speaking; Joker slapped her hard, tilting her face violently and causing her to fall dizzy, affirming herself from the table to sit in front of him._

_"Harley... Quinn..." J said sternly and she raised her face again "that's your name... now say it, baby..." J stroked her hurt cheek._

_"Harley Quinn..." She looked at him self-absorbed and before the stern look of J repeated more sure, not to receive another slap "Harley Quinn!... I like it... it reminds me of something.. .mmm... sounds like... Harlequin?" Harley looked at Joker and he confirmed his question._

_"You're Harley ... you're my Harlequin toy ..." Joker slid the back of his hand down his leg._

_"Toy?" He asked touching J's hand that slid on his thigh and he jerked it away._

_"So it is ..." He took his chin and shook it wild "a perfect... doll... Harlequin"_

_"Yes... I'll be your doll..." Harley whispered with half "opened lips without understanding the situation._

_"Kneel down... baby ..." J it seemed appropriate to say that way because of her voice, she really looked like a very confused girl. Harley with her fused brain got down from the metal table and got on her knees in front of J looking at him with admiration upwards. He laughed sinisterly like that time when he asked for the machine gun. Everything was going well, by the time he was in control._

_"Your laugh... I like it" She smiled nervously "are you happy?"_

_Joker did not respond, but yes, he was happy and just shook his hair like a dog and then stretch his arm putting his hand in front of her looking at her intently._

_"Do you want a kiss?"_

_She looked at his deep eyes feeling bewildered and continued to believe that J's eyes were beautiful and hypnotizing despite the madness that loomed in them and the mysterious black around. Harley held his hand and kissed him softly without understanding the true meaning of that; J, however, knew exactly what it meant and squeezed his jaw holding his breath for a few seconds when a hundred volts of electricity hit his nervous system._

_"Well, Harley ... now tell me, Who am I?" He gestured with the same hand to get up trying to overshadow what he felt a moment ago._

_"You are Mr J" She gave a beautiful smile, but Joker took her face with both hands violently._

_"No, baby... What am I to you?" He said, face to face in exaltation._

_"You..." Harley lowered her nervous face to quickly think to say and without wanting her mouth between opened opened with the left hand of the joker making his tongue touch his skin. He released her face drastically and she ruled "you're ... you're nice ... and your skin is very clear ... like ... oh! Like a Vanilla Puddin!..."_

_"What did you say?" He looked at her with hate and then cackled, showing Harley his tattoed mocking smile on his left hand. "Ha Ha Ha Ha"_

_That was not the answer he wanted to hear... "Nice?... Puddin?" Those terms were not associated with him, he was the King of Crime not a Puddin. Joker stretched his arm and hit her with all his might. Harley put his hand to his irritated cheek and looked at him annoyed with a tear sliding down his cheek_

_"Auch… Why do you hit me, Mr. J?... The vanilla pudding is my favorite dessert... Besides you are too... I mean... my favorite person... my Puddin!" She smiled at him drying the elusive tear, throwing herself at him to hug him with strength and love._

_Joker looked at her in surprise, he was not expected to do that "I'm your owner Harley" Joker raised the frame of his eyes "I am not… A fucking Vanilla Puddin!" He yelled at her trying to get away, but she had enough strength or …she was not trying too hard to get rid of him? After all she had just received a powerful dose of electric shock. The truth was that he could not push her away, she was very warm._

_"I really love the vanilla Puddin! And I... I cherish you Mr. J... "She buried her face in the villain's neck._

_"Well... you have to adore me, baby..." J looked at the dark ceiling looking away "It is your obligation... I am your owner and you belong to me..."_

_"Yes... I belong to you" Then Harley left her childish tone and J never thought he heard such a sensual and provocative tone in his whole life when he heard her whisper in his ear "I belong to you because I want it so... I am all yours... Puddin..."_

_"I want to see..." Joker purred intimidatingly tightening her waist making her feel the excitement that caused in his pants and Harley sighed heatedly "...How dare you say "Puddin" again?..."_

_"Puddin ...?" Joker growled grabbing her arm to drag her out of the dark room and Harley with his heels followed his quick and long steps "Where are you taking me?..."_

_"Oh ... you're going to meet my room ..."_

_*Flashback End*_

"Puddin! Puddin! AH AH!" Harley could not stop crying out the affectionate nickname she had given to Joker, because he was subject to the most pleasurable pleasure she could feel. Harley's legs were wrapped around the neck of the joker while her back rubbed zigzagging on the rug floor looking fascinated at J's deep eyes on her. Harley wondered many times how to make him look so mysterious making him look very sexy and with a powerful sexual magnetism... She asked it on more than one occasion to the King of Gotham to which he obviously never answered that stupid question.

Some strands of J's green hair were disordered on his forehead as a result of his strong thrusts and his breathing was breathless, guttural with slight animal roars that came out of his mouth bursting the silence of the living room to the beat of the sharp moans of his girl. Joker pumped her with intense frenzy and she was totally devoted to wild passion about to go mad more than she already was. Joker felt Harley's insides warm and close with each violent pelvic movement he gave to her, taking her breath away, making her want to kill her for the unimaginable fucking pleasure it felt to be inside her. However, the only thing he could do was to squeeze her smooth skin with all her strength, to never let her go. Unconsciously J's hands were buried so hard in the curves of Harley's hips that she drastically closed her eyes denoting that fascinating pain expressed all over her face burying her nails in the carpet and involuntarily bowing over the waves of pleasure in a potent orgasm. J endured a few more heavy strokes, but his blood pressure increased feeling that he was about to come also to that inexplicable sensation of lust that invaded him and left her to take his face with his hands abruptly making Harley to squat and put completely his hard member inside her mouth. He put it in and took it violently a couple of times looking at the long blond lashes of Harley that stimulated him to a more like the tips of colors in his hair and J came knocking to the back of his throat in an orgasm of maximum excitement. The tip of his member came out and her parted lips, swallowing his hot white liquid that he could not keep from squeezing between his mouth. She licked her lips at the taste of J and removed what was left over with her fingers. Harley's vibrant blue eyes watched ecstatically as J stood with his breath panting in his half-open mouth with his tattooed chest rising and falling exalted; she gave him a naughty smile while he got up exhausted putting on his pants to go to the kitchen. Harley imitated him by putting on his underwear and wearing J's dark gray shirt to lie drowsily on the couch and in a brief moment J returned from the kitchen with a cold can of grape soda in his hands. Then he leaned back to the side of his girl to which she clung to him wrapping him with her arms and legs.

"Puddin... I'm very sleepy" Harley circled two fingers on J's skull jester tattoo and he put the cold can of soda pop on Harley's right cheek near the corner of her mouth.

"Ah ah!" The cold can burned the bruised skin and she tried to push it away with her hand, but Joker stopped her.

"Stay still... it's just a moment" he murmured looking at the ceiling.

"Can I drink it?"

"Bare with it a little more Harls..."

Harley looked at him pleadingly, but after several minutes with the can on his cheek Joker finally pulled her away and a click sounded when he opened it for her giving it to her. Harley took her happily and sat on the edge of the couch turning his back on J drinking all the tasty content. He fingered the pink and blue tips of her hair that fell down her back above the birth of her buttocks and she realized it by asking innocently.

"Do you want some? Ah?"

"You're so considered... but drink it baby ...it's for you" He whispered and continued interlacing his fingers in the colorful hair.

"And why do you look at me like that? As if you wanted to drink my Puddin grape soda?

"I'm not looking at your grape soda, baby ... I'm looking at the colors of your hair ... do you know how much I miss them daddy? Hmm?" He muttered heavily influenced by alcohol and Harley now noticed.

"I didn't know Puddin..." Harley smiled settling down again on her breastplate "and what do you like most about me?"

"All Harls... Everything... there is no fucking thing that I don't like about you..."

"Including that sometimes I can be very, very annoying?" She turned to see the "J" under the left eye of her Puddin, who kept her eyes straight ahead.

"That wouldn't be you if you were not..."

"Oh Puddin!" Harley exclaimed and gave kisses to all the tattooed laughs of J knowing that alcohol brought out the truths of all people, even the King of Crime was not immune to that and thought mischievous

" _I have to give my Puddin drink more often_ " the soft laughter soon rang.

"Are you taking advantage of my Harley... Quinn?" Joker turned his face to her.

"I Don't! Of course not Puddin! How do you think!... we better go to sleep... yes?" Harley got up from the couch and pulled with all his might the arm of the joker who was already very sleepy. He sat on the edge of the sofa in front of Harley and wrapped his arms around her, dropping his face into the abdomen beneath her and his eyes met with...  _Lucky You_... how right he had the sensual tattoo of his Harlequin J thought and murmured against his skin in a guttural purr

"How lucky..." He knew, he was lucky to have Harley with him on his night of celebration... no, even more, he was lucky to have had all those years... Because what was the use of being the fucking King of Gotham causing crime, chaos, and destruction, having endless games with Batsy, being admired and feared by all the bad guys in the city... nothing, now it was absolutely no use to him if he did not have it, he had felt the joy of what he was to form a couple that will be happy with him.

Nothing was the same once he had his brilliant queen with him to rejoice in his happiness. She always smiled sincerely, genuinely sharing her laughter and truly admiring him with devotion. J knew that she was as happy as he was when he caused chaos and destruction ... and that was incomparable, his unfailing companion ... his partner ... his love.

"Oh... Harls... Harls... how lucky..." J gently moved his face on the exposed skin of his abdomen without knowing that tonight would start the gestation of the Prince of Gotham.

"I need you with me Harls... I'm a damn disaster without you, honey..."

"Puddin..." Harley stroked her hair feeling a warm turn in her heart

"I will never leave you... and neither will you, right?

"Never..." Joker kissed her tattoo and could not help thinking that he was an idiot for leaving her with Bat, but in a way he knew that if it had not been for that, maybe how long it would take him to realize what Harley was really worth to him and the toxic love he felt for her. Joker raised his face

"It was a good night…"

"A wonderful night..." She smiled at him and he got up to kiss her slowly, intensely with love... as soft as his impulses allowed him. Then he took a few steps with a slight wobble.

"Do you help Daddy to get to the room?" J gave him a mad smile showing the metal in his teeth and Harley held him by passing his arm over his shoulder to help him in his walk.

"Oh my Puddin drank too much!"

"HaHaHaHaHa..."

* * *

It was six o'clock in the afternoon in Gotham City and Harley in the kitchen in a light-colored silk dressing gown under her white satin pajamas that revealed her long legs, with her pink and blue hair tied in two pom-poms similar to what she wore, she had wore them when she was rescued from Belle Reve, she was pouring cat food into the shiny new food container for F on the kitchen table. The kitten meowed and Harley yawned covering his mouth because a few minutes ago he had woken up after all the action of the previous day. He gave another yawn and the doorbell rang.

"Jhonny..." She mumbled sleepily and went to open the door to let F eat her food on the kitchen table next to a bowl of white milk "Hi Johnny! Good Morning! Is not it a little early?" She let him as she closed the door.

"If six o'clock in the afternoon, it means early to you, Harley" Johnny smiled at her.

"What?! Six o'clock?"

"Yes, six..." Johnny answered and could not help but notice all the red marks on Harley's neck, sucker marks, buried fingers, bites, scratches on his neckline... well, if his boss had celebrated last night. He turned his gaze away before she realized his observation moving down the aisle and his elegant shoe came across Harley's emerald green hoop. He bent down to take it, seeing on his right the mess of the living room, the armchair and the central glass table were run, cushions scattered on the carpet as well as empty bottles of liquor, pots of broken plants; his boss's shoes, chains and other things were watered all over the place- Harley, your earring-He handed her the expensive emerald diamond earring, omitting to comment on the hurricane that passed through the living room.

"Oh! Thank you!... By the way you're there? "He asked, noting that Johnny had several newspapers folded in his hand.

"They are the headlines; they are in all the press in the city... I assumed that J would like to read them-He said.

"AAH!" Harley shouted excitedly with his hands "Cool! You are fantastic Johnny! My Puddin will be happy!" Harley smiled at him, delighted with the news.

"Why you don't take them with you?" Johnny handed him the newspapers and she received them.

"Aw... Frosty... Did I tell you how much I love you?"Harley caressed his prominent chin.

"Yes, many times..." Johnny smiled at her "Does it bother you if I wait for J in his office? You know... it would be uncomfortable to wait for him in that living"

Harley laughed and hit his arm

"Hey... of course not!" She told him and climbed the steep staircase with newspapers in hand while Johnny went to J's office through all the mess.

* * *

The elegant tiles shone in the impeccable and glamorous bathroom of the master bedroom. The steam fogged the glass shower on the side of the long, luxurious wash with lots of Harley beauty products in front of the large mirror that reflected the owner of the mansion. Joker with a towel wrapped around his waist after having a bath, was imprisoned by a heavy headache while shaking the mouthwash inside his mouth.

"Puddin! look what Johnny brought!" his girl yelled at him and he spat at the white one we washed the blue mouthwash.

"Lower voice Harls... I have a demon headache..." He said and extended his arm for her to pass the whole pile of newspapers, so he did and she saw his annoying expression changed as he passed newspaper after newspaper between his hands.

**_"Joker causes great disaster in the city..."_ **

**_"Joker blows up the central administration..."_ **

**_"The Kings of the crime make their return to the city..."_ **

**_"Joker mocks Batman causing chaos and commotion..."_ **

**_"Alert the Clown King of Crime makes it clear who rules the city..."_ **

**_"The alarms are on, the reign of terror has returned..."_ **

**_"Joker and Harley Quinn terrify Gotham again..."_ **

They were only some of all the headlines that the press had published in absolutely all the newspapers of the city, without a doubt all the citizens were now aware of the return of the King and the Queen of Gotica, being able to expect the worst of any catastrophe they could cause. Joker left the newspapers on the side of the sink and with his two fists closed making an expression of triumph with them exclaimed looking at the ceiling with vigorous energy.

"OH! THE NEW FUN STARTS!" He looked at Harley, who was looking at him with the happiness written on his face and extended his arms to her, ceasing to feel the strong headache.

"Puddin!" Harley folded his arms around his neck and he held her by the waist and lifted her off the floor.

"What's next now?" Joker pressed his face to her cheek murmuring hoarse and dark

"Double S..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay but I keep myself busy with Christmas dinner party, New Year Holidays, writing new fanfics and... I don't have enough free time to upload this new chapter or even translate it.
> 
> Please be patient, when I've more free time I promise I'm going to translate and upload the next chapter.
> 
> See us later! n_n
> 
> N3k00Ch4n.


	14. Pregnant Queen Symptoms

It was not a good day for the King of Gotham. Joker was talking furiously and excitedly with Johnny in his office gesturing with his hand as he walked around his large oak desk.

“How is it possible Frost?!... It's been almost two weeks and I still have no fucking idea where that damned Double S is!” he exclaimed excited wrathfully hitting with both hands the mahogany desk leaning over it exalted and with a look that could terrify anyone, but not his right hand.

“I'm also frustrated J, it had never been so difficult for me to find someone” Johnny answered sitting in one of the leather armchairs of his boss's office.

“I want every fucking man who is at my service looking for that son of a bitch, Frost!”

“I understood”

“Contract the best snake hunters that money can buy! I want you all looking for him!”

“There's no problem...” Johnny replied calmly knowing that his boss the least he cared about was the money

“I don’t think Double S can be very far away...” he tried to calm J's spirits.

“Well... those every idiots look for the last fucking hole in this city... but don’t forget that I want him alive” Joker supported his arms on the desk and looked at Johnny radiating hatred of his furious face “if there is something that I don’t tolerate... is that they laugh at me, Johnny... but even worse... they threaten to kill my queen... FIND HIM!”

* * *

 

One month later…Johnny did not get the information that could give the whereabouts of Double S putting most of the time to Joker and Harley did not suspect a bit of her premature pregnancy, even less with the outlook that he had planned to make that night, that, if he managed to persuade his Puddin again. Although; this time it would be harder to get, since J's temperament was totally enraged at that moment.

King and queen were in a heated argument in the main room of the mansion. Any normal couple would argue for simple things, like visiting the parents in-law, jealousy of the ex’s, for work and money or for the decoration of the kitchen, but not for the Kings of Gotham, they had another kind of discussion, discussion where he was becoming more and more aggressive as Harley continued to insist on her important request to get J’s permisson.

“OH! PUDDIN!" Harley persisted.

“NO! IT'S OUT OF THE DISCUSSION!" Joker yelled angrily at Harley; who now had her _"Property Joker"_ jacket, his thick gold Puddin necklace adorning her neck, her new "Hate / Love" gun and she wore the classic outfit she used in the mission of the Suicide Squad.

“YOU CANNOT OBLIGATE ME NOT TO GO! THEY ARE MY FRIENDS AND I HAVE TO HELP THEM!" Harley shouted, but she hated fighting with her Puddin... maybe that was not the best way to fix things “Puddin...” she approached him holding his shoulder, but Joker threw it away as like the hand of a doll it was and Harley hit her back against J's huge closet. He stood over her looking at her defiantly.

“I said... that you will not...

“I know you did not come with me... I only ask you to lend me some of your men and Johnny, of course... and nothing else...” Harley looked at him imploringly caught with J's body and the wardrobe.

“DON’T INSIST...” Joker roughly tightened her shoulders and threw her to the bed, to get away from him trying to contain all his anger that was evident in his eyes. She fell rudely to the bed. However, she rejoined quickly by sitting on the edge of it.

“Puddin... I talked to Johnny about this... and he, like me, we think it's a good idea to go rescue them from Waller's control... they could help us find Double S” Harley insisted on going to help her friends.

Joker took two fingers to his frown “I don’t care a shit of what Johnny thinks... the decision is made

“But they are the best at what they do!”

“OH! WHAT WAS MISSING" Exclaimed looking to the ceiling J with irony in his words “you’re insinuating that I have to ask your friends for help to find the idiot DOUBLE S!”

“They are very good at what they do... I know because I shared time with them! You have to trust me” She kept on persisting and J lost patience taking his face with both hands to shake him strongly.

“It's a trap Harls, you have to be blind to not see it” He let her go with the little self-control that was left at that moment.

"It's not a trap... I'll explain it to you one more time... Deadshot sent me a message" Harley began.

“Oh yeah…? How does that idiot have your number... baby?" Joker shot her a murderous look but she did not flinch.

“It doesn’t matter... what really matters is that he told me that they are coming to a mission here... to Gotham... and they need me to help them” Harley continued looking at him pleadingly and then continued giving the information “oh! And apparently the idiot of Flag will also help us... he is bored of the odious Waller bitch” Harley got up from the bed approaching a furious Joker “nothing bad can happen Puddin...”

“That nothing bad can happen?” the wild joker said pursing his lips sarcastically and took both arms of Harley squeezing them with excessive strength “listen... if you go... and fall into that fucking hell again, Harls... I will not go for you this time”

"Oh... you will" Harley sang raising her eyebrows to try to lighten the situation. It was a terrible mistake, J's patience reached his limit.

"THIS IS NOT A GAME HARLS!" Joker pulled out his gun, giving her the strongest of his slaps with her and Harley fell to the floor.

"THEY ARE MY FRIENDS!" Harley yelled angrily from the floor with a hand on her cheek that burned like the fire that emanated from J. Joker's eyes came up to her and her body language, as well as the expression on her face with anger, he said it all, it seemed that he was going to beat Harley like in the past and she crossed her arms in front of her face to protect herself from what she thought was coming. J looked at her for a few seconds standing in front of her with her exaggerated breathing and she blocked herself completely by lowering the revolutions, feeling her whole body paralyze. It was the first time since he rescued her from Belle Reve that he was really furious with her, hitting her really hard with his gun and was about to put a hand on Harley again, but he couldn’t... He just could not do it, since he got her out of that prison hell he was really aware of the love he felt for her, although he could not finally say it with exact words, but that was enough to prevent him from crossing that barrier that, without even knowing it, he was saving the life of his future son or daughter.

"I have to go..." Harley whispered and she got up from the floor taking her bat from the bed to run out the door with a J who was watching as she disobeyed his order going to rescue the idiots of her friends, but the most important, he stayed for the first time analyzing what he was about to do.

It was already night and the hours passed too slow for Joker, who had not left the mansion to go to supervise some of their clubs, because although he did not want to admit, he was worried about Harley's return while trying to uselessly distract his mind with one of his most pleasing hobbies and what he personally did; leave your favorite weapons / toys gleaming. Joker, sitting in a black leather chair in the room that used to be a weapons store in the mansion, kept his eyes lost on the weapon in his hands while polishing it with a dark purple cloth.

Next to him, on the floor, there was a whole pile of weapons piled with golden details that he had previously cleaned up to leave them completely gleaming... Yes, J was really immersed in worry, his mind crossed more than once to go to look for Harley, he even thought of helping her in her "fantastic" idea of rescuing her friends in order to make sure she was well and far from being locked up again in a hidden prison. However the Joker’s pride was very great, he was not going to allow himself to be like a hero in front of everyone... that never. He only had the option of waiting for his girl's return, that... for his peace of mind and to mitigate some of his concern, he knew that she was a criminal expert with a mastery in the art of self-defense, surpassing even many of his known villains... not for nothing she was his queen.

Harley subtly opened the door of the weapons cellar leaning out and managing to distinguish the Joker’s green hair with his back to her in the comfortable armchair.

Everything had gone well and fortunately for the Suicide Squad that with the help of Harley and some of the Joker's men under his right hand had managed to get rid of Waller's control, but Harley was not sure if she could get rid of the anger Of J... She knew perfectly well that she had disobeyed his order and she only had to try to apologize with him by going to look for him at the weapons cellar; she had no hesitation in going to look for her Puddin there; every time something bothered J... she knew he would be in his favorite room in the entire mansion.

“Puddin...” She called fearfully from the door catching his attention and he immediately got up walking towards her through that room that contained an infinity of all kinds of incredible weapons that any soldier already wanted to possess for a catastrophic war “I- I’m sorry, I feel like going away like that... the voices in my head, they told me I had to go... I listen to them... "Harley could not finish excusing his behavior; Joker took her by his arms scrutinizing her with his eyes and interrupting him with her words.

“Are you Ok?”

“Yes... I'm Ok” he said as she felt J's arms choke her in a hug “never again, Harls... never again disobey me” he said, followed by a rude kiss, that Harley take back with delight and surprise at not meeting a furious J. Clearly the concern for her well-being predominated over the anger her Puddin might feel... it was strange on his part, but she was delighted.

“I was a very very bad girl... Could you forgive me Puddin?”

“Oh... I forgive you... by the way... you have to do some merits for that...”

“Mmmm... I am at your complete disposal...”

* * *

 

Two weeks later…Harley still did not notice the absence of the "monthly visit" that every woman should have as a biological law. She continued to do all her "normal" activities that ranged from her daring adventures with Ivy in the city, continuing to attend every night without fail to the clubs of J; dancing especially for him in his golden cage, as well as continue with his favorite game that consisted of seducing the partners that J found unnecessary or unreliable or simply for the sheer pleasure of seeing them succumb to the beauty of his girl and then eliminate them implacably. Besides that, obviously she accompanied J in all his exploits in the city with the everlasting fun with the bat, that even if they ruined his nights, he was fascinated to see his Puddin laugh gloriously in every encounter with his "archenemy", including the unmissable persecutions throughout the city and that night, was no exception.

“OHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA” Joker laughed with his eccentric laugh as he drove full speed being chased by Batman more meters already at his best moment of fun; forgetting completely the annoying fact that, neither Johnny nor all his men could still give the location of the elusive snake.

“Oh! Bat still needs to be polished on the wheels!" Joker turned to Harley with a big, genuine smile that expressed all the adrenaline he felt at that moment.

“Oh Puddin!” Harley sang “Batsy has a lot to learn from you... obviously he needs driving lessons! Grrr” she barked playfully at Joker and blew her impeccable teeth in a sexy bite.

“I think so baby! HA HA HA HA” Joker turned his eyes to the front and dramatically turned the steering wheel to his right in a sharp corner followed by the Batmobile while listening to the sharp laughter of his girl with the noise made by the vehicles in pursuit. However, to J's misfortune, he stopped listening to Harley's laughter when she, with her eyes on the front, grabbed his right arm and shook it.

“STOP PUDDIN!” J looked at her surprised while continuing to step on the accelerator and saw that his girl's eyes were placed on a huge luminous sign several meters longer already. The sign read "ICE CREAM" with a large ice cream cone on the side and below it said "24 Hours a Day" which indicated that the ice cream shop served twenty-four hours a day without exception.

 “Oh baby... It's not time to make breaks! Daddy is playing with Batsy now!” Joker crooned, unleashing the fury and tantrum of a Harley Quinn with his first whim. Even if neither of them knew...

“I SAID... STOP THE CAR PUDDIN!” She spoke exalted as best she could, but J ignored her, not that he had many options... Bat pursued him assiduously. However, nothing mattered with Harley, she just wanted a huge strawberry ice cream at that moment and was willing to do anything to get it.

“Ok you force me to do it Puddin!” she shouted and pulled the gear lever backward to everything that it was causing the powerful lamborghini finally stop and J turned furiously towards her. What the hell was Harley thinking if Bat went after them only a few meters from them? J's fury was undeniable on his face, but he did not have time to react or say anything, because Harley got out of the car as if possessed by a demon, took out her weapon and gave many accurate shots to the wheels of the Batmobile. There were so many shots that one of the big wheels of this one collapsed causing the bat vehicle to lose direction and crash quite close to them hitting another car parked in a loud noise.

Batman immediately got out of the vehicle, as did J, who walked furiously towards Harley who was walking to the ice cream shop in front of her as if he did not care at all to have stopped the dangerous persecution of the "archenemies". J came quickly to her and jerked her arm sharply, stopping her determined steps

“LET ME GO PUDDIN! YOU CAN GO WITH THE STUPID BAT! I AM GOING FOR MY ICE CREAM!”

The rage of Joker was such that he could not find the words to express his indignation at having cut off all the fun.

"ENOUGH!" Was the only thing that he could screamed at her before putting Harley on his left shoulder before the Batman approach to them quickly.

“HEY! LET ME GO! LET ME GO NOW PUDDIN!" Harley began to hit J's back with real force, even moving his legs, but it was impossible; J's grip was stronger.

At that moment Batman was a few meters away from them and spoke to J with his typical bitter and serious voice

“The Joker chase had ended, it's time for...” He was going to continue. However Harley's screams interrupted him.

“SHUT UP! DAMN BATSY! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Harley was still shaking on top of J's shoulder “LET ME GO PUDDIN! I WANT TO GO FOR MY ICE CREAM NOW!”

“Bat... we have a little discussion here...” Joker gave a strong spanking on Harley’s ass “we'll leave the game for later...”

Batman watched as J roughly put Harley inside the lamborghini while they kept kicking and demanding that he release her to go in search of an... ice cream? Batman did not doubt that she was really crazy, but that was no less dangerous and before she could react to go after the peculiar pair, the unmistakable car of her nemesis was moving away at maximum speed with the strong sound of the powerful engine escaping once again…

“And well Harley... Quinn... what was that?”

“Don’t talk to me! I am mad at you! You and the damned one...”

“Well darling... you asked for it” J took the back of Harley's neck without stopping drive and with a quick movement he roughly lashed her forehead to the glove compartment of the car causing her to lose consciousness and finally all her complaints were kept silence.

The brilliant lamborghini parked arriving at the masion and J pulled Harley unconscious of the patented car carrying her in his arms and walking with her to the large rectangular pool. He threw it into the water without hesitation, she already knew how to swim. Harley immediately came out of his swoon, claiming the edge of the pool coughing in the water.

“We came home sweetheart...” J said from above “you ruined my fun with Bat, you owe me an explanation”

Harley looked at him with all the anger she felt at that moment asserting herself of the handrail of the metallic ladder to leave the pool.

“And you Puddin... you ruined my dress, not to mention... that you did not let me go for my ice cream! Oh! And you can ask Batsy for your damn explanation! I'm leaving here!" Harley took off her heels and threw them at the King of Gotham.

Joker grunted, his exasperated face moving as he entered the mansion, dripping water all the way. That entire situation was irritating him too much and he kicked hard on the wheel of his car... when she dared to throw things at him? And raise her voice like that?... "Oh... she's probably on her “special days”" J thought wrong, but that did not lessen his whimsical acting... and J was still furious at the outburst that Harley had. Joker entered on the mansion and followed the trail of water left by her up the stairs to the bedroom, the water in the pool telling her that she was in the bathroom, J was ready to enter and start a heated discussion that would surely end very badly while she took out her gray jacket, when suddenly she heard her cry like a muffin behind the door, it seems that the surprises still did not end for J that night... She walked towards the door listening more loudly to the cry of her girl and her anger began to fade slowly he never liked to hear Harley crying and if he thought about it, he could play with Bats again when he wanted... Besides, he knew Harley like the palm of his tattooed hand and knew that if he did not do something it was likely that and her crying in the bathroom will not let him sleep all night.

“Harls, when are you so intense?” He tried to open the bathroom door but it was locked.

“Leave me peace, I want to be alone!

“Leave the tantrum aside and open the door Harls!” J lost his patience and rudely struggled the door without being able to open it, I could bet that she was preventing with all her strength to enter “well, baby, listen... you are worrying Daddy again...” he tried to convince her to let him in. However the only response that Harley gave him was more crying forcing him to change his strategy “is there anything he can do for you baby? ...” he spoked softly, gutturally, as he knew he loved her and it worked.

“Ice cream...” he heard her say in a whisper.

“You want ice cream, baby? ...” he continued with that mystical guttural voice.

“Yeah ... strawberry, I want strawberry ice cream, Puddin-heard her now sob more calmly.

“Well ... Strawberry will be ... now opens the door Harls.

“I'm not stupid ... if I open it you'll hit me and you will not go for my ice cream ... ruin your fun with Batsy.

“Baby ... the only thing that matters to Daddy now is that you stop crying ... Can you do it? Can you stop crying?

“Only if you bring my ice cream ...

Joker raised the frame of his eyes growling angryly, it was impossible to reason with her at that moment. His harlequin was definitely on his "special days" and he cursed the hell, that he had to go get the strawberry ice cream he demanded or she was perfectly capable of staying forever in the bathroom.

“Great, baby... I'll go for the strawberry ice cream...

“Do you promise to come back?

“Yes” he answered before taking his gray coat again and leaving the bedroom to go in search of the fucking strawberry ice cream.

Two hours later… Harley Quinn dressed in her white two-piece satin pijama was spooning her third pot of strawberry ice cream lying face down on the bed as she watched an action movie on the huge television screen in front of her; turning his back on the Joker, who also had his baggy and dark sleeping pants and was little excited about the happy movie thinking that the chases with Bat were much more entertaining and more action than what the TV screen showed him. Then Joker bored, watched Harley take the spoon with some ice cream to his mouth... Why does everything he does have to look fucking sensual? It was what he thought, although he did not like Harley eating in bed, it was a bad habit that he had not been able to remove. Harley felt J's gaze on her

“What? I'll do a lot more cardio Puddin... it's just that I cann’t stop eating it... it's delicious!"She said and she continued eating the ice cream rocking her flexed legs.

Joker turned his gaze to her long legs thinking that what she said was a complete stupidity... What? More cardio? Did not she see how thin she was?... Women...

Three weeks after Harley's tantrum for ice cream, on the Jacuzzi of the luxurious bathroom of the Gotham city kings bedroom. Harley, wrapped in a white towel and sitting on the edge of the Jacuzzi, fondly caressed the back of J who was in front of his submerged half of his tattooed torso in a sea of foam, foam, which his girl was responsible for provoking in that it could help him to calm his spirits that were not in the best possible mood. Not after continuing without news of Double S, it was as if the snake had been swallowed by the earth and J was starting to get impatient. Harley's warm hands slid slippery into the joker's neck and then began to gently press her shoulders into a pleasurable massage as she wrapped her legs around his torso.

“Puddin... you're very tense...” She was not an expert in massaging, but a purr from J indicated that she was doing well.

“I don’t need to tell you why...” He said, hinting at how tense he was.

“Double S... I cannot believe it's totally gone “Harley kept massaging him now on his back” Puddin... if you let me talk with my friends... they could cooperate…”

Joker dropped his neck back into Harley's lap looking at her seriously.

“Harls... I have to tell you again...?” He was not willing to ask for help from the supposed "Suicide Squad" and Harley slid her hands down his shoulders until she got the two tattoos that covered part of his biceps exerting pressure on them causing another purr escaped from J's mouth and spoke softly

"No Puddin... it's okay... I'm sure it will soon appear..." Then Harley unexpectedly put a hand to her forehead and another to her mouth.

“What's wrong?”

“No... no, it's nothing... I felt a little dizzy, that's all.”

"It's not the first time you tell me that; you should have to see a doctor, Harls.”

“Puddin... you know very well that I don’t like doctors...” Harley continued giving the pleasant massaging J “the only thing they know how to do is always give those medicines which they taste horrible!”

“Mmm I agree with you...” Joker replied, after all, he also abhorred the medications that forced him to take the doctors in Arkham.

“Why do I want a stupid doctor? Everything I need to feel good is here... right in front of me..." Harley kissed J's back tenderly and he turned and grabbed her waist making her fall into the foam with him. The next thing Harley felt was a passionate kiss from J.

* * *

 

It was almost two and a half months since the disappearance of Double S, at the same time that Harley's pregnancy was also going undetected, since she had a "slight visit" a few weeks ago dispelling the very small doubt that had begun to form in her, product of the delay of her menstrual period. Without giving much thought to the matter to not be disappointed, Harley did not give importance to that, although sometimes she felt a little dizzy attributing it finally to it’s drastic change of life; from being captive in Belle Reve to all the action she had back in Gotham now. Just as sometimes she felt strangely tired and sleepy... Harley had fallen asleep on the golden sheets of her bed with her kitten F by her side; she was already dressed and ready to go to the club. However, she could not help falling asleep waiting for Joker and Johnny to finish discussing matters in the office. Apparently there were some rumors saying that Double S was seen in Gotham and when Joker ended the conversation with his right hand, he went in search of Harley to the bedroom finding that she was sleeping comfortably. Joker shook Harley ignoring the annoying cat that slept beside her, breaking the strict order he had given not wanting to see her on the bed.

“Wake up Harls! You don’t want to miss a Friday night!”

"I'm sleepy Puddin... I want to sleep..." She said sleepily turning to the opposite side of J.

"Laziness is not an attractive attribute, honey... now get up!" He ordered, turning her back to him and she yawned.

“Christ Puddin... I don’t want to go...

“Harls, today I receive a new partner... and you know what that means, you can not fail me.

Harley smiled understanding what J meant, surely his Puddin was in the mood to play with the supposed "new partner" and only then she left the drowsy state to go in search of the fun that she loved and excited.

“All right! I woke up!" Harley stretched her arms excitedly “let's go! It's getting late" she said encouragingly, getting out of bed “something tells me we'll have a lot of fun tonight!"

Harley's good omen was far from being realized... Both she and Joker, much less Johnny, who waited on the first floor of the mansion, imagined what would happen that fateful night. 


	15. Speak to me Harley

Johnny, in his elegant black suit and his classic dark glasses tucked into the front pocket of his jacket, patiently waited standing by the door of the mansion. The clock told him that it was not long before he called ten o'clock at night; they were in no hurry to get to Harley's favorite club and his boss and the night seemed to harbor a certain atmosphere of tranquility; especially after knowing that they could quickly find the whereabouts of Doble S; According to close sources of information. Johnny considered that everything in the environment let him glimpse that things would become "normal" in the life of his boss, the most feared villain of the Gothic city.

The wait for Johnny ended, when he saw the queen clown down the stairs excitedly in a short bright red dress with black inverted hearts, "Ace of poker" and Johnny thought his dress could not be more successful... But something else caught Johnny's attention apart from the many and exaggerated jewels worn by the crazed woman of his boss. There was a special glow on Harley's well-made face, a strange, charming flash peeked into her clear eyes making her look more beautiful than it was and Johnny could not decipher exactly what it was... and something disturbingly around his mind, but it could not be that... and he preferred to think that maybe it was due to the undeniable happiness that she felt when she was back home.

"What's the matter, Johnny? Are you going to stand there?" Harley grabbed Johnny's cheek "let's go!" She walked out the door with a big smile.

Johnny watched his boss close the door of his room with his particular dress and ostentatiously thick gold jewelry making him think that Harley and J definitely could not complement each other better in every way...

The neon lights of the Lamborghini had once again become pink and blue, illuminating the shadows of the night in the darkness of the long road. Behind them were followed by the black Ford van driven by Johnny trying to follow the speed of the vehicle in front of him.

"We're going Puddin! MAKE IT ROAR!" Harley pulled half of her torso through the window, clamping down on the sides of the vehicle.

A crooked smile from the Joker and the powerful engine made the noise that Harley wanted to hear while her long hair swayed in the wind of the night with a big smile without feeling the danger of her act. Only the enjoyment and fun in the incomparable adrenaline that enveloped them both was the connection enough to know that they could not be without each other.

The lamborghini went into the center of the city passing through the main square of Gotica full of large walnut trees and all the people who enjoyed a walk on a Friday night. Harley's attention was diverted to a couple holding hands that walked quietly down the sidewalk.

"Byyyyyeeee!" was the only thing she managed say to them with her outstretched arm before the lamborghini was quickly lost from the sight of the astonished couple. Harley went back into her seat crossing her arms and looked at J who was driving concentrated.

"Who wants to be normal? Normal is boring!... Right?" Joker kept driving.

"Yeah... well... it is... normality binds people in everyday lives taking away the true meaning of living..."she looked at him out of the corner of her eye "life without limits... the fun..."

"Yes..."

"I thought I had told you many times..."

"Oh... I know Puddin, but I love it when you say it!" Harley gave him a flirtatious look and went back out the window looking the whole way with real joy "wiiiiiii"

* * *

Harley did not wait for Joker to park in the parking lot next to the other two black SUVs in which the men who worked for him moved. She got out quickly with a hand in her mouth and with her face denoting anguish ran quickly to the entrance of the club through some disguised looks of the few people talking around in their ostentatious luxury cars.

"MOVE UP!" She shouted, and the two guards at the door quickly stepped aside, opening the way for a desperate queen to enter the bathroom due to the nausea she felt at that minute with all the quick walk her Puddin had given her.

Johnny looked at everything without understanding getting out of the truck and then he was struck by a lamborghini almost identical to his boss but the body of this was painted with a flashing silver and red details. Johnny did not notice that the vehicle's patent read "SI-SN 22" and started to walk annoyed towards the two guards with Z who accompanied them carrying an M249 machine gun in his right hand.

"How's the night going?" Johnny asked coldly, staring at the floor as J approached.

"Without news, everything is fine" Z answered.

"Yes?... I thought I had indicated that everyone..." Johnny sponsored with annoyance, but could not finish, his boss appeared in front of them and Z looked at him shaking his head in assent

"Boss" he greeted him.

Joker stood next to him with a cold expression and said

"Are you all aware of the presence of Doble S in the city?"

Z replied

"Yes Boss."

And Johnny grimaced in disgust. He knew at what point J would arrive.

"Oh... Perfect!" Joker exclaimed with a machiavellian smile making the fingers dance in his hands and Z nodded slightly. However in a second Joker he dropped his neck back and returned with a disturbed look with a terrifying voice.

"Tell me Z..." he made a deliberate gesture with his left hand "this has logic for you... that the snake doesn't take long to make his next move?" Z was silent to feel the tension in the environment to what Joker asked him "mmm?"

"Yes, it makes sense..." he answered "why... why do you ask it boss?" he dared to ask.

"Because I don't see enough control in the entrance!" Joker shouted followed by an animal sound and immediately grabbed Z strongly from the shirt who dropped the machine gun at his feet "maximum security" he said intimidating him face to face with his metal smile, he let him go and slid his fingers down his face. Z swallowed hard

"Yes boss, immediately" he answered him, soon to bend down to take the machine gun in the floor; he could not reach it, Joker stepped on the fingers of his hand without compassion watching the machine gun on one side of him.

"I forgot to mention; everyone must have one of these" Joker glanced at the two guards who carried weapons, which were not basic, but were not "good enough" for Joker. He continued to exert pressure on Z's fingers.

"I Understand boss, I'll take care of that" he heard him say with a slight tone of pain and Joker finally stopped stepping on him to turn his back and said with his face tilted to the right raising the frame of his eyes.

"If something happens tonight... you will die..." then he looked at Johnny by his side "Frost!... one hour" he ordered with his raised finger before moving towards the sector V.I.P.

"Get up idiot, there's work to do" Johnny told him cursing him with his eyes for not having followed his previous indications while taking his cell phone to make a couple of calls.

* * *

The club was almost at full capacity that day; it was almost a ritual to find the spacious venue this way every Friday and Saturday night with the music resounding in a magnetic rhythm, dancing to the majority of people. Glamor and fun were breathed into the atmosphere while with the loud background music everyone's conversations became whispers talking about trivia and flirting among them with abundant sparkling glasses in their hands while they were illuminated by the club's full golden lighting.

Harley ran through the people who enjoyed her Puddin's club and she ran into the bathroom without suspecting and less aware that an enigmatic masked young man with clear eyes close to honey watched her stealthily from one corner of the club.

"Hey you, shouldn't you be dancing? Move on" said one of the club's guards, which the young man replied.

"In a moment, before I must go to the bathroom."

"They don't pay you to go to the bathroom, hurry up and start dancing... bitch..." the guard insulted him, looking at the front of his short silver hair that rose with abundant gel while the rest was black and somewhat shorter.

"Wow idiot... only women dye their hair... sure this man was born on reverse..." the guard muttered before leaving for the bar. The young man looked at him sideways with a half smile on his face, before approaching the women's bathroom. He waits a few minutes to the side of the door when Harley finally came out with a hand on his forehead.

"Nausea?" He asked kindly and she turned to him with a frown.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I saw you running self-conscious and I guessed..." the young man took a chewing gum from the pocket of his shiny golden pants and offered it "do you want some?... the taste of vomit is something unpleasant in the mouth of a beautiful young lady"

"No, thank you, I have mine" Harley took the fresh mint chewing gum from his wallet and put it in his mouth.  _"Bitch!"_  It passed through the young man's mind beside her. After making a balloon Harley looked at him strange-hum, for your mask I see that you are one of the new dancers.

"Yeah, I'm Yerik, they contract me today."

"Oh Cool! It's a name out of the ordinary... Nice to meet you Yerik!... Harley Quinn!..." She held out her hand with a nice smile.

"I would be a fool if I didn't know who you are..." Yerik said hiding the irony in his words and instead of shaking Harley's hand he took it firmly and gave her a contradictory soft kiss. She immediately turned her away with a face of hatred.

"If you know who I am, you should know who my owner is" She said between her teeth annoyed and Yerik thought "I see that they have you well trained..."

"I'm sorry if it bothers you, I just tried to be nice with you"

"Sorry... I'm a little irritable" Harley laughed with a smile "but seriously, I warn you... my Puddin can be quite jealous!"

"I do not doubt, it has its reasons..."

"What do you mean?

"You are very beautiful, Harley... I wish you could say the same about me at this moment..." Yerik murmured who behind his mask hid a deep cross section on his face.

"Hey... don't say that!... you look like a pretty attractive guy... I mean, you can tell you are in spite of the mask" Harley turned her gaze to the silver hair of his short bangs that pointed upwards "in addition, your hair is very original! You must draw a lot of attention among the girls!"

"Well yes... you could say that I was getting enough attention this last time...  _"With more than half a city looking for me..."_

"Time? That's the attitude! "Harley smiled at him "well! See you!" she was about to turn around when she approached him and whispered very close to her "don't forget to dance without touching... or my Puddin will get angry..."she turned away from him and with a wink put her finger in her mouth

"Ssshhhhh... don't worry, I was warned very much not to touch the beautiful... queen."

"Thank you! Apart from cute you are kind! Ah!... and try not to overshadow a lot of doll or I could break your head in two!"She gave a mad laugh before leaving with a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be delighted that you shine red this crazy bitch tonight" Yerik; alias Double S took the cellphone out of his pocket and indicated his new men

"We'll continue with plan B. I want you all ready in less than an hour" He cut off and get lost in the hallway that led to the dressing rooms of the club dancers.

* * *

Twenty minutes later… From the door of the V.I.P sector, Johnny watched his boss who, as on countless occasions did not separate his watchful gaze from the hips of Harley that danced for him more meters already in her golden cage while not paying enough attention the new brown-haired mafioso partner in a leather jacket as well as the gloves that hid his hands and a cross-shaped silver chain that hung long by his neck.

Joker listened to the words that came from the mouth of the man trying to make new business with him without thinking that this man was part of the plan that had Double S to carry out the totality of his revenge. The King of Gotham did not suspect that that night the serpent was going to materialize one of his most hidden nightmares lodged deep in his memory, a memory locked in a thousand locked padlocks. Double S would finally open the door to make him relive a pain so great that it had taken him to make the murderous maniac nemesis of Batman that he was; Harley looked really beautiful that night dancing and J looked at her with that cold, protective look, shooing the typical and annoying blowflies that fell prey to the honey she gave off with her lovely and dramatic dance moves... The queen danced at a very marked rhythm with her whole body, showing all her attributes in the gym, emanating an adorable electrifying magnetism.

The man in the leather jacket while talking to J looked at Harley without dissimulation, he was perfectly aware of what that would cause in J and that was just what he was looking for. To infuriate the joker that surely with a whistle would call his girl to bury him that was his under his own game of fun ... That whistle, would announce the attack to the queen.

"Joker... will you participate in the business I'm offering you?" the man looked away from Harley for a moment "is a good opportunity to expand the business to... foreigner" the man saw her doing a magnificent wheel. Although this was part of the plan, he had also fallen captive by its curves. It was not necessary for her to undress in an erotic dance like a stripper; it was another kind of bewitching magnetism that emanated.

"Look at me..." Joker snapped his fingers twice and the man finally turned his gaze away from his girl "if you intend to make an agreement with me..." Joker ran two hands through his hair and continued "the first thing you should do is turn your eyes... Don't you think so? HA HA HA HA" Joker cackled, showing him the mocking smile tattooed on his left hand.

"I ... I was not looking at J..." the man babbled truly intimidated.

"You try to lie to me?" J's eyes showed an insane look and then he spoke making his hand shake in front of him "your pants... he tells me otherwise"

"No, I..." It was true, the heat he felt was obvious-that's not ... -the man did not hesitate to shut up when Joker suddenly got up from the white sofa approaching him while talking to him.

"Well... now listen... I'll tell you what I think... lying would not make sense to you... if you tell me the truth you will not perceive it as a danger... right?" J was in front of him shaking him by the shoulders.

"Yes..." he answered fearfully and Joker released him to exclaim vigorously with his arms open and his fists closed.

"OH THE WHOLE WORLD WOULD DIE OF DESPAIR AND BOREDESS WITHOUT THE LIES!"

"You mean... you understand me?" He asked and Joker gave him a murderous look.

"Don't be wrong" J took the man's face with both hands out a malevolent smile-that was not what I meant ... "He purred threateningly burying his fingers in the sweaty cheekbones of the man who at that time the only thing that began to matter It was leaving the club alive.

"Wait J, you have to listen to me... it's impossible not to look at her, your girl is beautiful, she moves those curves like a goddess whore... you understand me" he spoke with desperation, causing J's metallic smile to turn downwards and quickly release her face .

"Yes... she is... you want to see her more closely?" He murmured, pursing his mouth. "I'll show you his white skin." Joker put his fingers to his mouth and... he whistled. Harley danced with Double S at her side, she turned her back to him, raising her colored hair with her hands as she lowered sensually, rocking her hips. Double S followed the marked rhythm of looking at what was happening in the Vip section, waiting for the right moment to give J where it hurt the most and while he was also hypnotized by her movements, he reviewed his plan of revenge feeling increasingly impatient.

The whistle reached the ears of Double S and Harley; she stopped dancing to go quickly to her Puddin. She could not do it; Double S took her by the waist and put his arm around her neck. He whispered

"Quiet bitch... You see this?" he showed his ring "it'll kill you in a second if you make a damn move"

The looks of Double S and Johnny crossed in a second and he did not hesitate to alert his boss.

"Boss!" He shouted and J turned to see Harley surrounded by Double S arms.

Joker pulled out his gun by running the golden curtains while Johnny shot the man in the leather jacket, which had stupidly fallen to be the bait that Double S used to start his revenge. Johnny's shot alerted all of J's men who started running quickly around with the M249 machine guns that thanks to Johnny had managed to get their hands on in less than an hour. The music of the club was cut suddenly and many of the people ran between cries of frightened women.

"I'll just say it once... take your hands off Harley" Joker ordered and Harley yelled.

"PUDDIN!" Double S covered her mouth and slid his tongue down her cheek.

"You are not in a position to demand anything" several armed men broke into the club and pointed to Joker, just as his men also pointed to Double S.

"Oh yes?... Who says that? Double S? the baby snake? No... don't come to me with more games" Joker ran both hands through his green hair "you're going to let Harley go now or I swear by the gods of fucking hell you're going to suffer"

"I'll make it clear for the last time J, the game is not over until I say it... it's that simple. I have your whore now and I will not stop until I see you have completely fallen"

"Your pathetic revenge doesn't intimidate me."

"Don't say that... you're going to make the queen cry or you don't care to watch her die?" Double S squeezed Harley harder and his snake ring glimmered on her neck "because I can do it now ..." he shot her a warning glance, tilting the scales in his favor.

"NOO!" Joker yelled and the snake smiled "what is... what you want?"

"So I like... that you receive your guests well..." Double S began to laugh "we are going to start the fourth world war here with so many weapons"

"SPEAK! What do you want?!" Joker yelled exasperated while looking at Harley's scared eyes.

"You killed my mother J... she was all I had in my life, she was the only one that took care of me even though it was not blood of her blood... YES, she adopted me and changed the destiny of my life... but you..." Double S spoke between teeth inflamed by anger "you killed her"

"Look... your dramatic story... I CARE A SHIT!... LET HARLEY GO NOW OR I WILL TAKE YOUR SKIN SLOWLY" Joker pointed his gun at him in gold details.

"You'll make her kill her faster J, SO DON'T TELL ME LIKE THAT AND LOWER YOUR WEAPON!" Double S also shouted and Joker growled furiously, but he did not lower it "you keep pointing at me... it''s not very smart about your part Joker..." Double S slid his hand stealthily down his back in search of his hidden weapon while he spoke "I'll be brief for your impatience... you see... at first I thought of killing her instantly with a dose of my lethal poison... but then I thought my threat was not it would make sense ... if you do not see your harlequin bleed..."

Two shots were heard one close to the other, in a fast movement Double S pushed Harley with all his strength forward and shot him to death safely aiming directly at his heart. However, his shot was diverted further to the right when J's bullet struck first by hitting Double S on the arm just in time to deflect the bullet's path. Harley collapsed on the floor with a cry of pain and in a Instantly she was enveloped in J's arms listening to endless machine-gun fire all around her.

"Puddin... I'm going to die?..." He had her firmly taken in despair.

"No, baby... you're not going to die... let's get that bullet out and everything will be fine baby..." J kissed his forehead. Then I hear Doble S laugh loudly with laughter.

"You may have deflected the shot but she will surely die" Double S took off the black mask that hid his scar and continued "you will see... you will suffer as much as me"

Joker put his eyes full of anger in Double S and then shouted furious

"Frost!" his right hand came immediately while shooting some of the men of Double S "take care of her" he ordered him and then looked at Harley "be quiet darling, Johnny will take care of you..."

Johnny held her head while Joker stood with his blood boiling to go after the snake. J gave a hard punch to Double S causing him to fall hard against the floor and he lunged at him taking him by the shoulders.

"I will let you know what it means really suffering... you will be so sorry... that you wish with all your soul to have swallowed your damn words "she will die"

"Oh... you can talk anything you want but that will not change the fact that you will pay..." J raised him from the shirt a few inches off the ground and gave him another punch by hitting his head.

"BOSS!" Johnny shouted "we cannot get Harley's bullet out, it's lodged very close to her left lung between her ribs! If we don't do something she will bleed!"

"I told you... but you were so blinded by anger" Double S spoke with blood from his venous mouth "who is going to suffer now?"

"If Harley dies I'm going to ... -Joker could not continue. He just made the point that if she got to die he made her feel a lump in her throat. She could not die.

"You'll do what? It's a race, Joker... it will be interesting to see how you try to save your precious queen... tick tack... time runs fast... you would be very lucky if you survive" Double S was still smiling.

"Boss! What will we do?" Johnny's voice made Joker reacts.

"I'll come back for you..." he spoke with a bitter and hoarse tone giving him a third punch before going for Harley.

"That... if you ever find me again" Double S thought haughtily putting on the mask again before getting lost among the men who were still shooting at each other. He took one last look watching Joker take Harley in his arms, he could not save her was what he thought knowing that the nearest hospital in Gotham was thirty five minutes, depending on traffic on a Friday night.

"I don't want to die, Puddin... don't let me die" Harley clutched J's neck tightly as blood soaked her shiny dress. The liquid touch of Harley's blood between his fingers brought a pain he had never experienced.

"Harls ... you're not going to die, Daddy is going to get you out of here now, baby..." Joker took a breath "you have to be still now okay?" she nodded and J looked at his right hand "how long it going to take Johnny?"

"We have from ten to fifteen minutes."

Joker whistled and his best men turned to see him as they continued firing. J made a gesture with his neck and everyone understood that they should go to the van right away, that's what they did while firing incessantly, eliminating all the Double S men in a massacre of bloody bodies on the floor.

Johnny rushed out the Ford truck with his boss and Harley in the back of the vehicle while being followed by the other two with all of J's men fully armed, reloading their weapons and donning their weird and iconic caricature suits. Johnny tried in all possible ways to move quickly between the cars but it was difficult, a challenge, despite the skill that was behind the wheel. Traffic on a Friday night in Gotica was chaotic, and her boss seemed immersed in a dark trance of anguish with Harley in his arms and she clinging to her biceps over her shirt that now looked more red than white. However before the distressing situation, he raised his voice.

"Boss, we have problems" Johnny said, watching the big traffic in front of him "the traffic is impossible and we don't have time to take a detour."

"And what are you waiting to tell them to clean the road?!" Joker exclaimed in anger and ran a hand through his hair with Harley in his lap. Johnny immediately took his cell phone to give the directions of his boss "go ahead and annihilate everything in his path"

* * *

In a matter of seconds the two vans came forward and the Joker's men, one with Venom's mask and the other with Batman's, came out through the windows and began to lash out with the cars in a wave of shots with the loud sound of the machine guns in their hands and the alarming cries of the people. The cars immediately began to open the way parking even in the sidewalks so as not to be destroyed by the flurry of shots without control while others collided with each other causing a complete disaster on the long main avenue of Gotham.

Harley began to close his eyes weakly just as his breathing was becoming softer as the grip of his hand that clung to J.'s biceps.

"Harley... look at me... open your eyes, baby... Open them!" Joker cried desperate but she seemed not to react "come on, baby... don't do this... Harley! Harley!" J's hands began to shiver nervously under his back as he bled to death "Harls... you have to make an effort..." Joker buried his face in his neck breathing his perfume mixed with the smell of blood "please..."

"Puddin..." Harley stroked the back of his hair opening her eyes slowly "you said please... I don't remember having heard you say that... never"

Joker's lungs filled with air again in the relief of hearing her speak. "It's true, baby... I said please..." J stroked her hair "now you can do something for me?"

"Yes."

"Don't close your eyes, baby... talk to me if... you have to talk to me and stay very still."

"Well... what... do you want me to tell you Puddin?"

"Tell me you love me."

"You already know that…"

"I know... but I want to hear it... speak to me Harley, you have to speak remember?"

"Yes, I... I love you, Puddin."

"Well... now, tell me you will not leave me."

"No... I'm going to ... leave you, never."

"Yes, never... you never have to leave me Harls..."

"I will not... right?"

"You will not, baby, because I will not let you die tonight."

"Kiss me..."

"I can't, you're going to close your eyes... and... I'll feel like you're saying goodbye."

"That... has... sense" Harley started to close her eyes again and J shook her slowly.

"Harls... keep talking to me."

"What else can I say?"

"Tell me... What did you think... the first time you saw me in Arkham... Can you remember?"

"Yes... I thought... I thought... you needed me..."

"You were right, baby... I need you... and do you know what Daddy needs now?"

"No..." Harley answered with difficulty."

"I need you to keep breathing for me... its part of your oath."

"Puddin... Can you... can you laugh for... me?"

"Harls... I told you, without farewells... I will not laugh until I see you well... there is no laughter if you do not laugh with me..."

"BOSS! WE ARRIVE!" Johnny shouted, turning back to quickly get out of the truck and open the door to J who had his hands bloody and busy holding Harley firmly. Joker watched for a few seconds the great Gotham hospital in front of him with all the people inside moving around busy fulfilling their work shifts.

"Harls, one more effort... let's go in and everything will be fine" Joker's eyes turned to Harley, to realize that he had his eyes closed again and ran down the stairs in front of him with his heart in his hand and with Johnny at his side following his footsteps he already had his gun pointed towards the front of the hospital glass.

* * *

The sliding door of the hospital opened and unexpectedly everyone saw the most feared villain of Gotham enter with his girl in his arms and upon entering, the men of J began to aim all the staff and patients who were totally shocked raising their arms and hiding with screams screaming throughout the hospital. The sick people began to hide behind the rows of waiting chairs watching as a panda man pointed them with a large machine gun, as did a man with a goat's head while the rest; Black Venom and white Venom, Batman, the man in pijamas and two men with a rectangular box on his head terrified all the nearest nurses and doctors at the hospital's inn, giving clear directions not to alert the police or end the life of all the patients in the hospital while shooting at computers, telephones and security cameras. The voice of a nurse with a gun to her head rang through the high speaker.

"Prohibited... call the police or... or... we are going to die."

But without a doubt, the authoritative overshadowed voice of the King of Gotham and his imposing presence of gangster look was what terrified the entire staff.

"The best doctor now."

"Please don't hurt me!" the horrified nurse cried and a dark-skinned doctor in the typical white coat told the nurse.

"Be quiet, I took care... Doctor Howard is in surgery at this moment, I..."

Johnny pointed it in the head.

"My boss said the best, now go and bring him."

"I'll go for him" the man said terrified to the bones "stabilize her and take her to the fifteenth corridor" he indicated to a couple of nurses, who ran with a stretcher to Joker, not knowing what to say to release Harley.

"Put it... here..." the nurse said who covered his mouth with a light blue mask like his suit. Joker deposited Harley on the stretcher "we... we will do the best we... "J could not let him finish his phrase because he pointed him on the head.

"Oh... if you think I'll go away from her you're wrong, now move!" Joker growled and the nurses began to run with the stretcher down the long corridor followed by J who kept shooting them in the head.

The nurses took Harley to the surgery room and began to prepare it quickly with all the previous procedures that are performed to perform the surgery under the watchful eye of J, who only moved away from her when Dr. Howard arrived with Jhonny pointing at him at the back. Joker suddenly took the elderly doctor in the white coat raising him a few centimeters from the floor and clung his forehead to his.

"You are going to save my baby's life or you will die sooner than you had planned..."

"I will... I will do everything in my power to save her," he said terrified.

"Great doctor, because just as you are an expert in surgery, I am an expert in other things...

"Yes... yes, I understand, now, let me go, the minutes are crucial" Joker released him and the man advanced to Harley surrounded by the medical team with an oxygen mask in his mouth. The words of the doctor made him feel truly aware that in only minutes the life of his harlequin would be extinguished like the smoke after a burning fire and roared of a devastating pain inside.

"Heart rate?"

"Stable, we are ready to perform the surgery when you indicate it, doctor" the nurse told him what the doctor looked at Joker and Jhonny.

"They have... to go out or I cannot concentrate" he told him and instantly Joker pressed with all his strength the tip of his gun to the doctor's chest.

"I'm going to have to do it doctor, because I'm not going to leave my baby..." the nurses' eyes widened with terror of seeing the doctor die at that moment, since J's look emanated an excessive anger. Then, for the peace of all, Jhonny grabbed the shoulder of his altered boss

"J, the doctor is right; you're going to have to leave her so he can save her" Joker stopped pushing and with an animal snarl under his gun, he pushed the doctor away and shoved Harley's hand and then left the Operations room wishing with all their strength that doctor could save the life of the only person who mattered to him in the world, for the time being.

* * *

Joker with his white shirt soaked in red blood walked back and forth down the hall in front of the door while his right hand was leaning against the wall waiting for the end of surgery. J's breathing was exaggerated, influenced by the restlessness and despair that he felt in every part of his being, the anguish was killing him in the tortuous waiting while Harley's voice echoed in his mind  _"I don't want to die Puddin... don't let me die..."_ Joker stretched his arms in front of the wall, his face declining. Every time he listened to her in his mind, he controlled with all his will the fervent desire to enter the Operating room and scream with all his might that she could not die... and Joker felt the pain, the fear, the terror of losing her forever, it was not like he had the damn power he had to rescue her from a fucking prison, no, this time he would never have her again and he did not know what would happen to him if that happened... he would sink in despair and affliction... he would go mad more than he already was, he would feel the cold again in his dark heart... and loneliness would hit him so hard that he was sure he could never be the same again.

Joker raised his face looking over his outstretched arm at the door a few steps away from him. Finally the doctor came out taking off the mask and Joker in a blink had his gun pressing the jugular in his neck.

"The surgery went well" the doctor spoke quickly leaning against the wall and Joker felt his soul revive-but she ... lost a lot of blood and is very weak"

Joker pressed his gun harder with a predatory and demented look talking to his metalized teeth.

"Say that she is fine doctor or I will pull the trigger at this time."

"Still... it's still too early to say its okay... it still has to recover... and... we don't know if both we're going to survive"

"That both of them? What... are you saying doctor? I don't understanding it well."

"Maybe... you don't know? I... I thought you knew it... you said "save my baby" and... and..." the doctor stutter.

"Know what? Speak clearly doctor, I'm becoming pretty impatient."

"Well... that... that she is... pregnant" the doctor's voice break the silence of the long corridor of white walls and gray ceramics of the Hospital.


	16. The ability of feel

The trembling voice of the experienced Dr. Howard in surgery room echoed the silence of the long corridor of white walls and gray ceramics of the hospital. But more importantly, it echoed in the disturbed and maniacal criminal mind of the King of Gotham. The doctor's voice sounded so strong in the complex mind of the joker that he was forced to lower his weapon in a quick attempt to analyze those few words that made him feel an extreme pain in his chest as if they were ripping again all the air of his lungs.

"She is... pregnant" he let the air escape by repeating the doctor's words to himself in an almost inaudible whisper as he rested his open hand on the wall, with his arm half extended as if trying to mitigate the storm of conflicting emotions that lowered his inside. He gasped when in a thousandth of a second his conscience showed him a movie screen in which was projected a chaotic and dangerous film where his brain told him the reality of what was happening, what happened and what could happen to Harley in that... "state"... Suffocated, he felt incredibly stifled analyzing all the circumstances... he... was going to be... father?... and inexplicably felt the same warmth he felt when he hugged Harley and some euphoria ran quickly through his veins.

"Boss?" The voice of the most loyal of his men woke him from his trance and the first thing he did was with a gun in his hand, take the frightened Dr. Howard from both sides of his face and squeeze it with his fingers looking terrifyingly straight at the eyes.

"What did you say, doctor? I'm going to... be a father?" He felt stranger when he said it with words.

The doctor clung desperately with his hands to the wall in front of such a potent psycho look while answering

"Yes... what you heard... she is pregnant."

"I hope it's not a damn joke or I'm going to tear it apart!" Joker lowered his face threateningly as he felt his heart beat a thousand times an hour.

"No, it's not a joke, it's true" he hastened to speak "there is no doubt, she is pregnant, the blood tests prove it"

Then Joker released the doctor and advanced with three steps to Johnny looking at the gray ceramic floor.

"Frost... did you heard what the doctor said?" he raised his face "I'm going to be a father..." Johnny thought he saw a crooked smile leaning to the right in his boss's face and smiled to himself; he knew that his boss was an insane homicidal maniac, as well as, for all the years of service at his side he knew that that crooked and terrifying smile of J, was sufficient indication to know that his boss was beginning to better assimilate the words of the Dr. Howard.

"Yeah, I congratulate you boss... I'm happy for you" unexpectedly Johnny saw how J held out his left hand with his tattooed smile and was surprised with a lot of; He knew perfectly well that his boss did not shake hands.

Johnny shook the hand of his villainous boss feeling as he squeezed her too hard and realized that J had a great internal struggle with his emotions. Then he released her and with the same combed his green hair back to turn to Dr. Howard trying to recover from such shocking news.

"Doctor... I'll ask you a question and I hope you respond better this time - I warned you with your look-how long?... How much time does Harls need to stay here before he can take her home? -

"She is very in a very serious state and I really don't want to remind her that it was a very complex surgery, she needs to be constantly under medical supervision..." the doctor swallowed seeing the angry face of J that told him to be direct "as I said before, we are not sure if both manage to survive the surgery" Joker gave three quick and loud shots around the doctor's head that hit the white wall and this immediately shouted terrified "THEY WILL SURVIVE I'LL MAKE IT SURE!"

"Listen to me, doctor, the only thing that prevents me from having a bullet in my head, is that I need her alive... if you repeats what you said, you will not suffer the same fate" he spoke sternly and inflamed by anger trying to hide the fear that he felt when the doctor reminded him that both were still in the latent danger of death because of Double S and the fury invaded him remembering that in his desperation he had let the snake escape, but he would be responsible for causing him as much pain as the overflowing fury that he felt at that moment, now the only thing that mattered was the safety of Harley and his... offspring.

"Answer the question asked by my boss" Johnny speaks seriously "we must get Harley out of here as soon as possible, the police will not be long in coming."

"That's impossible! She cannot leave the hospital!" Johnny and J pointed it directly back in the head and the doctor raised his hands "well, well, given the conditions... on three to four days at least so that it can stabilize enough and can be moved with less risk"

He was going to say with less risk of death, but obviously he preferred to leave it like that and just then one of Joker's men, specifically the one who preferred to carry the rectangular box on his head to hide his identity, came running down the hall with a machine gun in her hands.

"Boss, Batman and the police just arrived."

"What opportune... Frost engargate that nobody between" Joker ordered with authority looking a few seconds the door of the sugery room and immediately it contracted it's jaw separating it's glance quickly avoiding therefore the desire to enter to see Harley. He had to take care of the bat first and his mind quickly thought of a strategy to keep Harley in the hospital for as long as it took. Immediately he hold the arm of the tightly scared doctor.

"Come with me doctor, I'm going to introduce you to my friend Bat" Dr. Howard suddenly dragged down the long corridor of the Hospital while Johnny and the man with the rectangular box stood guarding outside the door, under the strict order of no Let no one interrupt Harley's recovery.

Joker dragged Dr. Howard abruptly down the long corridor of the Hospital while Johnny and the man with the rectangular box stood guard outside the door, under the strict order not to allow anyone to interrupt Harley's recovery.

* * *

 

Outside the Gotham Hospital, the shrill sound of the sirens of the police vehicles echoed with the blue and red that illuminated the sidewalk and part of the large, wide concrete stairs that led to the large glass door, the main entrance to the hospital. The number of armed officers on one side of the many police patrols mounted side by side was alarming, forming a circle of contention around the hospital building. Each of the weapons carried by the most reckless officers pointed forward while listening from above to the loud and loud sound of the antlers of the two police helicopters that were flying in the darkness of the night; these illuminated the hospital with its powerful reflective light in the form of a circle that moved assiduously throughout the sector of the main entrance of the hospital; also illuminating from time to time all the police officers who had dared to wait for the departure of the most feared villain in the city; waiting determined that any chaotic event could happen. None of them doubted the capacity of destruction that the Joker was able to perform, much less after only two months ago and something more, the city witnessed the fall of one of the most important buildings, as was the intendancy of Gotham. The black Batmovil was stationed in the center of the containment barrier formed by the police patrols and its owner, black coat bat and prominent chin stood firmly next to the head of the most important police station in the city.

"I have waited too long Gordon, I have to enter."

"It is not time to intervene, we don't know what is being brought up this time and I don't have to remind you that the hospital has a large number of patients at this time. I will not put their lives at risk... enough we had with the disaster of the quartermaster."

"Listen to me, that will not happen this time. I have to act fast if we want to save the lives of those people."

"Oh yeah? Who assures me that you will not blow up the hospital once you get inside?"

"I don't have a guarantee for you Gordon, but I know him well enough to know that none of this will stop him."

"Neither nothing of what you can say to him, the only thing of which I have certainty is that he is insane and will not move from here until he knows exactly what he wants."

Batman squeezed his big fists, then at that moment saw his archenemy leave with much of his bloodstained clothing and pointed with his gun plated in gold to a Dr. of advanced age in the one hundred of his head that looked really horrified by the dangerous the situation in which he was involved and also blinded by all the lights that illuminated him directly, as well as the weapons of all the officers who pointed to Joker, who seemed to care at all about the chaotic situation. Batman missed him enormously to see his bloodied nemesis, it was not common to see him in that state and so he could see from a distance he noticed that Joker came with a countenance that radiated anger and shadowed evil, as his scowl and powerful furious look what they made it clear; this time Joker did not seem to be in one of his amusement games and this hit the bat more. Batman hurried forward up the steps, leaving Gordon's hand stretched, who was infuriated by the recklessness of his act. Although this was normal in Batman, who always acted under his own justice.

"Well, I'm here, you have Joker this time" Batman addressed with a deep and bitter voice to his nemesis.

"Bat, I see you brought all the police personnel, but this is not a game... no... I'll blow the doctor's brains if you take another step" Joker warned shaking the doctor's body "but more importantly... there at least seven machine guns of my armed men who will be happy to blow the head of every patient in the fucking hospital"

"The only thing I understand is that you have to stop this for the good of the city" Batman replied in a husky voice.

"Always talking about good and bad Bat... but this time I'm not in the mood for so much chatter. You're going to do what I tell you, because if you don't do it, a real hell will fall on Gotham that neither you nor anyone else can stop."

"LET THE DOCTOR GO NOW!" Batman shouted exhausted.

"Oh, I'm going to let go, but before you hear what the doctor has to say... speak without fear doctor tell Bat what he told me a moment ago" Joker roughly pushed the hundred of the terrified doctor and this spoke, before the unusual look of the bat.

"We... well, I told him a moment ago... he "Doctor Howard looked askance at J "that ... the girl is pregnant."

"What girl Joker?" Batman bellowed.

"My girl Bat, the infamous Harley Quinn!" he emphasized her name proudly "she has the future heir of Gotham in her womb and it would be excellent news if she were not BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH!" the joker screamed angrily "now you're going to follow my orders Bat, because as time this is not a game and I am not going to lose to Harley"

Batman was silent for a moment shocked by the news, that explained the bloodied clothing of his archenemy, but the first thing that went through his mind, was that if Joker was already crazy and immersed in evil, it would be much worse for the city if it unleashed all his anger if something bad happened to his girl in that state. He had to take another strategy or he was sure that everything would end devastatingly bad and with his typical hoarse voice, this time more bitter asked him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Well... Bat, it seems that you're understanding" Joker would have smiled at another time; more this time I could not and continued "I need three four days to get Harley out of here without complications, until then the Hospital will be captive and will be shelter for my men, like I said, I will not hesitate to kill each of the people here."

"That's crazy Joker, you can't keep the Hospital captive."

"Yes I can, and I can do many other things that you don't want to see if Harley doesn't get out of here" J's deep eyes warned Batman of the truthfulness of his words and Batman replied in a serious and cold tone.

"I don't doubt you will."

"Well, that's what I wanted to hear... now the first thing you have to do is remove all the scum from here. Second, tomorrow I want to receive the mayor's visit early in the morning or I'll put all my explosives scattered around the city... and you know there are many... Third, I don't want annoying interruptions the days I'm here... I want total peace of mind for my queen and for Last; I'll say it just one more time... I don't want games Bat, this is not fun for me and neither will it be for you if you break some of the orders I just told you."

"Give that for fact" spoke with notorious annoyance in his voice.

"That's it?

"Yes, that's it, you can leave" Batman turned around with his long black cloak and Joker gave him the last warning of the night with a somber voice "no dirty tricks... Batman"

The bat stopped its footsteps for a second without turning around and then continued on its way to Gordon and gave them the indications of the case; understanding J's serious warning just by listening to him says "Batman". But neither did he need to be warned, he did not doubt that Joker was perfectly capable of fulfilling each of his dangerous threats as he had let him know on many occasions where his archenemy enjoyed his games causing complete chaos and destruction in the city. The only big difference this time, was that Batman was more than clear that this was not a game for Joker and that made Batman feel uneasy, especially after learning that Harley was pregnant... no doubt, was aware that that would bring serious problems for the future of the Gotha city, but for the moment the bat's justified duty told him that for the sake of all the wildcard hostages, he had to follow his orders... since everything indicated that Joker more than wanting to cause a disaster in the hospital, all he wanted was the safety of his queen and probably if he fulfilled his orders he would save as many lives as possible from the hospital. Batman came to Gordon at the serious look of J from the hospital entrance while still lit by the strong reflectors of the two helicopters flying over the skies. Gordon immediately addressed Batman with concern in his voice.

"What do he want?"

Batman without looking at him replied

"The safety of his queen."

"You have to be more specific if you want me to understand."

"Announce the withdrawal of all officers or people will die."

"You can't come and say that as nothing happens."

"Just does what I tell you fast Gordon, I'll tell you the details in the police station."

Batman's deep voice told him he should listen quickly and Gordon gave the police radio signal to all his armed officers.

"Withdrawn... I repeat, Withdrawn."

At the end of this, Joker observed how the two helicopters flying over him did not illuminate him turning around to get lost in the dark night sky and each one of the armed officers who pointed to him went inside with great speed within their corresponding patrols for later, as the helicopters back down and start retreating through the streets one followed by another. Finally he saw how Batman gave him a last stern look before entering the custom Batmobile with its unmistakable appearance of armor rather than a vehicle and as he did on many occasions, stepped the accelerator to the bottom and then leave too quickly for the streets of Gotham.

Joker did not wait for all the patrols to make the withdrawal, it was enough to see Batman retire and went back to the hospital convinced that the bat had understood his orders well, but of course, he would not trust that and without doubt he would have to talk with his right hand to increase as much as he could all the security inside the hospital putting all his men in strict rigor to be attentive to any movement out of place. For his luck, he had a large number of men at his services who were more than willing to follow all his indications. It was enough with some calls that Johnny made and he would have the whole hospital as a damn concentration center for a war; not for nothing was the King of Gotham and now was when he would most use all the power and influence he had to maintain the complete security of now... the two people who mattered most to him in the world.

* * *

 

Joker came in and his men had learned to sow chaos. The hospital was in a real mess and all the hospital staff were tied up and gagged all over the large place, as were all the people trapped inside, minutes before he made his entrance with Harley bleeding in his arms. J turned to one of his men and roughly pushed the doctor towards him.

"Vigy it."

"I understood, boss" Black Venom nodded, grabbing the doctor's shoulder roughly and Joker went straight to the emergency corridor that ran into Harley where Johnny and the man in the rectangular box on his head with his machine gun crossed in his hand as if it were a soldier he was waiting for standing in front of the door. Johnny felt some inner calm when he saw his boss get to them; Joker did not show any tranquility in his face, but it was more than clear to Johnny that his boss had delivered with the utmost dexterity the spectacular police ambush; as expected of him.

"Frost, in less than an hour I want to see a real army inside the hospital."

"I'll take care of calling everyone, I can tell you with total certainty that nobody will come in unless you want it.

"You will do whatever it takes to keep your word... now go and take care of that."

Johnny understood perfectly that his boss wanted privacy and went down the hall with another man by his side. J opened the door and a cold glance was enough for the three frightened nurses who were sitting on the floor leaning their backs against the wall; so that they would instantly stand up and leave the emergency room quickly, leaving the King of Gotham in complete lonelyness with his queen.

Joker looked at Harley reclining and slightly leaning on the hospital bed, with his eyes closed and his long hair of two colors, now it was dirty with traces of blood and the oxygen mask over his mouth gave him the vital air, while for a intravenously received a blood transfusion in her left forearm and her body was now dressed in a light blue nightgown under a thin sheet of the same color surrounded by wires that connected to her chest and indicated the heart rate on the computer screen monitor at his side. The thin green line that jutted subtly on the black background indicated the low pulsations of his heart. He had never seen Harley that fragile since he had reached his chaotic life and at that moment J did not give a shit about the unsettling doubts he had about whether he could really deal with a son or daughter and the only thing that mattered to him with all his soul was that they lived, both, he wanted them alive, he needed them alive and he was sure that he could never overcome them if he lost them. The fire in his chest made him understand that he could not lie, loved Harley pregnant and had a mixture of frustration and anger at not being able to take her home, hug her and take care that nothing happened to her.

He walked to her and slid his hand down her silhouette as he moved to her face, slightly tilted to the right, stroked the heart on his cheek that now looked whiter than usual. He was sure she did not know she was pregnant either.

"Harls... I'm going to take care of you and you have to be strong, because even if you do not know it, you have the future heir of Gotham in your womb... no... more than that, baby. you have my son with you... and I don't swear in vain that I would die for you... you must believe me... nothing bad is going to happen to you... and you will live to hear what I have to tell you... you are everything to me... both of you... are" J approached the rolling table that had part of the medical instruments and took metal scissors, then discovered Harley's body to start cutting a long line from the middle of her leg to the center of her abdomen. He put the scissors back in place and pushed away the ends of the cut nightgown, exposing her abdomen. Joker put his open hand on her belly reaching the height of his tattoo "Lucky You", which now acquired a new meaning for him and stroked him moving his fingers gently feeling that pleasant warmth travel his body he was kept like this for several minutes remembering how much changed his way of thinking since he met Dr. Quinzel.

* * *

 

_*Fla_ _shback*_

_The young Doctor Harleen Quinzel with long golden hair and beautiful blue eyes walked confidently and smiling through the thinly disguised glances of the guards who stood at each of the heavy metal doors that led to each session of therapy sessions. Arkham inmates had their respective doctors assigned to make use of their improvements. Harleen did not bother to look back at the guards who seemed to notice that day had decided to highlight a little more the color of her lips with a slight lipgloss and simply walked sounding their black heels to the end of the long corridor with a notebook in her hands and a pen pendant from the pocket of her impeccable white coat._

_The therapy room that she shared with the most famous villain of Gotham was exclusively at the end of the corridor, as it had been adapted to the doctor's demands, where there were no security cameras or microphones that could change the state of her favorite... patient's, as she had required it as a paramount requirement if they wanted to continue having the therapy sessions together._

_Harleen finally reached the door and the guards did not need to look at her ID to recognize the doctor. Who was in charge of trying to achieve an improvement in THE JOKER. They greeted her politely and opened the door to him without stopping to hold their great weapons; She came in and her face lit up with a smile when she saw J leaning back in his chair with his eyes on the large window that let daylight into the dark, faded walls of the room._

_"Oh ... Doctor Quinzel... Look radiant this morning."_

_"Well, thank you... to tell the truth, I woke up in a very good mood" she said, sitting in front of him._

_"Tell me... maybe it's because you will treat some patient... who is interesting..." he said bowing slightly without hiding the subtle flirt in his words._

_"All my patients are interesting Mr. J and I like to treat them all equally, if not, I wouldn't have chosen this profession, don't you think?" She said sounding more serious than usual trying to maintain the professionalism between patient and Doctor and Joker. He noticed making his annoyance clear with his threatening voice._

_"Listen to me, Doctor. We will have problems if you compare me to someone else of your patients."_

_"Are you telling me you're different from the rest, Mr. J?"_

_"You can say it as you want, but be warned-Joker followed with serious tone, but she smiled to him mitigating his annoyance._

_"Is it a good topic to deal with today, since when did he start to feel different?" she looked at him sweetly and Joker remembered that he should follow his strategy of seduction. Then he answered with humor._

_"Since my hair is green and my skin pale Hahaha," he laughed with insane laughter, his eyes narrowing._

_"I'm glad you recovered your sense of humor, Mr. J, but I was referring to the emotional part, your past has something to do with feeling different from others? If you want me to reveal part of my past, after the end of the session, doctor "J looked away sharply._

_"Then, at least ... I could ..." He turned to look at her to silence her with his deep eyes fixed on her._

_"I already told you doctor, I will not talk about that... change the subject or I'll have to punish you."_

_Harleen took out her pen and told him sympathetically, letting go of the subtle flirtation of his threat again._

_"Mr. J, the past defines us to be the kind of people that we are in the future... capable of freely sharing feelings and emotions of affection."_

_"I am responsible for burning my past to never feel anything again" he said dryly._

_"And you're never interested in starting a family?... to have children, perhaps?... Being a father is an important part of every man's life."_

_"I could never, doctor... to have something like that you need to be able to feel and as you can see, I am addicted to hurting people... not to mention that I greatly enjoy eliminating whoever gets in the way I chose... or because he thinks I'm locked in here?... Ha Ha Ha Ha" he cackled sarcastically "a son would be a serious problem!"_

_"And what about love? Have you felt it?... Love leads people to want to change certain aspects of their lives"she told him after writing a quick note in her notebook._

_"It is very persistent Doctor Quinzel, look how far she has dragged me... I will tell her what I think of love only because of her audacity of keeping asking it, but it is all that she will get from me and we will end the session."_

_"Okay... I'm intrigued to know what he thinks of the strongest feeling that the human being is capable of feeling" she said calmly and Joker leaned back looking at the ceiling._

_"To begin with, doctor, I don't believe on "love" is the strongest feeling, there are others that have much more importance about us, like hatred, revenge, greed... power..."_

_"Don't deviate from the subject Mr. J."_

_"I hope not to disappoint her with my answer Doctor..."Joker turned to her looking at her seriously "love is something ephemeral... electrical impulses that destabilize the hormones for a brief lapse of momentary... pleasure... are just chemical reactions."_

_-Don't disappoint me Mr. J, is what I expected to hear from the most feared man in Gotica ... but I hope that one day you may be able to say the word love without thinking about the definition you just told me._

_"Enough." J shook his shirt violently, but did not scare his doctor away; accustomed to his outbursts, that if they were not stopped by the straitjacket, they could end up with her with some kind of contusion._

_"There are 15 minutes left to finish the session. Mr. J, do you want to talk about something else?_

_"No ...; we played very deep songs in this session and I'm pretty tired now..." Joker looked at the shirt that was holding him and then said - besides, this really does not help._

_"I'm sorry Mr. J... try to convince the council but they rejected my request" She heard him say and immediately J came up with another way to get closer to the doctor that was necessary in his escape plan._

_"Oh... don't worry. Does it bother you if I make another request? Mmm?"_

_"No, tell me... How can I help you?" she said with a soft voice._

_"Look doctor... I have an annoying itch on the right side of my neck... could you... help me with that?" He looked at her inquisitively cocking her neck and her tattoo of cards was more clearly distinguished._

_"Will it hurt me?" She told him accommodating the elusive hair that always escaped her hair._

_"The truth... Even if I wanted I couldn't do it at this time" he smiled insane with his open mouth showing the metal that covered part of his damaged teeth._

_"A sincere answer Mr. J... I guess you're right" she stood up showing security. Yet inside she trembled with the rapid beating of her racing heart as she walked to stand behind the villain and fearfully put his fingers on the cards of his neck._

_"He has warm hands, Doctor..."He murmured with a soft voice of guttural voice and Harleen avoided answering him or would show the nervousness that he felt for the intimacy of the moment._

_"You can lower a little more?..."he asked in his pleasant whisper._

_Harleen took a deep beath that even the joker felt it grinning maliciously to herself._

_"Sure why not?" She replied and slid her hand to find his right clavicle scraping gently with her skin nails._

_"That's right?"_

_"Yes"_

_At that moment the alarm on Harleen's wristwatch sounded telling him it was time to leave and that he should, even if he did not want to, leave the room. therapy before the guards entered by stopping the session._

_"I have to go Mr. J" she said sliding his hand gently down her skin to push her away, making it feel like a caress for the villain "I hope I helped you feel better" she walked quickly taking her notes that were on the table that always separated them to go immediately to the exit door and before arriving he heard her call her stopping her steps._

_"Doctor-Harleen turned to meet her deep stare in his eyes as she told him with firm tone of voice "you can write that you have a new advance in your therapy"_

_"What advance Mr. J?" she asked with a touch of nervousness that Joker noticed._

_"It made me doubt if I still have the capacity to feel..."_

_Harleen smiled and answered without looking away._

_"They can be hidden Mr. J, but that doesn't mean they are there..."_

_"See you in three days doctor, don't forget to look radiant for me."_

_*Flashback End*_

* * *

 

The memory made J turn his gaze to Harley's sleeping face and he thought that both had changed a lot in those years, she had adapted to him of her own free will and he had changed for her without intending to, in fact, trying to avoid it all costs, but finally it was impossible and now it was indisputable, even for him, who was aware that both had managed to complement each other. J straightened the sheet again covering Harley's body and then moved closer to his face as he interlaced his fingers with hers in his right hand.  
 _"You were right baby, you relived buried feelings... now you and I burn like fire... it would be hard to think of living without you... that's why you can not leave me and less now... that you will fulfill one of my most hidden desires..."_  
J let himself fall, sitting with his back to the surgery table, gently sliding Harley's arm so that it fell to his side without letting go of his hand with her fingers entwined, and he watched the harlequin bracelet that wrapped around his girl's wrist, thinking of that he had chosen the worst moment to tell her how he felt.  
"It must be a kind of punishment for having let so many nights pass..."he muttered to himself. He was sure he would not sleep all night.


	17. Restoring my boss laughter

Joker avoided looking at the gold watch on his wrist, did not want to know how many exact hours had passed slowly and silently. The only thing that interrupted the silence of the emergency room was a bip coming from the computer next to Harley, announcing that she was still clinging to life as her low pulsations indicated. J knew that Harley would not wake up for at least several hours or even more, but he did not feel his back numb or the cold of the floor as something annoying, the truly annoying and that infuriated him greatly was that his deepest memories, locked under a thousand padlocks, they threatened to leave whenever he heard the sound of the bip, emphasizing that the dark death lurked without respite the most important thing he had at that time.

For Joker, the only thing that always managed to keep his mind calm and his most hidden memories at bay; that most nights he was caught in horrible nightmares making him a chronic patient of insomnia, was the warmth of Harley's body when he slept beside her. He had discovered it a few years ago, the product of a cold she had caused on the anniversary of her father's death and obviously when he discovered the power she had to scare away the nightmares of his past, he ordered her to sleep nights in his room, in his bed, with him. She had the ability to move away, the vast majority of the nights; all the murderous instincts that emerged from the King of Gotham when the most vicious evil seized him by reminding him that he had become the most feared villain in the city. However, now, Harley's hand that he held firmly was totally cold and he did not blame her... he blamed the Snake for it; who through his revenge, with a master key; He managed to open the door that gave the most hidden and sinister memories that lurked in his mind. It was enough that his body betrayed him a brief five minutes, product of all the emotions he lived that night... so that in a short flicker his nightmare felt like the hardest reality strangling his damaged soul.

* * *

_*Start of the nightmare*_

The nightmare began subtly showing Joker what he had denied countless times with a real hatred, which translated into not wanting to accept what very deep down in his being had as a hidden frustrated desire ... to possess a... family; family that could have had if life had not been responsible for snatching cruelly many years ago giving birth to his new name JOKER, the version in life of what many described as the sadistic psychopath demented criminal clown... However, the nightmare, He decided to play with his mind in an illusion to what Joker now saw as a new opportunity to have something close to a family... not a normal one, but a family finally...

The nightmare would be worth recreating this illusion using some fragments of past memories beginning like this... Joker listened through the bathroom door of his room to the small and peaceful babbling of a baby. He opened the white door wearing only the loose pants of Arkham and the first thing he had said was.

 _"Oh... But what do we have here?"_  moving his arms in a funny way, like an exact copy of his memory in Arkham, only this time, he was not wearing his purple latex glove on his right hand and did not see his Dr. Quinzel on the metal table ready to receive her first electric shock. This time, J saw a baby in a blue jumpsuit sitting in the middle of the bed with its golden sheets, next to the clothes he had chosen to go to the club that night. Joker approached his son and leaned back with his body leaning toward him; while the babbling baby told him how he played with his thick gold chains scattered on the bed and making a mess with them in his little hands.

 _"I see you found daddy's chains..."_  J also interlaced his hands in the long chains  _"you have fun with them, right?..."_ the baby babbled again moving his hands as if it were an affirmation and J gave him an authentic smile taking one of the gold chains and putting it around his neck  _"you still do not know, son... but gold means power... in a few years you will inherit all daddy's chains... and with them a great responsibility..."_

The baby looked at him with his big blue eyes and Joker pulled the long chain around his neck

_"I know... it's too early to talk about that..."_

At that moment she saw Harley approaching them from the other side of the room with the dress she always remembered, the one with golden and black rhombuses with her hair a little longer but not leaving the pink and blue in its wavy tips. Harley, standing in front of the bed leaned toward the baby, who turned to see her.

 _"What does Mommy's little monster do?..."_  she kissed his forehead.

"We shared a moment of father and son... that's all, honey..." Joker carefully pulled Harley's arm so that he fell to the bed next to him and now the two in a lopsided hug watched the prince of Gotham who was still playing with the golden chains of his daddy and he found himself telling him another fragment of memory "I cannot wait to show him my toys!"

Making obvious allusion to what he told a terrified Griggs, but this time he was the one who answered him.

_"Puddin... talking about power again?"_

_"It is inevitable, baby... you did it very well... it will be bigger than your father, it is all a pride for me to see you grow healthy and strong"_  J said behind Harley, he slid his hand down her long legs and she answered him

_"I know... but I warn you... you have to let him sleep, Puddin... or I will not be able to accompany you."_

Joker purred at his neck, causing Harley's naughty tickles to speak in a guttural voice.

_"We could have fun at home..."_

_"I love when you say that... but you forget that you have an empire to attend? I'm surprised you teach him how to avoid responsibility!"_  She kept laughing.

 _"Are you contradicting me?"_  Joker purred now threateningly around her waist with his arm clinging closer to him.

Harley turned subtly to him and J gave her a quick kiss biting her lower lip to then see her son again and say arching her eyebrows with a mad look

 _"We'll have a lot of fun together"_  she shook her hair before getting out of bed and walking to the pink crib a few more meters already, while Harley caressed the blonde hair of the baby lying attached to her and sang happily

 _"Something tells me that you will learn very soon to play with daddy's toys..."_  Joker came to the crib where his daughter seemed quite restless moving her hands.

 _"Where is daddy's little pumpkin?"_  he stretched his arms toward the baby pink romper and he immediately held his hand with the tattooed smile, which curiously always caught her attention.

 _"Oh you're a whimsical girl... you want the smile?... Okay, one more time... Dad has to play with Bat tonight..."_  Joker brought his tattooed hand to his own mouth teaching her from above to his daughter the mocking smile and cackle for she  _"Ha Ha Ha Ha"_  the baby laughed sweetly stretching her arms towards him and Joker took her raising her in front of his eyes  _"dear... every day you look more like your mother... you'll have daddy like crazy shooting everyone who wants to steer you... my beautiful creature..."_  as Harley did with his son, J kissed the baby's forehead and then he said it very much like when he was in Arkham  _"I will need a machine gun"_

Joker smiled with an insane smile laughing sinisterly at what the little girl looked at the metal shine in her teeth and J cradled her in his arms while she continued to look at his red mouth.

_"Mmm... you always show curiosity about the damage to my teeth... we'll do something with that... listen ... the story is like that... there was a very very intrusive little bird that always ruined all the fun... one day... the king was so enraged by that, I don't doubt in tearing off his wings... and snatching him..."_

_"Puddin!"_  Harley cried.

 _"Well... I mean..."_  the king made the bothersome nosy bird disappear and this caused a bat with a great black cape to go to the king's place in a golden castle in the sky, both fought in a fierce battle for sovereignty and power... they were hard with the best they had until finally the bat tore the teeth of the king... but the king laughed last... because these were not perfect as before... could be fixed, instead, annoying Bat's bird could never again fly and less intrude on the king's amusement plans. The baby laughed graciously slapping J's chest and he laughed with her.

 _"Yeah... it was just a bit of damage..."_  Joker then came closer telling her _"daddy will do much more damage to anyone who wants to take away his little pumpkin!"_  definished telling him giving several kisses on the neck and cheeks to his smiling baby.

 _"Well... it's time to sleep, but first you must swear that you will only have eyes for me... and never... never... never... will you leave home without my authorization or if not Daddy will put all Gotham looking for you... although a little chaos in my daughter's name would not be bad" the_ baby made a babbling sound smiling at him and Joker answered  _"that's... you're a very... good girl"_

J accommodated the baby in the crib again by tucking her in and he with her legs uncovered by stretching her arms back to him.

 _"No... don't look at me with those eyes... you are learning your mother's games very fast, now you must sleep, I'm late"_  J returned her to look at her with a stern look and she made a gesture of wanting to start crying  _"oh... you're a damn and charming weakness, pumpkin"_ he take her back in his arms  _"we'll tell Uncle Johnny to take care of the club, but you have to help me convince your mother..."_

J placed his daughter vertically in his chest and the nightmare decided to snatch his pleasant illusion slowly starting to dig deep into the complex mind of J extracting memories and memories intertwined in a sinister nightmare... Joker with his baby in his arms felt the red blood that slid under her bare feet under the red-rimmed floor and immediately his arm slid a long silver snake that scurried down her legs and moved across the bloody floor while J heard loud female screams coming from the bed, but they were not Harley's, they were from his pregnant ex-wife and the terror melted with anger seizing Joker as he turned to see how the bed was flooded in a sea of brilliant scarlet blood that was constantly and abundantly overflowing the sheets that before they were golden.

The blood began to rise at an alarming speed through all the walls of the room until it reached the ceiling and while everything was turning into a violent red; Joker observed in the bed his ex-wife who clung tightly not to fall at the bottom of this, in the sea of blood as if it were a tunnel that pulled her violently. Instinctively J tried to move toward her, but he could not; thick metal chains wrapped around his legs and now he was wearing Arkham's straitjacket when he saw the snake bite his wife's neck with straight brown hair after several cries of sharp pain...

Her chest was oppressed without mercy feeling that she was dying with her and a loud cry of denial came from the joker's mouth as a black shadow with outstretched arms began to come out of the ceiling of the room. The long misshapen arms of the shadow reached his wife's body roughly pulling her while at the same time she was stopped by the bed, the shadow pulled hard and broke the body of his wife in two, tearing her in the middle of her abdomen and J fell to his knees panting with tears coming out of his eyes. The sea of blood dragged to him, what would have been his son and J looked up feeling stabbed his heart countless times watching his unborn child stir with the remains of visors of his dead wife. Then everything turned black and now he was in the emergency room with Harley at his side on the stretcher, but he was still in the nightmare because he still could not move for more than he tried and saw with panic as the door in front of him It opened slowly, giving way to the bloody hands of his wife who was crawling along the gray ceramic floor with half of his body torn and his face crestfallen. Everything was full of blood and crawling with his arms, advanced to Harley's stretcher.

 _"Get out of here... NOW!"_  J shouted enraged. His wife raised her face screaming horribly at the anger of J who saw how it was moving forward leaving a trail of blood on the white floor  _"I said get out of here... GET OUT OF HERE!"_

Joker growled shaking his straitjacket, but the woman began to climb quickly with her arms on the stretcher advancing to Harley and took her by the neck beginning to strangle her with his hands full of blood.

 _"NO!"_  He exclaimed furiously, just as hard as when he saw Harley fall from the helicopter on Midway City. His ex-wife turned to him from the top of the stretcher as he continued to strangle and the venomous voice of Double S came out of his mouth

" _She will die..."_

Joker listened to the long "bip" that indicated that Harley's heart had stopped pumping blood to her lungs and in whispers of anguish her name cried out.

_"Harley... Harley..."_

The emergency room of the hospital turned into a blazing fire that quickly consumed the whole place, making J feel a truly infernal heat that burned his entire body without any mercy between large flames and a toxic black smoke that did not let him breathe. However the nightmare did not end, because J stopped feeling the burning fire on his skin, now what burned his entire body were the strong acids of chemicals drowning in them and submerged in the background he distinguished the shadow of his pregnant ex-wife watching him from above.

Joker closed his eyes and when he opened them he found himself again sitting in the center of the strange circle he had formed with weapons and blades, roses, glasses, letters, bottles of champagne, computers with Harley's face in each of them, but more important three Mamluks were also part of the confusing circle... artistic expression of his desperation to find Harley and something more... the expression that indicated his very hidden and rabid cursed desire to form a family, as the Mamluks indicated... with the only woman who adapted to his toxic way of loving.

He had his gun in his hand and a smile drew a black marker around his mouth feeling sink into the desperation of having it with him again, he knew how much he needed it after having returned to his mansion several days feeling loneliness freeze his body that always burned with your nightmares. Regrettably J still did not realize he was still in one, then the door in front of him opened and quickly stretched his arm pointing at the intruder ... this time Johnny did not enter, Batman entered.

 _"Where is her?"_  he ask with a powerful look of hatred.

_"You don't remember? You killed her with your son inside Joker, I come to take you back to Arkham."_

Joker pulled the trigger and the bullet went through the center of Batman's forehead killing him instantly, J fell back and laughed heavily

 _"HAHAHAHAHahahahahaaaaaaaaaa"_  his laughter transformed into a sharp cry of twisted pain and now all the blades that formed the center of the circle of weapons pointed at him were completely bloodied with Harley's blood and while Joker laughed and cried reclining on the floor with his gun in his hand, he could not stop seeing Harley's body torn in his lower abdomen on the hospital bed and he standing beside her; he held firm in his hands squeezing the "little clue" bloodied of what would have been his greatest longing and... weakness.

_*End of the nightmare*_

* * *

Johnny Frost, wearing his impeccable black suit and blue tie; that just a few hours ago did not look so impeccable, walked with a black bag where in the center protruding a clothes hanger, this, was bent in two in his arm while advancing through the long corridor of the emergency room that faced Harley. He was walking unsure, did not want to interrupt the privacy of his boss in that intimate moment of concern, but it was close to dawn and his armed men had to know what instructions they should follow to face a police ambush next or ambush by Batman; everyone had to be prepared for whatever happened before that happened and J was the best strategist. They needed to be directed with great skill, since Johnny knew very well that being several days, they ran with greater risk that the officers attacked with everything against them, perhaps in more than one opportunity with several plans in hand... they needed the best men at that moment and Johnny can not help remembering the Suicide Squad, he himself had seen them in action when he helped Harley get free them from Waller's control a month ago... As the situation was exasperating, in one of those he might manage to convince his boss that were necessary for the safety of his girl, but something told Johnny that they would soon appear; he had seen them very pleasant and grateful to Harley for having disobeyed his boss's order and to have gone to help them... another, which he would surely see again... would be Ivy and that idea did not displease him.

Johnny came to the emergency room facing Harley and peered through the glass door watching his boss move his hand violently, almost desperately in what seemed to whisper something with his eyes closed and immediately realized that this he was asleep, he did not have to be a fortune-teller to realize that it was a bad dream.

Johnny opened the door advancing to J, after giving a quick glance at Harley and noticing that she was still numbed by the strong painkillers and the anesthesia of the surgery, she decided to wake him up.

"Boss" he said in front of him to which Joker finally emerged from his horrifying nightmare, opening his eyes violently taking a breath and exclaiming when he saw his right hand next to him.

"FROST!"

"I didn't want to interrupt us J, but everyone is waiting for your instructions... we must act fast."

Joker ran two hands through his hair telling him.

"Get out, I don't want to see anyone at this moment, tell them to wait."

Johnny stared at his boss sitting on the floor, it was obvious that he was in a bad mood and it was not for less, but he managed to notice the drops of sweat that came down his neck and his face was paler than normal, for him.

"You're pretty bad J, did you have another nightmare?"

"Don't you hear me Frost?... I said get out!"

"I think you need to talk."

"Do you want to be my doctor...? I remind you that I had several and they all ended up insane, committing suicide or with a bullet in the head."

"You're going to have to tell me something else, you said you shot me hundreds of times and you never do it."

"You are trying your luck with me?... I'm not in the mood, now go."

"A short talk will not kill you."

"Not me, but yes you... if you don't get out of here NOW!" his boss yelled and his right hand told him.

"I'll be outside if you change your mind" Johnny turned his back on him and Joker growled, it was not exactly like leaving him alone behind the door.

"Good Frost, it will be a short talk... sit down."

Johnny returned and sat next to his boss, now they were both with their backs on the stretcher that had Harley and Frost told his boss looking at the front of the wall that had medical devices.

"I thought the nightmares had stopped long ago.

"They have never done it... one after the other... they have all told me to take her out of my life."

"You talk about killing Harley?"

"What else would it be? She always comes back... the only way she would not return would be three feets underground."

"She returns J, but do not forget that you've always looked for her."

"I know... it's like she's tied to me."

"You'll never kill her, no matter how much your nightmares tell you... if that's what worries you."

"I do not want to do it, although the doubt still latent inside me."

"You have to keep calm; that will not happen" Johnny turns his face towards his boss "have you ever told him that you love her? Especially now, that's good... she's pregnant."

"We never have another kind of show of affection" J replied, remembering the oath they both shared.

"But you can't deny that you're happy with the baby's arrival." Johnny laughed, remembering his boss's handshake and crooked smile.

"All I can tell you, Frost, is that no one would take away what I am" J turned his gaze away from what he was going to say and his right hand completed the sentence with a sure tone.

"What you've always wanted." Joker turned abruptly to his right hand with a frown.

"You don't seem surprised... how... do you know?"

"Well... I knew, since..." Johnny also kept silent; he did not know if his answer would bother his villain boss.

"You can say, we've spent a lot of things together" Joker turned his gaze to the front, thinking that never, ever, had given hints of his most hidden desire and worried to know how Frost came to that conclusion. Johnny also followed his gaze and now both looked at the medical supplies in front of them again.

"Yes, you're right…" he confirmed his affirmation of all the years with him, that they had formed the trust that they now had and answered him with the truth.

"I knew it when I saw the mamluks in the... well, that circle of weapons and strange things, I could swear I also saw roses" he confessed with a tone of humor to mitigate the seriousness of the matter of finding his boss in that despair.

"You were very reckless" J answered him, without discomfort in his voice and Johnny smiled speaking pleasantly.

"I have to tell you... I would have preferred to find you playing the piano... that circle terrified me" Joker was funny, Johnny was the only one of his men who knew that he played the piano, in fact, Harley did not know and responded with irony and light humor referring to the circle that he created.

"You say it as if you did not know me Frost... art is another form of... liberation."

He spoke with the truth, it took him quite a while to create it accurately while waiting for the information he was given with Harley's whereabouts.

"Believe me J, I know you enough to know that you will be a good father, something different from the others... but you'll be fine" he told him changing the subject, one that would make his villainous boss happier.

"That's what you think?"

"Yes, you have survived worse things... What can fatherhood do to you?"

"I think you're right and I would have laughed if the laughter was not trapped in my mouth."

"You should relax, nothing that a couple of drinks can't do" Johnny continued with humor, determined to get the laugh that his villain boss needed at that time.

"I need it severaly... and I would invite you if I didn't know that in this fucking hospital I will only find coffee."

"The coffee would not be bad, you need it bitter and with a lot of caffeine if you pretend to scare away the witch of your ex-wife" he said with irony about the nightmare that constantly tormented J.

"Very funny, perhaps you imply that you are a secretary that brings the coffee?... because I thought that you were my right hand."

"In the same way I will go for it, we both need it if we want to stay awake these four days."

"You are efficient Frost."

"What was that? It was a compliment? To the devil... You're really bad, I'll get some drinks, you need them urgently" he continued with the stubborn mood.

"I already told you... this is no time to laugh... the future of my offspring is in danger with Harley in that state.

"Offspring? It's a rather curious way of calling the baby she expects."

"Do you... you don't know?... one of the most important moments in the life of a man is to see his son follow in his footsteps" he answered him and for some reason, he remembered the voice of Harleen in Arkham "you don't think it could be a girl?"

"Well... I don't know yet... but something tells me that it will be a man and when heir is born everything that I created."

"J... I don't want to tell you this, but... do you realize that many will want to see him dead? He is your son after all."

"Frost... if you were not my right hand you would be dead for saying that... however... what you say is true, but when I refer to inherit everything I have, I also talk about all my toys and hell will fall on Gotham if someone try to kill my son before I can teach him how to use them."

"I see you speak very proud, who would say that you would recognize that you like the idea of having a boy."

"I know it's too early to think about this, but someday I'll have to die... and when that happens I'll be proud to know that my son took my place as the only heir of Gotham."

"You are very sure that it will be a boy, but you should not rule out the possibility of a girl being born."

"Don't play with me Frost..."

"No, but... you know? You're right, it will be interesting to see the baby scare with your silver teeth and all those tattoos, not to mention that he would call your attention because his father's mouth is red" Johnny gave a hearty laugh to his boss; yes, he was the only man in the world who would dare to laugh at the appearance of the King of Gotham in front of him, without finishing with a bullet in the head and did it with the only reason to achieve the laughter of his boss.

"Oh Johnny! You are offending me! Ha Ha Ha Ha" Joker finally laughs "you know perfectly well that he does not get away with anything... why hide it? If I can highlight it."

"What I know, is that you could laugh... Harley would have wanted you to laugh boss, well... other than that he would have hit me."

"You're right... she would have done it... yes... and laughter has always been my winning card..." then Joker looked at the ceiling and after a few seconds it stopped suddenly "Frost! a marker!"

Frost followed him to his feet, looking around.

"I'm terrified to ask why you want it this time, but ten-your right hand passed one of the black markers that were in the doctor's coat pocket on the wall rack while remembering all the laughter that his boss had written on the wall in front of his strange circle of weapons. Joker turned to see Harley and then uncorked the sheets of blue celestial to which Johnny turned to the side.

"Wait, boss, I'm leaving right away."

"Let's go Frost, don't tell me you're shy, if I distrusted you, you wouldn't have the keys to my house" Johnny looked at the ceiling taking a breath

"Yes, you're right... if that mansion is a home."

"Besides, don't you think I didn't notice how you look at Harls... with that kind of... fatherly form?" the joke saidr, his gaze fixed on her lower abdomen.

"Well... she's like an unruly girl sometimes."

"For you it will be a girl... for me it isn't" J unclasped the marker with his teeth and Johnny turned to see the cut his boss had made in the center of Harley's light blue robe, revealing her tattoo  _"Lucky You"_ , in addition to her black underwear and tattoos on her legs.

"God! I will not ask why you cut your gown in that way, but if you know that she is unconscious, right?"

"Don't be idiot Frost, he wanted to feel the baby inside her..."

Johnny tried hard to hold his laughter, but some managed to escape while he saw J tip his face in her belly with the marker fastened with metal teeth and caressing the area as if focusing a frame with his fingers.

"You also know that she should only have two months and some pregnancy? It's impossible for you to feel anything" Johnny told him and Joker pulled the marker out of his mouth.

"Oh! I see you do n't want to stop... it's okay... it's what I need right now" he told him later, with the black marker in hand he begin to draw from end to end in Harley's flat belly, a grotesque smile, an exact copy of his own that he had tattooed on her lower abdomen. Once he finished his masterpiece, he approached to Harley's sleeping face and stroked her hair "here sweetie... Daddy put his best card on you."

Johnny did not laugh despite how funny it was to see his boss draw a big mocking smile on his pregnant girl's belly. He understood perfectly what J meant; the smile present in the wild card was the best winning move of J every time they played poker; if they had the time to do it and inevitably thought how true it was, always with his unmistakable laughter his boss came out of all the altercations that he himself caused with its chaos and destruction and it was certain that J believed that Harley needed his winning letter, that is his laugh, more than at any other time and told him.

"The question will be for her to think when she wakes up and sees that you scratches her baby" Johnny exclaimed, covering his face with his hand trying to hide his laughter as he moved his face in denial.

"The years with her tell me that Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha" Joker laugh with her other mocking smile covering her mouth with loud laughter and then stared at Harley's cheek remembering a couple of years ago had tattooed feeling an adrenaline similar and thought that she had never given up on secretly seizing his heart, although he had warned many times that this was totally rotten and lacking in feelings, that only she managed to unearth... He smiled seeing the smile drawn with marker on his abdomen , she hoped that soon she could see the reaction that she would have when she knew that she had returned to scratch in her, this time with a meaning that united them both; the mocking smile, would be responsible for deceiving the death assuring a part to J... the welfare of his son.

Johnny noticed his boss's self-absorbed look and said

"I know that look ... you tattooed her before... or am I wrong?"

"You are not wrong, it was a... gift."

"Oh yeah? Tell me which one it is of all that it has and I will tell you if it is a gift.

"On her cheek" his boss replied and Johnny looked at the two tattoos on her, the heart was totally discarded and just left  _"ROTTEN"_  Then he gave his opinion.

"You see it? Any normal girl wouldn't consider that as a gift... Well, you have the point in favor that Harley is not the definition of normal... but  _"Rotten"_?"

"She understood the meaning and that is what matters."

"If you say it…. speaking of her... there's something I didn't tell you."

"And that is…?"

"I don't doubt that she will be a good mother, boss... something tells me that she had always loved you."

"Yes... it's likely..." Joker took a hand combing his green knight back as he turned to see Harley's face and his mind went with a thought "I can't wait... to open her eyes and tell her"

"Well, let's go, you managed to make me laugh Frost and now there's work to do, men to lead and a bat to crush."

"First put on this, you look terrible!" Johnny handed the black bag to his villain boss who had previously forgotten in the medical instruments counter.

"No less than you" Joker said, who still had his white shirt stained red with Harley's blood; watched the delivery of Johnny seeing through a transparent part in it in the center, his golden coat and a slight purr came out of his mouth "mmm... I see you choose the bright one"

"The best, this brought us luck with Griggs."

"You learned Frost well... but avoid naming the son of a bitch."

"More than understood boss..." Joker palmed the shoulder of his right hand while both advanced to the exit "by the way J, do you have a clear idea that you will tell the baby about those sounds?"

"Oh ... you speak of the animal instinct in me... it's something... that... without doubt I hope he also inherits."

"God, I can bet he sure will."

Joker closed the door giving Harley one last look and with Johnny they walked down the hall with a view to going to the men's room.

"You will go to tell me what happens if the baby is a girl? I can imagine a little Harley fluttering around the city and more than likely inherit her beauty."

"I see you're still bothering me with that..."

"I can't imagine interrogating the poor souls who want to go out with her" Johnny laughed again.

"Who said she will have boyfriends? You... you will have to help me with that... you will tie them... and I will shoot them... if before I don't decide to make them suffer... a lot."

"I'd be surprised if you didn't digest that... but at least you already consider the option that this can happen."

They continued talking in an entertaining way until they finally reached the men's bathroom door at the end of the hall and Johnny asked his boss.

"What are you planning to do with the idiots who are coming?"

"Well... I have some ideas for them, although I think that all this of my offspring is affecting my concentration a little."

"And it's just the beginning..."

"Frost, get a deck of cards, a radio and another marker..."

"Anything else?"

"Maybe coffee is not a bad idea."

"I thought I'd bring it to you anyway... you have to be focused for what's coming."

"Oh... we'll make this work... I'll give you directions in fifteen minutes at the reception and you'll tell them all later. You know I don't like to repeat things twice."

"I got it." Johnny nodded as he walked down the hall and heard his villainous boss tell him as he turned.

"Frost, when this is over... you should take a holiday."

"It's the best order you've given me in these entire years boss... and you must stop, you start to scare me, you'll make me tell Harley to have babies more often" he said walking down the hall and he heard Joker exclaim behind the bathroom door.

"What a sense of humor! my indispensable right hand!"


	18. Harley is our friend

At Gotham hospital main entrance, specifically standing in front of the translucent glass door; eight men dressed in black commando with coarse combat boots and skull scarves covering the lower part of their faces, along with dark glasses to hide their complete identity and carrying large arms in their hands, some were long distance rifles, while others were MW3 machine guns; they formed not even the smallest part of the army of men who, at that moment, were with all the hostages and medical staff in the downtown section of the hospital by strict orders of Johnny Frost, who knew that his boss always planned each strategy in absolute silence.

Accompanying the eight right-handed men commandos, was one of the most crazy and effective men of J, who preferred to stand out from the rest hiding his identity with a goat's head showing his madness and pleasure for the blood, this, restless and with machine gun in hand was walking behind the men waiting anxiously for the moment to be able to shoot. But there were still a few hours left for that to happen, because the Joker's right hand was looking at the clock above the hospital door which indicated that it was only five thirty in the morning while he also waited for the presence of his boss, who It would take him a while to appear sleeker than he was a few moments before.

Joker left the long corridor leaving all his worry behind and entered the reception room with a serious look that indicated he was ready to make his mind work and start planning his strategy coolly. J glanced at Johnny, who already had the deck of cards in his hand along with a cup of bitter and concentrated coffee to awaken the abilities of his particular boss.

The look that Joker gave him was enough for him to accompany him to the long reception desk and give him the coffee without saying a word, leaving humor behind, it was time to plan.

The coffee was drunk in the dry, as if it was alcohol and J, after leaving it on the counter and standing in front of it, took the lapels of his golden jacket and made a sharp movement adjusting it while unintentionally sounded the Lots of gold bracelets on his left wrist.

A strange sound of animal roar came out of his mouth, followed by a long purr that ended with a snap of his tongue, then, showing the palm of his hand to Johnny and he immediately handed the deck of cards.

Joker broke the deck in two with his hands and the cards rang quickly when they began to accommodate one after the other in the instant they were skillfully shuffled twice. Immediately and with a sudden movement, J made them sound again putting them on the counter in front of him, to immediately break the silence of the room while he drew two cards with his fingers.

"Mmm... let's start..." J opened his eyes greatly.

"I hear you boss" Johnny answered him with his arms folded beside him and then began to observe how, on previous occasions, his particular boss began to form a house of cards while talking and from time to time he bent to observe the precision of these.

"The mayor will pay us a visit this morning Frost... I can't say that Bat will not come with him, but something tells me that if... he has too big an ego to leave everything in the hands of the police... and I know that fun is never lost... even though I warned him that this is not a game-J observed the first row of cards finished."

"If it is probable that Batman comes and will be ready to everything" Johnny said to him and immediately he asked without any tone of concern.

"What will we do?"

"That's where the mayor's visit comes in... the mayor is the base of the plan... it would cause an unparalleled scandal if it is eliminated in front of the press, which surely... will also participate."

"No doubt, we must be on all the news at the last minute at this time... will you kill the mayor?"

"That depends on the attitude that Bat brings... everyone would hate him more if the mayor falls dead in front of his eyes and that would be a point" gave another guttural purr that ended with a sound of excitement and J continued to continue forming the second row of cards as he spoke "the mayor is important, but will have more commotion, when we show the city the amount of lives he have in my hands despite the roughness in his voice, the letters remained firm. Frost, tell them to a part of my boys that take all those lives to the roof of the hospital... and they will show their heads being pointed by all my toys"

"I understand, you will have the mayor and the hostages, but... you will not kill them, because we would be left with nothing."

"Yes, that's right..." Joker smiled dementially taking another letter "it will be just a reminder indicating that I have control... lining him with the others finishing the second row and started with the third one "but I would not be surprised if they wanted to continue... if something I've learned over time, is that the police become very idiotic when they deal with me... that's why we will have prepared a third surprise" J finished putting together the third row quickly that was only conformed with four cards and continued to move away back looking at the tower almost finished.

"What is the third part?

"I warned Bat that if he played dirty he would explode part of the city.

"We could, if we had the time.

"Exactly, you don't have to remind me of Frost... It will be enough for a building to explode and believe that it is its downfall, it will be tied by hands without being able to do... nothing" J released air and his right hand asked.

"What will we blow up this time?"

"You will tell the boys that they will have their pay in one of the most important banks of the city... they will have a lot of money and I will have the explosion that I need."

"Who will we send with them?"

"A two of my men of absolute confidence of course!... will be directed by K..." J ran a hand through his hair and smiled machiavellically "I see him very anxious at the door... ooh... Panda will also accompany him... both know how make people scream!" Joker exclaimed with euphoria.

"Make them scream?"

"It's what I need Frost... the explosion doesn't help me if Bat doesn't listen as his beloved little people shout for not following my orders."

"I see, that's why you wanted the radio."

"Yes, it's Saturday morning, time just when people make lines and ranks to get their dirty money... It will be so... intense when Batsy hears the ladies scream!" J took out two more cards with his fingers smiling and king reigns of diamonds ended their perfect tower "and not only him, that idiots will also make their withdrawal. J stopped smiling hastily and put a dark face I hope... Frost... or all my men will practice shooting with their bodies"

"It will take less than two minutes to finish with everyone, call the best" Jenjo smiled "I also haven't told you, we have the rehabilitation room loaded with half a ton of explosives."

"Are you serious? Ha Ha Ha Ha-Joker cackling with his tattooed hand "I didn't expect that Frost!"

"No, I didn't have to wait for you to tell me, women and children are also separated from the rest."

"Oh! They will be the first to show their heads on the roof."

"We're prepared J, but I think I have to tell you what I think... I have a feeling that Harley's friends will come too."

"WHAT? They're not invited Frost and I do not want any of them hanging around here... THIS IS NOT A FUCKING PARTY!" Joker toppled his tower of cards with his arm and then left the altered reception room carrying a chair under his arm.

Frost did not ask where his boss was going, it was clear that he was going to see Harley and he would start giving all his men instructions to start as soon as possible to prepare everything for the arrival of the police officers. It would have been pointless anyway to try to convince his boss to count on the help of the Suicide Squad and he hoped that they would not make their appearance or explode J's fury if they ruined his elaborated strategy.

* * *

J went into the emergency room and set the chair on his side to Harley's stretcher to face his sleeping face directly. He took out his weapon and placed it next to his queen's arm while he took one of the blood transfusion bags and replaced it replacing the one that was almost empty, buried the long needle gently again in his forearm and sat down to observe it in silence. He looked at her and despite all the necessary medical devices around her, she still looked beautiful, maybe more now, that she knew she was pregnant. I could not kiss her on the lips as I would have liked, I was still with the oxygen tubes. Then she held his hand firmly and put it on his leg, intertwining his fingers again and stayed watching over her while he waited for Frost to come in two or three more hours telling him that the officers had brought the mayor.

The hours passed and Joker absorbed in worry watching Harley asleep, thought he heard the heels of his Dr. Harleen echoing in the hallway; He did not care, he thought his mind was rambling again, reminding him when he met Harley. However, he was wrong and realized when the clacks of the heels sounded stronger distinguishing a female silhouette behind the door and a male, which was not Frost. Without releasing Harley's hand, he took his gun with his free hand and pointed to the two intruders who dared to bother him in that moment of vulnerability. The door opened and a gunshot sounded. One of his men fell dead with a bullet in his heart, which fortunately was not one of his full confidences, because obviously they would not have dared to interrupt him being with his queen in those conditions.

"Go! The poor boy was not to blame! You know I can be very persistent when I want to be" said the red haired woman in green dress and red boots.

"What the fuck are you doing here?! GET OUT!" J yelled angrily, but the ivy advanced kicking the man lying on the floor to get him out of the way and observed their joined hands.

"You have really changed J, now you seem crazy in love with the hospital in this state" Joker released Harley's hand and got up suddenly taking Ivy's arm and putting the tip of his gun on her cheek.

"Harley has no visiting hours Ivy... now GET OUT!"

"Don't you talk to me like this J or do you plan to shoot her best friend? I care about her and I'm not leaving, so can you let me go?" Ivy said, grappling with J.'s arm.

"I'm going to shoot you if you keep putting up resistance... I have a fucking devil humor right now and my patience is almost empty..."

"If you shoot me she will hate you" Ivy let go with all her strength and moved fast until Harley stroking her hair "how are you doll? The asshole of your boyfriend will not let me see you." Joker growled angrily and this time pointed at him in the head doing rough pressure.

"If you were her friend you would know that Harls can not hate me, now I will not say it again... GET OUT OF HERE!"

"I was wrong! You are still the idiot J - Joker pulled her arm and pushed her hard to the exit, but then came his right hand.

"Boss, they're here.

"You're just in time, Beau" the Ivy slumped back and he grabbed her by the shoulders "your boss's idiot has not learned manners yet... he's lucky I don't use my toxins with him."

"I'll take her to exit J, but we're already surrounded."

Joker growled furiously and Ivy smiled.

"Other times those grunts, God! you should control the animal you have inside... now listen to both of them, I'll take care of Harley while you go and smash those idiotic officers" she said, standing in front of the door to which J looked at the angry ceiling.

"Well, listen to Ivy... you know I didn't trust you... but you will take care of Harls only because Frost must accompany me and I don't want her to be alone in this state."

"Why do you say that? How is she?" Ivy asked, very worried.

"WRONG! This EVIL, what don't you see?... now no more questions AND TAKE CARE OF IT!" J yelled again with his exalted breathing.

Ivy looked at the worry that was hiding behind J's angry eyes and spoke to reassure him.

"Don't worry... if something happens, I'll run to tell you"

And then he looked away and said to Johnny.

"Can you remove it? It makes me nervous to stay with him, "he said, indicating the corpse of the man who was bleeding to death on the floor inside the room.

"Sure" Johnny replied; he grabbed the man's ankles and dragged him out leaving him a few meters down the hall. J turned around with an annoyed expression beginning to walk down the hall.

"Thank you..." Ivy smiled at Johnny to immediately caress his chin with her green nails.

"Take care of you, yes?" Johnny smiled with a half smile and the ivy grabbed Johnny from both sides of his face giving him a quick kiss "it's for luck, now you've to go."

"You should give me luck more often."

"FROST!" Joker shouted to his right hand several steps back. Johnny caught up with him quickly and the two with guns in hand went to the front of the hospital.

* * *

Outside the hospital daylight was present with the cold dawn. The situation was similar in terms of the number of police and armed officers that surrounded the hospital building as the first arrival they had made the night before. The only difference was that the two police helicopters were not flying over the skies; because Gordon gave the specific order that this be done in order not to unleash the fury of the King of Gotham; who surely would find the helicopters as a reason to lean against the hostages of the Hospital. What Gordon did not know, is that if he had done otherwise, he would have been able to see that all the hostages were hidden on the roof of the building with an abysmal number of armed men ready to shoot them if their boss indicated it. On one side of Gordon, was Néstor Carbonell, Mayor of Gotham.

"Are you sure they handled the situation well? Look I don't forget that he was about to kill me when he looked like crazy to his supposed queen."

"We'll handle it as best we can, but we had to bring it or he would kill everyone if he didn't see it.

"For the only reason I'm here putting my life at risk Gordon, it's because there are children there."

"You don't have to remind me, that's why we put this operation."

"You haven't told me what kind of operation you have in hand, but although I can hardly admit it, Batman is the only one who manages to deal with him and I don't see him anywhere."

"It will not be long before Mayor Carbonell arrives."

"I hope so, because... although my pride is great, I must admit that it was he who saved my life when this insane psychopath was about to torture me because of Mrs. Waller."

"I already said it mayor, will come at any time, always does."

As Gordon said, at that moment the Batmovil advanced at maximum speed positioning itself in the center of all the containment patrols. Batman got out and moved his black cloak with the wind and advanced to Gordon.

"They did not have to come" said the bat bitterly.

"If you mean the number of officers, we had to do it; we can not let him do what he wants with the city."

"This time it's worse Gordon, you know it's not about the city."

"Wait, Gordon, what are you talking about?" asked the disturbed mayor, and after seeing that Gordon was silent, he addressed Batman "what did you mean?" It's from my life we're talking about!"

"It is not only your life mayor; it is the life of all the people inside the hospital who will die if you dismantle the operative now."

"Why? What's going on? Answer to me!"

"His girl... is pregnant inside" Batman answered seriously.

"What? No, I'm getting out of here now" the mayor spoke quickly and Batman quickly grabbed him by the throat.

"The life of a man is nothing in comparison to the life of all the people who will die if he does not stay with us" Batman pushed him roughly causing the mayor to whip his back with the police patrol.

"Don't talk to me like this, you're talking to the mayor if you do not remember" he said arrogantly to what Batman punched him causing blood to drain from the mayor's mouth and violently grabbed him by the shoulders talking hoarse face to face.

"A true mayor cares about the safety of his people."

Then Gordon took Batman from behind.

"Wait, do not hurt him is the press here, you will leave more harmed."

"I've never been interested in what the press says about me. It is the price that I have to pay."

At that time one of the officers shouted.

"Boss, on the roof!"

Everyone, including Batman, looked up at the roof to see all the women, nurses, doctors and children who lay screaming and crying with their heads on the concrete edge of the roof and an alarming number of men in black commando suits. they were pointed directly at their skulls. While others pointed to all the officers with their long-range rifles.

"SHIT, SHIT!" Gordon shouted angrily.

"Oh no, I don't like what you're saying, tell me that doesn't affect the plan you had" the mayor said desperate.

"In fact, yes..." Gordon combed his hair back "we had thought to enter with tear gas bombs to destabilize everyone inside... but they are all up now; I never thought he would!" Batman took Gordon by the shirt.

"You didn't think it Gordon? I told you again and again, with him you never know what to expect" he said rudely and then took the mayor by the shoulders to start dragging him to the hospital entrance, but Gordon tried to stop him "I have a plan B, three snipers that are hidden in the buildings in front will shoot you when you give the signal."

At that moment J went out the door with Johnny at his side.

"Here's Joker," he threw the mayor and J immediately put his gun on the one hundred of his forehead.

"Oh mayor, it's an honor to have you on a visit" the mayor shook abruptly scared.

"LET ME GO, PLEASE LET ME GO PSHYCO DEMENT!" he shouted, moving his face as he struggled.

"I see you haven't forgotten me, but you will be my special guest these four days... so don't start if you don't want to get hurt" he finished saying that Johnny saw a red dot in the center of his boss's chest for his shirt between open and pushed J screaming

"BOSS."

The two of them fell to the floor and the shot went through the glass door of the Hospital while Batman turned around, glaring at Gordon. Johnny grabbed the mayor pointing again and J got up off the floor taking off the golden jacket with a snarl, leaving a dark wine shirt and with his arm turned to Batman giving him a hard punch.

"I thought I told you I didn't want dirty games, you disobeyed my order Bat" Batman punched J again with a hand on his shirt and said face to face "I came for the safety of the people."

"Be careful, don't forget my armed men."

"You don't have to say it" Batman released him and J wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Then what was that? I thought I told you I didn't want dirty games."

"I didn't give the order."

"You didn't give the order? You did not give the order?!... you came and disobeyed me" J looked at his right hand a few steps away "Frost... show Bat what happens when they disobey me" Johnny took a portable radio out of his coat pocket and he stretched the antenna adjusting one of the main radio stations in Gotham.

"What are you saying, Joker?" Batman blurted, and Johnny threw the small portable radio at Batman who held it, looking angrily at J.

"Oh, that radio is my gift for having disobeyed Bat ... you'll love hearing what it has for you.

Bat approached the radio a little more without turning his cold shadowed gaze from J's eyes and clearly heard a great riot of shouting people and loud explosions with walls colliding, along with the feminine voice of anguished radial madness.

 ** _"This is a catastrophe of great proportions; people keep jumping so as not to be hit by the flames. It's exasperating the situation we are in, seeing all those people falling to try to get out of the Bank of America is amazing. We still don't have the identity of the author of this horrible attack, but it's suspected that it could have been cause..."_**  Batman threw the radio with anger and punched J again and then gets on top of him on the floor.

"You didn't have to do it" Batman said giving him another punch and when he was going to give him the room, J forcefully stopped him with his open hand "you put me to the test by coming here and keep doing it if you want to see everyone die for your imprudence"

Both looked at each other defiantly. But the tension was cut off when the noise of a black van at full speed broke through crashing one of the police patrols and advancing between the steps a few meters from Batman and Joker still lying on the floor. The two turned their faces watching the first person get off with arrogance. It was Deadshot, who immediately pointed Batman in the head while his other teammates got off; Rick Flag, in a special forces sergeant costume, but this time in dark colors and with a big red X on his chest, Killer Crock, Katana and finally Captain Boomerang.

The first thing Deadshot said when he saw the anger in Joker's eyes was

"We came for Harley, not for you, now you can remove that damn face."

Joker roughly pushed Batman out of his way to stand up while Deadshot kept aiming at Batman who imitated him by standing to one side and the other members of the Suicide Squad were put in attack position facing all patrols and armed officers.

"I didn't send them any invitation cards, so why don't they around and GET AWAY FROM HERE!" J yelled angrily, but Flag answered him.

"We saved your life a moment ago, that's no way to say thanks."

Captain Boomerang also supported him.

"Hey, yeah, don't look at us like that, you heard Flag, we saved your ass a while ago" he said hinting that they eliminated the three snipers, but J did not know and even if he knew he was still angry responding.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, but I didn't ask them anything. You can go where you came from, because this is not your damn playground.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but we came to save Harley" Deadshot said which Killer Crock affirmed with two grunts of affirmation.

"No, we will move out."

"What did you say? Did you come to save her? Who are you for that? A damn super hero?" Joker asked in sarcasm with anger.

"So what about that idiot? You can call me Deadshot and my friend is Harley, that answers your question and I want to tell you something... we will not move from here until we see she was okay, you understand?" he said and Katana also affirmed with a few words in Japanese.

Joker approached Deadshot with an intimidating look.

"If you dare to talk to me like this again..."

"Oh if I don't what?" then Batman moved and Deadshot ignoring J and yelled at Batman "DON'T MOVE DAMN BASTARD, DON'T FORGET THAT I SPENT A LONG TIME AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER FOR YOUR FAULT"

"Deadshot, this has to stop, don't forget your daughter" Batman said serious, who was also targeted by Frost who held the mayor's neck.

"Oh... you know each other... STOP WITH CUTE GREETINGS AND GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" J followed and Flag responded without lowering his officer's weapon to the front.

"Listen, if we are gathered here it is because your girl helped us, it is our turn to return the favor."

"You would be garbage if you don't let us help her" Boomerang said and Joker stopped pointing to Deadshot to point it at him "I didn't say garbage; I meant good man... you know, I like your hair"

"I will not say it one more time... I want everyone to get out of here now and consider that I'm being nice just for Harls."

Then at that moment Ivy came running and open the door desperate.

"J! HARLEY ISN'T BREATHING! SHE IS WITH THE DOCTOR NOW!"

At the exact moment Ivy shouted, Joker in a second put a hand to his chest with a lump in his throat, to which the police officers also listened to the Ivy and seeing that it was his moment of weakness. Gordon said on the radio

"NOW" making all the officers starts moving forward with quick shots. The Suicide Squad also began to counterattack by getting behind the van and Joker ran through the door reaching to listen to Deadshot screaming at him

"WE'LL COVER YOUR BACK AND YOU'RE WELCOME!" Deadshot then pointed to Batman that was going to go after J "you are not going to move from here bastard"


End file.
